Honestly Harry - Getting to Hogwarts
by Captain Compass
Summary: What if Hagrid decided to take young Harry Potter away from the Dursleys after meeting them? Here's how he might have met Dumbledore and all the Weasleys before going to Hogwarts. Story with H/G/Hr meetings and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I am not now or ever have been JK Rowling. I'm only borrowing some of her wonderful characters for an idea I thought of. If I've accidentally stumbled into somebody else ideas or plot, I apologize. You'll recognize some of the original storyline but then it just wanders off on its own legs and goes.)

Prologue –

At first glance, there was nothing to distinguish the house at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey from any of the other thousands of houses in English suburbia. Typical size and color, ordinary car in the driveway, ordinary landscaping and gardens – nothing that would cause it to garner any special attention whatsoever. There probably was a typical family inside of mother, father and children to complete the picture of normalcy.

But if one looked a little closer, one could see something very different at this house. At least this afternoon. In broad daylight, there was one owl perched atop the chimney. A rather bored Barred owl if anyone could read the flat expression on its face. Little did it know that it had just delivered a post which set into motion a great change into the world. Especially for one special boy.

The Dursley family who lived in the house was the very standard of normalcy. At least they thought so; unfortunately there was one glaring exception to their own ideal of the proper English family.

It was this exception that the owl post was addressed to. Harry Potter had been the cause of their greatest fear and shame. They hoped that no one would ever discover that the little boy who lived under the stairs was – gasp - different from everybody else and, even worst, that he was actually related to them.

Harry Potter was at the moment spending time locked in the cupboard that served as his bedroom and punishment hole. Truth be told, he had spent most of his childhood in that cramped, filthy, hot little space. And he no idea why.

But he kept trying to figure it out. He had been told that his alcoholic parents were killed in a car accident. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had sacrificed their lives, as they kept reminding him, to put a roof over Harrys' head and to raise him. That he was treated as a virtual slave and a burden since he could walk and talk was a constant mystery and conflict for Harry. The fawning over and spoiling of his cousin Dudley contrasted sharply with the physical and emotional abuse he endured on a daily basis.

Harry wore hand-me-down clothes from his portly cousin and a set of oft broken glasses that had been rescued from a garbage bin. His appearance was distinctive in itself, which was another reason the Dursleys treated him shamefully. He had bright green eyes, a mop of ever unruly black hair and a permanent jagged scar on his forehead. He just didn't look normal or part of their perfect little family. There was also the matter of the "occurrences" as the adults called them. Strange things happened around the boy and the Dursleys found any and every opportunity to punish Harry for everything.

Right now, Harry figured out that he was being punished because his birthday had actually taken place. When Harry had actually asked for part of the dessert he had fixed as it was his birthday, Dudley had actually laughed at him. Uncle Vernon had simply grabbed him by the neck and growled about "learning his place among betters", and thrown him bodily into the closet. He had been there, about 24 hours now, only being let out to cook the Dursleys' their usual breakfast. Harry had managed to snag a couple of pieces of dried toast before he was locked up again.

The summer was hot and long, especially when one was confined to a tight spot without ventilation. Harry was looking forward to going back to public school, if only for some freedom of movement and a chance to talk to some real people again. With Dudley headed off to Smeltings Academy, Harry might actually get to stop and talk to other children instead of avoiding Dudley and his gang in every spare moment. Dudley's reign of terror and harassment had kept Harry from ever having a friend; Harry never had a chance to get to know any other children his age. He never had any enjoyment in his life other than the books he read when he was hiding in the school library. Harry wondered if he ever would have a normal life with friends to talk to.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the door was thrown open abruptly and a pudgy hand reached in and hauled Harry out.

"Well, freak, the postman has come and gone. Go and fetch the mail and don't be slow about it or you'll get the back of my hand again"

"Yes Uncle Vernon", Harry said. As he headed for the front door, Harry wondered what bad luck would get thrown his way today to get him punished again. He spied an owl, of all things, flying away and hoped that Aunt Petunias' garden was ok. He didn't want any damage to be blamed on him.

Little did he know that one untypical owls' appearance would lead him into a new life and something he had never known before….a chance for a future and some happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Getaway time

August 8th, 1991

The number of envelopes and owls had quickly driven Harry's Uncle Vernon totally mad. Only a week after Harry's birthday, the Dursleys and Harry were hiding as far away from Privet Drive as Vernon could possibly think of. An isolated cabin on a deserted rock island off the coast where nobody was supposed to know where they were…

Harry Potter realized he was still staring at the person warming himself in front of the fire. As he blinked and closed his mouth, he decided that he was not going to give into temptation and pinch himself. If this was only a wonderful dream he wanted to see where it went; if this was reality, he thought his life had just irrevocably and incredibly changed.

"Ex-excuse me, Mr. Hagrid but this had been the most incredible, wonderful 15 minutes of my life so far. Are you sure you have the right person? I'm just Harry – little, unimportant, living under the staircase Harry. Shouldn't I have known or been told that I was a wizard before now? Is that why Uncle Vernon calls me a freak…"

Hagrid stood up and came over and knelt down on one knee so that he was looking just a little ways down to Harry. "Harry, you are not a 'freak' as those muggles .." He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the Dursleys who were still running around trying to deal with Dudley's tail. "You come from a very respectable family of wizards and witches. Those people should have treated you better; I'm not at liberty to do exactly what I think they deserve, but there will be a reckoning. I will let Headmaster Dumbledore what I've learned here tonight."

Harry winced slightly. "No, please don't – anytime that anyone has fussed over me, I somehow end up getting punished for it. They are my family, but I don't think they know any better." His voiced dropped as he said this and he hung his head in embarrassment.

Hagrid lifted Harrys' chin with one massive finger and grinned at the boy. Harry slowly grinned back as he realized Hagrid was actually on his side. "Dumbledore sent me to deliver the invitation and get your reply. Do you want to learn how to be a real wizard Harry?"

"Yes, can I?"

"Of course you can. There's still almost a month until school starts again, but there's a lot of catching up you need to do. We best be leaving now though; it's quite a ways to Hogwarts, even if we're going by magic motorbike."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of a ride; he hardly ever got to travel anywhere. "Now? But what about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia – how do I tell them I'm leaving? They'll be furious."

Hagrid smiled as he stood up and pulled another large envelope from one of the many pockets of his coat. "Dumbledore took the liberty of writing down an explanation to your 'relatives' Harry, just in case. I guess I'll just leave this on the mantle where they'll see it. Go collect your things and we'll be going."

"But Hagrid, I..I don't have any things. Just the clothes I'm wearing"

Hagrid looked up and let out little growl of frustration in the direction of his caretakers. "That's ok Harry, you'll be getting the things you've missed out on or I don't know our headmaster." He held out a massive hand, and Harry hesitantly took it as they both walked out through the broken door. Hagrid and Harry looked out across the water to where Vernon Dursley had parked the Vauxhall sedan just a few hours ago. Harry looked down at the rickety rowboat they had crossed over the water yesterday and glanced up at Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at the boat with a dubious grin. "I guess we'll be doing this the other way then; grab a hold and don't let go then." Harry had barely grabbed the big fellows arm when all of a sudden there was a pop and a feeling like somebody punching him in the stomach. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that they were suddenly in that parking lot.

"That's called apparating, Harry, you can learn how to do that when you're of age. I don't like it much, but it comes in handy in a pinch. Oh, and we never, ever just did that – if anybody asks."

Harry was too amazed to do anything more that just nod. Magic was so great. He could hardly wait to learn.

Harry looked around and saw the motorcycle with a sidecar and wondered how Hagrid was ever going to be able to fit on it. Hagrid saw his look and just pointed his umbrella tip at the vehicle. A little spark and the ordinary motorbike increased in size. "Just like magic", Hagrid said with a grin, "Hop in and we'll be going."

Harry climbed into the sidecar and buckled in. He was then given a set of goggles and a blanket to cover up with. Hagrid started the motor and then they tore out of the lot with a spray of gravel. The ride was rough for a little while but Harry gave a shout of surprise and delight as the bike soon became airborne. The journey took a couple of hours. The two travelers talked as best they could over the sound of the motor and Hagrid explained a little of the magic that made the bike fly as well as not be noticed. He also talked about Hogwarts and some of the magical creatures that he took care of. Harry was thrilled to hear that wizards and witches flew on broomsticks and even played a magical game totally in the air.

Harry was enthralled over the ever-changing view and couldn't describe the great feeling of freedom that flying gave him. It was the first time he had ever seen the countryside, especially from this viewpoint. Along toward dusk, Hagrid leaned over and pointed out a particular set of buildings and lights. "That down there is the town of Hogsmeade, Harry. You'll be able to go there some weekends in the future and have yourselves a right good time. But here's the school."

Harry looked up and gasped in wonder. Built on a cliff overlooking a lake there was a castle; bright lights came from a variety of windows and the whole building radiated a sense of power and comfort somehow. The motorbike slowed and circled the grounds with Hagrid pointing out the various sites to Harry. Hagrid took the bike lower and landed on the road between a train station and the front gates. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" was written on the arch over the massive portal. Hagrid gave the gates a little shove to open them and they walked up the road to the castle.

A pair of people was waiting at the terrace in front of the main doors to Hogwarts. Harry first noticed an older tall man dressed in a very purple robe with a full beard, spectacles and a gentle smile on his face. Harry realized with a little start that he was looking at the Headmaster Dumbledore that Hagrid had mentioned. Standing next to him was a tall, black-haired woman with a strict look. Hagrid nodded to the pair and put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he gave the introductions. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, this here's Harry Potter."

"Of course you are," said Professor McGonagall said, "anyone can see how much you look like your father."

"You knew my father?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We all did, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Your parents were a couple of the most talented students we've ever had here at Hogwarts."

Harry wanted to ask some questions about his parents but didn't know how to start. Hagrid picked that time to speak up. "Pardon me professors, but it's been a long time traveling and I think Harry could probably use a good meal before turning in for the night."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said, "come along and we'll show you to your room for now. Hagrid will bring your things up before you turn in."

Harry hung his head and whispered that he didn't have any 'things' to be brought up. Professor McGonagall put a tight little smile on her face and just told Harry to come along. As he was leaving, Harry saw that Hagrid had stepped up to Dumbledore and was whispering some things to him. As they both glanced toward him, Harry worried if he was somehow in trouble again.

Professor McGonagall went through the massive doors and traveled a little ways down the corridor. Harry was amazed at the collection of suits of armor, tapestries and paintings. He stopped in wonder as a woman in one of the paintings stood up from her chair and did a little curtsey; Harry clumsily gave a little bow in returned and then hurried to catch up with McGonagall. As she pushed open one of a set of massive doors, Professor McGonagall smiled and told Harry that he should get used to unexpected things as he was in the magical world now. Harry nodded his head in confusion and went through the door. And stopped and stared at the stars starting to twinkle over his head.

"The Great Hall", McGonagall said, "is where you'll be taking your meals, studying with your classmates and attending the occasional formal functions we have here."

Harry looked around the hall in wonder. Four long tables took up the majority of the space and there was a wide table set up at the front overlooking the room in general. Banners in different colors ran over each table and were illuminated by candles and torches that lined the walls and floated in midair. The ceiling appeared to be transparent, lit up by stars and moonlight. It was a scene right out of one of the Saturday afternoon movies Harry had managed to spy on the Dursleys television when they weren't aware of him looking.

He was beckoned over to the nearest of the tables and Professor McGonagall made him sit down across from her. She gave a wave of her wand and a tray of sandwiches, crisps and crackers appeared between them. "Well, go ahead and eat. I remember that boys your age seem to have an endless appetite." She watched as Harry seemed to put almost all the food away and conjured up a pitcher of juice to drink after the initial onslaught was finished. Harry hesitated after first tasting the juice and asked what it was. Professor McGonagall merely said pumpkin and Harry smiled and commented that it was "very good". After a while Harry finished his meal, thanked the professor and asked where the kitchen was so that he could go wash the dishes.

Professor McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle at his sincerity and straightforwardness. He was trying his best to cope with the incredible changes that had occurred to him in an amazingly short time but he had made a good impression on the professor. "Mr. Potter," she said, "there are others here that do this type of duty. You've had a long day; would you like to get some sleep now?"

"Yes, professor, I've had quite a bit of excitement and the food was most filling. I don't know when I've had such a big meal. Is there a cot I can stretch out on somewhere?"

"I think we can manage a little more that a cot for you, but first is the small matter of some pajamas." Professor McGonagall stood up and called out "Patchum". There was a small pop and Harry found himself looking down at an amazing looking creature. This being was about two and a half feet tall, light grey with big ears and eyes and currently wearing what appeared to be a set of tea towels.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall, what can Patchum do for the best witch at Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall smiled down at Patchum and pulled Harry over to stand in front of her. "Patchum, we have a future student and guest staying with us tonight, but he doesn't have any proper clothes with him. Would you please go through our lost, found and abandoned closet and find Mr. Potter some clothes for a couple days wear along with some pajamas?"

Patchum jumped when he heard the name Potter. He stared up at Harry's face and then, to Harry's surprise and embarrassment, went down on one knee. "Patchum is most honored and pleased to meet the great and powerful Harry Potter. Patchum will do his best to find the perfect clothes for your famous wizardness. I will bring them immediately to the Gryffindor common room." With that, Patchum stood up, snapped his fingers and promptly vanished. Leaving a very stunned Harry Potter, who turned around to Professor McGonagall with a questioning look on his face.

"Come along, young Mr. Potter. I'll try to explain as best I can while we walk." Harry hurried to catch up. "First of all, Gryffindor is one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. All students are sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Those were the four founders of Hogwarts. Think of each house as a type of extended family to help you through school here. I'm the head of household for Gryffindor so you will be seeing me outside of classrooms if you are sorted there."

"Second of all, Patchum is house-elf. There are about a hundred of them who work at Hogwarts doing everything from the cooking and cleaning to maintaining the Quidditch pitch. They are magical creatures in their own right who are bound to some magical families and, in our case, this school. They trade their work and loyalty and their enjoyment of serving for the protection of their masters. They are part of our family here at Hogwarts and must be accorded their dignity and respect."

"I would never try to take advantage of any creature," Harry said, "especially an intelligent one. I've been on the receiving end of bullying and would never think to do that to anyone else. But how did he know me, professor, I'm just a small nobody? Nothing special about me."

"That's where you are wrong, Harry," McGonagall said. "You are one of the most famous wizards in the whole world."

Harry tried to figure that statement out as they made their way toward wherever Harry was going to sleep. They had been climbing stairs steadily and changing corridors for a while. Harry stopped in surprise when one of the staircases they had been going up had rotated by itself and faced a different direction.

"Does that happen very often, Professor McGonagall?", Harry asked.

"Only enough to keep the students paying attention. Often enough it's just the details that make your magic work, so the castle seems to make sure that you keep a clear goal in mind for what you want."

Harry realized suddenly that they had come to a stop in front of a large portrait of a generous–sized lady. "Kneazle sneezes' is the password this month Harry. It will let you enter and leave this common room but I wouldn't recommend that tonight. The ghosts and Peeves have been especially bored without the students here during the summer. Oh, Peeves is the resident poltergeist – he delights in tormenting and pranking the students."

Harry's head was swimming. He was almost overcome with all that had been happening but he followed the professor through the wall when the portrait swung open. Harry was surprised by what he saw. The room was surprisingly well lit and decorated in colors of maroon and gold. A variety of couches, chairs, and tables were set up everywhere, and Harry felt an immediate sense of comfort and warmth.

"This is the Gryffindor common room; the dorms for boys and girls are up those stairs over there and there are a set of bathrooms to the left through those doors. How about we set you up on the couch over there by the fireplace? I've found many a student asleep there in the mornings."

Harry let himself be led over to the couch and sat down. He was about to ask Professor McGonagall any number of questions when there was a small pop. Patchum appeared out of thin air staggering with a stack of clothes in his arms. Harry hurriedly caught the elf before he stumbled and took some of the clothes away from him. Turning and placing the clothes on the back of the sofa, he turned back to Patchum and said "Thank you very much for the clothes, Patchum."

"Harry Potter is most kind and gracious to Patchum. I will be telling the other house-elves that I have actually met the legendary Harry Potter. If you need anything at all Master Potter, just call Patchum's name and I will be happy to come and serve you while you are here."

Patchum gave another small bow to Harry and Professor McGonagall and promptly vanished.

Harry turned to look at the professor and just sat back on the couch. "I am very confused here, professor. I can't be famous – I'm just plain Harry. I have so many questions to ask that I just don't know where to begin. I'm afraid that I may be in a very good dream but I'll just wake up tomorrow in my closet under the stairs and back to my miserable life with the Dursleys. But, please don't tell them that I just said that though, in case this is not a dream."

"They'll never hear that from me, Mr. Potter, but I do have some things that I might like to say to them if I ever see them in the future. But you need to be getting some sleep now; I see a pair of pajamas and a robe on the top of that pile. Why don't you go get changed while I get some beddings here for the couch?"

Harry grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back a couple of minutes later, there were sheets and pillows already laid out. Professor McGonagall told him that she would be back in the morning to fetch him for breakfast and that she or Headmaster Dumbledore would try to answer all his questions then. Harry set aside his glasses, lay down on the couch, covered up and then thanked Professor McGonagall again for all which she had done for him that evening. Harry wasn't sure if he detected the slightest smile on her face or not but he rapidly felt himself drifting off on the most comfortable sleeping surface he had ever felt.

"There will be more answers for you tomorrow, Mr. Potter. I promise you that. Good dreams."

Harry was exhausted and was asleep almost before the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind the professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Some Answers

Harry awoke to the murmur of a discussion that included his name. Reaching for his glasses, he looked over the couch to see Dumbledore and McGonagall setting at one of the tables with another person he hadn't seen the night before.

"Good morning, Harry" Dumbledore said. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Good morning Professors. That was probably the best night's sleep I had in… forever. This couch is so much more comfortable than the cot I have at home." Harry silently kicked himself as he didn't want to seem ungrateful that he wasn't sleeping on the floor under the stairs. If it got back to Uncle Vernon, there would be a very painful reckoning.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you grab some of the clothes Patchum found for you, change and join us for breakfast?"

The mention of more food galvanized Harry and he practically flew to the bathroom to change and clean up. He rejoined the threesome in a few minutes, hopping on one foot as he struggled to put on a shoe.

"Harry, Harry – there's plenty of time. We're not going to eat and run or leave you without food." This was said by the stranger, a wizard in decidedly rumpled robes and appearance.

"Harry Potter, this is Remus Lupin, he's an occasional professor here at Hogwarts and was a very good friend of your parents. I thought it would be a good idea to include him this morning as we have much to discuss." Dumbledore looked very serious as he said this but then he grinned and gave a small clap of his hands and instantly the table was covered with food. "Of course, one cannot proceed with a good breakfast. I've heard it said that it's one of the most important three meals of the day."

Harry just snickered at the comment and tried not to appear too greedy as platters were passed around and juices were drank. Harry caught Professor(?), Mr.(?) Lupin staring at him with a fixed smile. Harry tried not to bolt his food as he wasn't sure how long breakfast was going to be and he didn't want to miss out on any of the delicious food.

Professor McGonagall waved her hands after everyone had finished and the meal disappeared as silently as it had come. Harry smiled and thought he would like to be in this magical world as he had as much to eat as he was capable of.

"I don't know how to start this," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a sigh, "perhaps we'll do this as a gruesome history lesson. This may be a lot to take for one so young. If at anytime, you are uncertain of the content or terminology or want to take a break, please interrupt this old wizard and let us explain. It's been a very long time since I was a youngster and you are very new to magic; we don't want to shock or surprise you too much."

"It hasn't been quite so long for me" Professor Lupin said, smiling at Harry. "I may interrupt the story quite a bit because I may have questions for you also. The last time I saw you Harry was when you were with James and Lily – your parents."

Harry gasped out loud. "That's the second time I ever heard their proper names – Hagrid just told me yesterday", Harry said, "Uncle Vernon just kept telling me that they were alcoholics who died in an auto accident. I never knew my own name wasn't freak or boy until I started in at public school."

He stood up hastily and turned around. Harry wasn't going to embarrass himself by letting these people see him cry. He wiped at his eyes and felt a hand timidly clasp his shoulder. He resisted the urge to shrug off the contact.

"Harry, it's all right to miss your folks. I miss them very much myself. Even after all these years." Harry looked around and saw that Remus Lupin looked to be on the verge of crying himself. Somehow feeling a little better, Harry returned to his seat at the table.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "many years ago there was a war within magical England. A very powerful evil wizard wanted to rule our world by imposing a reign of terror and violence. This wizard thought that the only people that should have magic were those people who came from long lines of purely magical families. Wizards and witches that came from only muggle families or a mixed muggle and magic parents were thought to be inferior and traitors by this wizard. There was much violence in those days as the Ministry of Magic and other forces of light and dark fought each other. Sometimes openly in the streets, but in other instances as hit and run battles. It was hard times, Harry, and unfortunately your family was squarely in the middle of it."

"Your father", Remus continued, "was an Auror. That means he was like a type of law officer for the Ministry of Magic that tried to find and capture the dark wizards. That put him high on the list of targets for the forces of dark; when it was discovered that the Deatheaters.."

"Deatheaters!" Harry interrupted. "Why did they call themselves Deatheaters?"

"To intimidate others. A fearsome name does much to scare people Harry." Dumbledore said. "Along with the capacity and willingness to using killing curses to get their way or to intimidate people to join their side."

"That's horrible, sir. Couldn't anybody stop them? What was that dark wizard's name?" Harry was clearly upset by this so far but he really wanted some answers if it involved his parents.

"The wizard called himself Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said quietly. Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall had covered her mouth in shock and that Remus Lupin just stared at the floor when the name was mentioned.

Harry had become uneasy at the telling of the tale so far. His mind was thinking of the parents he had never known. "What happened to my parents, Headmaster?"

"Would you like to take a minute or two to come to terms with what you've heard so far?" McGonagall said quickly. "This is a lot to deal with at one time- no one would blame you for…"

"I want to know what happened to my parents." Harry said quietly. His eyes never wavered from those of Professor Dumbledore.

"James Potter took his wife Lily and their little son, you, and went into hiding from the Deatheaters. In a supposedly safe location. But somebody betrayed your family Harry because the dark lord found them. On Halloween night in 1981, Lord Voldemort killed your father, and then your mother."

Harry broke down crying at this point and ran and collapsed on a nearby couch. Professor Lupin came over and sat next to the boy and gently rubbed Harrys' head. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep as he had many times at the Dursleys. This time was different as Harry mourned the real fate of his parents.

Harry awoke a while later to find Professor Lupin sitting in an overstuffed chair watching him. "How long have I been…?"

"About a half hour, Harry, it was quite a shock for you to hear that story. There's no good way to say something like that. I'm so very sorry about your parents; they were very good people who were taken from you before their time. I'm not sure what I can do to make the hurting go away for you. I know they would like you to know that you were loved very much when you all were a family together."

"Thanks, professor."

"Harry, when there's nobody else around, you can call me Remus. I'd like to try to be your friend as I was to your parents. If you'll want me to, that is."

"I think I would like that sir, er.. Remus. I've known nothing but the lies about my parents that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me. Where are Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?"

"They thought it best to leave you with a little bit of privacy. Neither one particularly felt well after the retelling of that night, and they do have some other duties to attend to. Dumbledore was especially distressed about telling you. They hoped that if you felt up to it we could talk some more later and give you some more answers for your questions. Maybe a little tour of the castle, first, and some more talk along the way?"

"I think I would like that. Perhaps you could tell me a little more about my parents?"

"There'll be a small price for that, though Harry."

"I'd do anything to hear about them, Professor!"

"OK, but it's still Remus, but you'll have to go to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey have a look at you. Dumbledore wants you to get a check up as you've been brought up in the muggle world. Stuff similar to inoculations but for magical diseases."

"Does that mean shots?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh no, something much worse." Remus looked down at Harry with a sad face and then grinned. "Potions, but I have a bit of chocolate with me to take the taste away."

"May we get the tour first, please?"

"Of course, Harry, but that doesn't mean you'll be getting out of the medical stuff. Let's start out this way going to the Astronomy Tower and work our way downward. I was best friends with your dad but I actually met you mom first. That was a funny story though, Lily was standing at the train station all confused, trying to figure where platform 9 and 3/4 was. She couldn't see any signs.."

The two wizards, one young and the other older, continued their talk as they made their way away from the Gryffindor dorms…

A.N. Thanks for all the attention and comments! I'll get more chapters posted as I'm able.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Horrible surprises

Harry couldn't remember ever having two hours that were even half as pleasurable or informative as the time he had spent with Professor Lupin … Remus. Harry had kept confusing himself with how he addressed the man, but it didn't seem to bother the older wizard one bit. Harry eventually attributed his excitement to just actually talking to someone who knew both his parents so well.

Remus gave a great tour of Hogwarts from stem to stern and "attic to almost dungeons". He gave a running commentary of the times he and Harry's parents attended the school, and Harry learned a lot about the history and layout of the school he was about to enter. Harry gazed in wonder at the size of the Quidditch pitch while he took a rest there and couldn't help but look forward to seeing his first match or maybe getting to fly on it. It was a little embarrassing to be dragged away from the huge library, but Lupin just smiled and told him it was one of his mothers' fondest places in the whole school.

The morning had worn on and eventually the two had exhausted other locations and had turned themselves toward the hospital wing and Harrys' examination. Harry was still asking questions of his older new friend when they turned a corner and Harry inadvertently ran into another person and been knocked over.

Harry looked up and saw the sternest looking person, outside of his Uncle Vernon that he had ever seen. The man was dressed in totally black robes, with a drawn out hollow face that looked as if he had been sucking on the world's longest lasting sourball. He gazed down at Harry with contempt and then he looked up with surprise to see Harry's companion.

"Lupin," he almost snarled," what are doing on these grounds again? I can't believe you would trespass after the last encounter we had. I've a mind to report you to Dumbledore for…"

"Don't bother," was the reply, "I'm here at the express request of the Headmaster; he needed a friend to show young Mr. Potter around." Remus reached down and pulled Harry up to stand beside him.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Professor Severus Snape. He's the head of Slytherin House and will be your potions teacher. Severus, this is Lily and James son, Harry."

Professor Snape seemed to grow even colder and taller in front of Harrys' eyes. "Oh, so the Chosen One is finally gracing us with his presence? I'm certainly going to be keeping my eye on you Mr. Potter. Don't think that being a celebrity will gain you any favors with me." With that said Professor Snape turned with a swirl of his robes and strode away from the duo.

Harry and Professor Lupin watched Snape stride away and turn a corner further down the hall. Harry looked up and hesitatingly asked a question.

"Does he not like everyone in general or was it something about you or me? How does anyone learn anything in his class if he's that .. that…"

"I think the word you're looking for Harry is ominous or maybe, sinister. And the answer to your question is a little of both. That's his way of dealing with the world in general. It may also be the result of things that happened to him as a student here and his life afterwards. Unfortunately, it may be indirectly tied to you."

"Why is that?", Harry asked.

"We're just a little way from the hospital wing; I'll try to explain it as simply as I can while we're walking. This is just between us, ok, it needn't get around to others."

"I have nobody to tell it to anyway", Harry said as they continued walking.

"Professor Snape was a student here at Hogwarts at the same time your father and I were. There was a group of the four of us in Gryffindor that thought that studying all the time and taking everything too seri… studiously was not the whole school experience. We called ourselves the Marauders and our greatest enjoyment was pulling pranks to lighten up everyone's time here. We were awful prats some of the time and never took into account other peoples feelings. To make a long story short…"

"You guys picked and pranked on him because he was an easy target. And went too far, maybe once or twice.", Harry finished.

"Harry, are you sure you're only 11? You seem awful perceptive."

"I've been the target myself and had a lot of time to think about things, Remus. I've been trying to figure out people for a long time it seems. Back to Professor Snape?"

"Well, yes, but we never meant anything by the pranks and we tried to apologize to him many times. I'm afraid we made a horribly bad deal of all of it and he's never forgiven any of us to this day. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Guess, I'll have to deal with it now. Thanks for at least explaining it for me. I feel sorry for anybody that's had to put with someone harassing them."

"Don't feel too sorry for Snape. He's made a choice also to act the way he is. Just pay attention in class and give him the respect he deserves as a teacher. That may be the best way to not get on his bad side."

"I'll think about that." Harry lookup and saw the words 'Hospital Wing' etched in stone above the double doors at the end of the hallway. "I don't suppose we can go get some lunch and forget about this. I don't like seeing doctors much."

"Well, Harry you are in luck. No doctor here. Madam Pomfrey is one of the best mediwitches around and she's been here at Hogwarts for a long time. There's not much she can't fix or cure." So saying, Remus pulled open the door and ushered Harry inside.

Harry looked around and wasn't surprised by what he saw because he had no idea what to expect in a magical infirmary. He saw a dozen or so cots with little side tables and privacy screens standing besides them. There were a number of high windows and shelves around the perimeter that were stocked with blankets, pillows and other bedding. There was a closed office off to one side and through the windows Harry saw that a number of locked cabinets with vials and jars. And opening the door from this office, was a uniformed witch coming out to greet Harry and his friend. Harry could only believe that this was the Madame Pomfrey that Remus had just mentioned.

"Hello, Remus, it's nice to see you again. You must stop in more often when you're back here at Hogwarts; we haven't had a real good visit in ages."

"Ah, if only I could find the time for all the people who have treated me so well. Yes, I do owe you a good visit Poppy; unfortunately, I'm on some other business today. Although this has been much more pleasure than business today."

"Well, yes, the Headmaster has told me we had a future student visiting today. How are we feeling today, Mr. Potter?", Madame Pomfrey turning toward Harry and asked with a reassuring smile.

"Harry, don't ever lie to Madame Pomfrey", Lupin said, "she has ways to find out the truth and she's very good at it."

"I feel very well, Ma'am," Harry replied. "I've had two great meals and a wonderful night's sleep up in the Gryffindor tower. Better than I've felt in a long time, actually."

"Dumbledore wanted me to just check you over and clear you medically for your time here at Hogwarts. There'll be at least one potion later; just a general cure-all for magical childhood afflictions. Nothing to serious at all. But first, would you like your glasses fixed, Mr. Potter?"

"If it's not too much of an imposition, then please, Ma'am." Harry took off his broken glasses and handed them awkwardly to Madam Pomfrey.

She took a wand out of her pocket and made a motion over Harry's glasses. "Reparo"; there was a little snick and Madam Pomfrey handed back a set of glasses to an astonished Harry. "I'll have to double check the prescription on those later, but they won't be falling off you any time soon."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey, I'd just about run out of tape and bubblegum to keep repairing them. My aunt and uncle couldn't afford to get me new ones."

"You're welcome, but we ought to get to the examination proper. Choose a bed and we'll set up one of the screens for you. This won't take but a minute and it will not hurt you in the slightest. Professor Lupin, if you could step outside for a couple of minutes?"

"Of course. Harry, I'll be right outside if you need anything." Lupin gave Harry a little nod and stepped out through the doors.

Harry stepped over besides the nearest bed and pulled the privacy screen around one end so he was kind of blocked in. He was nervous as he had never been examined before but had heard Dudley's accounts of his visits to the doctor. He also had a few things about himself he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know.

"Ok, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, just hoping there's nothing wrong with me to keep me from attending school here. So far, I think this is the greatest place I've ever been."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at his enthusiasm. "Well, stand straight, this is just a basic diagnosis spell." She pulled her wand on Harry, who was suddenly a lot more nervous.

"Apericium homanus!" There was a sudden tingling feeling that started at the top of Harry's head and started going downward. Symbols started appearing in the air in front of Harry. There were a variety of colors that but Harry saw a lot of purple, red and black. He noticed that Madam Pomfrey was writing a lot of things down on a scroll with a frown on her face. The tingling feeling eventually worked its way out through Harry's toes and fingers and he suddenly felt tired and sat down at the edge of the bed. Madame Pomfrey stared at her list for a long time and then looked down at Harry with a frown.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to remove your shirt?" Harry couldn't read the expression on her face.

"No, please, ma'am, nobody is supposed to know- I'll get in such trouble!"

"Mr. Potter, relax. You're not in trouble with me and nobody in this room is upset with you. I just need to take a real look at what the spell already told me."

Harry reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He turned around and heard a small gasp from Madame Pomfrey.

"That's enough for now, you can get redressed. Do you want to tell me about this, Harry?" Madame Pomfreys' voice was just over a whisper. Harry looked around to see a tear running down her face. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. This wasn't something he had thought of; he wanted to keep this secret from being discovered. He was so ashamed that he wanted to sink into the floor.

"It's a bit unusual for me to see something like this, Mr. Potter. There are laws in place to protect against this very thing happening; do your guardians know about this?"

Harry's closed eyes and expression gave Madame Pomfrey all the answer she needed. "Do those scars still hurt you, Harry? Don't worry, I won't let anybody else outside the Headmaster know about this. I don't think I've ever seen a youngster with such scarring. You'll not be returning to that household if I have any say about it!"

Harry's small voice at last replied. "Most are old; I've gotten a lot better at dodging and ducking the last couple of years. The last few were given while I was dragged out of sleep. If I don't move suddenly, they don't reopen. I'm very lucky I heal fast."

"It wasn't luck, Mr. Potter; your magic has been taking care of you and healing you. I must however report this to the Headmaster; I have no choice in the matter. I wish I could do justice for you against those 'muggles' who claim to be your family."

"They don't claim me as family, Madame Pomfrey. I'm barely acknowledged and that's the sad truth."

"Well, there is some good news for you. Harry, I can help undue a lot of the physical damage that has been done to you. It will take some time and effort on your part, mind you; but it can be done. Would that be acceptable to you Harry?"

"As long as it doesn't get around. I don't want anybody's' pity or stares."

"That's perfectly understandable. How about you get redressed and we'll be done here. I'll go get those potions we talked about. Oh, I can fix the prescription for your glasses too; the ones you have are horribly out of kilter."

"Here, Madam Pomfrey, thanks for the help and … for …understanding."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, about anything, my door will always be open for you Mr. Potter. You really should find someone to talk to about this 'situation'; it will help you."

"That's nice of you to offer, Ma'am. But I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Harry, what is it?"

"Could you heal this scar on my forehead? I …I don't like being stared at because of it. I've tried to find ways to get rid of it myself but I've never been successful."

"I'm sorry, but that's one thing that's beyond even my skills. The Headmaster may tell you why. Don't worry about it for now. I'll go get your things now."

Madam Pomfrey went out to gather Professor Lupin. Remus came in and glanced over the screen as Harry put his shirt back on. He noticed some marks on Harry's back but decided not to press the questions that came to his mind. Madame Pomfrey was in her office for a few minutes but came back out carrying a tray. On it were Harry's glasses, two scrolls, and three potions in glasses.

"Here are your glasses, Mr. Potter. I've corrected the prescription and put a few charms on them to repel water and the frames to remain unbreakable."

Harry reached out and placed his glasses carefully on his face. "This is wonderful. I can see so much better, now."

"There are three potions here." Madame Pomfrey said. "The first is that general precautionary one we talked about. The second is a general Pepper-Up for some more energy." She bent over and whispered just for Harry's ear, "The last is going to step up your healing process just a little bit."

Harry grimaced and turned to ask Lupin if he wanted to share with him. Remus just snickered and shook his head. Harry downed the first two potions without hesitation but when he took a breathe before taking the third he realized that it smelled like Dudley's old sneakers might have after a long walk in the rain. He looked at Lupin who just pantomimed holding his nose. Harry did as he suggested and managed to get the last concoction down. When he looked up, Remus was holding out a piece of chocolate to him; Harry was ever so glad to get that taste out of his mouth.

Madame Pomfrey reached out and removed the two scrolls from the tray. One she gave to Professor Lupin and the other she handed to Harry.

"This is for you to take to the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. You may read it after he has taken a look at it. Don't be nervous; there's nothing I've found to keep you from attending Hogwarts. You're mother, Lily, occasionally found time to help me out here. I see you've kept her eyes and attitude; I think she would be proud of your bravery today."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. "Thank you very much, Madam Pomfrey, that really means a lot to me."

"Don't keep the headmaster waiting. There's still a lot of the day to enjoy. Get out and get some fresh air."

"We'll consider that as a valid medical order." Remus said with a smile. "Let's go Harry."

Harry turned and waved back at Madam Pomfrey as they left the wing. She was still gazing at him with the saddest look.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The rest of the story

It was a very quiet duo that made their way through the main hall towards Dumbledore's office. Harry was thinking about the encounter with Madam Pomfrey and Remus was trying to figure out why he had been handed a separate scroll from the matron. They made their way down a small hallway and Remus stopped Harry and made him face a giant gargoyle statue that stood there.

Remus bent over and whispered into Harry's ear, "The password is…"

Harry looked up in disbelief. 'You're pranking me, right?'

"Give it a try, Harry. What do you have to lose?"

Harry stood up straight and said out loud, "Pumpernickel Cheesecake!". There was a small rumble in the hallway and then the gargoyle slid aside to reveal a set of circular stairs leading upwards.

"I guess not everybody can just barge in and bother the headmaster, can they? Let's go up then."

"Sorry, Harry but you're on your own here. I've just remembered a small errand I have to run, but don't worry. I should be back after lunch and we can continue talking." Remus ruffled Harry's messy hair for a second and then gave him a small nudge towards the stairs.

"Ok, I guess I'll just see you later," Harry said as he gave the professor a small wave goodbye. Harry had just stepped on the first stair when it surprised him by starting to revolve and carry him upward.

Harry was deposited on a small landing facing a massive door with a brass dragon-shaped knocker on it. Harry had just raised his hand to use it when he heard a voice from inside.

"Come on in, Harry, we don't stand on ceremony much when school isn't in session."

Wondering how Dumbledore knew he was standing there, Harry pushed open the door. Dumbledore's office was busy, to say the least. It was a perfect place for an eleven year old boy to go exploring; Harry didn't know what to look at first, there was so much … stuff to look at. There were a number of portraits hanging on the wall; some of the people in the portraits were moving around and others were talking amongst themselves. There were books piled everywhere from the mahogany desk in the middle of the office to the stairs that led up to a small landing where a telescope was positioned next to a porthole window.

Harry saw models, and gadgets of unknown abilities – everything that just screamed for a good poking about. Harry was just delighted with everything he saw.

"Perhaps we can do a proper tour some other time, Harry."

Harry realized he had been standing there in a daze for at least a couple of minutes. He reacted to Dumbledore's greeting and noticed that the headmaster and Professor McGonagall were both looking a little amused at his reaction to the headmaster's office. He shook his head in disbelief and sat down in an easy chair that the pair had indicated for him.

"Well Harry, what do you think about this little establishment of ours?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I've had a very good time with Professor Lupin showing me around for the last couple of hours. I've learned so much about my parents and I think Hogwarts is .. is.. I don't have enough words."

"We get that reaction a lot with the first years, here," McGonagall said, "but we treasure the students who still regard Hogwarts that way after they've graduated."

"I expect Madame Pomfrey also had some not so pleasant potions for you to take also," Dumbledore said, "would you like a lemon fizz? I've got a whole dish of them for students after they have come from the medical wing."

Harry suddenly remembered the scroll he was still clutching. And its contents. "Madame Pomfrey asked me to give this to you, sir."

Harry held out the scroll with a slightly shaking hang and Dumbledore took and placed it on his desk without reading it. "Shall we finish the story of this morning then?"

Harry nodded in agreement and sat back in the chair that was directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. As he sat back and made himself comfortable, there was a flutter of movement from a side of the room. Harry realized with a start that a scarlet bird had taken flight from a nearby stand and was circling around the room. The bird gave a small musical trill which brought a smile to Harry's face. Harry was even more surprised when the bird landed in his shoulder and rubbed his head against his cheek.

"Well done, Harry. Fawkes doesn't often take to new visitors very easily but he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"This is great, Professor," Harry said cautiously ruffling the birds' chest feathers. "What kind of bird is this? I've never seen anything like it."

"That Harry is a phoenix, and they are very rare. They are highly magical with a variety of special powers. They are able to carry extreme weights, and their tears contain very strong healing agents that can cure nearly any injury, and their song is usually very cheerful to most people. They chose their companions rather than the other way round. Fawkes has been my good friend for many a year."

Fawkes gave another small trill in Harrys' ear, nipped at his hair and then launched himself back to his perch. Harry couldn't get over the feeling of happiness he had received from that brief contact. But he shook off his complacency and turned back to the adults.

"Who do I have to thank for rescuing me that Halloween years ago and what happened to that dark wizard – Lord Voldemort?" Harry's voice was small but firm.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other as if to invite the other one to start first.

"Harry," Dumbledore started," as hard as it to believe, nobody rescued you from the dark lord."

"He killed my parents and just left me there?", Harry asked skeptically.

Professor McGonagall answered. "No, Mr. Potter, you were targeted with the same curse as killed your parents. There was evidence at the house that three killing curses were cast that night. Why you weren't killed is a mystery to this day."

"You see, Harry you are the only one in the history of our magical world to survive one of those horrible 'Unforgivable' curses. You survived with only that scar on your forehead as a memento. To have defeated one of the strongest wizards in history is a truly remarkable feat; to have done it when you were barely over a year of age is a true wonder."

"What do you mean defeated, Headmaster? I have no special abilities and a one year old surely couldn't do anything to a full blown wizard."

"That's where you would be wrong in your supposition, Harry." Dumbledore leaned forward to gaze into the boys' confused face. "There is strong magic created when people willingly sacrifice themselves in the name of love. For your father and mother to openly give up their lives to protect you, must have created a powerful type of magic around you or in you. When Voldemort tried to kill you, the best guess is that the curse rebounded on him and either killed him outright or weakened him to the point of death. The only thing that was found of his was an empty set of robes. Voldemort disappeared that night and has not been heard of since!"

"It soon became widespread news that the dark lord was conquered that night", McGonagall continued, "and that you were the cause of it, Harry. The perception was that you were the 'One', the Savior of our whole magical society. Whether you wanted it or not, you became "The Boy Who Lived" to the press and the Ministry of Magic. You are famous; the name of Harry Potter is a household name throughout the world because of what happened."

"What my parents did for me", Harry said slowly, rubbing back the tears from his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Harry", Professor McGonagall had come to kneel in front of Harry and looked at him straight on. "Your parents must have loved you very much to cause such a strong magic to be created. Please take heart in the fact that you were loved very much and that they still are loving you, even if they may not be here in person." She clasped both her hands with him briefly and stood back up.

When Harry glanced back up to see Dumbledore, he saw that the headmaster was gazing at the scroll from Madame Pomfrey with a look of despair written on his face.

The headmaster sat back heavily into his chair. "I've failed you miserably, Harry. You and your parents both and I've caused you such pain. I truly am sorry for what I've done to you, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

"What exactly is it you have done to me, sir" Harry had never been so surprised by anybody's concern for him before.

There were a couple of moments of silence and then a very weary voice came from behind the desk. "I'm the one who left you with the Dursleys, Harry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Repercussions and wards

Harry hadn't realized that he had stood until he heard himself shouting! "You left me there with those ….those sorry excuses for people! I've got you to blame for all that's happened to me!" Harry realized that he was standing with clenched hands and shouting at the wizard in front of him at the top of his young voice. He had never felt such sudden rage against one person in his whole life. The revelations that had just come to light in the medical wing and the Headmaster's office had finally overwhelmed him. He heard a number of books fall to the floor and a small glass bookcase shatter as if it had been hit with a baseball bat.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's sharp raised voice broke through Harry's anger. He sat back down almost as suddenly as he had risen and cradled his head in his hands wearily.

"Please let the Headmaster explain his actions, Mr. Potter", McGonagall said quietly. "Don't condemn him without hearing his motives and side. Please!"

"This is too much; just too much. Maybe I am a freak like Uncle Vernon keeps saying."

"Harry, you've had a very rough time of things, both today and for the last years. I had no idea that you would have been treated in so horrible a manner. In the wizarding world, family connections are the most highly regarded of values. There is nothing more important to most magical families than the people that they are related to. I had every confidence at the time that your aunt would come to accept you as a real part of her family."

"You see Harry, on the night your family was attacked and Voldemort was banished or defeated, there were still a number of Deatheaters who would have done anything to get their revenge on you. The most secure place that you could have been placed was with close relatives. There are protective wards that can be created with the occurrence of blood relations; I cast those wards myself to protect you as best I knew how. The Ministry of Magic wanted to place you in an orphanage and raise you as their poster boy. I also knew that Ministry also had no way of telling who were Voldemort's followers in their own ranks; you could have been killed there at any time. I did what I deemed best to protect you, Harry."

"Then why didn't anybody ever check up on me?" Harry asked directly.

Professor McGonagall took over that answer. "Two reasons – magical visitors would have brought too much scrutiny to your neighborhood and there was a feeling that anything that would have upset the Dursleys might have led to your being rejected from the house and the immediate cancellation of those wards."

"The wards were placed there not only to protect you Harry, but also to keep your relatives safe from Deatheaters reprisals." Professor Dumbledore shook his head as if clearing away the fog from his brain. "But now other arrangements will have to be made. It's clear that you shouldn't ever have to go back to those people again."

"Excuse me, sir, but let me get this straight. Not only has this arrangement been set up to protect me but also the other people in the house. The protection works as long as both parties are there together?"

"Yes, that's the essence of it Harry."

"I've been protected by them and, at the same time, they have been protected by me?"

"I guess you could think of it that way," Professor McGonagall said, "but there's no way you should be allowed back in that household. The least you could do is to have them prosecuted for the abuse you have suffered after all these years."

A period of silence for a few minutes set over the three people, all lost in their own unique musings.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke up suddenly, "will you give me a chance to make redeem myself with you? I don't know exactly how and where it will be yet, but I will find you a safe and secure place to live. A place where you might actually enjoy your childhood."

"I would appreciate that, sir. It hasn't exactly been a lark so far. Would it be possible to live here, at Hogwarts? I don't take up much space and could just while away my time reading in that excellent library I saw this morning."

"That's certainly a possibility, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "but don't you think you've already spent enough time alone? You should find some friends to talk to and play with, don't you think?"

"I really don't know what to think right now. I feel like I've been tossed and turned every which way in the last two days. So much information and so many emotions. How am I supposed to deal with all this? I don't want to be famous and don't even know who I am!"

"Perhaps a good meal would give you a little respite from the total insanity of all this, Harry. If you could find your own way back to the main hall to grab some lunch, then Minerva and I could put our heads together and come up with some ideas for you to consider."

"I think I can do that, Headmaster. I need some time to process all that I've heard today." Harry got up to head for the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, my deepest apologies again. I will make this right and I will have some retribution on the Dursleys for you!"

Harry looked up to the quiet determination in the wizards eyes. "Whatever you can do Headmaster will be greatly appreciated."

"Here's your medical scroll Harry, if you're still interested in reading it." Dumbledore held out the parchment with only the tiniest shake of his hand.

Harry took it gingerly and walked past a downcast Professor McGonagall out the door and down the stairs!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – An Informative Lunch

Harry trudged his way back to the Great Hall and settled himself down at the first seat he came to. He looked briefly at the scroll in his hand but then folded his arms on the tabletop and placed his head down upon them. He almost, almost wished he were back in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys; there he knew what to expect and while it wasn't good, it was at least predictable. Here at Hogwarts, he had been stunned by events and stories that were at the least incredible and at worse, unbearable. He felt so alone, now that he knew his parents had been murdered and that he had somehow survived an attempt on his own life.

Figuring anything else couldn't be more bad news, Harry unrolled the scroll that Madame Pomfrey had given him and finally read it.

What he saw in the scroll disheartened Harry even more. Not only did he relive the memories of all the years of neglect and abuse but his thoughts brought his own future to his mind. He didn't understand all of the terms he read but he gathered enough to suspect that his life as a wizard might not be much better that his regular life had been. He laid his head down again and the scroll fluttered to the floor ink side up. Anybody going by would have read the following:

**Examination of:**

_Harry James Potter - son of James and Lily(Evans) Potter_

_Born: July 31__st__, 1980_

_Examination : August 9, 1991 Madame Poppy Pomfrey _

_(Hogwarts School)_

_Physical characteristics :_

_Weight - 68 lbs - 38% below normal (for age group)_

_Height – 3' 10" - 20% below normal (for age group)_

_Signs of probable neglect/malnourishment_

_Physical Indicators(past injuries):_

_Concussion (2x +)_

_Broken Clavicle (collarbone) – left_

_Broken ankle (both)_

_Broken Humerus(arm bone) – right _

_Broken toes (4) – right foot_

_Broken fingers – (3) right hand; (4) left hand_

_Broken ribs (7) – 3 re-cracked twice_

_Dislocated shoulder - right_

_(No evidence of proper treatment for any above injuries; self-_

_healed by magical core – severe maintenance mode) _

_Severe scarring on back from shoulders to hips – definite abuse_

_Lightning bolt shaped scar – forehead –unknown curse_

_Magical Indicators:_

_Magical core in survival/maintenance mode – extended period_

_Restricted access - coartare magium _

There was a soft pop next to him and Harry raised his teary eyes and saw Patchum standing a few feet away from him anxiously wringing the hem of his tea towel.

"Pardon me, Master Potter but Professor McGonagall thought that you might want a little lunch and maybe some tea. She and Headmaster Dumbledore were having a very confusing talk with some people from the Ministry of Magic, but Professor McGonagall was concerned that you would need some attention. May I get you something, Master Potter?"

"If you agree to start calling me Harry, I definitely would be pleased if you could find me some lunch Patchum. Were there other people in Dumbledore's office then?"

"No Master Pot - Master Harry, they were having a conversation through the floo network."

"Could you tell me what the floo network is Patchum? I'm afraid I don't know anything about it."

"Oh, it's a most wonderful Wizardly invention. The fireplaces of magical places are connected together and witches and wizards can travel between them all and talk to each other through the connection."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing Patchum. Do house elves do the same thing?"

"Master Harry, all magical creatures operate their own kind of magic. We house elves can do things that wizards can't and the opposite. Everybody magical has their own ways."

"Thank you for that explanation Patchum. I'm afraid I'm not going to be much of a wizard as I don't know very much about a lot of things."

"You'll do quite well, Master Harry, I think."

"For what's its worth, I think so also." Harry and Patchum turned and looked to see Professor McGonagall standing at the hall doors with a small smile on her face. "I think young Mr. Potter will surprise a lot of people about what a wizard he may be."

Harry blushed at the kind words and tried to remember if he had heard any addressed to him before. Deciding he liked it very much mumbled a quiet "Thank you, ma'am."

"Mr. Potter, I sent Patchum down here to fetch you some lunch and I see you haven't got any yet."

"Don't be upset at Patchum, Professor, he was just answering some questions I had. I seem to be asking everybody a lot of questions; I hope I'm not becoming a pest."

"House elves don't get a chance to talk to students very much. I think Patchum would stay all day to talk to you if you desired it. He seems to have formed a good opinion of you also."

"Yes, I have Master Harry, but I was sent here to ask you if you would like some lunch."

"If it's not too much trouble, could I get some sandwiches and cheese and maybe a pot of tea?"

"Of course, Master Harry, I shall return right away with that." Patchum was about to snap his fingers but Professor McGonagall held up her hand in a manner of stopping him.

"Please fetch some chamomile tea if there's any and don't forget the chocolate biscuits. I think Mr. Potter wouldn't mind a bit of sweet or two."

Patchum nodded enthusiastically and, with a snap of his fingers, disappeared.

Harry stood and faced Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for the suggestions, Professor. I've had some of that tea before and it's very settling. I've calmed down a bit now and wish to apologize for my tantrum up in the headmasters office. Things that are done can't be undone now. I've been very shaken up by events in the last day but…"

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, Mr. Potter and more importantly a good heart. That will serve you well in most of the houses here at Hogwarts."

"Thanks professor. May I return to the headmasters' office after lunch and apologize to him also?"

"I think the headmaster would also like to apologize to you to. Maybe a clean handshake and a start over would be good for both of you. I think that we may have a solution as to your continued location, Mr. Potter, but it may take us just a little while longer to straighten out the details. I borrowed some books from the library for you since you seem to have an interest in reading." She waved her wand and a small stack of four books appeared on the table at the same time that Patchum appeared with a tray of food.

"Well, tuck in Mr. Potter. Enjoy your lunch. Patchum if you go back to the Gryffindor common room, you'll find a satchel. Would you please pack up the clothes you found for Mr. Potter in that and bring it back to him? He will probably be leaving here until school starts up again."

"Of course, Professor. Patchum would be most happy to help Master Harry any way he can." Patchum placed the tray on the table, gave a small bow to the professor and Harry and disappeared again.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a small squeeze on the shoulder as if to reassure him. "I hope we've found a good solution for your situation Harry. I think things will be a lot better for you from now on."

"Excuse me, professor, but could you explain something that Madam

Pomfrey wrote on my examination scroll? I don't know what," Harry reached down for the scroll, "Coartare Magium means."

"That spell is usually used by parents to keep children from using inadvertent magic to hurt themselves or others. It restricts the amount of magic a youngster can draw upon until that person is old enough to understand magic and can control it emotionally. It's usually cancelled for students before their first trip to Hogwarts. Your parents never had a chance to remove that restriction but the Headmaster could do that for you today."

"Thank you professor, I was afraid that it might be permanent."

Professor McGonagall excused herself and headed back toward Dumbledore's office. Leaving Harry with a predicament - the food or the books first? A sudden growl from his stomach answered Harry's question and he decided that he could read better on a full stomach. So he poured himself a cup of tea while eyeing the stack of books next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Meetings

After eating, Harry took a closer look at the books that Professor McGonagall had left for him:

_Beginners Charms and Spells by Helvetica Moonstare_

_Hogwarts: A Seriously Abridged History by Abeforth Dumbledore_

_Famous Quidditch Pitches throughout the World by Chauncy Jones_

_Magical Creatures and Where They Live by Merydeth Longhast_

Harry started to read the Spell book but almost every page started the same way: "grasping your wand firmly". Since Harry didn't have or know how to get a wand he put the book aside and reached for the magical creatures book. He was enthralled by the moving pictures and descriptions of the creatures and was in the middle of the chapter describing the various types of dragons when a flash of flames right over the table startled him.

After falling off his chair, Harry looked up to see Fawkes hovering above him singing a small laughing trill.

"Yes, I suppose that was funny from your point of view," Harry said picking himself up. "Did you come for a visit just to surprise me, Fawkes?"

The phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder but pulled at his hair and fluttered his wings. Harry got the impression that that bird wanted him to move. "Is it time to go back to Dumbledore?" Fawkes bobbed his head up and down a few times and flew down to grasp and carry the bag that contained Harry's clothes. Wheeling around the Great Hall with his prize, Fawkes headed out toward the corridor leading to the headmasters' office. Gathering up the four books, Harry followed the magical bird to the circular stairway.

When Harry reached the top of the stairs, the big door was open so Harry cautiously made his way inside.

"Come in, come in Harry", came Dumbledore's voice, "there's some friends of mine here who are looking forward to meeting you."

Harry cautiously entered the Headmasters' office to find it quite crowded with people. In addition to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin there was a couple that Harry hadn't seen before. The man was tall and slightly balding with thinning vivid red hair and wearing glasses; next to him was a short plump witch with dark red hair. Both were looking at Harry with some curiosity but an apparent kindness in their eyes. Harry grinned a little self-consciously at them and waited for the introductions.

"Harry Potter, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley. They've expressed an interest into, for a lack of a better word, fostering you into their home until at least the beginning of the school term. They've also been told about …certain medical facts and will be overseeing your recovery. Professor Lupin was kind enough to go to St. Mungo's and fetch some supplies you will need to take for the next couple of weeks."

Harry stepped forward as Dumbledore was talking to face the Weasleys. "Thank you for the offer Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to be an imposition on anyone though. If you're sure you don't mind me being around…"

"Certainly not Harry," said Arthur Weasley. "We've got a boy just your age that is starting Hogwarts this year. He'll be glad to have someone his own age to chum around with."

"And it looks like you could do with some good meals to put under your belt Harry. And you must just call me Molly. We've plenty of room for anybody that needs it."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll try to help out as best I can. I may not know a lot about magic yet but I think I'm a pretty good worker; I'll earn my keep."

"Harry, all we want is for you to enjoy the last bit of summer at our place and get yourself well."

"Mr. Potter has spent the last ten years living exclusively with muggles," Professor McGonagall piped in. "He may be persuaded to help your children get a jump on their Muggle Studies classes."

"Really, Harry?" Arthur Weasley's voice was suddenly full of interest. "Could you explain to me how…"

"Arthur, really, give the boy a chance to settle in before you start bending his ear off." Molly's voice held a gentle jibe but Harry felt it was all in good spirit. It was new to hear married people joking with each other. Harry thought it might be nice to be included into their household.

"I realize you must be getting back to work Arthur, but I have a few details with Harry before you go." Harry turned around to face Dumbledore and wondered what was going to happen now.

"This is the key to your vault at Gringotts, Harry. You may want to have Mr. Weasley hold onto it until you're ready to get your school supplies. Your account was set up by your parents to fund your Hogwarts studies and hasn't been touched by anyone." Harry took the small key from Dumbledore and examined it for a bit before handing it over to Mr. Weasley.

"Secondly, I've given your upcoming class and supply list to Molly along with a similar list for their son Ronald. The instructions and the potions Madame Pomfrey prescribed are in that bag by the door. I'm sure Molly will bake you something to get the taste of the worst potions out of your mouth. She's a wonderful cook." Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and saw the smile that lit up her face.

"Lastly, if Minerva told me right, you need to have a little restriction removed to take full advantage of your magic. Please remember your emotions and that intentions may have a determination if any accidental magic should occur. Arthur and Molly have a lot of experience at this type of thing so heed their counsel. Are you ready Harry?"

Glancing at everyone around him, Harry stood up straighter and nodded his head.

Dumbledore gave a small wave of his wand and spoke. "_Finite Parentis Incantatem."_

The opposite effect from the spell Madame Pomfrey cast went through Harry. Starting at his fingers and toes and working inward, there was a small tingle that soon spread into his heart and mind. Harry gave a small sigh of contentment and smiled at the adults around him. "That felt really wonderful, like I've shook off a small ache."

"That's exactly what it's supposed to do to you Harry. You'll start feeling a lot better as time goes by."

"Speaking of time, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting off", Mr. Weasley said sadly. "I really must return to the ministry. Ready to go there, Harry?"

"Just one second, Mr. Weasley." Harry stepped over to Professor McGonagall. "Thanks for the loan of the books, Professor, they are really interesting."

Harry made to give them back to her but Professor McGonagall just waved her hand. "They are yours to keep, Mr. Potter. The library has extra copies of those and I hope I've given you a chance to start your own personal library."

Harry stared at her for a second and then overcome by his gratitude, stepped in and gave her a small hug. "Thank you professor, this is the first time I've had anything important for myself. You'll never know how much I appreciate this."

"It is not a habit of students to give hugs to professors here at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." Harry stepped back at the stern tone, but realized that Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face. "Please contain your exuberance when we see you again at the welcoming feast."

Dumbledore and Lupin had been smiling at the interchange. "Have a good time, Harry. Enjoy yourself for a change, please"

"Thank you headmaster."

"Harry, I'll be out to visit with you in a few days if Arthur and Molly don't mind."

"You're always welcome Remus." Mr. Weasley said. "Just owl or floo to let us know you're coming."

Arthur and Molly gathered up Harry's bags and left Dumbledore's office. Harry gave a small wave to the remaining adults and followed them out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Hogsmeade

Harry found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting at the foot of the stairs for him. They walked out a side entrance from the main Hall and crossed over a small courtyard. A wide, well used path led away from the castle and Harry glimpsed the village of Hogsmeade through a gap in the trees.

"Mrs. Weasley, are we going to Hogsmeade because your house is in or near the village?"

"No, Harry", Mrs. Weasley answered with a laugh. "I'm afraid the climate here in Scotland is a bit too rough for my tastes. I've some shopping to do and being at Hogwarts makes the village a convenient stop."

"Besides," Mr. Weasley chimed in, "it'll give you a chance to see what's here in the village. Normally, first and second years aren't allowed to go down on Hogsmeade weekends."

The path they were on soon joined up to the main road that connected the railway station to Hogwarts. It was only another couple of minutes walk to the first building in the village. It was named The Three Broomsticks and Harry thought it might be a tavern or restaurant.

Mr. Weasley pulled open the front door to allow his wife and Harry to enter. A pretty woman hurried out from behind the bar to greet the trio. "Welcome to The Three … well, if isn't it Arthur and Molly Weasley. Nice to see you two again, along with a child who obviously isn't one of yours; can I get you three some butterbeers or anything else to drink?"

Mrs. Weasley gave the curvy blond a quick hug. "Can't tarry today, Rosmerta. We were wondering if Arthur could floo back to work from here and if I could leave some packages here for a bit while we did some shopping?"

"Of course, Molly, you know you two are always welcome to drop in anytime. Come by some evening and we three will have a nice quiet supper, just like old times."

""That sounds really nice, Rosmerta," Mr. Weasley said, "but I'm really late - I need to get back to work"

Mr. Weasley put down the bag of Harry's clothes and then put a hand on Harrys shoulder. "Sorry I won't be there for all the introductions, Harry, but I hope you can make yourself at home. One word of warning- do not, repeat NOT, accept anything that the twins offer you. Molly will explain it to you."

"Molly, I should be home at the regular time unless …"

"Something unexpected comes up", Molly finished with a grin. "Be off with you before I make you help with the shopping."

Mr. Weasley gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and then stepped into the nearby fireplace grabbing some powder from a bowl that was on the mantle. He threw the powder on the ground and quickly said "Ministry of Magic". A flare of green flames flared up around Mr. Weasley and when it died – he was gone!

Harry was so surprised that he stepped back quickly and found himself sitting on the floor. Rosmerta gave a small laugh. "It always gets the firsties the first time they see that. It's perfectly safe." She reached down to give Harry a hand up and then let out an exclamation of surprise.

"That scar! That shape! You must be…"

"Harry Potter, ma'am. Just Harry Potter."

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, just Harry Potter. You must be excited to be starting Hogwarts this year. Molly, you've been holding out on me! Why didn't you let anybody know where this young man has been?"

"It's a long story, Rosmerta and I don't think I'm at liberty to tell it to you since I've only known about him for about an hour. But, yes, Harry is starting Hogwarts this year. Would you mind keeping it under wraps until he actually starts?

"Of course – it'll only be a few weeks. Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you also, Madame Rosmerta."

"Come on Harry", Mrs. Weasley said. "We've only got a stop or two to make. We'll probably be back within an hour Rosmerta."

"OK, I'll keep an eye on your things. Have fun shopping!"

Mrs. Weasley and Harry stepped out of the tavern and turned toward the rest of the village. Harry spotted a bench a few yards away and tentatively reached out for her hand. "Could we stop for a couple of minutes, Mrs. Weasley? I'm a little tired."

Harry felt his hand grasped a little more firmly. "Of course, Harry."

Mrs. Weasley held onto his hand as they reached the bench and sat.

"I felt so much better in Dumbledore's office and now I don't seem to have any energy at all."

"It's just the restriction removal backlash, Harry. Your magical energy is going to fluctuate for a couple of days until it stabilizes. Since your magical energy level is tied so closely to your physical energy, you may get tired or a trifle energetic for a couple of days; until you're physically healthy you'll probably feel more tired than not. That's why I'm going to make sure you'll get plenty of rest and lots of good food into you. Don't worry, Harry, you will be feeling a lot better by the time you get back to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled up at the kind assurance that came from Mrs. Weasley. "Can I ask for some advice, ma'am?"

"Surely, Harry," Mrs. Weasley replied. "What is bothering you so much?"

"I'm not really comfortable being famous. How am I supposed to react to all these people who think I'm something I'm not? I'm not some genius super wizard. This bench we're sitting on knows more about magic than I do. I'm not that "Boy Who Lived" everybody expects."

"Harry, all you can do is be yourself. You really aren't anybody else. What happened around you all those years ago gave great hope to everybody in the magical world. People needed an explanation and unfortunately you were and still are "it". All I can say is just be Harry. Some people are going to thank you and some people will want to be near you just because you are famous and they want to look good and be famous too. I hope you run into enough people who look at you and just see Harry the person without all that other folderol. Those people will be the ones you really need or want in your life. Does that help a little, Mr. "Just Harry" Potter?"

Harry gave a little giggle at her tone of voice and felt himself relaxing. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. You really know how to make someone feel better. How did you get so wise?"

"Comes from being around a long line of good influences I'm sure. The fact that I've raised 7 children also helps a lot; life teaches you what's right or wrong."

"Wait a minute", Harry exclaimed, "I know it's not polite to mention a woman's age but you surely aren't old enough to have raised 7 children. You're much too young and pretty for that."

Harry found himself smothered in a huge hug as soon as he finished that statement. He thought his ribs were going to crack from the pressure but he realized he really enjoyed this. Mrs. Weasley released him after a few seconds but had a huge grin on her face when Harry looked at her.

"That's the nicest thing anybody but Arthur has said to me in many a day, Harry. Don't let anybody ever tell you that you're not a good person, young man. I'm really glad you're coming home with me today."

"I'm starting to think so also Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly."

"Right, Mrs. Weasley… Molly. I'm feeling rested up now, so maybe you can tell me about the rest of your family while we get to that shopping."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and held out her hand. Harry smiled at her and reached out and grabbed it. She pulled him up and they continued walking down the main street in Hogsmeade.

As Harry walked past the post office and all the other shops in town, Mrs. Weasley told him about the family she and Arthur had raised. Harry noted the pride in her voice and thought how lucky the rest of the Weasleys were to have somebody that obviously loved them so much. Harry heard about the two oldest, Bill and Charlie, who had already left Hogwarts and had successful careers already. Harry agreed that curse-breaking and working with dragons was probably very dangerous but privately thought their jobs were a very exciting thing to be doing. Percy was the eldest still living at home and Mrs. Weasley was hoping that he might become the 'Head Boy'. The twins sounded like a lot of fun to be around with all the pranks and experiments despite Mrs. Weasleys worrying about their future. By the time they had finished talking about Ron and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley had bought some parchment and quills at Scrivenshaft's and they were heading back up the street.

"Anywhere else we need to go, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked peering around hopefully at all the other shops along the street. His curiosity had been aroused by all the displays he saw in the windows of the shops and he really wanted to go exploring. He also knew it was wrong to leave his escort but he hoped for a few more chances to just see things.

"Over here, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "I hope you like this place."

Harry saw the sign over the door that said 'Honeydukes Sweetshop' and just smiled as he followed Mrs. Weasley through the door. There were jars and shelves just full to the brim with all sorts of great smelling goodies. Harry's mouth started watering just standing there taking in everything.

"Come along, Harry, I'm sure we can find something in here to satisfy your sweet tooth."

"Hello, folks, how can I help you today?" The voice came from the man on a ladder stocking shelves behind the counter. He didn't see who he was talking to until he descended the ladder. He turned around and smiled at his customers.

"Mrs. Weasley, as I live and breathe – good afternoon to you. You're looking as lovely as ever. Did you bring the twins with you? They're some of my best customers, you know. Always there with some nice suggestions for different treats for me and my customers. I may just have to hire them myself when they get around to graduating."

"Ambrosius Flume, your sweet talking is always just as good as your candy. Does your wife know you try to butter up every female that walks through your front door?"

"She does", came a voice from the back room, "but he also knows there's a limit to his wife's patience with it." An older blonde witch came out from the back room and wrapped an arm around Mr. Flume's waist. "What can I get you for you, Molly, since my husband promised to restock those top shelves sometime today."

Mr. Flume let go a good- natured grumble at the comment but just smiled at his wife.

"Hello Temperance, I just came in to get some chocolate frogs for Ron; I swear he has a hollow leg for those treats. Do you have a small package of sugar quills that could be wrapped up for my little girl Ginny's birthday?"

"I have just the thing over here. Do you want an assortment or does Ginny have a favorite flavor she'd really like?" The two women went down to one end of the counter while Mr. Flume walked over and started talking to Harry.

"How about a little sample of the raspberry fudge while the ladies are talking young man?"

"That would be really nice, sir." Harry glanced up at the proprietor of the candy shop and watched as recognition lit up his face.

"By Merlin's beard, it can't be. Not here, not now. Temper, come here quickly! It's Harry Potter, here in our own shop!"

Harry was amazed at the reaction. Temperance Flume literally vaulted over the counter and came running over to where Harry was standing. Harry was very surprised when she knelt down and gave him another unexpected hug and a small kiss on his cheek. "Harry Potter, you saved my family and my life when you destroyed "You-Know-Who". There will never be enough words to express my thanks and that of my husband. My sister was on the Deatheaters list and I don't know how I would have survived without her!"

Harry was blushing and slightly squirming with the words that this witch was giving him. He really didn't have any idea of what to say back to her. He finally stammered back something about "it not being my sole doing… my parents." Harry stopped at mentioning his parents and just gave out a large sigh.

Ambrosius Flume reached down and gently grasped his wife's elbow and helped her rise to her feet. "I'm sorry we've embarrassed or hurt you, young Mr. Potter. We were just so surprised and happy to see you that we let our mouths get away from us."

"It's okay, Mr. Flume, I'm just new to all this and not used to this kind of attention." Harry felt rather than saw Mrs. Weasley come to stand behind him. While he had just known her for less than a couple of hours, he already took some comfort from her presence. An arm came down across one shoulder and Harry gave it a quick squeeze.

"No real harm done, Mr. Flume. You and your wife have an excellent store. I hope I get a chance to visit it a lot once I'm at Hogwarts. It would be nice to buy any of the treats you have here.

"Well, why wait, Harry? As a small token of our admiration and apology, why not help yourself to anything in the store. On us." Mrs. Flume just smiled at her husbands' suggestion.

Harry was about to protest that he didn't want any charity and didn't have any money when he remembered some words Mrs. Weasley spoke to him earlier. An idea also struck him at the same time. Harry spun around and asked Mrs. Weasley, "When is Ginny's birthday, exactly?"

Mrs. Weasley answered half questioningly, "August 11, the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you." Harry turned back to look at the Flumes. "OK, is there a medium-sized assortment of candy that a 10 year old girl would enjoy for her birthday and wouldn't mind sharing with her family?"

"I believe we have just the thing for that Mr. Potter. You've got a good heart. Give us a few minutes to put it together and get it wrapped." Mr. Flume and his wife went to different parts of the store and started gathering up seemingly random bunches of candy.

Harry turned and saw a disapproving look on Mrs. Weasley face.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley let me do this. I have nothing to give to you or your family as way of thanks for taking me in without any notice. Let me do something positive if I can. I don't think I'm taking advantage of Mr. and Mrs. Flume. I promise to find a way to pay for everything I get here from now on, and I can't really figure out what candy I like unless I get to sample some things."

Mrs. Weasleys' frown gradually gave way to a smile and she pulled Harry in for a small hug. Harry was quickly getting addicted to some positive contact in his life.

"All right Harry. Just this once and I will let Ginny know who the benefactor really is."

"Could you just let it be a family present to her? I don't want to make anybody feel bad about a complete stranger buying something for the only girl in the family."

"Smart and gracious as well. If you insist Harry, but you really ought to take some credit for the things you do."

"Maybe later, Mrs. Weasley, if you can help me figure out this being famous thing some more."

Ambrosius and Temperance soon had a box of goodies gathered and gift wrapped. Mrs. Weasley tried paying for the candy she originally collected but was told that her money wasn't any good there at that time. Harry made a promise with the Flumes that he would be paying for anything else in the future and they laughingly agreed. Harry shook both their hands and then he and Mrs. Weasley headed back to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley quickly gathered up their bags from Rosmerta but Harry stopped suddenly when they approached the fireplace. He remembered the flames that had risen up and seemingly consumed Mr. Weasley just about one hour ago. He wasn't very sure if he wanted to travel by fire, just in case.

"Harry, it's okay if you don't want to travel the floo network by yourself," Mrs. Weasley said. "How about I let you hang on to me and we'll do the traveling together?"

"That would be better for me.", Harry said. "I've never even seen something like that before today and I'd rather not get lost from you."

"It's not too crowded in here but some other floos don't have a lot of room to go side by side. Come on up here and stand by me and I'll give you the basic instructions I give all my kids."

Harry climbed up into the fireplace and grabbed Mrs. Weasley by the elbow she offered.

"First of all, the floo powder is created specially to only be used in this one magical way. There's usually a pot or bag within easy reach of each fireplace and all you have to do is grab a handful, throw it on the ground and state the name of the location you want to go. It will be a very fast travel and you will see a number of other grates or fireplaces in the network as you go along. Keep your elbows in; you don't want to be knocked off course and end up diverted. Any questions so far, Harry? Ready to go?"

"I guess not." Harry nodded nervously.

"OK, make sure you hold on tight." Mrs. Weasley had a handful of powder in her hand and looked down with a reassuring smile at Harry. She threw it down and as the green flames rose she quickly called out "The Burrow".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Burrow

As the flames rose, Harry grabbed a quick lungful of air, but the sensation of being pulled up and out quickly left him gasping. He saw a number of grates fly by at a dizzy pace and he wasn't sure which way was up, down, front, or back. The trip quickly came to an abrupt stop but Harry continued on, losing his grip on Mrs. Weasley and catapulting out of a fireplace in a cloud of ash and dirt. He luckily landed on the bag of clothes he was carrying but slid across a floor, ending up under a table on his stomach and rubbing his eyes to clear the soot out. Voices soon surrounded Harry and he looked around to see a number of legs.

"Mom, that had to be…"

"…the most spectacular landing in the kitchen since…"

"…Charlie came home drunk that one Christmas Day and knocked over the dinner table."

"Fred, George, that is a guest of this house and I will not have you making fun of him. It's the first time he's ever traveled by floo so don't be so high and mighty. Help him out of there." Harry was glad to hear Mrs. Weasleys' voice; it meant he'd actually got to the right place!

Four arms moved some chairs and quickly hauled out Harry out from what he saw was a kitchen table. The hands quickly made work of brushing of the dirt and soot off him and Harry saw two identical faces looking at him curiously. Brilliant red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and both were already slightly taller than their mother.

Harry dropped his clothes bag and faced the duo. Taking a breath and sticking out his hand, he said "Thanks for the help; you must be George and Fred. Or Fred and George. You're mum's told me a lot about you both – I'm Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't remember ever seeing such a perfect goggle before and he gave a small smile as the brothers looked at him, then at each other, and them back at him. They finally collected their senses and went over and laughingly picked up their mother between them.

"We love you, how did you ever think of this as a revenge prank? It's absolutely awesome."

"Put me down this instant!" Mrs. Weasley didn't sound amused at all to Harry. "This is no joke or trick!"

The twins slowly lowered their mother back to the ground and turned back to the other occupant of the kitchen.

"Guys, I really am…" Harry gave up and lifted his bangs a little bit, exposing the scar.

"Oh…"

…my…"

… gracious! Blimey!" Both the twins came over and shook Harrys' hand for real and welcomed him. Harry grinned at the sincerity he felt from them. George and Fred then began to throw a variety of questions at their mother and him.

"Enough! Quiet now, at once!" Mrs. Weasleys voice held a volume and authority that he had only heard from the local bobby at an auto wreck near school.

"Now that I have your attention," Mrs. Weasley continued, "family meeting immediately, in the living room. George - go roust Percy out of his room and Fred - go find Ron and Ginny from wherever they are outside. Chop, chop; I expect everybody back here in 3 minutes!" Fred (or was it George?) looked like he wanted to say something, but another look at his mothers face convinced him just to keep on moving. It must have been Fred, Harry thought, as the twin, opened a door to the outside and quickly disappeared down a small path.

Harry pulled up a chair and sat down at the nearby table. Molly had finally dropped her shopping bags and carefully placed the bag of Harry's medicines on top of the table.

"We're pretty relaxed around here most of the time Harry, but all the children know when I'm serious", Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, I imagine they would." Harry made a plan right then to never, ever get on this woman's bad side.

Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into the next room and fell into one of the overstuffed chairs. As he waited for the rest of the family to gather, Harry took a quick look around the Weasleys family room. There were pictures everywhere and a number of comfortable chairs as well as one very used couch. There was even a table set to one side with what appeared to be a chess set lying on it. All in all, it appeared to be a very comfortable and hospitable place to be. Harry thought that its general appearance was a lot better than the immaculate condition he was forced to keep the Dursleys home in.

A couple of pair of footsteps came thundering down the stairs, and George(?) was followed into the room by what had to be his older brother Percy. Both sat on the couch and Mrs. Weasley held up a warning finger to stop the questions she saw coming from Percy.

The door slamming a few seconds later announced the arrival of the last of the Weasley children. All three of them tumbled through the door but the two youngest stopped when they saw Harry. Fred went and sat by his twin, and Ron and Ginny crammed their selves into one of the other easy chairs. Ron was a smaller edition of the twins but Ginny had more of the darker hair and coloring of her mother.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "glad you could drop everything and join us. Firstly, there's nothing wrong with your father, Bill or Charlie."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but then everybody's gaze shifted from Mrs. Weasley right onto Harry. He squirmed a little under the attention but kept his eyes focused on Mrs. Weasley.

"I told everybody I was going shopping but that's not the entire truth. This morning I received an owl from Headmaster Dumbledore and was very surprised as you twins aren't even at school. He requested an immediate meeting with me. I was surprised to find your father waiting for me when I flooed to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall took us up to meet to meet Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore told your father and me about a small boy who had recently come to his attention. He had some recent medical difficulties and the guardians he had were unable to properly care for his magical well being as they were muggles. He asked your father and I if we could take him in for a couple of weeks and care for him until the boy started Hogwarts. We agreed to it even before we knew the boys name. Imagine our surprise when we met Harry Potter!"

At this last sentence Ron uttered a cry of 'Cool', but Ginny fell off the chair in what looked like shock. Ron leaned over and quietly picked his sister off the floor and reseated her in the chair. Mrs. Weasley looked at them for a second and then continued. "Harry had contracted a bad case of Moroccan Wyvern Fever. Madame Pomfrey cured him at Hogwarts but it has left Harry physically and magically exhausted. He'll be taking some potions everyday for a while. I want it understood right now, especially you, George and Fred, that these portions are not to be touched or played with!"

All the children looked between Mrs. Weasley and Harry and then nodded. "George", Mrs. Weasley reiterated, "what did I just say?"

The twins both spoke up in unison "Don't do anything to Harry's medicines."

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry will be staying with Ron in his room." Ron grinned up at his mother suddenly like he has won a prize.

"That means," Mrs. Weasley continued, "that we all have a little work to do in a short amount of time. I'm going to expand your room a little Ron and transfigure another bed in there. But that means you need to clean it first – I mean really clean it – not shove everything under your bed like you normally do. Understood?"

"Yes, mum." Ron face had fallen and he made to get up and head upstairs but Mrs. Weasley stopped him. "Nobody leaves until we all know what we're doing." Ron quickly sat back down.

"Percy, I want you to go up to the attic and get down the old desk and chair that is stored up there. Fred and George, I want you to empty out Bill's old dresser, neatly mind you, and move it to Ron and Harrys' room. Leave Bills' stuff in his room." The twins were grinning until this last part and Harry sensed that they were disappointed about not making off with their older brothers things.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter with a smile, "what can you do to help out the rest of us now?"

Ginny face screwed up in thought. After a couple of seconds she began talking, "I can help Harry," she said looking at him and blushing, "find some sheets and pillows for his bed."

"And…?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

The girl got a deliberate look on her face for a few seconds and then spoke. "And show him where everything else is around the house while "the boys" are working?" Ginny said 'the boys" in such a scornful way that Harry had to chuckle along with Mrs. Weasley.

"Good thinking, Ginny. I'm counting on Ron and you especially to make him feel welcome here. You're closest to his age after all and it's going to be a big adjustment from where he was living."

"Well Harry", said one of the twins, "you always were little Gin-Gins favorite..ooww."

Fred's (or George's?) statement was never finished as Ginny raced over to the offending brother and promptly kicked him in the shins. Fred (Harry guessed) was up and hopping on one leg but nobody seemed the least concerned about him. Percy came over along with Ron to shake his hand.

"Don't worry about Ginny", Ron whispered to Harry "she is a bit mental what with her being a girl and all that."

"I heard that Ronald!" Ron looked up to see his mother bearing down on him.

"See you in a few minutes Harry", Ron said as he quickly headed for the stairs. "Welcome to the Burrow!"

Harry looked around to the deserted room; everybody had gone just as fast as they had come together. The only person left was Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, I had to account for your medicines somehow" Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "There really is a Moroccan Wyvern Fever and its' symptoms are close enough to cover your problem. If you want to tell them the truth sometime, they won't hold it against you."

"I'd just as soon nobody knew the truth."

"It's yours to tell Harry. Nobody in this family will make you feel bad about it, or hold you at fault. I promise you that."

"Mom", a voice came from the doorway. "Does Harry want one blanket or two?" Ginny was standing there with her arms full of sheets and blankets and a pillow on top of everything else. Harry wondered how she balanced everything or if she had heard anything about the last bit of conversation.

"Harry is right here," Mrs. Weasley said, "why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ha..Harry", Ginny began as she was walking into the living room. "How many…"

Harry had walked over to her to at least pick the pillow off the load she was carrying. Vivid green eyes met up with dark chocolate ones to the surprise of both the youngsters. They stared at each other totally entranced until Mrs. Weasley broke the sudden silence.

"This should take about 15 minutes, dear. Take Harry outside to the garden for a bit. There should bit of breeze out by the bench. We'll call you when the rooms done." Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Not knowing what to say or do, Harry turned and placed the pillow on the couch. He didn't know anything about talking to girls since Dudley and his gang made sure he never got close to one before. Girls were an entirely new species as far as Harry was concerned.

He looked back to see Ginny avoiding anything that looked like she might be looking at him. 'Great, now we're both embarrassed", he thought.

"So, how many blankets did you get me, Ginny?" Harry hoped his tone wasn't scary or intimidating. He realized he had found somebody that might be even shyer than he was.

"I got just one, since it's been so warm lately," Ginny trailed off suddenly.

"Then that's perfect, thank you." The smile that lit up Ginny's face at those few words made Harry feel better somehow. Ginny put the rest of the sheets and other bedding down with the pillow on the couch.

A sudden clatter of footsteps down the stairs proceeded Ron and he raced into the living room. "Mom said I cleaned up the room enough. Come on, Harry, I've just got to show you the Quidditch field we built. It's not all proper like Hogwarts but it's pretty good for around here." Harry allowed Ron to start tugging him out the door, but he turned when he didn't hear anybody following him.

Harry looked into the living room to see Ginny turning sorrowfully to gather up the bedding she had put down.

"Hey," Harry called, "aren't you coming with us?"

Ginny looked up with a start. "You.. you really want me to come along with Ron and you?"

"Of course, you heard your Mum. I need all the help I can get. I think that can wait till we're called. Besides, I think you have places that nobody else knows about."

Ginny couldn't figure out if the blushing or smiling was embarrassing her more in front of Harry. Deciding after a moment that she really didn't care, she ran out the door to catch up with Harry and Ron on the path.

Ron was a little annoyed to have his little sister following them but he saw how excited Harry was and didn't say anything. The three youngsters went to the makeshift Quidditch field and Harry shook off the offer to take a quick fly on one of the brooms in the nearby shed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell them he didn't know a thing about flying.

Ron and Ginny had time to show Harry the small orchard that they climbed in all the time as well as the garden they helped tend. Harry was fascinated by the different types of chickens in the chicken coop and was about to sneak in (with the other two) to the garage where Mr. Weasley kept his "collections and projects" when they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them in.

Harry followed Ginny and Ron back into the Burrow. Ginny grabbed the bedding while Ron threw the pillow over his shoulder accidentally hitting Harry. Harry laughed and promised revenge as they continued up the stairs.

Ron told Harry whose bedrooms they were passing on the way up to the fifth floor. Harry was shown the location of the twins' room on the second floor and warned that they were always experimenting with stuff and not to be alarmed about any loud noises or funny smells that came out from there.

Ginny's face got red when Ron told Harry about the unreliable bathroom door and she retreated with a squeak back down to her bedroom on the first floor. Harry and Ron continued up to the 5th floor to meet Mrs. Weasley. Percy and the twins were heading downstairs so Harry had to turn sideways to let them pass. He followed Ron through the door and stopped suddenly.

Ron (and now his) bedroom was very, very orange. There were banners and posters of a team called the Chudley Cannons all over one side of the room. Ron had a small glass aquarium and another small cage set up on top of his dresser. There was a trunk crowded in at the base of Ron's bed. Harry noted with some relief that the walls were bare on the side of the room with the unmade bed. In addition, there was an open window between the bed and Harrys borrowed desk, chair and dresser. His pack was sitting on the chair and Harry smiled at the thought that he finally had some space to call his own.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "I hope you like this arrangement. There wasn't a lot of room here to work with but I think its good enough for you both now. Where did your bedding go?"

"I think this is incredible Mrs. Weasley", Harry said. "Uh, Ginny was right behind us until a second ago. I'm not really sure where she went."

Mrs. Weasley leaned out the door and Harry was again surprised by the volume of her voice as she called down for her youngest. Ginny almost immediately was heard climbing the steps. She briefly appeared, dropped the bedding on Harry's bed and silently disappeared again with a quick glance toward Harry before she left.

A wand appeared in Mrs. Weasleys hand and with a quick word the bedding moved itself quickly and the bed was made. "There you go Harry, all that's left is for you to unpack and get comfortable. I need to get to work on supper. Why don't you stay up here and talk to Ron while I get to work on that." Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave Harry a quick hug and dropped a quick kiss on Ron's forehead, much to his surprise. She headed down the stairs and the two boys were left alone.

Harry opened his backpack and made quick work of the few clothes he had and placed the four books on his desk. He turned and asked Ron about Quidditch teams and soon the two were lying on their beds and talking as if they had been best friends for years.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The First Supper

It only seemed a little time later when Ron and Harry were debating the merits of chocolate versus marmalades that a knock was heard on the door and one of the twins poked their head in. "Mum sent me up to make sure you two get cleaned up as supper is almost ready."

As quick as it appeared the head vanished and Harry turned to Ron. "Was that Fred or George?"

"I couldn't tell you Harry. They work very hard at confusing people up; it's part of their 'pranking mystique', as they say. Mum and Dad can usually tell them apart but Ginny's the one that really tell you who is who. She really is quite scary at times for a little imp. Race you down!"

Ron had a head start out of the door but Harry had managed to catch up to him on the second set of stairs as they headed for the bathroom. Harry pulled into the lead just as they had reached the door so he was the one knocked over as someone exited the bathroom.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other laying on opposite sides of the doorway as Ron stepped over them both into the bathroom.

"Craft and cunning wins again; too bad Harry!"

"Prat", Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Shrimp", Ron yelled back through the closed door.

"Are you ok?" Both the children asked the other at the same time.

"I'm fine Harry, just burdened with overly stupid brothers." Harry and Ginny both broke out giggling at the same time. Harry had a thought as he looked at his trainers. He started taking the laces out quickly while Ginny got to her feet. When he knotted them together and gave one end to the girl, a smile of understanding lit up her face.

Ginny moved to one side of the door and got down to her knees. She winked at Harry and held up three fingers and started counting down. When she reached zero, she yelled out loudly, "Ron, supper's on. I'm going to get your portion!"

When the door opened quickly, the trap was sprung. Ron, hurrying out, never saw the shoelaces that tripped him up. Harry caught Ron before he hit the wall and let him down to the floor. "All right there, Ron?"

"I'm ok, why?" Ron replied.

"So I don't feel bad about doing this." Harry gave him a push sending him rolling down the stairs. Ginny gave Harry a quick grin and ran giggling down the stair. Harry turned back to the bathroom to wash up and replace his laces.

When Harry joined the rest of the family in the kitchen, he noticed the twins were flanking Ron at the table and picking on him about his arrival at the foot of the stairs. Ron was protesting about being ganged up on but Ginny had a look of absolute innocence on her face as she stood by the table. Harry grinned at Ron and mouthed 'revenge'.

Ron then gave a quick laugh himself and waggled his finger back at Harry. Harry was really enjoying being around this family. This was so much better than the horrid Dursley household.

Harry went over to ask Mrs. Weasley if she needed any help with things but Percy and Ginny were bustling around helping bring food to the table. Molly asked him quietly if he minded if the family had some of the fudge that Mr. Flume had given him. As Harry said "No", he heard a small pop from outside and Mr. Weasley pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello family", Mr. Weasley boomed. Ginny ran over for a quick hug from her dad as everyone else greeted him. Mr. Weasley hung up his robes and went to the stove to give his wife a quick kiss before sitting down at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley put one more bowl on the table and sat down on the other end indicating that Harry should sit next to her.

"How's your afternoon been Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as he reached for a plate of baked potatoes. Evidently that was the signal for everyone else to begin eating also. The level of conversation increased as every Weasley asked for different foods to be passed around. All in all, it was very confusing to Harry who was used to seeing the quiet supper of the three Dursleys instead of this general chaos of the whole Weasley family eating together.

Seeing as Mr. Weasley was still looking at him with some interest, Harry answered. "Brilliant, thanks Mr. Weasley, I took your advice." Harry was trying to speak at the same time as he put food on his plate as the plates, platters and bowls were passed to, through and around him. By the time all the passing was done Harry realized that he had a small mountain of food and no idea of how it all got there.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and the rest of the table went silent.

"Forgot Harry's potion." she said rushing to the pantry. She came back with one vial, set it down and everyone stared at the greenish mixture that sat by Harry's plate. Harry picked up the glass and gave it a tentative sniff. The twins chuckled at the face Harry made and Mr. Weasley spoke up again. "Best get it over with Harry; potions were never designed to smell or taste good. Take it early and take it fast, as my mum used to tell me."

Trying unsuccessfully to imagine Mr. Weasley as a youngster, Harry downed the potion in one long gulp. Ginny, sitting next to him, held up his glass of juice so Harry could wash the taste quickly out of his mouth.

"Thank you Ginny."

"Thank you Ginny," the twins parroted from across the table. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the pair.

"Well at least someone at this table knows their manners", Percy said as he glared at the twins before returning to his supper.

Harry watched the rest of the family as he ate the great tasting meal. (He would have to correct Dumbledore that Mrs. Weasley wasn't just a great cook, but a fantastic cook!) Ron was trying to cram as much food in his mouth as fast as he could. The twins were both stealing things off his plate and were constantly giving him nudges from one side or the other. Percy was sitting on Mr. Weasleys right side and was listening avidly as Arthur described his day to Mrs. Weasley. Percy occasionally asked his father questions about the other people in the ministry or how some official procedures were done. Mrs. Weasley kind of kept a running conversation going with everyone at the table and stopped the twins once from stuffing Ron totally under the table.

Ginny turned a little in her seat to ask her mother a question but accidentally knocked her juice glass over and into Harry's lap. She was totally embarrassed and her face quickly flushed to match her hair as Harry grabbed some napkins and wiped at the stain. The twins and Ron were all staring at her in shock. Ginny gave a quick sob and started to run from the room. Harry, surprised, reached out an arm and pulled her around to keep her from leaving.

Ginny was surprised that Harry had reached for her. She stood there and hung her head, waiting for him to yell at her. Harry was bewildered at her reaction and looked over at Mrs. Weasley for some indication of what to do. Mrs. Weasley just gave him a little shrug, letting him know he was on his own. Harry somehow felt that this was an important test for him with this family. Seeing his almost empty glass of juice next to him, Harry grabbed it and knelt down in front of Ginny so that she could see him.

When Ginny looked up in surprise at his closeness, her eyes went open wide. Harry heard the sudden quiet behind him and felt all the Weasleys' eyes on him but he really didn't care.

"Ginny," he said quietly, "It's not that bad, but I usually don't drink my juice like that. I usually drink my juice like this." With Ginny staring at him, Harry deliberately poured the rest of his juice slowly over the top of his head so it ran down over his face and into his open mouth. He then looked up and winked at her.

The girl blinked once, she blinked twice and then her shoulders started shaking. Ginny let out a great roar and then fell over holding her sides laughing. Harry heard the rest of the Weasleys behind him joining in the laughter as the twins whooped their approval.

Harry stood up and asked Mrs. Weasley if there was a towel handy so he could clean up all the messes that happened. Mrs. Weasley just pulled her wand out from her pocket and placed a drying charm on Harry and the floor. Harry got up and sat in his seat, completely dry.

The youngest Weasley eventually rejoined her family at the table. Her face was still red but only from having laughed until she cried. She sat back in her seat, smiled at Harry and then slugged him on the arm.

"Ginerva Weasley", her mom exclaimed, "you don't treat guests in our house like that. You apologize immediately!"

"Sorry Mum, I can't do that," Ginny said with a smile, "Harry's not just a guest, if he is going to stay here, he's part family now."

Harry was the one to have a pink face now, but he felt a tear of something he faintly recognized as happiness fall on his cheek. Mr. Weasley was heard in the background saying that "I guess that answers the question of whether Harry will fit in."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Unjust desserts and beyond

After supper was finished, the dishes were cleared off to the kitchen sink and Mrs. Weasley pulled out the fudge for dessert. She placed it in the middle of the table and started cutting it up and placing the pieces on saucers. Ron eyed the fudge greedily as he passed some around the table. When he got his piece, he exclaimed that he was surprised that it came from Honeydukes as he knew how expensive their fudge was.

Mrs. Weasley said that it was none of her doing and that it was 'Harry's fudge' and he was sharing.

"But Harry", Ron said suspiciously, "I thought you told me you didn't have any money?"

"Well Ron", Harry replied slowly, "they kind of gave it to me."

"It must be nice to be the 'Boy-Who-Lived' then", Ron muttered, "just getting something for nothing because your parents got killed."

There was a collective gasp of surprise and horror from everybody else at the table. Any good feelings that Harry had developed during the supper just fled. The taste of the fudge in his mouth turned to mud and he only managed to choke the sweet down with some effort. He immediately had a bad feeling wash over him and his head started aching like it never had before.

Harry stood up shakily and placed his napkin on the table. "Please excuse me, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley – I'm suddenly not feeling well and need to get…"

Harry had taken a couple of steps away from the table toward the front door when the room started swimming in front of his eyes. He felt he was falling toward the floor and vaguely saw Mrs. Weasley was reaching out for him when everything went black…

Harry awoke flailing his arms and legs and yelling as if he was in the middle of a nightmare. A couple of hands reached out and held him gently and the voices were urging him to calm and settle himself. As Harry woke up more from his fog, he recognized the voices as belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He opened his eyes and found himself laying on his bed up in Ron's' room with the two Weasley parents standing over him.

"What happened?" Harry said cautiously. He made to sit up but Mrs. Weasley gave him a gentle push down and told him to stay and rest.

"To the best of our knowledge Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "you simply fainted. Molly caught you before you hit your head on the floor and I carried you up here. You've been 'out' for less than 15 minutes."

Harry searched his memory trying to remember what happened to cause him to faint. When he got back to Ron's comment, his face flushed. "Ron said…" he began.

"Something terribly stupid and hurtful, Harry", Mrs. Weasley said. "He'll be up in a bit to apologize. Arthur, I need to go get some of the medicine for his back, would you mind staying here with Harry?"

"Of course dear, Harry seems a little confused. I don't mind at all."

Mrs. Weasley came over to the other side of the bed to give her husband a hug before leaving the room. As she opened the door, Harry heard her say to somebody, "He's ok, everybody back downstairs. He's got some more medicine to take and then you can see him if you want." Harry heard a number of footsteps on the stairs and then silence.

"Harry, Molly's gone to get the ointment for your back. You may want to switch out your clothes for pajamas before she gets back. Do you need any help?"

Harry thought for a second before shaking his head and getting out of the bed. He got his pajamas and hesitated a second before starting to change. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry's face and then turned his back to give Harry some privacy. When Harry had finished changing, he lay back on the bed and Mr. Weasley came to sit by his side.

'It's not unknown for some people to have extreme reactions when they get the parental governor removed Harry. I can see from the look in your eyes that you're scared about what just happened. You'll be just fine in another couple of days if not sooner."

Harry gave a quick sigh of relief at that information. "I'm sorry I spoiled supper for everybody Mr. Weasley. I didn't mean to alarm anybody."

"It's all right Harry, no damage done. The older children have been through it in one form or the other. I'm just going to have to explain it to Ron and Ginny. I've even got a marvelous story to tell them, want to hear it?"

"Sure Mr. Weasley", Harry said, "if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Harry." Mrs. Weasley had just slipped back into the room carrying a small jug of something and she sat down on the other bed as Mr. Weasley told his story.

"Two days before I was to leave home for Hogwarts for the first time, my parents took the limiter off me. I didn't think anything about at the time, just that it was a step for me in growing up. Anyway, I got the hiccups that afternoon and couldn't do anything to stop them. I eventually got frustrated and tried holding my breath but the madder I got the worst the hiccups got. Just as I was about to give up and take a breath, something unusual happened. A sort of snake with big purple wings appeared in front of me; I later learned it looked just like an extinct Welsh Knucker. It seemed huge to an 11 year old but it couldn't have been more than four feet long. I didn't know it was only an illusion so when it came at me I panicked. My system overloaded and I fainted just like you did after supper. I still don't like snakes much to this day. I don't know what I'm going to do if we ever visit Charlie at the dragon preserve in Romania. Anyway, that's what happened to me when I was your age Harry."

"That was a neat story, Mr. Weasley", Harry said with a smile. "I don't feel nearly so bad about weird things just happening to me now."

"You'll stabilize in a few days Harry. Sit down if you feel faint, or go get Molly to help you." Mr. Weasley stood up and gently ruffled Harry's head. "Now I've got to go down and sort out Ron and Ginny; good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mr. Weasley and thanks", Harry replied.

Harry watched Mr. Weasley leave the room and then turned his gaze back to Mrs. Weasley who was still holding the crock.

"He must be a good dad", Harry said half to himself.

"No, Harry, he's a fantastic dad." Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was still looking at the door Mr. Weasley had exited as she said that. He almost felt like an intruder at the words of pride and love that were directed about her husband.

Mrs. Weasley turned her smile back to Harry. "Let's get this ointment on your back ok? Take your top off and lay back down on your stomach."

Harry was very apprehensive as he took his top off and took his place on the bed. Aside from a small "OH" of surprise, Mrs. Weasley didn't react much to the condition of his back. Harry watched her as she poured some of the ointment on one of her hands and then rubbed them together to warm the potion up.

The salve was just a little cool when Mrs. Weasleys hands first made contact with his back but warmed up a bit. Harry had to make a conscious effort to relax his muscles but felt the ointment start to sink in with a little tingle. Mrs. Weasley had started talking when she put the ointment on his back so he just relaxed and listened to her voice.

"This is remarkable stuff Harry. It's got a variety of natural herbs and plants as well as some more unusual ingredients. It's a little on the rare side as it contains some phoenix tears also. It's frightfully expensive but I know Dumbledore doesn't mind the cost as his phoenix has been very generous in giving its tears to the healers at St. Mungo's from time to time. I've actually seen this particular mixture before. My great Uncle Alonzo was mauled by a werewolf when I was only eight years…"

Between the effect of the ointment and Molly's calm voice, Harry drifted off to a peaceful sleep that was only interrupted when Mrs. Weasley actually stopped rubbing his back. Harry awoke with a small start but recognized immediately where he was and sat up. Mrs. Weasley silently held out the top to his pajamas and watched as he put it on.

"I'm not sure if all those marks will heal up Harry; you may be left with a few of the older scars after all's said and done. We'll do this every couple of evenings until you head back to Hogwarts. It should be almost completely better by then. How does it feel now?"

"Much better, Mrs. Weasley. It's not nearly so tight now and the pain has gone down a lot. Thank you!"

Mrs. Weasley looked up suddenly at the door and spoke up a bit. "OK, you lot can come in now."

Ron fearfully poked his head around the doorframe. He didn't have time to say anything as the twins behind him forcefully picked him up and carried him in the room and deposited him at the foot of Harrys' bed.

"Just wanted…"

".. to make sure…"

"..Boy Blunder…"

".. makes his proper apologies."

Each twin then popped Ron on the back of the head before heading out the door to their own room. "See you in the morning, Harry", came their voices.

"In the morning, guys. Thanks for the welcome!" Harry replied. He then turned his attention back to Ron who was beet red with embarrassment.

Under the watchful eye of his mother, Ron cleared his voice twice before actually speaking. "I'm a real idiot Harry. I'm really sorry that I was rude and nasty to you before. It was especially bad that I mentioned your parents- I didn't really mean anything by it. The whole thing just popped out of my mouth before I thought about it. From the talking we did this afternoon, you told me you're not into any of that fame and celebrity nonsense. I would understand it if you wanted to leave the Burrow based on what I've said. I'm really sorry!"

Harry stared hard at Ron before he spoke. "What you said was really hurtful. I didn't even know until a couple of days ago that my parents were murdered. Why would I ever try to take advantage of that? I'd give up any and everything to see my parents again. I could care less about any fame I have. I envy you, Ron, I really do. You're the rich one because you've got something I'll never have. Your parents are alive and your family loves you a great deal."

"I never thought about it like that Harry," Ron replied. "I'm a useless git."

"That may be but if you ever say something like that again, I'm going to take you off my very short list of friends. And turn you over to your brothers."

Ron looked up with a hopeful smile. "I'm forgiven then?"

Harry looked at him with a weak smile. "Forgiven, yes but it's not forgotten by any means."

"Understood, completely."

Harry stuck out his hand and Ron grabbed it like a lifeline and the two boys shook on it. Mrs. Weasley pulled them both in for one of her massive hugs.

"I'm glad that's settled", Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry may have forgiven you, Ronald, but you'll be doing extra chores around the Burrow until I'm satisfied you'll think before you speak."

"Yes, mum", Ron said meekly. "And everyone else?"

"You'll throw yourself on the mercy of your father and your brothers and Ginny. If they don't accept your apology for your behavior, you'll have to deal with those consequences also."

"Oh boy!" Ron went back to being nervous again. Harry could only imagine what the rest of the family could do to Ron, especially Fred and George. It wasn't a good thought.

"That's enough trouble for one day; I expect you boys to have lights out and be in bed in five minutes. Good night."

"Good night, mum" "Good night, Mrs. Weasley."

Another small head appeared around the edge of the door. Ginny looked very nervous as she looked at Harry. "Are you ok? If Ron's hurt you I'm going to…"

Harry saw Ron tremble at the threat and quickly replied. "I'm ok. You don't have to punish Ron…"

Ron gave a quick sigh of relief.

"…unless you want to!" Harry finished. He smiled evilly at Ron and then started laughing. Both Ron and Ginny joined in, but Ron's laugh was a little forced.

"I'm OK, Ginny; I'll see you in the morning." Ginny glared at her brother one more time but quietly shut the door

The bedroom door closed and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley and Ginny head down the stairs. Ron quietly changed into his pajamas and got into bed after blowing out the candles.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'll keep you company doing those extra chores."

"Thanks Harry."

A few more minutes passed. Then "Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"That was really great fudge. Thanks for sharing it."

Harry gave a little laugh. "You're Welcome Ron. See you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Mornings Flight

Harry found out quickly that Ron was as enthusiastic about sleeping as he was about everything else. Between the loud snoring coming from the other bed and the unfamiliarity of the room, Harry's sleep was anything but sound.

By the time Harry totally gave up on getting any more sleep, there was a faint tinge of daylight coming through the window. Harry quietly got dressed and crept down the stairs. Ron had sort of told Harry which steps squeaked so Harry was careful not to make much noise and wake anybody else up so early in the morning.

Harry just settled in to one of the easy chairs in the living room to just watch the sunrise. He had only been there for about 10 minutes when he heard some footsteps carefully coming down the stairs. He was a little surprised to see Ginny come backing down the stairs carefully. She didn't notice Harry in the living room and went out through the front door closing it soundlessly. Harry got up from the chair and just as carefully followed her.

Harry saw that Ginny had a small basket in her hands and went directly to the henhouse and entered it. Harry relaxed as he guessed that part of Ginny's chores was to gather the eggs every morning for the family breakfast. He leaned back against the tree and waited for her to come back to the house. Ginny was only in the pen for a couple of minutes before she came back out gingerly carrying the basket.

Ginny put the basket down and, instead of coming back to the house, turned and ran through the orchard. Wondering at her hurry, Harry raced to catch up to the younger girl. He reached the edge of the Quidditch field in time to watch Ginny mount up on a broom and take to the air. Harry sat down on the grass next to the shed and just watched her. She did a few easy laps around the field and then started doing some other maneuvers. Harry was amazed as she flew upside down for a while, just her hands and knees holding onto the broom. When she did a low level pass across the pitch at full speed, Harry saw the laughter and joy on her face from the experience.

Harry saw her pull the broom up in a complete loop and he couldn't hold his cheers in any longer. When Ginny heard his yell, she came to a complete stop and slowly made her way back to the ground. She hurried to put the broom away in the shed and came out to stare hard at Harry.

Harry had a hard time reading the look on her face. "I'm sorry I interrupted your flying, Ginny. I'm no judge of flying, but I thought it was brilliant. You looked like you were having a really good time up there."

"I was Harry, but I sneak out here to have some alone time", Ginny said with a quaver in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny, it'll never happen again. Sorry I bothered you." Harry turned away sadly thinking he had trespassed somehow.

Ginny took her turn at pulling Harry around. "Please," she said in a really scared voice, "don't tell anybody what you just saw!"

"Ginny, why would I tell anybody? What you do on your own time is your business, isn't it?"

Ginny sat down and gestured for him to join her. "All my brothers keep telling me I'm too little to be flying – the overprotective gits. They all have been flying since they were seven or eight, but just because I'm a girl I'm never big enough. Mum says it's not a very ladylike thing to want to fly or play Quidditch. It makes me want to scream sometimes. That's why I come out here early in the mornings some days; I just…"

"..love to fly.", Harry finished for her. "It shows on your face. I won't tell anybody, I promise. You looked like you were having too much fun for me to say anything against it."

"Thanks Harry", Ginny got up and started brushing off her shorts. Harry rolled over also and got to his feet. "We better get back to the Burrow. Mum will be down soon and start making breakfast."

"If I happen to see you out here by yourself again," Harry asked, "would it be ok if I came out and watched you?"

"As long as you're careful about not waking anybody up, you can fly with me to," Ginny said with a giggle.

"I couldn't do that," Harry said blushingly, "I've never flown before."

Ginny stopped in shock. "But you're Harry Potter!"

"And until 4 or 5 days ago, I didn't even know I was a wizard! The only thing I've used a broom for is sweeping up messes."

"Wow", Ginny said, "I never thought about it like that before. I'll show you how to fly Harry, if you don't mind a girl teaching you."

"Why does your being a girl have to do with anything? If you can keep my secret, I'll keep yours. Agreed? I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it if your brothers find out that I'm such an ignoramus."

"Yeah, they'd definitely put the mickey to you for a long time. Let's get back; I'll tell mum you were helping me gather the eggs. Harry, by the way, where did you get that sweater?"

Harry looked down at the grey sweater with the large green letter 'P' on the front that he was wearing. "One of the Hogwarts elves pulled this out of the lost and found bin for me. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, Harry", she said with a grin. "We'd better hurry."

By the time, Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around getting breakfast ready. Harry was amazed at the way that a number of things seem to be cooking themselves but Ginny just seemed to blend in and help out with things at various parts of the kitchen. Harry finally settled on setting places for everybody after he asked where the silverware was.

Mrs. Weasley had just started putting all the food on the table when the twins rumbled down the stairs followed closely by Mr. Weasley and Percy. Ron made an appearance a minute later, still dressed in his pajamas and a robe, still half asleep. Harry went and sat next to Mrs. Weasley again.

Mrs. Weasley placed another potion in front of Harry and he tried nonchalantly to switch it with Ginny's juice. She just stuck out her tongue at him and Harry feinted a move trying to catch it. Mrs. Weasley didn't sit down but continued around the table until she was standing behind her youngest son. One slight poke in the back later, Ron shuffled to his feet as his mother went and sat down. "I want to apologize again to Harry for the rubbish I said last night. I also need to apologize to everybody else at this table for not treating a guest in our house properly and acting like an idiot. Harry has already said he's forgiven me and I hope the rest of you can also."

Everyone turned to Harry who gave a small nod of approval. There was a general murmur of agreement from everybody except for the one person next to Harry.

"Ginny?" Ron said hopefully.

"I'll decide when I talk to you again, Ronald." Ron winced but hung his head and tucked into his breakfast. The normal conversations started among the family and eventually included Ron. Everyone but his sister. Harry was enjoying the piles of good food and didn't notice the curious looks the twins were shooting at him.

"Percy…"

".. have you noticed anything …"

".. missing from your room…"

"..or your body?"

Percy looked at the twins quizzically. When Mrs. Weasley took a look at Harry, she smiled knowingly. "Yes, Percy" she exclaimed, "Would you care to explain how the sweater I knitted you two years ago ended up in Harry's clothes?"

The twins and Ron were laughing at the expression of shock on their older brothers' face. He stammered something about forgetting it in the Hogwarts library and not finding it when he went back for it. Under the gentle glare of his mother, he apologized for losing something so personal. With a red face, he told Harry that he was glad that Harry had solved at least one of Hogwarts mysteries. By the time the meal was finished, Percy was laughing at the situation along with everyone else.

Harry had noticed a couple of odd twinkles out of the corner of his eye throughout the meal and his annoyance at not identifying them grew until Mr. Weasley stood up after finishing his breakfast. Harry noticed while Mr. Weasley was donning his robes that the glow was coming from his ring finger. Turning to Mrs. Weasley, he saw that a similar glow was coming from her wedding ring also. Not having noticed it the day before, Harry thought nothing of the event until Mrs. Weasley went to give her husband a hug and kiss before he left for work. Then the glow off the two rings brightened enough to completely surround the couple. Harry saw that none of the other Weasleys had noticed this happening, so he passed it off as another mystery and just wished Mr. Weasley a good day along with the rest of the family.

Harry carried his dishes to the sink with everyone else and offered to help wash them but Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and said that he was on kitchen duty 'til further notice'. Ron hurried up the stairs to change and begin the chores.

Mrs. Weasley asked Harry to stay a moment while the rest of the family dispersed. Harry sat in a kitchen chair, wondering what was next on the list of surprises.

"Harry, I've given this a little bit of thought," Mrs. Weasley began, "and Arthur thought it was also a good idea also. We thought that a little bit of walking would do you a world of good; nothing too strenuous to start with and maybe a little bit of an opportunity to get better physically. You can start getting in shape over the course of the next couple of weeks and maybe work up to do some running if you feel like it. It'll be good for your health and that helps your magic. How's that sound?"

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, if you think that would be best. Where do I start?"

Ron had rejoined Harry and his mother in the kitchen and was listening to the conversation as he worked on the dishes. "There are some nice trails in the woods around here and the twins and I can go with you to keep you from getting lost until you get used to it", Ron said.

"Very good, Ron", Mrs. Weasley said, "nice of you to offer. The hike up the lane or into town would also be good starting points. But I don't want you to be going anywhere alone for a while. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am", Harry replied.

"What about flying mum?" came Ron's next question.

"Flying is ok with me, but we have to watch out that Harry doesn't have any more fainting spells like last night. Especially the way you boys play sometimes." Mrs. Weasley gave a pointed look to her son and Ron turned back to the sink of dishes. "Why don't you go for a little walk now Harry. Ron will be done with at least the dishes by the time you get back."

Harry turned and headed up the stairs to find someone to go walking with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Explorations and discoveries

As Harry mounted the stairs, he wondered which of the Weasleys' could end up going walking with him. He had no idea of what the daily schedule was at the Burrow and it was the summer still.

Harry knocked at the first door he came to, which was Ginny's room. Ginny pulled the door open and when she saw it was Harry began to blush. Again. Harry joined her looking at the floor. He would never be able to figure girls out.

"I was wondering if you had time to take a walk with me.", Harry stumbled through his explanation.

"You want… me.. to go walking ..with you?" Ginny was shocked that Harry would pick her of all people to ask for a walk. She had wanted to know Harry Potter for the longest time and now her wish had been granted.

When Harry explained that her mother had wanted him to take up walking to help him physically, the girl felt a huge disappointment. Harry wasn't really interested in her, he just needed an escort.

"I can't go now Harry, I've got homework to do for Mum. She's gone all bonkers with getting me some 'feminine talents', this summer especially. Maybe this afternoon?"

"How come you have homework? Its summer, isn't it?" Harry was a little confused.

Ginny sighed and looked up at Harry. "It's just the way things are. Magical families are responsible for educating their children until they can attend Hogwarts. Families that are… better off than us can hire tutors, but we don't have that luxury. Dad has taught us about the Ministry of Magic and a lot of beginning magical theory and history. Mum does her bit with reading and writing and such. Mum also thinks I need to begin to learn potions by mixing cake and biscuit recipes for her. She's been especially pressing me for penmanship and manners; the boys don't have to do that junk. My mornings are taken up some of the time Harry. I'm sorry; I'd really like to get out of my room now and go with you."

"Me too; I have a lot of questions I thought you might know the answers to. If I ask your mum nice, do you think I can spring you out of there?"

"Maybe after today, Harry", Ginny answered. "Mum's got me practicing thank you letters so I won't look bad writing back to people if I get some presents tomorrow."

"That's right, tomorrow is the big day. Double digit birthday. You must be looking forward to all those presents."

"Not so much the presents; I know my family can't afford a lot of nice things. I think it's just nice that my family can get together and celebrate; maybe my brothers can come for a short visit. That's something that I look forward to."

Harry thought Ginny's attitude towards birthdays was absolutely great, compared to his cousin Dudley's selfishness. He also felt bad at the same time. "Ginny, I'm sorry but I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"Harry", she replied as her face turned pink, "just you being here for my birthday is better than anything I ever asked for."

Harry and Ginny just kind of stared silently at their shoes wondering what to say next to each other. Harry finally excused himself to let Ginny 'get back to her penmanship" and headed up the stairs with a small feeling of disappointment.

The twins answered Harry's knock on their door by opening the door and hanging a sign on the outside. 'Important Experiments in Progress. Do not interrupt! (Unless it's you mum!)'. Harry made a face at the odor that wafted around the door and kept climbing.

Percy answered the knock on his door. Harry apologized for the problem with Percy's sweater but Percy just waved it off. "It's way too small for me now anyway, I'm glad someone can get some use out of it." Too embarrassed to impose any further on Percy by way of a walk, Harry asked him if there were any spare quills, ink and parchment in the house. Percy told Harry that there were usually spare supplies in the kitchen or family room.

Harry walked back down to the kitchen to watch Mrs. Weasley putting some laundry in a basket. "Guess, I'll have to wait until later for that walk, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Everybody is busy studying and doing other things at the moment. Do you suppose I could borrow a quill and some parchment? I've never written with anything but a pen or pencil before."

"I've got to hang up some laundry, Harry. If you promise to stick to the lane, you can just walk up to the road and back. By the time you get back, Ron may have finished de-gnoming the garden. The rest of the day is your own, unless you want to go for another walk. Then I'm sure I can find one of my children to go with you. The quills and parchment are over there in the desk."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, a little walk does sound nice. I'll just take a look around while I'm walking for now. I'd like to do a little exploring later maybe. I didn't get a chance to go many places while I was at the Dursleys."

Mrs. Weasley just nodded sadly and went to pick up the basket of clothes. Harry hurried to hold the door open for her as she headed outside. She thanked him again and Harry gave a wave to Ron who was holding something struggling in one hand. Ron gave the little grayish object a heave toward the orchard and bent back to the garden.

Harry walked away from the Burrow wondering at the difference that his world had suddenly turned into. Wizards(he was one!), witches, Hogwarts, magic, and over all, the Weasleys! An honest to goodness real affectionate family and people that were becoming actual friends with him! Two weeks ago, Harry had thought he might rather die than have to endure much more of the Dursleys 'care'. Now he had an entire new future.

Harry had reached the end of the lane where it joined the main road. To his left was the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole and around it was a scattering of other homes and small farms; hedges and patches of forests completed Harry's view of the English countryside. Harry just reveled in the freedom he was enjoying.

Turning around from the small rise, Harry got his first complete view of the Burrow; it was a haphazard affair with rooms joined at odd angles and built up seemingly at random. Harry thought it was the best place he had ever seen. He realized he had never laughed or enjoyed himself as much as he had since coming to that little house.

By the time Harry had walked back to the Burrow, Ron had finished in the garden and the boys shared a small pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice before heading back up to their room. Ron stopped and knocked softly on his sisters' door but there was no answer.

Harry went up to Ron's room and started reading his book on magical creatures again. Ron had his nose buried in a Quidditch book but asked Harry if he could read the book Harry had on stadiums. Harry said yes and the two boys just sat in their beds reading until Mrs. Weasley called for lunch.

There was a small platter of sandwiches, a couple of bags of crisps and a pot of tea waiting on the table when Harry got down to the table. Harry added two sandwiches to his plate and then watched in awe as Ron piled most of the rest of the sandwiches on his plate.

After a quick 'ahem' from Mrs. Weasley, Ron put most of his sandwiches back on the platter. The twins and Ginny joined them after another minute. Ron fixed up a plate for his sister and poured her a glass of juice. When he handed it to her, she gave a small nod but never said a word. Ron sank back into his chair. Harry saw Ginny give a wink in the twins directions and settled back for the show that he suspected was about to happen.

"Fred?" Ginny started.

"Yes, my favorite sister?" both twins responded.

"Would you ask my least favorite brother to pass the salt?" Ginny said with a straight face. Ron just groaned again.

"Ron, someone wants to know if you'll pass the salt to her?" Fred asked.

Ron held the salt out to Ginny. "Here you go Gin. Am I forgiven?"

"Harry," Ginny said turning her attention to him, "would you take that and pass it to me?"

Harry gave a quick nod, not trusting himself to speak without laughing. He carefully took the salt out of Ron's hand and handed it across the table to Ginny.

"Thank you, Harry." Ron placed his head down on the table.

"You're welcome, Ginny", Harry said. Ron started slowly banging his head on the table.

"Children, enough!" Mrs. Weasleys' tone was one not to be fooled with.

Ron looked at his mother and then over to his sister. "I'm really sorry about what I did, Ginny."

"You're forgiven Ron, but don't ever say anything like that again. Got it, brother dearest?"

"Yes, Ginny. I hate it when you're mad at me." Ron started smiling again.

"I know, but you've got to realize when you are being a prat. I'm not going to be there when you screw up at Hogwarts, am I?"

"No Ginny, but you are still the best sister a guy could have." Ron was smiling openly now as he turned back to his lunch.

"Oh, and Ron?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes?" Ron said around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Gotcha!" The twins and Harry just about fell out of their chairs laughing at the expression on Ron's face. Even Mrs. Weasley was chuckling a little in the background. Harry wasn't sure but he suspected there would be a little revenge on Ron's mind when he returned to his room. He heard about the pranks from Mrs. Weasley before but he didn't suspect that Ginny would be as good at it as the twins were supposed to be.

After lunch, Harry and Ron played a couple of games of exploding snap with Ginny keeping score of who had the worst scorched and dirty face. When Ron asked Harry if he knew how to play chess, Ginny sighed softly and went up to her room. She came down a couple of minutes later carrying a small bag and Harry heard her tell Mrs. Weasley that she would be out by the pond.

Harry was entranced by the way the magical chess pieces talked back to him and Ron. And the way that pieces were eliminated; it was just great. Even watching the pieces pull themselves back together after being broken was entertaining. Harry realized that he wasn't a good player even after just a few games, but he enjoyed the one on one time just talking to Ron.

Ron, to his favor, didn't gloat as Harry found many and various ways to lose over the next hour or two. He made some suggestions from time to time when Harry was unsure of a move and let Harry know that there were a few chess strategy books in the living room and his room if 'he needed a little brushing up'.

The chess pieces themselves were the ones who halted their pastime. When Harry's pieces staged a mutiny and refused to get 'trounced needlessly again', the boys both had a good laugh.

Mrs. Weasley called out for Harry from the kitchen. When both boys headed into the room, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry to fetch Ginny to help her get supper ready. Ron bravely went up and voluntarily asked his mother what he needed to do to help. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley pull Ron into another hug while he was exiting the door.

Harry found Ginny leaning back into the trunk of an old oak tree next to the pond. She was working intently on something on her lap so she didn't hear Harry come up behind her. Harry peaked over her shoulder and saw her making a sketch of a very realistic looking unicorn. When Harry cleared his throat a little self-consciously, Ginny jumped up in alarm and dropped her pad.

"Don't sneak up on me Harry," Ginny said, "you're going to scare somebody to death someday doing that."

"I'm sorry Ginny; it seems to be my day to catch you unawares. I'm really sorry I startled you but you were concentrating on your sketch. It looked very good to me from what I saw of it, not that I've ever seen a real unicorn mind you."

"You really think so? You're not making fun of me are you?"

"No Ginny, I've been the butt of enough jokes that I try not to hurt other peoples feelings by lying. It's a good picture."

"My brother Charlie sent me some pictures from when he was first working overseas. One of them had a herd of unicorns out in a field of daisies. I thought I would try to make one of my own."

"It looks really nice Ginny; you've got a nice talent there. I can't even draw a straight line properly. Maybe you could show me some of your other drawings in that pad after dinner? Whoops, that's what I came out here for - your Mum wants you to help her and Ron to get supper ready."

"Ron?"

"I'm sure your mum's got him doing something."

Harry and Ginny walked back to the Burrow talking about all the punishments that her Mom had doled out over the years for all the boys when they had misbehaved in one manner or another.

When the two entered the kitchen, they found Ron sitting over a small tub and peeling some potatoes. Harry silently grabbed another knife and pulled a chair up next to Ron. The two boys silently peeled potatoes together while Mrs. Weasley just smiled at the two as she prepared supper.

Supper was a relatively quieter affair than the evening before. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny and only got into a very short food fight with the twins when their parents were away from the table for a moment. Harry did try to slow Ron's rapid-fire eating down but Ginny was the one stealing from Ron's plate tonight so there wasn't any progress there. After a dessert of treacle tarts, that Harry decided were the best things ever made, everyone went back to the family room, minus Percy and the twins. Ron started a game of chess with his father while Mrs. Weasley sat in the rocking chair and continued her knitting.

Harry talked Ginny into showing him her sketch pad and the two just sat close together on a couch while Harry looked at her pictures. The picture of her older brother Bill gave Harry a shiver as the Bill she drew was a little roguish-looking with the ponytail and earrings. There were a few pages that Ginny didn't want to show Harry but he respected her privacy and didn't press her on the hidden pages.

When they got to a picture of a hippogriff, Ginny told Harry that she drew it from a description she found in a book. Harry pointed out a few flaws he saw. When realized that he had seen one in the book he had got from Professor McGonagall, he offered to let her borrow it to get a good look at the hippogriff and any other creature she wanted to draw.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up at that moment and told the children that it was time for bed. Ron and his dad suspended their game of chess for another time and the three went up to Ron's room. Harry handed the book on magical creatures to Ginny and just told her to take care of it and not to hurry about returning it. She said thanks and gave Ron a shot on his shoulder. Ron smiled back at her but grabbed her around the waist and really messed her hair up. They both laughed a bit and then Ginny said 'Goodnight' to them both.

Harry and Ron had changed into pajamas and were sitting on their beds just talking about fifteen minutes later when the door to their room was suddenly thrust open.

Fred and George charged into the room and pushed Harry down on the bed. Ron couldn't understand what was happening, but suddenly George yelled out.

"Potter, what did you do to our sister? She's downstairs bawling her eyes out and all she can say is 'it's… Harry!'"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Baring of Facts

Ron trudged down the stairs in shock following the twins as they literally pushed and carried Harry down.

"You'll explain yourself and apologize to our sister…" George started.

"…and then we'll kill you and throw you out of the house!" Fred finished.

Despite his protests that he had done nothing to Ginny and that Ron had seen her ok a short time ago, Harry continued to be pushed and pummeled by the twins. He was thrown bodily into the living room and each twin stood on a leg as Harry looked around from the floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were collectively holding their daughter on the couch. Harry had heard her crying from the second floor landing and wondered who or what had caused that. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong but he also knew that the twins thought he was to blame. The three on the couch were surprised at the arrival of Harry and the twins. Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and she pushed her parents away and headed for Harry. Ron quickly stepped around George and Fred and made an attempt to intercept her. He was surprised when Ginny brandished a wand in his face so he stepped back quickly. The twins and Harry both flinched at the fury that showed on her face.

Ginny was in the middle of a great windup with the wand when Mrs. Weasley plucked it from her grasp and folded Ginny back into a hug. Ginny fell back to the couch and started crying again.

"It's ok Gin-Gin," George said, "we brought Harry down to face his punishment. He'll apologize and get out of here. You didn't have to swipe mums' wand to punish him. It's good thing you got that wand back, mum, the ministry would be here in a flash for underage use of magic by Ginny. Even if it was against this git." Both the twins were glaring down at Harry as George spoke.

"Actually boys, I grabbed the wand so that Ginny wouldn't blast the both of you through the wall." Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly. "Let Harry up this instant, do you hear!"

The twins looked puzzled at their mothers' voice "But we heard her crying up a storm and she said that it was Harry that caused it."

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny was crying for Harry, not because of something Harry did." He came over and gave Harry a hand up while the twins and Ron sat down to hear the explanation.

Mrs. Weasley started speaking. "Harry lent Ginny one of his books tonight to look at. She found something in the book that upset her so much that she came down to tell us."

Harry still had no idea what was going on with Ginny. He asked Mr. Weasley, who was standing next to him, what he had done wrong. Mr. Weasley didn't say anything but he led Harry over to where Ginny was curled up on the couch.

Ginny looked up at Harry with tear-stained eyes and spoke with a huge tremor in her voice. "Harry, don't be mad at me, I ..didn't mean to read it, I really didn't but it was folded up in that book and I..I couldn't help myself…"

Harry saw Ginny pull a piece of paper out of her pocket and hand it to him. He unfolded it to see the medical report that Madame Pomfrey had made for him. Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment as he had totally forgotten about it. A small form came and attached herself to him before he knew it. Harry had no idea of what to do with a crying Ginny as her brothers gasped in shock behind them.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "I know you didn't want this to come out but maybe its time to let the family here know about this. I promise they won't talk to anybody about it."

Harry was both upset and self-conscious at the same time. But he was more surprised and concerned about the girl who had cared enough to cry for him. He was unconsciously slowly stroking Ginny's hair as he thought about the predicament he was in. With a sigh, he held out the report to Mr. Weasley. "Ron, George and Fred can read this, but I don't think I'm ever going to want to talk about it. Can you make them understand that Mr. Weasley?"

"I'll try my best Harry". Mr. Weasley pulled a chair closer to the couch so he could talk to his three sons privately.

"Ginny, would it be ok if you, me and your mum went out to the kitchen and had some tea while we talked?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and sniffled a little but nodded her head.

Mrs. Weasley held hands with her daughter and Harry followed as they went to the kitchen. She made a small gesture with her wand at the doorway when the two sat and told Harry it was a privacy ward. Harry gave thanks for a small favor and looked at Ginny again, wondering what he was going to say to her.

It didn't take but a few moments for a pot of tea and three cups to appear on the table. Mrs. Weasley poured out the tea and then sat down in a chair. Ginny crawled up into her mothers lap and they looked toward Harry. Harry turned his chair sideways so that he was facing the Weasley women. "I want to apologize to you first Mrs. Weasley. It was never my intention to be a problem in your household; first with Ron last night, and now with Ginny. Maybe I am more trouble than I'm worth. Do you want me to return to Hogwarts?"

"No" came the sudden reply from both Ginny and her mother.

"Please don't leave Harry", Ginny whispered. She was staring at Harry with her eyes tear-stained. Harry didn't have a clue about what she was thinking.

"And Ginny. I'm not mad at you. I just never wanted anybody to find that list; I hoped that nobody would make a fuss. I'm ashamed and disgusted that all those injuries happened to me. You don't hate me because of what's on that list, do you?"

"Of course not Harry." Ginny looked shocked that Harry would even consider that idea.

"Can you also understand that I don't want anybody's pity about these injuries any more than I want that glory for being that stupid 'Boy-Who-Lived'?" Ginny nodded. "I blame myself for my parents' death already and I've always thought that if I was just a little better, I might have got the Dursleys' affections. I've just always just wanted a family of my own that would care about and love me."

Ginny blinked back some more tears at Harry's statement. "But Harry, none of what happened was your fault." Ginny was very emphatic about her statement and Harry thought she might just leave the security of her mums lap and reach out to him.

"Most of the things that are on that list are past history now. Even when things were at their worse and I wanted to give up and die, my magic seemed to have kept me alive. At least, that is what Dumbledore told me and he seems to be a very wise wizard."

Harry continued talking slowly. "OK, Ginny, now you know two secrets about Harry Potter that nobody else in the world knows. I'll tell you a third; I'd never talked to any girl one on one until I talked to you yesterday." Ginny gasped in surprise.

Harry continued. "That's three things you know. That makes you special in my opinion. I've never, ever had anybody care enough about me to make a fuss about the condition I was in. Dumbledore placed me with your family because he thought your mom and everybody else could help me heal up the rest of the way."

"Yes, Harry, I heard what mum said," Ginny said, "but you still had to deal with all that pain. And it was at the hands of your relatives; families don't do that!"

"I know that now Ginny," Harry said reaching out and lacing Ginny's small fingers with his. He ignored the little flash of light he saw briefly encircling their hands. "I've seen how families are supposed to be just by being around here. I guess I was never a part of that family there. I always thought it was my fault that I wasn't good enough or didn't do things the right way. I'm starting to see now how wrong I was. I am feeling a lot better now thanks to your mum and the rest of you. I guess I've a lot of mental recovering to do from what I went through at my aunt and uncles' house as well as the physical and magical."

Ginny looked down at the hand that was holding hers. She looked over into Harry's eyes. "You'll never go back there?"

"I hope not Ginny," Harry replied.

Ginny stuck out her chin. "If you have to go back there, I'll go with you to protect you from them." The defiant look in her eyes made Harry wonder if his bully of a cousin would ever realize the trouble that he had just got himself into.

Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly down at her daughter and then whispered in her ear. Ginny's eyes widened a bit and she spoke the next words very carefully. "Harry, would it hurt you to get a hug from me?"

Harry stood up blushing himself. "I don't think so, Miss Weasley, but I've got to warn you. I haven't traded a lot of hugs so I might not hug back the right way. Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

"I supposed you have to learn sometime or other", Ginny said shyly. She took the small step forward and leaned into Harry and folded her arms around his back.

Harry had started getting used to the motherly hugs from Mrs. Weasley but this was something totally different. It was a fierce but gentle hug that had a lot of emotion in it. Harry realized that he had tears running down his cheeks but he didn't know whether it was in relief or grief. Relief that he hadn't messed up this talk with Ginny or the grief he could finally let out from all the hurt at the Dursleys' hands.

When Harry stepped back slightly he rubbed the tears away from his eyes and saw that Ginny was doing the same to her eyes. They both laughed a little self-consciously and then were grabbed up in an enormous hug by Mrs. Weasley. "I'm really proud of the both of you," she said a little teary-eyed herself. "Harry, if you ever want to talk any more about anything, I can promise that Arthur and I…"

"And me!" Ginny piped up suddenly.

".. and Ginny would be willing to listen to anything you have to say. It's a totally different place you're in now Harry, so don't feel shy about wanting to tell us anything. We want you to heal up and feel better. Are you better now Ginny?"

"I am now that Harry has talked to me", Ginny said.

"OK, then off to bed with you." Mrs. Weasley said. "Tomorrow's Saturday and you have a pretty important day ahead, so go get some sleep. After you kiss your dad goodnight, send the boys in to apologize to Harry."

"Be glad to do that," Ginny smiled evilly and went into the family room. Harry heard a few yells and turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "I hope she didn't hurt them too much. I can understand how they want to protect her." Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

The twins and Ron limped back to the kitchen. Ginny and Mr. Weasley went to the foot of the stairs and watched the trio.

"Harry," started one of the twins, "we're terribly sorry…"

"… for jumping to a false conclusion and…" the other continued.

"… manhandling you down the stairs. Please forgive us for our bad behavior. We were just trying to protect our sister."

Harry looked over to Ginny to see if she was satisfied by the speech. The twins followed his gaze and made big puppy dog faces at her. She finally relented and just nodded her satisfaction.

"What did she do to you two in there?" Harry asked.

"Stomped on our feet without any warning."

Harry chuckled. "Ron, why are you limping too? You weren't one of the ones to carry me down the stairs."

Ron replied with a gentle huff. "Just because I'm a 'general git of a brother also' was what she said to me."

"Sorry about that Ron", Harry said sincerely.

"I'm not", came from the voice by the stairs. Ginny glared one my time at her brothers. "I'll see you lot tomorrow. Goodnight mum. Goodnight, Harry." Ginny gave her father another quick hug and hurried up the stairs.

The twins and Ron turned to follow her but stopped at Harrys' voice. "Hold it, please."

The three turned back to Harry with surprise on their faces. "My forgiveness comes with a price."

"Anything Harry, we messed up big time."

"I understand where you were coming from," Harry said. "and I forgive you. But you've got to promise me that nobody - not Percy, not your bunkmates at Hogwarts, not your friends – nobody will hear about that medical report! It's my business and my business alone! Understood?"

"Yes."

"Of course, Harry."

"Totally."

"Ok, it's late and we're all tired. Goodnight all. Ron, I'll be up in a few minutes. I've got to finish my cup of tea."

In a rush, the three boys said goodnight to their parents and Harry and went up the stairs. Harry stared at the stairs for a few seconds, turned back to Mrs. Weasley and, surprisingly, folded up into her arms crying as much as Ginny had just a little while before.

Mrs. Weasley just hugged the scarred and emotional boy and rocked him a little as she gazed up at her husband with sorrow. She knew there would be a long discussion ahead of them after Harry had recovered and gone to bed. There was so much pain and damage – physical and other. She wondered how Harry had coped by himself for so long.

Harry cried hard for a couple of minutes until he started having hiccups. He stood himself up, still hiccupping, looked around and gave a little smile to Mr. Weasley.

"No Knuckers yet, Mr. Weasley. I'll try to stop the – hic – hiccups before- hic – something crazy comes up."

Mr. Weasley just smiled down at their visitor. 'How could he possibly make a joke after what he had just gone through?' he thought to himself.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from Harry's face and handed him his cup of tea. She watched as he cautiously sipped it and his hiccups slowly subsided.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do", Harry said to the adults. "All I wanted to do was run as far and as fast as I could to avoid dealing with that list. But I just couldn't leave Ginny hurting and the twins mad at me. I was so scared that I would say or do the wrong thing."

Mr. Weasley spoke first. "That was a very brave thing you did Harry. I think your parents would be proud of you."

Harry smiled shyly at the compliment. "But of all the people to find out, why did it have to be Ginny? I would have spared her all that sorrow if I could have. Please, you have to believe that."

"I know Harry", Mrs. Weasley said, "I believe you. Things just happen for no reason sometimes. It may come out badly or, like tonight, maybe for the better. Let me tell you one thing that may explain things a little better for you. One of Ginny's favorite bedtimes stories, the one she asked for most of the time was about Harry Potter."

Harry groaned and started to rise in annoyance.

"Sit still, young man and let me explain." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"It wasn't the story about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, or Harry Potter – the person that defeated 'You-Know Who'. She wanted to hear about the Harry Potter who lost his parents, didn't have a family and was all alone in the world. She wanted someone to find you and care about you – even when she was a much younger girl. Arthur and I made up many a story along with Ginny about what you were doing or where you were or if you were happy. She's generally cared about Harry the person for a long time. It was a shock for her to discover that ugly truth about your life."

"No wonder she reacted so badly", Harry said hanging his head again. "I'm so sorry about hurting her."

"You didn't hurt her. The people you were living with did. You've nothing to be sorry for Harry. Ginny just has a lot of compassion for people; she was just concerned about you. You have done nothing wrong - please remember that. So there's nothing to forgive you for."

Harry stifled another yawn and stood up. "This emotional stuff is awful tiring. I'm not used to it; especially sharing it. I think I'll head up for bed if you don't mind. Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. You really are a great pair of parents. I'm glad you could find the time and space for me to be here."

Harry gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug apiece and wished them both a goodnight. As he tiredly headed up the stairs he heard Mr. Weasley start a conversation, "What an exceptional young man just headed up our stairs. Molly, what else do you suppose we can do to help him while he's here?"

Harry didn't hear the reply as he climbed up the stairs. He ran his hand slowly across Ginny's door as he passed it and wondered again at her blushing.

By the time Harry had reached his room, Ron had fallen asleep and was snoring gently. Harry extinguished the light, and tumbled into bed and watched the stars out his window until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Ginny's morning surprises

The sleep Harry so desperately sought was only good for a while. He began having dreams of some of his time at the Dursleys' - when he was hit, when he was chased by Dudley and his gang at school, and especially his Uncle Vernon getting in his face and yelling at him. The nightmares became worse and worse as Uncle Vernon's face and voice came closer and louder. When there was nothing in his mind except a pair of angry red eyes, Harry woke himself up with a shout and quickly glanced over to the other bed. Ron just mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over to face the wall.

Harry sat up in bed and stared out the window waiting for his breathing and pulse to return to normal. Giving up on his bed, Harry donned his robe and grabbed his pillow heading for downstairs. Maybe a change of location would ease his mind and get him some good sleep.

Harry was surprised to see a light still on in the kitchen when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Peeking cautiously around the door jam, he was surprised to see a small figure huddled up in a chair. He wasn't exactly looking forward to see Ginny again so soon but he knew he shouldn't avoid her either.

"Ginny", he whispered quietly as not to surprise her, "what are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"A bad dream", she replied, "I usually climb in with Mum or Ron when I have really bad ones but I just couldn't do it tonight for some reason. I wanted to make some hot cocoa but I can't get to the shelf Mum put it up on."

"Why don't you show me where it is, and maybe between the two of us we can get that cocoa. I could use a cup myself."

"Bad dreams too, Harry?"

Harry didn't want to burden Ginny any more so he didn't tell her the real reason he was downstairs. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your brother could wake a sleeping dragon with his snoring."

Ginny snickered. "I used to bunk with him when we were littler, so I know. I threw a fit one morning about the noise and Ron was in his own room a couple of days later."

"So the lesson from that is…" Harry prompted.

"Never, ever mess with a Weasley woman!" Ginny said with a completely straight face.

"I believe I've already heard that message from your brothers, ma'am", Harry said grinning back at her. "Now where's that cocoa?"

Between Harry's longer reach and Ginny's explaining the stove, there soon were a couple of mugs of warm cocoa sitting on the table. Ginny spun some marvelous stories of the twins and Ron and for a little while the cares of the world disappeared for the pair. After the cocoa was finished and the dishes stacked in the sink, Ginny gave a quick wave and headed up the stairs again. Harry grabbed his pillow and sacked out on the couch with a greater sense of calm. He nodded off quickly and slept dreamlessly.

Harry awoke to hear a number of feet running down the stairs. He grabbed his glasses and put them on as he recognized Ginny laughing and yelling at the same time. Ginny turned the corner to the living room with Ron, Fred and George each closely pursuing her with full buckets of something.

"Harry, you've got to help me", she said running up and hiding behind him on the couch seat. She was laughing so hard she almost couldn't stand up straight.

"Get out of the way Harry; she's had this coming for a while now!" Ron and the twins were both yelling at Harry to duck and let their sister get drenched.

Harry had just about made his mind up to roll out of the way as he realized him being there wasn't going to stop them from throwing the contents of the buckets. Ginny picked that second to grab his shoulders and yell "Now". Harry realized he had just been set up by Ginny as she didn't mind getting the soaking and was trying to get Harry wet at the same time.

A sudden upwelling of feeling struck Harry as Ginny touched him and he turned himself back to the boys, threw up his hands and yelled himself. He yelled "Stop" and closed his eyes as he expected water (or something worse) to hit him at any second. When nothing happened, he slowly opened one eye to see what happened. Ginny was peering over his shoulder and looking at him amazed.

"What did you just do, Harry?" she whispered.

"I didn't do anything, really." Harry and Ginny were both staring at the three boys in front of them. With buckets half-thrown, the water and the three of Ginny's brothers were stopped as if somebody had taken a picture of them. In fact Ron, Fred and George were all floating a couple of inches off the floor with a look of surprise frozen on all their faces.

Harry and Ginny carefully made their way around the three and were staring at them in wonder a full minute later when Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.

"What did I tell you about picking on your sis…?" she began in a loud voice which quickly tumbled to a whisper when she saw what her living room had turned into.

"Ginny, what happened? Did you grab my wand again?" Mrs. Weasley started sounding more concerned the longer her sons were immobilized.

"Mum, I don't know. They were just about to dunk us with the buckets when Harry told them to stop. That's when it happened."

"I didn't feel any magic, Mrs. Weasley, honest I didn't." Harry was looking fearfully between Ginny and her mother. He hadn't a clue about what just happened and didn't know if he had caused it - even inadvertently. He didn't want any other problem clouding his time here at The Burrow.

Mr. Weasley just happened to poke his head in the living room at that moment. "Good catch, Molly. Let them have a moment to think it over before you release them."

"It wasn't my doing, dear husband. Your daughter and our guest were the only ones present when this occurred, so they're the ones to blame. Maybe a visit from a Dumbledore would help explain this."

Harry and Ginny were staring at each other in shock at those words. They were even more surprised when Mr. Weasley bent down to give them a hug together. "That's an incredible piece of magic even if I don't know how it happened. It's nice to see somebody get back at the jokers once in a while. Whichever one did this, the cancelling phrase is 'finite incantatem'. Since you didn't have a wand to cause this, I won't lend you mine to fix it. Don't wait too long; they are going to have to change before we start breakfast. We'll talk about all this later." Saying that, Mr. Weasley calmly turned around and headed for the pot of tea on the table.

Harry turned to watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen acting as if nothing was wrong in their living room. When he turned back to the girl at his side, he noticed that she was staring to chuckle. Thinking about it Harry started laughing too. Harry started making overly large gestures and warming up his hands to say the words but Ginny stopped him. She crept into the living room and carefully turned the three boys till they were facing each other. Harry liked the setting immediately and when Ginny came back to his side, he called out for Mr. Weasley. He came over carrying his cup of tea and stood behind the two. When Ginny gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, Harry said the two words.

There was an explosion of action in the living room as Ron, Fred and George unfroze. All three fell the couple of inches and were immediately drenched in the contents of each others buckets. When they realized that they were all on the floor, they looked at each other in shock and then looked over to Ginny and Harry. When they put the buckets down and started walking to Ginny and Harry, Mr. Weasley stepped in front of them. "You three started it and these two separately or together ended it. There will be no reprisals."

"But Dad, we don't want to get them…", George started.

"We want to congratulate them!" Fred finished.

"That was bloody amazing", Ron said laughing, "we could see you, we could hear you, but we absolutely couldn't move an eyelash!"

"They are happy?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh Harry, the best thing about being a Weasley is getting one up on one another. That was probably the best anybody has gotten the three of them together since Bill left the Burrow!" Ginny was just about hopping with excitement as she said that to Harry.

"We've trained you too well, little one. Turning us to face each other was absolutely brilliant." George reached over and fluffed both Ginny's and Harry's hair.

"Hey, I think you made an improvement there", Fred said with a smile. "That's almost combable now, Harry."

"Leave my hair alone", Harry was laughing also. "Otherwise" He waggled his fingers at the twins.

"Mum, Harry is threatening us. That's no way for a guest to act, is it?"

Mrs. Weasley had come up to look at her living room. "Honestly, can't you take this outside once in a while? I'm not cleaning this up! Everybody under the age of 20 will take care this! Understand?"

"Yes mum" "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

The five children had the living cleaned up in a few minutes with a little discreet help from Mr. Weasley. When Molly yelled for everyone to go get changed for breakfast, Mr. Weasley held back Harry and Ginny.

"A quick word, if you please. That was serious magic there; I don't how it happened or know which one of you or both of you did that together but you must try a little control. They may have deserved it, but once you get your wands there are severe penalties for the underage use of magic. You could even be thrown out of Hogwarts or placed in prison. I am most serious about this. It's a wonder we don't have Ministry officials here now."

Ginny and Harry both looked down and shivered at Mr. Weasleys tone. Mrs. Weasley came up at that time and looked down at the two.

"I shan't scold you for something that happened accidentally. That was a lot of magic – especially wandless. Good job getting the twins; they're beyond help most days." She smiled down at them. "Well, go get changed."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other and flew up the stairs. Ron was waiting for Harry with a cocked pillow but Harry just rolled with the blow and tumbled onto the bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry", Ron said standing over him, "between what I learned last night and what happened this morning, I don't know what to think of you."

"How about we just call it one of the many mysteries of Harry Potter and you and I will try to figure them all out together. I seriously have no idea what happened down there. I felt no magic like I experienced before. Let's just let it rest; maybe somebody else can make heads or tails of it."

"Ok, but you're going to have to do a much better job of convincing people you are a regular bloke. That stuff just now doesn't just happen everyday."

"Maybe Dumbledore will know something. I hope I can ask him about that later. Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Aren't we missing breakfast?"

"And it's Ginny's birthday. Extra good food, mate. I'll try to save you some." Ron went tearing down the stairs, leaving Harry to rapidly change. Harry ended up having to borrow a shirt from Ron's dresser. Asking about going shopping was something he meant to discuss with Mr. Weasley.

By the time Harry reached the kitchen again, everyone else was seated. Today, Ginny was seated at the head of the table and Harry was surprised with her appearance. Instead of her regular ponytail or braids, Ginny's hair was down and curved gently around her face. She was wearing a very pretty dress that Harry suspected didn't come out of her closet much and she was beaming at her family.

"Good Harry, you're finally here. We can get started now." Ron sounded less than cheerful that he couldn't eat yet. The twins smiled at Harry and then popped Ron in the back of the head. Ginny just laughed at her brothers.

"It's a family rule. Nobody starts before everybody else is here." Mr. Weasley stood at the other end of the table. "Today is our youngest' birthday. Let's make it a good one for her, ok?"

Harry joined the others in singing 'Happy Birthday' but never realized that his voice was noticeably louder than the others. Harry enjoyed singing but never had a chance before to do it aloud. He had only sung himself quietly to sleep in his cupboard under the stairs before.

Harry sat down and wondered why everyone was looking at him. "I only borrowed Ron's shirt because I was out of mine", Harry said defensively. Everyone just shook their heads and laughed at him, but Mrs. Weasley came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek when she put his morning portion down. "Very good, Harry", she said, "you're just full of surprises."

Harry was still trying to figure out what was going on but when he looked at Ginny, she just giggled and mouthed the word 'later' at him and Harry settled down to eat.

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself in setting up breakfast. There were waffles for the birthday girl and Mr. Weasley with plenty of fresh fruit to top them. There were pancakes for everyone else with all sorts of sausage, toast, cheese, tarts and juice. Harry looked at all the food on the table and quietly asked Ron, who was sitting next to him, how they were supposed to eat two other meals like this today.

"Harry", Ron said between swallows, "this is just to hold us over till Ginny's party later this afternoon. They'll be another big meal and Ginny will open her presents and the twins may conjure up some fireworks at dark. There will be other people here and it'll be a right proper celebration."

"That sounds great Ron", Harry replied sipping some juice, "I've never been to a birthday…" Harry stopped as he realized what he was about to say.

"What did you say, Harry?" Ron asked reaching for some more bacon.

"Nothing Ron", Harry said but noticed the strange look the twins were giving him. He had already been asked by George how to duplicate the trick that had happened in the living room. Harry had just shrugged and pointed down at the end of the table. "Ginny was there, maybe she's the one that caused it."

"I hope it wasn't her", Fred said, "she's dangerous enough already without pulling out large tricks of wandless magic. You wouldn't believe the things she done that got blamed on us, her innocent brothers."

"I'll believe the two of you are innocent the day I see a dragon come walking through that front door." Harry was grinning as he said this, but made his eyes widen and his mouth drop open as if he had really seen something. "Oh no…"

When George and Fred turned to look at the door, Harry and Ron reached calmly over to switch their dishes with theirs. The twins were shocked at the sudden appearance of empty plates, but Ginny had watched the whole incident and was clapping her hands happily.

"You do realize…"

"…this means war." Both twins were smiling broadly and Harry, at least, gave Fred back his plate. Ron stared down at Georges' plate in his hands for a longer time but just stole one more rasher of bacon before he gave it back.

There was a knock on the door and George turned and looked at it while Fred quickly stared down Harry and Ron as if they were going to try the switch again.

Mr. Weasley looked down the table and addressed Ginny. "It's your birthday pumpkin, why don't you answer it."

Ginny cast a suspicious look at all her brothers but made for the door. Harry heard a loud squeal from her when she opened the door.

"Charlie! Charlie's here!"

The rest of the family rushed over to crowd around the redhead who was wearing Ginny around his neck. Charlie appeared a little stockier than the twins or Percy but he had a wide smile on his face as he gazed at his family. Harry noticed a few vivid scars on Charlie's hands and arms and wondered if taking care of dragons was really a good choice of careers. Ginny tugged Charlie back to the chair she had vacated and ended up sitting on his knee as Mrs. Weasley brought up a round of breakfast for her second oldest son.

Everyone was talking a mile a minute at the table and Harry was again fascinated by the number of simultaneous conversations that was going on. He concentrated on finishing his meal as he didn't want to intrude on the family time together. When he stood up to take his dishes to the sink, a hush suddenly fell over the table.

"It's really rude to leave a meal before introducing yourself" Charlie said with a smile. "Are you Ginny's date for today?" That got Charlie a slap and a big pinch on his ear from the blushing Ginny.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't want to intrude on your family moment. My name is…"

"Harry Potter!" The twins, Ron and Ginny all finished Harry's sentence for him and waited for the reaction from Charlie. Charlie however didn't fall over in shock as the twins expected. He smiled, got up and made his way over to Harry and held out his hand. When Harry shook it, Charlie simply said, "Thank you for surviving. It means a lot to me that my family's been safe all these years. And the name is Charlie. You can add another Weasley to the list of people who will always stand with you."

Charlie turned around and sat in his seat while Harry sat down in shock as the twins and Ginny gave him a small round of applause. The conversations restarted and Harry, while blushing, felt included.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Ginny Explains

Breakfast was soon finished after that and the twins cleared the table and started doing the dishes. Ron and Percy were told to clear out a space in the orchard for the party table and Ginny headed back upstairs to her room. Charlie left to visit some friends but promised to be back in plenty of time for the afternoon party. Mrs. Weasley was rummaging in the pantry, pulling things out for the party, so Harry followed Mr. Weasley into the family room.

Mr. Weasley had pulled out the paper to read and Harry sat next to him and asked for a section for himself. Harry had been told by Ron that there were two main magical papers to read – The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Harry thought that it was interesting that a lot of the pictures in the copy of the Prophet moved and a few even were capable of speaking. Harry thought it would be interesting sometime to look and see if they had back issues to see the reports of that Halloween that had changed his life.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry began, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think it would be possible for me to get some money out of my Gringotts account and do some shopping? I'm desperately short of some clothes and I really need to get some regular shoes."

"That sounds like a good idea but why don't we write Dumbledore and see what he says."

"On Saturday?"

"Well Harry", Mr. Weasley said, "you don't know the headmaster very well yet, but he lives at Hogwarts year-round and can usually be found there most of the time. Why don't you write the letter and I'll go get Errol."

"Errol?" Harry asked.

"He's our family owl Harry; he's been in the family for years. He may not be as speedy as he once was but he's still very reliable."

Mr. Weasley headed out the door as Harry went to the table to write the request. It was only a few minutes later when Mr. Weasley walked back in carrying a smallish owl in his cupped hands.

At the sight of the owl, Harry thought that Mr. Weasleys' statement that the owl had been in the family for years might have been a bit of an understatement. The owl appeared to be on its last legs; its feathers were droopy and uneven and it looked like a good breeze might blow it away. Mr. Weasley showed Harry how to attach his letter to Errol's leg and let Harry launch the bird out the window. As Harry watched the owls' slightly erratic flight away from the Burrow, he wondered if he himself would arrive at Hogwarts before Errol did.

Mr. Weasley smiled at the expression on Harry's face as he turned away from the window. "It'll be ok Harry; Errol has made the trip to Hogwarts plenty of times, especially since Fred and George started classes. He's never failed to find his way there and back in a timely manner."

"If you say so, Mr. Weasley. Can I bother you with one more question before you get back to your paper?"

"Surely Harry, I'm never too busy to answer any questions. I'm sure you've had a lot of things to adjust to since Hagrid tracked you down. There's bound to be a lot of questions that would never occur to someone that's been raised as a muggle. I hope you know you can always come to me or Molly to help explain things. What is it?"

"Well that's the thing", Harry started, "it's about you and Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley had a puzzled look on his face as Harry continued.

"It's just that yesterday morning when we were having breakfast that I noticed a glow that came from your wedding ring. I noticed that Mrs. Weasleys band also had the same glow as yours. When the two of you got closer together the glow completely covered the two of you. I didn't say anything at the time as nobody else seemed to notice it. I don't see it now but I'm pretty sure that I did see a glow then. Any ideas what it was?"

"Let me think about this a second Harry", Mr. Weasley said as he settled back into his chair. "I think you saw the spell that was put on our rings when we got married. It's a side effect of the marriage ceremony. As Molly and I joined in marriage, our rings became part of that magical bond with one another. It takes an exceptional wizard to see the evidence of a spell like that though. I wonder if it has anything to do with you regaining your magic? Remember how Dumbledore said that there would be peaks and valley as your level of magic stabilized? Maybe you were having one of those peaks that let you see magic visually. I must tell Molly that you saw our bond; she wonders some days if the charms on the rings themselves have worn out after all these years. I know it may not have answered your question but that's the best explanation I have."

'Another puzzle to wonder about' Harry thought as he settled back down with the sport page. He was trying to make sense of the quidditch pictures when Ron came back in from the orchard. He sat next to Harry and tried to explain what action they saw in the paper. Harry almost had the gist of it, so he was able to follow the players a little better when the picture restarted.

Ginny had come down and talked to her mother briefly before coming into the living room. She stood right in front of Mr. Weasley and his paper so she was the first thing he saw when he reached for another section.

"Dad, Mum said it was ok with her if I went over and invited Luna to come over to the party early. But she said it was also your day off so you had to approve too. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I know she's your best friend. Why don't you walk over and ask her? You'd better go change out of your dress and shoes, though. I'm sure the path is still a little muddy in spots."

Ginny smiled and gave her father a big hug around the neck. She was just about to race up the stairs to her room when her father cleared his throat a little. When Ginny looked back at him, Mr. Weasley just gave a small nod to the two boys on the couch. Ginny sighed but took the hint.

"Would either or both of you like to go with me over to Luna's?"

Harry looked up and nodded at the invitation but Ron had a different reaction. He visibly blanched and started sweating. Harry looked at him and then back to Ginny.

"I'll be glad to go with you Ginny," Harry said. Ginny smiled right back at him.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a pass on that," Ron said. "Charlie said he had something to ask me and I don't want to miss him."

It was only a few minutes later when Ginny rejoined Harry on the front porch. She had changed back to jeans and a top and a pair of trainers for the walk. Harry let Ginny lead the way around the pond to a small trail.

After fifteen minutes they passed through a small clearing and Ginny hopped up a small rock ledge and sat. Taking this as a sign for a break, Harry made his way up and sat down beside her.

"Can I ask you some questions Ginny?"

"Sure Harry", Ginny replied, "what do you need to know?"

"Well, first thing, does your brother Charlie talk like that all the time?"

"Charlie was never one to waste words on something he considered important", Ginny replied. "He thinks you've done something good for our family. I do to."

"But…"

"Harry, what happened this morning proves you're no ordinary wizard."

"I'm still not taking credit for that. Ginny, I don't know any magic really. Stuff has been accidental at best. You and Ron know a lot more about charms, spells and magic than me. It's amazing to me how much I don't know. You could fill a library with the things I don't know about magic. You could call me an endless fountain of ignorance about spells. You could…"

Ginny had started smiling at Harry's little speech and finally held up her hands in submission. "Ok, ok, I get the idea. But isn't that one of the reasons you're here and going to Hogwarts in a few weeks? To learn things?"

Harry nodded. "I appreciate that you've all been helping a lot. I can hardly wait to do magic by myself."

"So what other questions can this wise and wonderful Weasley answer for you right now?"

"Speaking of that which I don't know," Harry said, "why was everybody laughing at me at breakfast? I don't mind but I'd like to know what the joke was."

"Harry, you're probably not aware of it, but you have a nice singing voice. Everybody was laughing because you had no clue how good it was. Mum does a good job with lullabies and stuff and Dad can carry a tune once in a while but you have a really good voice. I wouldn't mind hearing it again someday if you feel like it." Ginny was blushing as she said this and noticed that Harry was also embarrassed by her compliment.

"I really had no idea; I've only sung to myself to keep the lonelies away. Remember I've only been around people who didn't want to see or hear from me. I'll try to remember the songs I know and I'll sing for you sometime. Maybe with you?"

"I'm not sure about that, I'm not sure my voice is very good."

"Hey, maybe that's something else we could trade for sometime. Like the flying- you teach me and I'll teach you."

"Sounds nice, Harry. If I can only get away from Mum and the 'brothers' for a while. What else is bothering you?"

"I noticed Ron got a little anxious in coming to see Luna. Does he have a problem with your friend?"

"It's like the problem with me now. Ron thinks he's grown up now so his old playmates aren't just playmates any more. Some of them are g-i-r-l-s!" Ginny snickered. "And he has no clue about what to do with us females of any age right now. Mum says he's a tweener now – too young to get a girlfriend and too old to be just one of the kids. I'm just the annoying little sister now."

"Well, I don't think you are that annoying," said Harry with a grin. "But I suppose I can join that club with Ron. I have no clue either. All this emotional stuff is difficult. I haven't known any girls and I'm scared of embarrassing myself or looking totally idiotic."

"But Harry you are doing quite well. I'm a girl and you don't have much trouble talking to me."

"That's because I decided you were a friend first and a girl second."

Harry saw the way Ginny's face fell as he made that statement. "Sorry, that's not the way I wanted to say that. I've bollixed that up. I apologize – Ginny, you looked very nice in the dress you wore earlier. And I really like your hair a lot now that I've seen it down. I realize you are very much a girl."

Ginny smiled at Harry's compliment.

Harry continued. "I like being here at the Burrow. It is nice talking to you and Ron. I hope that being a stupid, clueless boy won't be a problem for you and you'll continue to talk to me. I like you even if I do blush sometimes."

"I guess we'll have to work that out between us. This blushing thing we're doing to each other is giving the twins ammo against us."

"I guess we'll have to correct that. Fred and George don't need more reasons to pick on us." Harry said with a laugh.

"Back to the subject of Ron, while he's not here. He's also sort of married to Luna so he's trying to forget that ever happened."

"Ron's sort of married?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was about three years ago and I did the ceremony myself so it was all very 'official' since Dad works at the ministry. Of course, we had to give Ron most of our food for him to go along with it. This was long before Ron got all uppity."

Harry was trying to imagine Ron standing up at a make-believe wedding with Ginny looking all somber and officiating. "Is this something I can blackmail my mate with?"

"Definitely Harry. He's always got some chocolate frogs stashed somewhere. I'm sure threatening to tell your bunkmates at Hogwarts might work too."

"You are a very diabolical person, Ginny Weasley.", Harry said with a grin.

"That was just so sweet of you to say, Harry." Ginny had moved around to face Harry. "We'd best be getting along though." Ginny hopped down from the rock and Harry walked beside her up the trail.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Meeting Luna

Another ten minutes found the two children coming out of a small stand of trees and gazing up at a house standing on the hillside. From where Harry could see, it looked just like a chess rook – totally round with an uneven but distinctive roofline.

"Harry, wait up a second and let me tell you a little bit about Luna", started Ginny. "She's been my best friend since we were like three years old. She's a little odd at times but she really is a good person. Luna's mum died in an explosion in her potions lab just a few months ago. Please make some allowances for the rough spot she's going through."

"Of course, Ginny," Harry replied. "I feel bad that her mum's died. Anybody who's been left without a parent gets my acceptance."

Harry and Ginny came to another twist in the trail and saw someone sitting on a flat rock fence ahead of them. A slightly built blond girl jumped off the top and came running up. Her hair was blond to the point of being white but she had a really nice smile. Harry guessed right away that the person was Ginny's friend Luna.

Luna Lovegood was much smaller than Ginny or Harry – both in height and weight. She appeared even a little frail to Harry's untrained eye but she certainly had enough energy to hop up and down with joy as she greeted her friend. The way she was dressed was a little peculiar but no worse than what Harry had seen from some girls in his muggle school. He thought she was wearing a pair of carrots as earrings but he wasn't sure.

"I just knew that you were coming. The praxes just converged on trail just a few moments ago so I knew you were getting close." Luna's voice was a little wispy and but had a nice little sing-song quality to it.

"Luna, I came over to ask you over to the party early so we could spend some time together. This shy person next to me is…"

"Harry Potter," Luna replied a little breathlessly. "It's finally nice to meet you. You're much taller in person that the Harry Potter doll Ginny used to bring over as her date." Luna came over to shake Harry's hand but also give him a pat on the cheek.

"N..Nice to meet you Luna. How did you know it was us and how did you know me before I got here?" Harry was totally bewildered at the knowledge Luna had.

"That's easy Harry," Ginny answered, "nobody else uses the path between our houses."

"…and Errol made an unscheduled stop at my window after he was released." Luna's dreamy voice supplied the rest of the clues. "I'm sorry I read your note but I thought it was just from Ginny about the party. I gave Errol a treat and sent him on his way. I hoped you would be coming over so when I saw the praxes enter the trail, I knew there were just the two of you."

"Praxes?" asked Harry, "I've never heard of praxes." Harry noticed that Ginny was trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"They are the little sprites that waylay walkers and tug your shoelaces and pull roots up so you'll trip and fall. Let me go tell poppa that I'll be over at the Burrow for the rest of the afternoon. He may find time to come and get some cake later."

Luna left in a rush and Harry looked at Ginny in total confusion.

"Oh Harry, don't look so startled! Luna is a one of a kind individual. Her… viewpoint is a little on, or over, the edge sometimes but she means well. She really is a nice person."

Harry immediately felt sympathy for the girl who had also lost her parent. "Anybody who's a friend of yours is ok by me." Harry got a quick one-armed hug from Ginny but then held her out at arms length. "We'll talk about that 'Harry Potter' doll some other time. You didn't happen to get married to it also, did you?"

When Ginny blushed enough for her face to match the color of her hair, Harry realized the worst. "Oh, Ginny!"

"Sorry Harry, but I think every young witch in England has or had a Harry Potter doll at one time or another. I was six at the time. I can't help it if you are …"

"But still…" Harry was trying to figure out if he was just curious at this point or something else.

"Please don't be mad at me Harry. Especially today. I promise I'll try to explain it, me, the whole thing…"

Harry had been hanging his head throughout the discussion but suddenly sprang at Ginny. He grabbed her sides and began tickling her unmercifully. Ginny fell over laughing as Harry began teasing her.

"Marry me, will you? You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. Just say you're sorry and I'll quit."

"Never!" cried Ginny. They were both rolling on the grass now. Ginny trying to get away from Harry's clutches and Harry was holding on as best he could and continue the torment.

"Is this a new birthday tradition? Maybe later we can find out if Harry is ticklish" Luna's voice startled the pair. "Or I can go walk ahead and let you come along when you've finished."

Ginny and Harry realized with a start that they were lying together on the grass holding on to one another. They quickly rolled apart blushing.

"Sorry, Luna, we were just talking…"

"and the next thing you know we were…"Harry's voice fell off as he realized there wasn't a decent explanation.

"That's ok, maybe some other time. Ginny, it looks like you're having a good time on your birthday so far. Tell me who else is coming to the party? Did Harry or Ron give you anything yet?" The two girls went back down the trail hand in hand and Harry groaned to himself again. He gladly went down the trail after them though. His list of friends had just grown again and he was happy to spend time with them.

The three children had made quick work of the walk back to The Burrow and soon found themselves back at the edge of the pond. While they were walking, Harry started skipping rocks on the water and a contest was born. It was quickly determined that Ginny was the best skipper of the three although Luna did skip one of her stones the farthest. The three then took off their shoes and socks and just dangled their feet in the water on the small dock while talking. Harry thought that Luna, while a little odd, was pretty smart in her own way. When she mentioned grindylows, Harry found out she wasn't totally off the beam as they were in the creature book he had.

When Ginny said that there might be time to go swimming later after the meal, Harry had to reluctantly admit that he couldn't swim. Luna asked him how he had never learned but Ginny just told Luna that he had never had been given the opportunity and that it was a difficulty that the twins were going to remedy. Harry asked nervously if that meant that George and Fred were just going to 'chuck him in'. Luna and Ginny's laughter didn't reassure him one bit.

The three were making their way back to the orchard when Harry heard a familiar sound. As a quick feeling of contentment went through him, Harry realized that it was the song of a phoenix that he was hearing. Calling on the girls to follow, Harry ran into the orchard and came upon Professor Dumbledore sitting at the party table playing some cards.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said excitedly, "it's nice to see you but what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore waved his hands and the cards silently disappeared. "Well, you wrote to me Harry, so I thought the least I could do is come over and answer you. It's a nice summer day and I thought a little bit of fresh air might be in order. Hello Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood – I trust the praxes didn't bother you to much on your trip back from Lovegood Manor?"

The girls were a little out of breath after chasing after Harry but Luna was the first to reply. "They weren't too bad, but they tripped Harry once when he wasn't paying attention."

Harry was a little confused when Dumbledore referred to the mystifying imps but he saw a smile and the twinkle in the wizards' eye. "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, professor?" Ginny replied.

"I believe this belongs to your family. I was a little concerned that it might not make the return journey." Dumbledore pulled an obviously exhausted Errol from one of the many pockets in his robes. "Would you mind taking this owl and placing it back in his roost while I talk to young Mr. Potter?"

Ginny took the owl out of Dumbledore's hand and turned and walked back toward the Burrow with Luna. She turned back after going a few yards. "Professor, if you have the time, I would be honored if you could stay for my birthday party."

"Thank you for the gracious invitation, Miss Weasley. If it's all right with your parents, I shall remain for the feast." Ginny hurried off towards her home.

"Thank you, Professor", Harry said as he sat. "It means a lot to Ginny to have you share her birthday with her family."

"Harry, to tell you the truth", Dumbledore replied, "I have a standing invitation to attend any of the parties here at the Burrow. Sadly, other duties prevent me from coming here as much as I liked to."

"Well, back to my question", Harry said nervously. "I ordinarily wouldn't touch my account as I know it's for school, but I really need something other than my cousins' castoffs and abandoned clothing from Hogwarts."

"I understand completely Harry and I'm sorry that you are in this position. Actually there is enough in your account for a good shopping trip and perhaps a little spree for incidentals. I misspoke a bit a couple of days ago when I said that your account hadn't been touched."

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked.

"After the war with Voldemort ten years ago, the estates and accounts of the convicted Deatheaters were seized and a type of reparations system was established. The families of people who were killed by the Deatheaters were given a sum of money as compensation. As you lost…"

"Both parents," Harry continued, "I got a double payment that has been gathering interest."

"Exactly", said Dumbledore, "and although you may not like this next bit, a special law was enacted at that time that dealt solely about you."

"And that was…?", Harry asked starting to feel a little overwhelmed again.

"Until you start classes at Hogwarts, any mention of your name in a paper or anything else that bore your name…"

"Like a Harry Potter doll?" Harry replied with a sinking feeling.

"Yes, sadly", Dumbledore continued. "A special assessment was collected and put into your account."

"It's blood money, Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "My parents lives paid for that - I won't take it! Not for anything!"

"Harry, the assessment was split four ways. One part of any profit for the seller, one part to the Ministry's fund for widows and orphans, one part for St. Mungo's for care of those hurt in the war and one final part for you. So you have been doing some good with your name after all. I actually have no idea of what is in your account, Harry but I do believe you have enough to afford a few luxuries for once."

"I can do anything with the money in my account, can't I? Give it all away except what I need for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I must caution you Harry, if you disperse your money indiscriminately, you'll have every wizard or witch in magical England at your doorstep. Including some that may have been Deatheaters. Please take some time and think at what's best for you for a change."

"Thank you for the information, professor. One more thing to add to my list of things to worry about. I've disrupted the Weasley household in a number of ways since I've been here and I don't want to abuse their great hospitality."

"Arthur and Molly have a great deal of love and patience with all the children they've raised. I can't believe you've done anything that they haven't made allowances for. Do you like it here Harry?"

"Of course professor, but I still have a lot of doubts. I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," came a cold voice from behind them, "if you even think of leaving here I will go get Ron and the twins and we'll ALL sit on you until the Hogwarts Express leaves the station with you!"

Harry turned to face a furious Ginny, who had changed back into her party dress. And gulped at her expression. "Ginny, I'm not leaving – I was just talking about the adjustment I've been making here with you and your family. You all have been very nice to me."

"Don't you forget it, either." Ginny dropped the stern look and turned to Dumbledore. "I apologize for eavesdropping."

"Well Harry", Dumbledore laughed, "you seem to have gathered at least one champion in the few days you've been here. From what I've gathered, one does not tempt the Weasley temper lightly."

"I've already learned that lesson Professor. Ginny has made it quite evident that I'm going to learn all sort of useful things by being around her and the other Weasleys." Harry smiled at Ginny who sat down next to him with a flip of her hair.

"I thought so myself, which is why I originally asked them. Miss Weasley, if you don't mind joining this discussion, I have a small dilemma that concerns Harry."

"Excuse me, sir, why would you want a ten year olds opinion? My Mum and Dad are close by and they could be out here in a second if it concerned Harry."

"I am aware of that but you are closer to Harry's age and you may have talked to him enough to maybe judge his real feelings."

Harry felt Ginny's hand climb to his shoulder and give a quick nudge of support. "Ok, now you've got me guessing" Harry said. "At least let me have a say in this 'dilemma', if it concerns me."

"It is simply a matter of timing. Do I tell you something now that might upset and start worrying you, or wait until you arrive at Hogwarts? If I tell you now, you have time to get used to the message and maybe prepare, IF preparing needs to be done. If I don't tell you now, you have one less thing to worry about and can enjoy your time here better but may have a sudden surprise later. Miss Weasley, your opinion?"

"If I had to guess, Headmaster Dumbledore", Ginny said, "most of the surprises that Harry has had to deal with have been of the unpleasant kind. I think he would rather know now."

"Yes, professor", Harry nodded his agreement, "what is it that concerns me?"

"Miss Weasley, do you wish to leave now?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is ok if she stays", Harry replied. "She'll just worm it out of me later when she gets the chance." Ginny smiled as if that was her plan all along.

"Please do not discuss this next matter with anyone unless Harry gives his blessing."

"Understood sir", Ginny replied quietly.

"Harry as we discussed earlier, not all the Deatheaters were brought to justice after the war. And nobody knows who they may be. They, and their now school-age children, may still have some revenge on their minds. The other professors and I will be watching over you, however discreetly, at Hogwarts. There may be some situations which we do not have control over, however."

"In other words, I'm a target" Harry said sadly.

"Yes and no. I'm only saying that the possibility exists. I did not wish to burden you further, but I thought you should be forewarned. There are some basic protection spells that you may learn before attending school, if you wish to. If you decide that is something you are interested in, I will make sure that you get that tutoring. But, again this is only a possibility."

"Thank you, professor", Harry replied. "Your concern is… appreciated and I will think about your offer."

"Very well. I hope that there will be more discussions in front of us Harry, where I bring other than unsettling news to you. I think I will go and see if Molly wants any other help in keeping the twins out of the kitchen." Dumbledore smiled at the two children and walked away from the orchard.

Ginny watched the older wizard leave the area and turned back to Harry. "Some time alone first, Harry? And if you want to talk later with me or Ron you know where we'll be."

"Yes to the time alone now. You are getting to know me very well. Thanks Ginny. I'll have myself together again before everyone comes out."

Ginny stood up and brushed off her dress. She gave Harry a quick rub on his back and walked back toward the Burrow. The last she saw of Harry was that he had sadly laid his head down on his arms. All alone at the table.

Harry had sat at the table thinking for what seemed to be a long time before he heard a flutter of wings. He raised his head off his arms enough to see a familiar phoenix land across the way from him. When the bird hopped across the two feet to look up into his face and give a questioning trill, Harry's face lit up in relief. "Thanks for coming to see me Fawkes. I'm just stewing about my latest development."

Fawkes came up to Harry and hopped onto his shoulder. The bird rubbed his golden beak against Harry's cheek and nibbled on his hair.

"Are you going to help look after me, Fawkes", Harry asked sadly.

The phoenix bobbed his head in a circular motion. "I'll take that as a maybe or a sometimes then", Harry chuckled. The bird nodded twice and exploded off the table, taking to the air. "Thank you, Fawkes", Harry yelled at the rapidly climbing bird before it went out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Party in the orchard

Harry heard some voices coming from the Burrow and turned to see a small procession of other kids coming, led by Ginny and Ron. From the looks of it, Harry could see that the two were arguing quietly about something, which was not what he expected leading up to a birthday party. Behind the two Weasleys were another pair of girls and, behind them, Luna was talking to another boy. The boy looked very confused about what Luna was saying to him and Harry smiled in sympathy.

"Harry," Ginny began, "there's some people here I want you to meet. They've all my friends. The first are Susan Bones, and Josie Kellar. Josie's real name is Jocelyn but never call her that. The boy in the back talking to Ron is Neville Longbottom. Everybody this here is Harry…James. He'll be starting Hogwarts in the fall with Ron, Neville, and Susan. Luna and Josie are going to be going with me next year."

Harry cast a grateful smile to Ginny who somehow knew that he had enough of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' problems for an afternoon. It wasn't that he wanted to deceive anybody but it was Ginny's day after all. The children all sat down and got to know each other over the next fifteen minutes or so. Luckily, Harry's scar was firmly hidden behind his messy hair for once. When the food suddenly appeared on the table, everyone stood up and waited for the grownups to appear.

The twins were the first to appear from the Burrow and find a place to sit. Harry noted with some relief that Ron chose a place as far away as possible from Fred and George to sit. Charlie came along next and sat down next to Ron.

The rest of the adults came along shortly and Harry wondered how the kitchen table grew long enough to be able to exactly fit everyone. Deciding it was one of the magical tricks he would be learning someday, Harry tried matching up the adults with the young people he had just been introduced to. It was real easy to tell Mr. and Mrs. Kellar as they had the same dark hair and complexion as their daughter. Mrs. Weasley was talking to a much older witch that was wearing older style clothes and a huge hat that appeared to have a vulture as its centerpiece. Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore and the last older witch were all walking together and talking animatedly. Harry guessed that it was the mother or some relation to Susan as they had a strong facial resemblance to each other.

Whether it was planned or not, most of the adults ended up sitting on one side of the table facing the children on the other. Dumbledore was escorted to the head of the table by Mr. Weasley. Harry had ended up sitting between Ron and Neville. Neville gulped when the older witch with the hat sat down across from him. Neville nervously whispered to Harry that it was his grandmother and she was a stickler for table manners. "Among other things." Harry felt a little bad about Neville's dilemma but quickly became a little nervous himself when he saw Lady Longbottom's steady gaze on his manners also.

Dumbledore stood up after everyone had settled and made a little speech. "As much as I want to start on this marvelous feast, it would not do to begin without recognizing the young lady who it is in honor of. Miss Weasley, you are ten today. A year which shall hopefully bring wonderful accomplishments to you and a beginning to all your dreams. To Miss Ginny Weasley!"

"To Ginny" Harry joined in the toast with the mug of liquid that had appeared with his plate. He was surprised at the good taste and asked Ron what he was drinking.

"Oh, that's butterbeer, Harry. Great drink – absolutely wonderful when cold, and it makes a great drink in the winter when you warm it up. We don't get it here at the Burrow very often."

If there was a lot of food at breakfast, Harry was amazed that there was even more for the birthday meal. Harry loss count of the numbers of platters that he passed along, or across. While he had worked up an appetite during the walk over to Luna's and back, Harry had to call it quits after seconds on the food he really enjoyed.

Ron, in deference to his brother Charlie or the invited guests, did not embarrass himself with his usual stuff-and-run habits and actually enjoyed the meal. Harry was about to ask Ron how he could get another butterbeer, when Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and another appeared in front of him. Harry mouthed a 'Thank You' and Mrs. Weasley smiled back at him. Harry looked at the label on the bottle: _'Bullfinch's Best Butterbeer – Magnificently Brewed since 1385'_. The line below the logo gave Harry a chuckle –"_You Can't Have a Good Mug unless it's full of Bull!" _

It was Mrs. Weasley who stood up after a time and with everyone's permission, waved the remaining food and plates away with her wand. Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny if she was ready and Harry saw her close her eyes. Mrs. Weasley made a small pass with her wand across Ginny's part of the table and a gorgeous two layer cake appeared with candles burning atop it.

When Ginny opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the cake and she yelled in delight. Everyone at the table cheered as she blew out the candles at one go, and Josie asked Ginny what she wished for. Ginny shook her head, made a turning motion of her fist over her lips, and threw the imaginary key over her shoulder. Harry saw Ginny throw a glance at him and smile. Ginny herself cut the first piece out and handed it to her father. Mrs. Weasley took over the chore of cutting up the cake and passing it around the table. Harry was glad that he had saved a little bit of room as the chocolate cake with raspberry filling and frosting was absolutely wonderful.

There was a small pause in the festivities when Ron, of all people, volunteered to take the cake back to the Burrow. While most of the grownups applauded the action, it was Charlie who told Ron's real motivation. "Ron", he said, "no matter how careful you are about it, mum is going to know if you steal even a small piece." Ron blushed to the roots of his red hair while everybody laughed, but he did carry the cake back to the Burrow.

When Ron returned to the table, Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and made a complicated wave and poke. Instantly a pile of brightly wrapped presents appeared to the delight of Ginny. She was about to dive into the pile with a devilish grin when Dumbledore cleared his throat at the head of the table.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, "I believe it's customary for all the guests to bring gifts." Dumbledore reached up the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a wrapped cube about 6 inches square. With a wave of his hand, the present floated over the table to Ginny and hovered in front of her until she reached out and took it.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand again and a quill, ink and parchment appeared in front of Harry. "Would you mind recording the presents, Harry? A simple division between Guests and Family should suffice".

Harry nodded and drew a quick line down the middle of the parchment. Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he wasn't the one getting the chore.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Ginny's hands were just a little shaky as she undid the wrapping. When she opened the box, and pulled out a dark green and golden flower in a little vase, everyone at the table gave a little 'ooh' of surprise.

Neville was the first one to speak as he recognized what Ginny held. "I know what that is – it's a pretty rare plant. That's a Nepalese Moonpool Lily."

"Excellent identification, Mr. Longbottom!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "What else can you tell Miss Weasley about her present?"

"Well", Neville said nervously (because his grandmother was staring at him), "they are also called the 'Everlast Bloom' because as long as you refresh the water on a regular basis, the lily will never wilt or lose its wonderful smell."

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom. Madame Sprout will be glad to hear that she has an excellent Herbology prospect starting in a few weeks."

Neville's face reddened a little but his grandmother was smiling at him proudly across from him. "Good job, Neville", Harry whispered as he watch Ginny go on to the rest of the pile.

Ginny first went for the presents that her guests had brought. Luna gave her a couple of fuzzy socks and a two year diary with a picture of a unicorn on the cover. Neville had wrapped up a nicely bound volume of 'Magical Plants and Flowers of England, Wales, and Scotland'. Harry saw that there were a lot of nice diagrams and pictures in it so she had some more sketches to copy. Harry had to abbreviate the title to keep up with Ginny's fast unwrapping.

Susan and her aunt were pleased at Ginny's reaction to their present; a set consisting of a chameleon belt and gloves which could magically change themselves to match any outfit.

When Ginny unwrapped her friends Josie's present, Harry saw that she was immediately delighted but then her face flushed with embarrassment. "I've got some wonderful hair ties and a book."

"What's the name of the book, Ginny?" George asked with a grin.

Ginny mumbled a reply and started to reach for the next package.

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that Gin-Gin", Fred followed up. "What did you say the title was?"

"Harry Potter and the Treasures of the Forbidden Forest" came the suddenly flustered voice from Ginny Weasley.

Most of the guests were surprised at the sudden coughing fit that came from the quiet boy with the green eyes. While the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore had reserved smiles on their faces, Ron was the one to help Harry out by pounding him on the back.

"Sorry, everyone", Harry apologized with a red face, "must have swallowed the wrong way."

"Moving on then," Ginny said. "Thanks Neville, Susan, Luna and Josie! Those are great gifts. You may want to stand back a bit. What's left is from my family and anything could happen when I open these." There was a little laughter at the table but Harry noticed that the twins were actually moving around to get closer to their sister.

"The first present is from Percy" The title of the book read 'Careers Every Young Witch Should Consider'.

"There's a hiding compartment in it - I'll show you later Ginerva."

"Thanks big brother."

"Don't thank me yet," came from Charlie, "you've got quite a number of big brothers here today." That got a laugh from all the guests.

Ginny decided to open Charlie's present next. A couple of figures flew out from his box and dashed down the table. Charlie grabbed one as it got to him, and Harry caught the other out of mid-air as it fled past. When Harry opened his hands, he saw that he had a miniature animated dragon. Perfectly formed and realistically moving. Harry and Charlie carried their prizes back to Ginny who carefully placed them back in their box. Ginny gave Charlie a quick hug and Harry a pat on the shoulder before getting back to the presents.

"This next present is from Bill." Harry watched Ginny open the small package and pull out a piece of jewelry. When she held it up for everyone to see, Harry saw it was a copper colored pyramid with a funny shaped cross atop it. Ginny read the attached note aloud. 'Hi, My favorite sister.'

"Like he has a choice in the matter", came Ron's voice next to Harry.

Ginny heard and glared at Ron. "Back to the letter" – 'This was a charm I salvaged from one of the pyramids I've worked on. It can be worn as a bracelet or a necklace. The symbol on the top is an Ankh – a symbol of life. The charm when worn will warn you if anyone has tampered with your food or drinks. I thought you would find this useful as I know that two certain members of the family like to find unsuspecting volunteers to test things on. I hope to come home for a visit sometime before or at Christmas. Give my love to Mum and Dad (and I guess my other brothers)! Bill'

Ginny made a great show of putting on the charm, much to the delight of her parents and the chagrin of the twins. She stuck her tongue out at the twins as if daring them to try something. Everyone laughed at the twins' predicament.

The next package was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was a shiny black dress and a couple of jumpers along with a new pair of trainers. Ginny gasped in delight at the clothes and ran to give her parents a big hug and kiss apiece. Ron gave his sister a big set of colored pencils to draw with and a bunch of chocolate frogs.

Then there were two packages left unwrapped on the table. Ginny read the labels – 'Family' and 'Your loving Brothers- Gred and Forge'. She grimaced a bit but thought her brothers really wouldn't do anything rash on her birthday. When she opened their package she exclaimed in delight. There was a new large sketch pad, some bottles of ink and a large tin. When she opened the tin, she saw a bunch of assorted candies but the charm on her wrist instantly started getting colder and colder. Ginny smirked at the twins. "I'll save these for later, thank you very much. I love the pad. Is there anything special about the inks, by chance?"

"Well Ginny, one is a special invisible ink that can only be viewed by the person who you write to. One is a rainbow ink that will change colors as you write and the third is a surprise. We just can't tell you everything now, can we?"

"You two will never change" Ginny said with a laugh. "Thank you very much."

When Ginny opened the last package and saw the contents, she cocked her head at an angle and looked down the table at Harry. Harry was very, very busy writing so he didn't meet her glance.

"These", she said, "are excellent candies, and perfectly safe too. I'll share these with everyone later. That's later, Ron. Touch this package before then and I'll sic Charlie on you." Ron muttered under his breath but nodded back to his sister as everyone laughed.

Ginny stood up again and looked at everybody at the table. "I want to thank everyone, especially Professor Dumbledore, for all the excellent presents but most of all being here with me today. This has been the best birthday I think I've ever had and it's all because of you shared it with me." Ginny sat down to a small round of applause and a hug from her mother.

Dumbledore stood up at the head of table. "I also want to add my thanks to that of Miss Weasley. This has been a wonderful afternoon spent with some friends and their families. Molly, your meal was, as always, truly exceptional. I wish I could enjoy your company a little longer but I have a pile of work back in my office. I am looking forward to seeing the new students at Hogwarts in a few weeks. Until then – may you have happy times!" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and vanished.

Charlie chuckled next to Ron. "He always enjoyed a good exit! Hey, there's plenty of daylight left. Who's up for some Quidditch?"

The twins and Ron stood up, excused themselves and headed for the Quidditch field with Charlie. Harry was torn between staying at the party with the remaining guests and watching his friends play. Luckily, Ginny had decided to go watch her brothers, so the rest of the youngsters followed and were soon were sitting down by the shed to watch the action.

While the Weasleys were playing only two on two, Harry was impressed by the flying and passing abilities of Charlie. Ginny proudly told everybody that Charlie was once captain of the Gryffindor house team and had turned down a position on England's national team to take care of dragons. Neville admitted that he was a little apprehensive about learning to fly at Hogwarts as his grandmother thought it was a dangerous activity. Ginny and the other three girls thought that idea was silly but Neville admitted he hadn't even flown before so he really wasn't a good judge. Harry kept his own mouth shut of that subject.

The six spectators had a nice time cheering the action of the flyers and had a chuckle or two at some of Ron's attempts at playing keeper. While Ron wasn't bad, he just wasn't as experienced or as fast as his older brothers.

Mr. and Mrs. Kellar came down after a while to fetch Josie to go home and to tell Neville and Susan that their guardians were also looking for them. Ginny, Luna, and Harry reluctantly left the game to escort Neville, Susan and the Keller's back to the Burrow. Ginny thanked all the adults for coming again and hugged Josie, Susan, and a blushing Neville. After watching everyone take turns flooing to their homes, Luna also thanked Ginny for the wonderful party but said she had to go home and check on her father.

Harry asked if she wanted company on the walk back, but Luna said that the praxes knew her and she would be safe on the trail. Luna hugged Ginny and said she would be looking for the fireworks later out her window. Harry told Luna he was glad that he had met her and Luna said they probably would be seeing more of each other if it was ok with Ginny and the praxes. The three laughed together and then Luna waved goodbye and left for the walk home. The guests were all gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Harry's gift

Ginny and Harry both asked Mrs. Weasley if she needed any other help cleaning up from the party but she said that all the adults had pitched in and made quick work of the task. The twins, she said, would be bringing back the table after they finished playing Quidditch.

"Ginny", Mrs. Weasley said, "all of your presents are up on your bed. I'd find a safe place for that flower that Dumbledore gave you, especially with those little dragons. Do not let Charlie leave without learning the charm for their animation. And I think Tuesday's a good deadline for getting the thank you letters out."

Ginny hung her head at the last part but nodded quickly and started heading for her room to put away the presents. Harry stopped her to give her the gift list he had written out but turned around when Mrs. Weasley addressed him.

"Harry, there's a little bit of time now while the boys are outside to get your back done. I've granted you the day off from your potions, but you do need to have a regular application of the other. Would you like it now?"

"I guess so Mrs. Weasley. I know you've been very busy with the party cooking and guests, so whenever it is convenient to you. If it's now, I'll just go up to my room and lay down." Harry turned back to the stairs, but almost ran over a nervous looking Ginny, who was standing on the bottom step.

"Could I ask another birthday favor Harry?" Ginny seemed suddenly shy and nervous standing there with her hands clasped behind her back. She was also looking down at the ground as if she had done something wrong.

"What does the not-so-young-now Weasley desire?" Harry asked jokingly. They both had been having a good time throughout the day and Harry was just teasing her a bit.

"Could.. could I see your back and keep you company while mum's treating you?"

"Ginny Weasley!" came the exclamation from her mother. "That's very impolite. You shouldn't ask that of Harry…"

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley", Harry interrupted her with a sigh. "I guess it's just normal curiosity. Ginny, I guess my back isn't a pretty sight and I don't want to spoil your birthday with some ugliness on my part. I've also learned I don't deal with others crying very well and I really don't want to upset you. Again!"

"I can be brave when I need to be, Harry. I've got six older brothers, after all. I just thought maybe you would like some company during this. I promise I'll try not to go all girly on you."

Harry nodded at her earnestness. "Didn't you just protest a little while ago that you were a girl? I think it would be ok if your mum doesn't forbid it. Yes, talking to someone during this would keep my mind from wandering to how my back ended up in the shape it's in. I'll just go up to the room, take off my shirt and wait for the two of you to come up then."

Harry hurried up the stairs before Ginny could read the confusion in his face. He thought he owed Ginny one for not introducing him properly but he wasn't sure he was ready to share the shame he felt about his injuries. He hoped it wouldn't turn Ginny against him. Harry watched the Quidditch flyers out his window for a minute before stripping off his shirt and nervously lying down on his stomach as he heard steps coming up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley came in first, followed shyly by her daughter. Harry closed his eyes as the two came to stand besides the bed. Harry heard a muffled gasp of surprise from Ginny but no other words came from her. Harry heard a few more footsteps and when he opened his eyes again, Ginny was sitting on her heels a couple of feet from Harry's head.

"All right there, Ginny?" Harry carefully asked. Ginny snorted and hung her head for a second. When she looked back into Harry's face there might have been a tear at the corner of one eye, but her eyes held his steady gaze.

"You've got a lot of cheek taking my question from me, Harry Potter. I was going to ask you that. You're pretty brave; you survived that treatment from your relatives." She smiled up at Harry and somehow Harry felt better at her acceptance and her courage. She wasn't totally disgusted with his condition! Or him!

"I was counting on Pandora's leftover", said Harry.

"What's that?" Ginny asked with a quizzical expression.

"Oops, sorry. Muggle myth. In ancient times, Pandora had a magic jar or box that contained all the evils in the world. When she opened the container out of curiosity, all the evils escaped and the only thing left was hope. I hung on, hoping that things would eventually get better" Harry said. "Now, I'm glad they have."

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley began, "this is the ointment that did a good job of healing up great-uncle Alonzo when he was mauled. No, not the exact ointment! Most medicines lose their healing abilities over time. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, may have contributed the tears that help made this only a few weeks ago. Very magical birds, those phoenixes."

Ginny was watching how carefully her mother was applying the medicine to Harry's back to make sure it covered all the marks.

"What does it feel like Harry?" she asked.

"It sort of feels like when we stuck our feet in the water earlier, Ginny. It goes on feeling cool but then it starts tingling a little bit. I think it also makes the muscles and the skin relax a bit as my back feels a lot looser after the salve works its way in. I can move so much better than I could a week ago. I guess I don't have to tell you how good one of your mothers back rubs feels – I actually fell asleep the last time she did this."

Ginny giggled then. "It actually got to be a competition between me and Ron if we got sick at the same time, to get mums' backrub first. Sort of proofed which one she favored." The small harrumph from her mother led Ginny to correct her statement a bit. "Of course, we don't think like that any more."

"So Mrs. Weasley, which one of the two got more pathetic when they got sick?" Harry was watching Ginny's face as he asked the question of Mrs. Weasley.

"It wasn't even close", Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle as she continued to rub in the ointment. "Ron always showed the worst signs of any ailment. He'd moan and groan and generally make himself even sicker with his antics. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't make a fuss at all - the worse she felt the quieter she got. That's when I knew something was really wrong. Kind of like life here at the Burrow, the quieter it gets, the more trouble is about to happen."

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Weasley. I don't know if or where Dumbledore or the Ministry plans to put me. If I don't have a say where I'm going to be permanently, I would like to visit here a lot."

"Arthur and I will make sure to strongly ask that you stay here Harry", said Mrs. Weasley. "You'll always be welcome here, I hope you know that. There, I've finished with your back. Why don't you lay there and let it soak in for a bit before you come back downstairs? Ginny, are you coming with me?"

"No mum, I'll keep Harry company if he doesn't mind?"

"Ok, but don't take too long. The twins seemed real anxious to start setting things off."

"Ok mum."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.", came from Harry as Mrs. Weasley headed back downstairs.

"Well Ginny", Harry asked as it was just the two of them again, "do you regret asking to see my back?"

"Not really", replied the birthday girl. "I was upset at the scars but mum told me beforehand that they've already healed up some and you may be as good as new before you leave for Hogwarts. I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me look."

"I hope someday to tell you the whole story Ginny. I just can't yet and I'm relieved nobody has pushed me to do that. It's just so much to handle, you know."

"I can only guess Harry and when you want to talk, I promise to listen if you want me too. I'm just so mad at those Dursleys; they had better watch out when I get my wand."

Harry laughed heartily at the threat that was issued from his 10 year old friend. "Thanks, I needed that thought. But you'll have much better things to do when you get a wand than waste your time on that lot. Would you turn around please?"

"Why?" came from a puzzled Ginny.

"So I can get up and put my shirt on, silly." Ginny blushed and quickly turned around. Harry slipped his shirt back on and buttoned it.

"Ok, you can turn back around now. Thanks. Do you suppose we have a little time before the twins get all destructive on us?"

"I guess so Harry. It's not quite dark yet and at least Ron would be up to fetch us if they were going to start."

"Would you go over and sit on Ron's bed? I've finally figured out a present to give you for your birthday."

"No, you prat! You've already done so much for me just by being here. And what about that box of candies from Honeydukes?"

"I have absolutely no idea about any such candy, Miss Weasley. I would just like to help you enjoy them; after all, I have no idea what any of them taste like." Ginny smiled at that.

Harry continued, "You asked me something this morning and I'd like to do that for you." Ginny had a very puzzled look on her face but went and sat on her brothers' bed and faced Harry.

"I've never done this for any other person before", Harry said, "so I'm a little nervous. I'm also going to close my eyes so I can concentrate and not get flustered because you're watching me, Ginny. If I'm horrible at this, remember you asked. I just hope all of your birthdays end up like this."

Ginny sat and waited while Harry sat across from her and took a couple of deep breaths. When Harry started talking again, Ginny had to lean in a little to hear him.

Harry started speaking with a little hesitation in his voice:

_I was blue, just as blue as I could be,_

_ Every day was just a cloudy day for me_

_ Then good luck came a-knocking at my door_

_ Skies were gray but they're not gray anymore._

When Harry actually picked up his voice and the melody, Ginny got little goosebumps on her arms. His voice was so clear and he had such a feeling he put into the verses, Ginny just watched his face as he sang.

_Blue skies smiling at me_

_ Nothing but blue skies do I see_

_Bluebirds singing a song_

_ Nothing but bluebirds all day long _

_ Never saw the sun shining so bright_

_ Never saw things going so right _

_Noticing the days hurrying by_

_ When you're cared for, my how they fly_

_Blue days, all of them gone_

_ Nothing but blue skies from now on_

_Blue skies smiling at me_

_ Nothing but blue skies do I see_

_ Never saw the sun shining so bright_

_ Never saw things going so right_

_Noticing the days hurrying by_

_ When you're cared for, my how they fly_

_Blue days, all of them gone_

_ Nothing but blue skies from now on_

_ Nothing but blue skies from now on_

Harry slowly finished the last two lines. He hoped Ginny had liked his effort. He had gone through most of the afternoon trying to remember all the words to this particular song. He couldn't look at her as he sang as he wanted to concentrate on the singing.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was that Ginny had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry you didn't like it", Harry said sadly. "I must have sounded horrible. Now I've made you cry again. I'm really sorry."

"Brother, isn't it really sad that Harry has no experience with girls? He has no clue…" came from the door.

"…that sometimes females cry when they are happy also." came another voice.

Harry looked up to see all the other Weasleys crammed into the doorway with big smiling faces. Harry blushed as he realized his audience had included everyone in the household! He put his hands over his face in embarrassment. He was quickly congratulated as all the family rushed in where he was sitting and pulled him to his feet to tell him how good the song was.

The smallest Weasley had to push her way through her family to get to Harry. "Back away", she said angrily pushing her way through the twins. When she got to Harry's side, she turned and glared at her family. "That was supposed to be a private moment between me and Harry" she declared in anger.

"Ginny, we only came to investigate. There must have been fifty songbirds singing outside that window there." Mr. Weasley was trying to calm his daughter down. "We all came in and then we heard Harry's marvelous voice. Molly put a silencing charm on all of us and the stairs. We didn't mean to intrude but it was just too good to not come and see."

"Well, everyone, I think the floor show is definitely over." Charlie came over to give Ginny a hug to calm her down. "Why don't we head downstairs to give Harry and Ginny that moment they wanted alone?" Charlie and Mrs. Weasley pushed and pulled almost everyone down the stairs.

Ginny was standing next to Harry with clenched fists and a scowl on her face. Harry had sunk down back to the bed to cover his face again.

Ron picked that moment of silence between them to stick his head back in the door. "Bloody hell, Harry! Nice voice and all that – but why do you have to sing to my sister?"

Five voices all shouted out 'Ron' at once; two from inside the room and three others from below. Ron's face lost some color and he hurried down the stairs to answer to his parents and Charlie.

Ginny turned and threw herself back on Ron's bed. She screamed something into his pillow and then turned on her back to stare silently at the ceiling. "Stupid, stupid bloody git!" she finally said after a minute or two.

"Was that meant for Ron or me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Of course I meant my idiot brother." Ginny sat up and stared at the door until Harry cleared his voice. Ginny turned to see that he was standing next to her looking a little nervous.

"Does this mean you did or didn't like what I did? I'm not quite clear if I've made your birthday better or worse after all that."

Ginny sighed and cast her gaze to the ceiling before looking at the boy who had no clue. "Harry that was probably the very best personal gift anybody has ever given me. I really like your singing voice and that was a very nice song. I've never heard anything like that before. I'm not happy everybody intruded on us but it was kind of special sharing that with the whole family."

"Me too", Harry said, "in a weird embarrassing nice sort of way. I've got bad recognition before and this whole 'Boy–Who-Lived' stuff is – yech! But I kind of liked what just happened; especially if you liked it! Let's make sure if I ever sing something special for you again, we have some privacy."

"Agreed", came from a smiling Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry – fireworks! Hurry!" came Mr. Weasleys voice up the stairs.

"Coming now", came the reply from the two. Harry was about to leave the room, when Ginny pulled him around, said 'Thank You' and carefully planted a kiss on his cheek!

The two blushing and confused children went down to join the rest of the Weasley family in the relative safety of the darkness of the front porch.

*** Captain Compass : WOW! Thanks for al the kind comments, signups and making the story one of your favorites. I must be doing something right. Thanks again! ****


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Sudden absences

While the fireworks were just as exciting and colorful as was promised, Harry only paid half attention to the explosions. After saying goodnight to everyone, Harry spent a long time staring out the window of his room and trying to make sense of the day he had just went through. From Charlie's declaration that morning to when Ginny had given him a 'Thank You' kiss, he had never had such a varied day. There were very some good things and a few bad things, but the many confusing things all day long that just made his head swim. It was much later when Harry lay down and let the quiet outside melody of crickets and bullfrogs lull him to sleep.

The couple of hours of sleep Harry got did nothing to calm his mind. Ron was especially insistent about getting an early start to that particular breakfast and almost dressed Harry himself in his hurry. The boys got downstairs in time to meet Ginny coming in from her daily raid on the henhouse. Charlie was carrying on a conversation with his mother while everyone else came downstairs and settled in at the table. Harry had just finished his morning potion and juice and was slowly nibbling on a couple of pieces of buttered toast when Mr. Weasley requested some silence at the table.

"While we're all glad the Charlie here came home for Ginny's birthday, he must be heading back to the dragon preserve later today." The rest of the Weasleys made sounds of disappointment at that announcement. Mr. Weasley continued to talk. "He also came with a significant request to Molly and me. After much discussion, we agreed that it was a good idea. Charlie, why don't you explain your idea?"

The rest of the table switched their focus from Mr. Weasley to Charlie. Charlie stood up reluctantly and started talking. "I could only get away for the weekend from the dragon preserve. I wish I could stay here and bother you lot for a while longer but that is not meant to be. Just before I left Romania, a scheduling conflict left an opening for an apprentice grade dragon helper. I asked and received permission to find somebody to take that job temporarily for a week while they look for a permanent replacement. After much discussion last night, Mum and Dad have reluctantly agreed to let Ron come back with me to Romania on my visa! He may be bit pungent after hauling dragon dung for a lot of the week, but he'll be assisting me with other duties. We'll be leaving this afternoon!"

The rest of the family was stunned at the sudden announcement but came over to congratulate Ron. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley proclaimed that there was a lot to be done before Ron could leave so it would be a busy day for all the adults and Ron. Harry asked Ron to bring him back a couple of scales or something as a souvenir and Ginny jokingly told Ron that dragon eggs were not a breakfast item. The rest of breakfast was accompanied by the buzzing of what might lay ahead of Ron in his week at the dragon preserve.

After breakfast was finished, Harry finally persuaded Mrs. Weasley to let him wash and dry the dishes. By the time he finished with that, Ron and his mother were in his room trying to decide what clothing he needed to pack for a week. Grabbing the spell book that Professor McGonagall had given him, Harry went to find a quiet place to read.

Ginny was sitting in the living room with a quill and a small stack of parchment. Harry asked her if she needed some help with the 'Thank you' letters but she just shook her head with a sigh. "This shouldn't take too long as I've only to owl only the guests outside the family. Any idea how I should word a note to Professor Dumbledore thanking him for something so rare and beautiful?"

"I think something quick and sincere probably should work," Harry replied. "He doesn't seem the type to be fairly formal with us youngsters."

Harry told Ginny he would be down by the pond reading if anybody needed him and she went back to her writing. Harry was almost to the door when Ginny called out to him. "Are you ok, Harry?"

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now, Ginny." Harry replied. "I just need some space and quiet to sort things through for a bit."

"All right Harry. I'll let mum know if she wants you for anything."

Harry ended up wandering down to the pond and rested his back against the trunk of the big oak tree. He read through the spell book and paid attention to the specific spells that seemed to be protective or evasive in nature. He really didn't want to be fighting anyone but, if Dumbledore said he might be a target, Harry wanted to be as prepared as he could be. Harry found a big twig and, pretending it was a wand, practiced the motions described in the book for each spell he thought he could use.

Harry put down the book after going through it thoroughly and thought how unfair some things seemed to be at present. He had finally got away from the Dursleys, found himself in a nice place with a supportive and caring family and it had all gotten scrambled up in one afternoon. He didn't want to be a target; he didn't want his new friends to become possible targets because they knew him. Harry didn't want to be the cause of any more possible injuries or deaths, like his parents; he felt guilty enough about that already. Defensive spells, Hogwarts, the Weasleys and many other concerns were all swirling around in his head. Harry was overcome with all the emotions and confusion and choked back a sob that was threatening to start another full round of crying.

"Harry", came a quiet voice, "would you mind a little company?"

Harry glanced up through his tears to see Mr. Weasley staring at him sadly. "I wouldn't mind a bit Mr. Weasley. I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

Mr. Weasley sat down beside Harry and started speaking. "Life can be real brutal sometimes Harry, I won't lie to you about that. You've had a much harder start than most but you are among friends here and that's got to count for something. I might imagine it's not your past that worries you now but something of the future?"

"Yes sir, when Dumbledore was here yesterday, he told me that the remaining Deatheaters and their kids might try to make me a target once I turn up at Hogwarts. I'm not so concerned about myself but I've started thinking about what might happen to Ron and the other kids I met yesterday if they are around me. I don't want anybody hurt on my account."

"Harry", Mr. Weasley said, "Hogwarts is one of the safest places in all of magical England. There are special wards and shields that protect the school and its students. If you're worried I could ask the twins or Percy…"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley but I don't want to involve anybody else in my problems. I've also been thinking and wondering if I'm a possible danger to your family just by being here."

"I think Harry that if you think too much on every possibility that you would never even get out of bed in the morning. Dumbledore told me once that life is not to be led by cowering in fear. That would give your enemies the win before they even had a chance to do anything. I know you have a capacity for bravery and ingenuity or else you wouldn't have survived for so long at your relatives. I've also personally seen that you have the potential to becoming a great wizard; have some faith in yourself Harry. People will stand by, with, and for you, even if you don't ask or expect it."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry answered. "You've given me more to think about and reduced my panic level a lot. I'll try to deal with things as they come up and trust I can learn to defend myself. I haven't had to depend on anybody else other than myself before now."

Mr. Weasley stood, held out his hand and pulled Harry up and into a small hug. He left his hands on Harry's shoulders when he finished. "Don't be shy about asking for anything from us if you need something. Even hugs. I know most of the contact you've had with the people you've known has not been positive. We all need reassurance and comforting once in a while. I wouldn't make a habit of asking the twins mind you, but they might surprise you."

Harry laughed at the idea of the twins getting all touchy with him. "They'd probably put itching powder down my back, wouldn't they?"

"That would be the most likely result", Mr. Weasley answered with a smile, "but one can never tell with those two. You might end up a lovely shade of canary yellow, as they did to Ron not so long ago."

Harry smiled again trying to imagine Ron a different color. "Speaking of Ron, has he finished packing yet?"

"I think so Harry. When Molly gets a full head of steam up, it's sometimes better to give her space so she can operate. She and I will be accompanying Charlie and Ron back to the Ministry and their international apparition point."

"Could I ask why you and Mrs. Weasley decided to let Ron go so far away from home?"

"Sure, why don't we walk back to the Burrow as we talk?" Harry picked up his spell book and walked along with Mr. Weasley." First of all, we trust Charlie to watch over Ron and keep him out of danger. The other factor is a …little more complicated. Ron has been at the Burrow his whole life except for a few visits to relatives here and there. He's had to watch all his older brothers go off to Hogwarts and do well. All his brothers have gone away and done something distinctive. And Ron hasn't yet. We thought a little… seasoning might make him grow up a little and find some confidence in himself. Help him help himself as it were. Does that make any sense, Harry?"

"In a way it does. I've had my experiences to help me, if I could define 'experiences' in the worst way. I've had to think in different ways and find out what works best for me in different situations and solve my own problems. I don't want to say anything bad against Ron, mind you, but I see how getting away from the Burrow for a while might help him."

"Harry", Mr. Weasley said smiling, "you just took about 3 hours of discussion that Molly, Charlie, and I had last night and reduced it down to a few sentences. With a mind like that, I think you'll do well at Hogwarts."

Harry blushed at the compliment as they entered the Burrow. Molly and Ginny were in the kitchen. Molly was pacing nervously back and forth while Ginny was shaking her hands out in an attempt to get rid of the writing cramps. Harry went and sat down by the youngest Weasley and picked up the quill while Molly wandered into the family room.

Ginny protested that she had finished writing the letters and Harry shrugged. "Well, how about I just address them to the people and then you can get Errol ready for an afternoon of deliveries?" Ginny looked to her mum for her approval and she just nodded her head distractively.

"So where's the traveling duo?" Harry asked while writing down names.

"They went to St. Mungo's to get some medicine for Ron", Ginny answered. "Seems there's a bunch of different diseases one can catch in Romania that Ron's never been exposed to. He has to prove he's been immiz…ummeniz.. Oh, what's the word?"

"Immunized?" Harry guessed.

"Right, anyway they're off getting Ron all potioned up. Hope he chokes on the stuff."

"Are you upset that Charlie's taking Ron?"

"Just a bit! Everybody gets to go off and do stuff and I'm left here again. And when he gets back, you and Ron and the others will be heading off for Hogwarts! You'll all forget about me!"

"Ginny calm down and lower your voice. We won't forget about you. Your Mum is worried enough about Ron being gone without you adding to her problems. Understand?"

"I guess so Harry. I'm glad Ron is getting to spend time with Charlie and see the dragons. But when is it my turn?"

"Can I point out a few things, Ginny, without getting kicked?"

"If you have to Harry, but they better be good. I feel a proper snit coming on." Ginny sniffed real loud and crossed her eyes at Harry.

Harry stuck his tongue out back at her and they both snickered a bit. "Look, I've finished the addressing. Let's go sit out on the wall. I think your mum and dad look like they want to talk by themselves."

Harry and Ginny left the adults talking quietly in the living room and went out and sat on the small wall around the yard.

"OK, what's so good about Ron getting away from here for a week? I just can't see any good points." Ginny looked awfully depressed about losing her brother.

"Let's see", Harry smiled, "I've only had a minute to think of this."

"Well. Go on. I'm listening."

"You have to learn some patience. Haven't you heard that good things come to those that wait?"

"No, that must be one of those stupid muggle sayings that dad likes so much. And the reasons?"

"How about these?" Harry said with a smile. "First – we don't have to watch Ron eat." Ginny smiled.

"Second – there is a lot more food for the rest of us." Ginny giggled.

"Third – no stupid comments or snoring to wake us up!" Ginny laughed out loud at the statement.

"Four – if Ron doesn't bring you back a proper present, you really get to lay into him."

Ginny laughed hard again. She turned sideways, crossed her legs and sat facing Harry. "I guess you're learning about me also, Mr. Potter. Those are excellent reasons from my point of view."

"That brings me to the last point, and I'll let you judge if it's a good or bad one. With Ron gone for a week, it gives us some time."

"Gives us some time?" Ginny repeated with a puzzled look.

"To get to know each other better, to teach me how to fly, to beat each other at chess, to explore this stupid blushing thing", Harry said while blushing. "You know, time to for you to really decide how much of a stupid git I really am."

"Oh, time." Ginny said slowly and looked up into Harry's green eyes.

Just then, a loud sound was heard coming down the lane. Harry and Ginny turned to see what it was.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A Big Surprise

There wasn't anything to see, but the roar just got closer and louder. The noise seemed to peak and then abruptly cut off, directly in front of that part of the wall that Harry and Ginny were sitting on. And just like a switch, a figure and the source of the noise appeared out of midair.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted in surprise and joy. Hagrid was setting on the very motorcycle that he had taken Harry to Hogwarts in! Harry walked up besides the half-giant to give him a hug. Hagrid took off his goggles and leaned down to embrace his young friend.

"What are you doing here Hagrid? Oops, my manners. Rubeus Hagrid meet the youngest of the Weasleys. Ginerva. Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Ginny", Hagrid said, shaking her hand. "Are you helping getting young Harry straightened out?"

"As much as I can, Mr. Hagrid. But he needs a lot of work." Ginny smiled as she said this to let Harry know she was kidding.

"Well, I had a special chore for Professor Dumbledore this morning at Gringotts. Good thing they're always open." Hagrid patted one of the many pockets in his coat as if he were making sure something was still there. "While I was down there in Diagon Alley, I saw something that I thought would be perfect for you. Seeing as your cousin Dudley ate that special cake I cooked for your birthday, I thought I would get you a replacement gift."

Ginny frowned at the comment about Harry's birthday cake. 'Why didn't he tell anybody (me) about that?' she thought suddenly. 'Maybe me and mum can do something about that. Something nice for Harry.'

Hagrid reached into the sidecar and pulled out a wide cylinder that was covered by a piece of heavy cloth. He held it out to Harry, who had to be prodded by Ginny to take it.

"Hagrid, you've already done so much for me already. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for rescuing me; thank you."

"It's ok Harry", Hagrid replied, "That's what friends are for – to help you. Well, go ahead. Take a look."

Harry removed the covering to reveal a sturdy cage containing a beautiful snow owl. "He's absolutely gorgeous Hagrid. What's his name?"

"That's a she, Harry and it's your bird. You get to name her. The proprietor at the Owl Emporium told me she had been in his shop a long while and needed a special owner. I thought that might be you."

At Hagrid's urging, Harry opened up the door and reached into the cage. The owl hopped down from her perch and onto Harry's forearm. Harry gingerly brought her out of the cage and the owl beat its wings a couple of times to stretch.

"That's a beautiful owl, Harry." Harry turned his head to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing a few feet away. It was Mrs. Weasley who had made the comment.

"Hagrid just gave Harry the owl as a late birthday present," Ginny said. She was edging closer to Harry to see if she could pet Harry's new companion.

"Hello, Arthur, Molly. I was running an errand for Dumbledore and thought I drop by on my way back to Hogwarts with something for Harry."

"Well, girl, what are we going to name you?" Harry asked. "I know snow owls originally lived in colder climates so maybe something German or Swedish. How does Brunhilda sound?" Harry asked. The tightening of the owls' claws on Harry's arm told him that wasn't a good choice.

"Of course", Harry exclaimed, "that a horrible name for someone as pretty as you. I'd like to name you Lily after my mother but I don't think that would work out very well either."

The owl hopped from Harry's arm up to his shoulder and butted his head with her beak. When Harry turned to look at the owls big yellow eyes, she laid her forehead against his. Harry stayed in that position for about ten seconds and then shook his head. "I think she just told me her name is 'Hedwig'," Harry said. "It just came into my head". The newly named Hedwig hopped back down to Harry's wrist and then launched herself into the air with a loud cry. Everyone watched the owl fly around the orchard twice and came back to land in the nearest tree to the house.

"Look likes she likes it here Harry", Hagrid said with a grin. "She'll be a good friend for you when you're at Hogwarts. There's a bag in here somewhere with an Owl Guide book and some treats for her." Hagrid fished around with one hand in the sidecar and pulled out a small paper bag which he handed to Ginny as Harry had picked up the cage again.

"Can we get you a drink of water or an ale Hagrid?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe some other time, Molly. I need to be getting back to Hogwarts and finish that errand Dumbledore sent me on. It's been nice to see you all again and meet you Miss Ginny Weasley."

Ginny giggled but managed a small curtsey for the motorcycle rider. Harry put down the cage and went over to give Hagrid another hug.

"I've learned Harry," Hagrid said quietly, "that if you're taking care of somebody else – you don't have as much of a chance to get lonely yourself." Harry reached up on tiptoes to whisper something into Hagrid's ear.

Hagrid grinned quickly and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I just learned I missed an important birthday. Miss Weasley, do you think you could spare a minute or two for a ride with me?"

Ginny's eyes got real wide and she turned to get her parents approval. When they both nodded, she climbed into the sidecar and Harry helped her figure out the safety belt. When she was buckled in, Hagrid started the motorcycle up and turned around in the lane. There was a shout of glee from Ginny that came over the sound of the engine when the motorcycle left the ground. Harry went back to stand by Ginny's parents.

"That was a nice thing," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I just had so much fun flying with Hagrid that I thought she would like it also", Harry replied. "That's a really nice piece of magic. Hagrid told me that there are special charms on it to make it soundless and invisible."

"Invisible?" came back Mr. Weasley. "What an interesting idea for a vehicle. I wonder…"

Mr. Weasleys' pondering was soon interrupted by the return of Hagrid and Ginny. Ginny's face was all flushed with excitement and the wind and her ponytail had come undone leaving her hair all tousled and messy. Harry thought that he had never seen her look happier. Hagrid helped Ginny out of the sidecar but not before she leaned up to give him a hug and a shy peck on the cheek. Hagrid grinned down at her and waved at Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before gunning the engine and racing back down the lane. The motorcycle became invisible again after leaving the ground and the sound itself faded out quickly.

Ginny turned back to Harry with a frown and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm going to put Hedwig's cage on your dresser and then we can go over that guide together, if you like." Her eyes were almost glowing in anger in Harry's opinion.

The youngest Weasley turned and headed toward the Burrow leaving a very confused Harry in her wake. "I'm in trouble with her, aren't I?" he asked to her parents.

"It would appear so Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "But I'm sure you can work it out."

"Work what out?" Harry questioned again. "You were both here for the last 10 minutes. Could either of you tell me what I said or did wrong?"

"No", said Mr. Weasley.

"I have an idea," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I'm really not sure. You'll have to go talk to her. I'm going to go check and see if Charlie and Ron have returned." Mrs. Weasley hurried back into the Burrow.

"Mr. Weasley" Harry asked slowly as he picked up the other bag that Hagrid had brought, "when we go shopping, can you help me find a book about understanding females?"

"Sorry Harry, all us blokes have been looking for that same guide since Merlin was your age." Mr. Weasley replied. "Sadly there's no such book and every female is different. Ginny gets angry real easily but I know she can forgive just as fast. I know the Weasley anger runs deep in all our family; Ginny has a quick release some days. Sorry you had to run into it today. Molly and I are too busy with Ron to intervene for you. Just be honest with her. That's the best advice I can give you."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley", Harry replied sadly. "If you don't see me before supper, tell Ron it was nice rooming with him for me."

Mr. Weasley chuckled and followed Harry back into the house. The twins were having a sandwich in the kitchen and just pointed up the stairs. Harry hung his head for a second and then trudged up to the fifth floor and his room.

Ginny was sitting at Harry's desk, staring out the window. Harry, bewildered, went and sat on Ron bed and wondered where to start. "I'm sorry" came out of both mouths at the same time. Harry stared at Ginny staring at him. Harry shook his head and started again. "I want to apologize for offending you. If you could just tell me what happened, because I really don't have any idea what I did wrong. I've never had any friends before and I'm sorry I screwed up."

"That was a very good apology Harry and now you'll listen to mine" Ginny replied as she went and sat on his bed. "I overreacted to something that you didn't intentionally cause. Since you've been here it seems like you have gone out of your way to be as nice as you can be to everyone. Stop, before you say something back, hear me out. You've done all these great things and I'm not able to do great things back for you. It's making me feel very inadequate. I know your intentions are good but I'm very afraid that if I don't something good back for you that you won't want me as any kind of a friend at all." Ginny hung her head and folded her arms around her body.

"Wow, now I really am sorry. I had no idea. I've never had any friends at all before Hagrid found me. I'm just so thrilled that I can have actual conversations with people that like me that I want to do anything and everything I can to make you all happy."

"You moronic twit! You don't seem to realize that me and everybody else in this family don't want any rewards. We're happy enough that you're just here with us!" Ginny started crying again, and Harry didn't know if it was in anger or frustration.

Harry switched beds and went to sit next to the young girl. He carefully put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug like he had seen her father do. "Do you remember what I said the first hour I was here, Ginny? I said I needed all the help I could get. That's still true. I've never had any type of good relationship with anybody before – I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do to either make friends or keep friends. You've grown up in a very good family with parents and brothers that care deeply about you, even if you think that they may be idiotic at time. I never had that luxury so I'm struggling to see how to do this friendship thing."

Ginny turned to look at Harry and he again was struck by the depth of her brown eyes. He went to take his arm off her shoulders but she grabbed his hand and held it so he couldn't move away.

"Harry," she began, "I keep forgetting that you are not that 'Boy-Who-Lived' but just Harry. Because you are older than me I thought you would already know all this stuff, but you don't … I'm sorry I made that jump."

"Ron and you are helping me so much. It's like I've been raised by animals that didn't teach me anything but how to jump and bend over backwards pleasing them. Well, no like about that; it's what's happened." Harry said sadly. "I'm sorry I'm trying so hard and I'll try to relax a little. You just have no idea how important that being friends with you, Ron and the rest of your family means to me. I've never had anybody before and, now I have all of you. I don't want to lose that." Harry was teary himself as he finished with this and was surprised when Ginny leaned in to touch foreheads with him.

"It's ok Harry. You'll see, everything is working out and will continue to work out. I didn't know how much a struggle it has been for you. I'll try to remember that. I promise."

Ginny scooted away from Harry a bit. "Let's forget my little tiff, ok."

"Agreed", Harry said with a smile.

"Why don't you call Hedwig in," Ginny continued, "and we can go get her some water and some treats. I imagine that was a difficult trip for her, not seeing where she was going for so long."

Harry went to the window and called out for his owl. It was only a matter of seconds before Hedwig flew into the window and landed on top of her cage. "Good girl", Harry said, "you just stay there and we'll go get you some water and food. I think we have a couple of letters for you to deliver this afternoon"

"Really Harry, you'd lend her out to help me? I was going to ask but you just got her, and I didn't want to impose."

"Of course, Errol probably won't make all those deliveries by himself. Besides Hedwig's got to get used to flying back and forth from here if Ron and I are going to write you from Hogwarts."

"I was hoping you would want to write me Harry. Merlin knows, Ron won't think of it too often." Both laughed at that.

Ginny and Harry both brushed off their tears and headed downstairs. Charlie and Ron had returned from St Mungo's and everyone was just sitting down to a late lunch from the party leftovers. Harry and Ginny excused themselves for a bit and grabbed a small bowl of water and headed back up the stairs. Hedwig had watched them fill up his water bowl and put some treats in the cage. She flew down to Ginny's shoulder, much to her surprise, and jumped into her cage from there. Harry said that Hedwig must recognize his friends and Ginny flushed but smiled.

When they returned to the table a few minutes later Ginny and Harry were all smiles. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both noticed the pair were back to their usual kidding and shared a private smile between themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Goodbyes and Departures

The first thing Harry noticed when he sat down at the table was that Ron wasn't his usual boisterous self. In fact, if Harry had to guess, Ron was almost the color of the potion Harry had been taking every evening. Harry wanted to ask Ron if he was ok but figured there was something really wrong, Ron would be lying down and resting.

Charlie recited to the rest of the family the number and type of potions Ron had downed while he was at St. Mungo's. Harry was impressed by the number but was glad he hadn't had to go through all that. Charlie explained that it was usually spread out over 2 or 3 days, but Ron had to go through the process in a couple of hours.

When Mrs. Weasley put a potion glass down on the table, Harry automatically reached for it but was stopped. Mrs. Weasley told Harry that it was for her youngest son. Ron eyed it very skeptically but did as his mother asked. He downed the potion and, after a very loud belch, excused himself and began regaining his color and appetite.

"Well, Ron, you now have something on the twins" said Mr. Weasley smiling. "You have officially gotten a hangover potion from your mother. I didn't get handed one from Grandma Weasley until after I turned 17. Congratulations, but don't ever have to take one of those that again until you're of age."

"Just so you all know, that wasn't a full strength potion." Mrs. Weasley said. "I diluted it a little and added a bit of mint for his stomach. Still, mind your father – no more excessive drinking."

The rest of the family had a good laugh at Ron's inadvertent milestone but he just smiled and asked for more helpings.

Ginny had made a quick stop in her room on the way down and had picked this time to walk around the table to deliver something to everyone seated there. When he unfolded the small piece of paper at his place Harry found a thank you note.

_To: Mister Harry James Potter_

_ Thank you for attending my 10__th__birthday party and giving __me the wonderful gift of:_

_ Candies from Honeydukes (which you know nothing about?)_

_ A truly marvelous song,_

_But Most of all: _

_Your __company __and __friendship__ Ginny_

Harry looked around the table to see the Weasleys all reading their own notes. When Harry turned his note over he was surprised to see a small sketch of himself. Looking up to meet Ginny's gaze, he added his thank you to the rest of the family's comments. He needed to tell Ginny privately that she had just done something really nice back for him.

By the time the last of Ginny's cake had disappeared, everyone said that they had something to give to Ron. Percy had told Ron that he could borrow his dragonhide gloves to protect his hands. The twins wanted to have Ron take and test some of their tricks but Charlie pointed out that giving sneezing powder to a fire-breathing dragon probably wouldn't be in the best interest of Ron's health. Fred and George did come up with a lining for a cloak that they swore was fireproof as they had plenty of opportunities to test it.

Ginny picked that time to surprise her brother. "If you don't get too greedy Ron, you can have first pick out of that candy basket to take with you."

Ron leaned over to muss up Ginny's hair but only took a half minute to take a handful of the various candies out of the box. Harry saw Ginny smile at some of the selections and wondered if she had snuck a few of the twins 'special candies' in with everything else.

Harry walked over and helped Ron pack the loaners he had just been given into his carrying case. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you Ron, but take some advice and be careful. I haven't got a best friend to spare, so listen to Charlie."

Ron smiled at the compliment he had just been given. "I'm sorry leaving you here with this lot for a week. You may be horribly warped by the time I get back. Mum says you are going shopping in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts this week. Could you possibly pick me up some Quidditch magazines for me?" Harry agreed to the favor and awkwardly gave Ron a pat on the back and told him 'Good Luck'.

Charlie had been saying goodbye to his brothers while Harry and Ron were talking. He saved his next to last goodbye for his sister. "I'm sorry Firefly that I couldn't stay longer. I'm glad I did make it for your tenth though. Take care of Mum and Dad while I'm gone and don't let Harry get taken in by the twins."

Ginny agreed to keep looking out for Harry and gave a big hug to her brother. Charlie came over to say a few words to Harry. "It was nice meeting you Harry. Maybe the next time I get home, you and I can play Quidditch together. I think you have the reflexes to be good at it. Look out for everybody here will you? You're already special to them."

Harry was overcome by the quick feeling of trust he had in the older Weasley. "No more than they are to me. Including you. If I ever had a big brother, I hope he'd be as kind to me as you have been."

"That's one of the best compliments anyone has ever given me Harry. You take care of yourself and enjoy Hogwarts. It always seems to go by too fast."

Charlie gave Harry a pat on the back and turned and picked up Ron's traveling case and went to the fireplace. With a final wave to everyone, Charlie threw some floo powder at the hearth and yelled "Ministry of Magic." He disappeared in the now familiar green flames. Mrs. Weasley followed a couple of seconds later with a nervous Ron hanging on to her arm.

Mr. Weasley took a second to address the remaining family. "We should be back in time for supper but it may be a little later. You all know the rules. I don't have to tell you that your mother may be a little anxious when we return. Please don't do anything to upset her." Mr. Weasley took his turn with the floo and then Percy, the twins, Ginny and Harry were left.

Percy said that he was headed back to his room to study which the twins thought was a fine waste of an afternoon. Ginny then asked Harry if they could get the owls out and he just asked about the division of the posts. She thought that if Hedwig could handle the long delivery to Dumbledore that Errol could take care of the rest. She would walk the one to Luna over to her the next day. Harry took the thank you addressed to Dumbledore and headed up to his room.

Hedwig was napping in her cage when Harry walked into the room.

He reached in to bring her out of her cage and stroked her chest feathers carefully. "I know you've only been here an hour or so, but how would you like to stretch out your wings and deliver a letter for me?" Hedwig bobbed her head once or twice to let Harry know she understood. Harry fastened the note to her leg and told her that it was for Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Ginny had told him earlier that all the owls seemed to know how to find people anywhere so there was no need to give specific directions.

Harry launched Hedwig out his window after telling her that Dumbledore would probably have some food or water for her. As he watched his owl beat her wings into the sky, Harry wished he had a broom and the skill to fly with her for at least part of the journey. Harry watched Ginny launch Errol from the front yard. He smiled at the erratic flight of the older owl and made his way back downstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Experimental Time

Fred and George were uncharacteristically just sitting in the living room. One of them got up and formally escorted Harry to one of the armchairs.

"Grab a seat Harry. The entertainment is about to begin."

Harry was instantly on guard. "What have you two done now? Or is it what are you about to do?"

The twins looked at each other in astonishment. "Us?.."

"…do anything remotely prankish or bad? Harry, you must have the wrong twins in mind."

"Don't mind them Harry." said Ginny coming in to the room. "They are just enjoying a rare unsupervised afternoon to see the results of their labor. Without Mum or Dad being here, I volunteered to try out the candy they gave me at the party."

Harry looked at the three as if they had gone totally bonkers. "Is that a good idea Ginny? Shouldn't at least one of your parents be here if something goes even accidentally wrong?"

"I trust my brothers Harry" Ginny replied. "Besides I can't very well inflict these on other people without trying them first, now can I? Oops, I guess Ron doesn't count. I slipped a couple of these into his case while he was talking to Harry."

Everybody smiled at the thought of Ron getting an unexpected surprise while he was away. Harry decided to relax and quit being a worry wart. "Ok, I'm in. I'll try some too. The effects are only temporary right?"

"Pranks are no good if they aren't quick and mostly painless", came in unison from the three Weasleys. Harry guessed it was one of the twiins mottos.

Ginny opened her hand to show eight candies of various colors and patterns. She put them down on the game table and looked up at Harry with a grin. "Just think, one of these could let you float around the room." she giggled.

"Or turn you into a dog bone," said one of the twins ominously. Harry looked at George with surprise but took one of the candies first. He chewed up the grey and white striped one and swallowed it. Nothing happened at first and Harry thought he might have gotten a dud.

Suddenly he felt some little twitches go around his head and felt his ears getting bigger. He reached up one hand to them and his hand kept going up. Both his ears ended about a foot long and were pointed and hairy! He couldn't tell what they were until he turned to the mirror and looked. There was himself with horse ears in the mirror. Harry tried talking but only a whinny came out of his mouth! Ginny, Fred and George were all laughing hard but Harry went down on his hands and knees and semi-galloped himself over to the couch where they were. Fred put Ginny on Harry's back but Harry did a good job bucking her off back into George's lap. The four dissolved into laughter (and whinnying) until the candy effects wore off.

Harry climbed back up to his feet once his ears returned to normal. "You two don't get invited to many parties by chance, do you?" Harry asked jokingly of Fred and George.

"On occasion!" came the chuckle from Fred. "Your turn next, Ginny."

"Not until one of you get the camera. I missed having a record of Harry becoming a pony. I shan't miss any more blackmail material."

"OK, Ginny but you'll be on record too. I'll be right back." So saying, Harry thought it was George that hurried up the stairs.

"I was hoping being a horse would change your hair, but I guess we'll need something more powerful." Ginny was still giggling as she talked to Harry.

"We'll see who is laughing next." Harry had enjoyed the prank and could see how the twins liked putting one over on people.

George came back down with a camera and fell into the couch next to Fred. "Anytime you're ready, dear sister."

Ginny looked carefully at the remaining candies before choosing one. The effects were almost immediate. Ginny grew taller. And grew. And grew. It was only her legs that got longer but soon Ginny had to stoop a little to keep her head from bumping the ceiling.

"It's the incredible stilt girl", came from one of the twins. They got strangely quiet when Ginny bent over to pat both their heads. "Hey, it's nice looking down on you blokes for a change. I guess I would have trouble finding some knee socks this way though."

"You know," Harry said, "that one could be downright useful for picking apples out in the orchard."

"Ooh, a possible money maker! Write that down, George." George scrambled to put down that camera and grab some parchment.

As Ginny was slowly shrinking back down to her normal size, she told Harry that the twins wanted to start their own joke shop after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry told the twins that he thought it was a great idea. Fred said that they would have to probably work for someone else like Zonko's for a couple of years to get the starting money.

Ginny rubbed both her knees as she sat down. "That was hard on my knees guys; you might want to tone it down a little."

"Duly noted, it really is helpful when someone can test things for us voluntarily."

"It's also a little profitable for someone, isn't it Fred?" Ginny was smiling as she said this.

"We didn't agree on a price for this Ginny. We'll see what we can come up with, no promises now. Harry, your turn."

Harry peered at the remaining candies looking for some clue as to what they might do. Giving up on the guessing game, Harry picked up a piece that looked like a small green stick of gum. After chewing it up and swallowing it, Harry waited for the trick. It was Ginny who spotted it first. "Harry, your hands!" Harry looked and saw that his hands were blowing up like balloons. In a couple of seconds, Harry found it impossible to fold his fingers over. The hands kept getting bigger and bigger. The skin appeared to be getting tighter and thinner as the hands grew. Harry grew alarmed at the size they were becoming and watched in horror as they kept stretching and stretching. He finally closed his eyes and held his hands straight up. He heard a couple of pops and a little whooshing noise. Not feeling any pain, Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of balloon hands rush around the room and deflate. His REAL hands were just fine!

The twins looked proud of the accomplishment. "That was a little bit on the scary side guys," Harry said. "I wasn't sure that I would be able to take notes at Hogwarts or throw things at Ron."

Ginny was smirking as she addressed him. "Oh Harry, the look you had! And you winced so badly when they popped! The pictures will be great. I'll save those candies for a couple of girls I know that are fussy about their manicures and the proper nail polish."

"Glad you enjoyed it. I'm just here for your amusement after all." Harry was smiling as he said this because he did enjoy the prank. It would be better if someone else suffered through it, but Harry was catching on to the Weasleys humor. He could afford to laugh at himself!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – The Big Chill

Ginny grabbed the next candy at random and chewed it up. The effect was almost immediate. A blue color rushed into her face and then spread down her arms and legs. She reminded Harry of an American cartoon show he had seen once or twice; she was now a light blue gnome. Ginny was checking out her hands to see what being blue did to her freckles when she began gasping for air. Harry reached out to touch her hand and found that she was getting very cold!

Harry reached up to feel her forehead and then turned back to the twins. "Is this part of the prank?" he asked.

George turned a worried face to Harry. "It's only supposed to make her feel a little cool. Not shock her into a cold snap. Give it a little time and she should get better."

Harry turned back to Ginny and started rubbing her arms in an up and down movement. Ginny was however turning a deeper shade of blue and her breath was becoming noticeably visible. "Is there an antidote for this?" Harry was almost yelling at the twins in his fright.

"No, we'd have to go and mix one up." replied George.

"Is there another candy she could take to get back to normal?" was Harry's question back. Ginny was having trouble breathing and Fred went to get a blanket to throw over her shoulders but it appeared she was moving slower and slower!

"It's never a good idea to mix different tricks together, Harry but I might have an idea."

"What? What can we do?"

Fred went over and looked through the remaining candies. He picked one up and hurried back to where Harry was standing with Ginny. "Quick, you take this one. It's supposed to do the opposite of what Ginny took."

Harry popped the orange and black candy in his mouth without really looking at it. He immediately began to feel much warmer and noticed that his skin had turned bright pink and was going toward red. Harry turned Ginny around and put his red hands against her blue cheeks. Ginny's eyes popped open but Harry could see the panic in her eyes. He leaned in to rest his head against hers as she had done upstairs a little while ago.

"It'll be ok Ginny", Harry said. She shook her head and slowly pointed to her ears as if she couldn't hear him. He leaned into her harder so their foreheads were connected and he could look right into her eyes. Harry desperately tried to direct his thoughts to her. _**'Don't panic! We'll get through this together. I'll help, trust me!' **_Harry saw an understanding come into the girls' eyes somehow. Ginny's eyes were glazing over and she began moving rather woodenly.

He turned to the twins and told them to take Ginny's shoes and socks off. His voice came out high and squeaky but the twins hurried to help out. Harry practically dragged Ginny over to the couch and then he lay down. He held out his arms and George placed Ginny so her back was to him. Harry pulled the young witch into a tight embrace and hoped his warmth would counteract the freezing cold Ginny had. He vaguely thought he should be embarrassed to be doing this with the girl, especially in front of her brothers, but he was so desperate to help her!

Harry squeaked out a request for somebody to get a hot pot of tea going. George headed out to the kitchen and Fred came and placed the blanket over his sister again. Harry moved his head around to put his cheek just below Ginny's ear. He could feel a slow pulse run through the vein in her neck and tried to figure if she was getting any warmer. Harry had his hands folded over Ginny's stomach and was moving them around a little to get her stomach warmed. Harry was starting to feel a little faint from the heat he was generating and thought idly he should get those big hands back from the last candy he had taken. It would make things so much easier.

It seemed nothing happened for the longest time. Harry had started talking non-stop to Ginny when he had first clutched her to him. He didn't know what he was saying because he was so panicked but he realized it must sound awful funny coming with the impossibly high voice he had now. There was a moment of panic for Harry when he couldn't feel Ginny's pulse through his cheek! When he reached up with one hand to touch her neck, he was greatly relieved when he found it again.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and moved that hand back down to start rubbing Ginny's stomach again. He had his eyes closed wishing hard for this long shot to work when he felt a wave of magic seemingly flow out and over him and into Ginny. Harry felt a loud gasp come from the person he was holding so tightly and then a hand came down and slapped at him. _**'Quit. Ticklish.'**_

Not sure if he heard that voice with his ears or in his head, Harry struggled to sit up while still holding on to Ginny. Fred and George pulled the girl gently out of Harry's grasp and sat her upright. Harry saw with relief that Ginny's face was returning from dark to medium blue and her breathing was getting easier.

Harry threw away the blanket as he stood up. He was still plenty hot but nowhere near how he had been a few minutes earlier. He was very thirsty however and wondered if he could find a very cold butterbeer out in the kitchen.

The twins had pulled Ginny to sit between them and Harry saw that all three were hugging and crying at her narrow escape. Harry suddenly felt very weak and sat down hard with his back leaning against one of the easy chairs. All three of the Weasleys turned toward him at the noise and Ginny climbed carefully out from between Fred and George. She came over and knelt next to Harry and placed her hand against his cheek. Harry leaned a little into the remaining coolness of her hand and struggled to say thanks.

Without looking around, Ginny spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes. "He'd like a really cold butterbeer. Maybe two." One of the twins left for the kitchen and the other came over to sit with the two on the floor.

"Ginny, we didn't have any idea…" Forge or Gred began. Ginny turned around and put her finger over his mouth. "It's ok, I'm fine now. Let's help Harry out to the kitchen, OK?"

Between Ginny and her brother, Harry was helped into the kitchen to the nearest chair. Harry sat down with a sigh and wearily reached for the bottle of butterbeer that was placed in front of him. Ginny sat across from him and had a cup of hot tea poured for her as her brothers also sat down.

"I think we're done for the day." Harry said. "I'm all knackered out."

"Harry, we test all these candies on ourselves before we put them out for anybody else. We'd never intentionally try to hurt anybody, especially Ginny."

"I think she almost accidentally froze to death", Harry said. "Thanks for having the opposite candy by the way. Maybe Ginny's just allergic to one of the ingredients."

"I had a little time to think in there" Ginny piped up. "If you tested it ok on yourselves, I'm only about a third your size. So maybe it was triple strong for me."

"We are so sorry, Ginny, Harry" Fred said tearfully. "We never meant for anything like that to happen. But Harry, we actually saw a wave of yellow light come out of you into Ginny. Whatever happened at the end – we owe you big time."

"I'm too tired to be mad or try to understand", Harry addressed the twins. "And you don't owe me anything. Maybe tomorrow I'll have the energy to properly yell at you. Your parents are going to kill the three of us for putting her in danger."

"It's ok Harry, they've learned their lesson." Ginny was leaning her head on her hands. "I'm not going to tell Mum or Dad. Ever!"

Harry saw the guilt on the twins faces and he remembered them crying over Ginny in the living room. "All right. I'll keep my mouth shut too. But, for Merlin's sake, test stuff out on Ron or Percy from now on! They should be used to it by now. I'm really tired though, I think I'll go back up and grab a nap until supper."

"That's a great idea Harry", Ginny yawned also. "I'm going to go up to my room and kip also. Come and get us when Mum gets home please."

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs. She turned around to stop Harry when they reached her doorway. When Harry saw how tired she was, he gave her a little grin. "Let's lay off the testing from now on, OK?" She smiled back up to him and nodded. When Harry started to head further up stairs, Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder.

Surprised, Harry immediately stopped. Ginny stood on tiptoes to give Harry a kiss on the forehead. She spoke quietly but no less intensely. "My ears thawed out first. I heard everything you said or thought down there Harry! I won't be telling Mum or Dad about that either. That was an amazing feeling – hearing you in my head! It's scared me a little but I want you to know now that I do trust you!"

Harry opened his mouth in surprise, but Ginny had already disappeared into her room! Harry stumbled up to his bed in shock and immediately fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Aftereffects

It was much later when Harry awakened to the sound of a knock on his door. Grabbing his glasses and putting them on, Harry called out "Enter". Ginny peered around the door and Harry noticed she was wearing a large bandanna on her head.

"You ok, Ginny?" Harry asked as he stretched waking up. Ginny came into the room and sat on Ron's bed.

"I think so. I'm very hungry and Mum and Dad haven't made it home yet. I went right to sleep after I kiss…we parted. So I guess it's been about two hours. I went to brush my hair when I woke up and found this."

Ginny reached up and untied the bandanna. A cascade of hair came out and fell around Ginny's shoulders. Harry saw the change at once. Where Ginny had started the day with a head of dark auburn hair like her mother she now sported a variety of different shades of highlights in her hair. There were strands here and there of gold, scarlet, strawberry and the bright red that was the signature of her brothers' hair. All in all, Harry thought it looked really nice. But then Harry thought to ask Ginny what she thought of her new hair.

"It's weird; it's like I'm not myself any more. And Mum is going to go spare. How am I going to explain this to her and Dad? I don't want to tell them what happened downstairs while they were gone. They'll never let me out of their sight again!"

"Calm down a minute. Let me think. Can we say we tried a couple of the twins' candies and your hair just went wonky? Right, bad idea. Well, let's try the truth or another version of it. My magic got away from me again and maybe your Mum can reverse it? I don't mind taking the blame for this; especially since it might be fixable."

"Don't go all noble on me Harry. We've already had that discussion today, remember?"

"It's not noble if it's the truth. Your brothers say they saw a yellow light. I felt some magic there when I thought you might… you know. Does it make it any better if I think your hair is prettier this way?"

"Well, I'm not going to admit to anybody that I like it different but it does look a lot more dramatic this way."

"Thought so! You do like it." Harry was happy that Ginny liked his opinion. Even if the hair effect might only be temporary. "You are going to turn a lot of blokes' heads with locks like that. I'll have to get in line with your brothers to beat back the boyfriends you are going to get."

Ginny smiled shyly. "Don't do that! I'm nothing special to look at Harry. I know that. But that's part of the long talk we need to have. Another time. I am curious about one other thing now though."

"What's that, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"If that yellow light Fred or George saw was some type of healing spell, how does YOUR back feel now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders up and down and turned his body to the left a little bit. "Funny, it's not tight at all. There's only a little tingling like when that lotion gets put on."

"Can…Can I look for you Harry?" Ginny was getting excited but Harry didn't want to get his hopes up. He turned around and pulled the back of his shirt up.

"Harry, it's healed up a great deal! There are only a few really bad scars left. Can I touch and show you?"

"Gently, I don't know how sensitive anything is now." Harry was prepared to wince but Ginny drew a light finger down each shoulder blade and once across the lower part of his back. "That's what's bad now!" _**"So skinny!" **_Harry heard.

"_**Not as bad as I was!" **_went the thought back the other way.

Harry turned quickly to face Ginny after putting his shirt right. "I heard what you thought!"

"Me too!" Ginny answered. "I think it's only when we're touching Harry. I can't hear you now. This is strange. Can we keep this between us?"

"If you want to Ginny", Harry replied, "I don't want any more attention for unusual things. I'm scared the ministry would put me in a locked room to study me."

Just then Ginny's stomach growled and Harry's laugh was cut short when his answered hers. All discussion between the two was immediately forgotten. "Are there any eggs left over downstairs?" Harry asked.

"I think there were still four or five. Too bad we ate all the leftovers from the party. Guess we'll just have to tough it out until Mum gets home."

"If you can handle making toast, then I've got supper for us covered. Do you want your eggs scrambled, fried or in an omelet Miss Weasley?"

"Harry Potter cooks too? On top of everything else? Pinch me somebody, I must be dreaming. Oww!"

"You did ask, Ginny" Harry said with a laugh. "If we do this right, we'll have supper in fifteen minutes. I might even call Fred and George down to watch us eat."

"That's cruel and deliberate. You're learning well, Harry."

The two friends laughed and raced down the stairs to get some food. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flooed home a half hour later they found Harry and Ginny finishing up their meal. Mrs. Weasley asked if there was enough for them also, but Harry apologized saying that all the eggs were gone but he would try something else if they wanted.

Harry hesitantly explained that he usually was forced to cook all the meals for the Dursleys but he was better at breakfast than the other meals. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug and told him he never HAD to do that in her house. Ginny apologized for jumping the gun on supper but that they had worked up an appetite 'going for a long walk' while her parents were gone. Mrs. Weasley was touched at their initiative and thanked them for making her supper preparation a bit easier. She also asked Harry if he and Ginny would like more chances to help her in the kitchen. They both said they would like to 'sleep on it' and then stared at each other in shock at their coinciding replies.

Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to still go over the Owl Guide with him. When she said yes, Harry went up to his room to retrieve it. Ginny was setting the table for the others supper as Harry came back down. He went to help her but she just waved him off and pointed to the family room. Harry stopped and studied the Weasley family clock while Ginny finished. The hands for Ron and Charlie were still pointed at 'Traveling' and Harry wondered how many stops there were in getting to Romania.

Once Ginny had finished, she and Harry went to the living room to read the guide book. After a small discussion of best place to sit, they decided to just lie on the floor with the book between them. Mr. Weasley looked in at them once in a while during the meal and just saw them enjoying the book and taking turns reading to each other. Occasionally Harry would ask a question that Ginny could answer or vice versa. Harry came out once to fetch a quill and some paper to write down some questions they both had. Mr. Weasley saw that his daughter also made some notes about some of the pictures in the guide.

The twins were fairly quiet during supper but made a point to go in and wish Ginny and Harry a good nights sleep before they went back up to their shared room. Ginny got up to give each of her brothers a rather long hug while Harry turned over to wave at them. Percy also wished them a good night on his way up to his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the living room and sat together on the couch. Ginny leaned into Harry's shoulder on the floor. _**'They look awfully tired!'**_

Harry was startled and stared back at the girl. _**'Give a bloke some warning, will you?'**_

Ginny giggled a little and leaned back into his shoulder. _**'Yes, let's announce out loud that we're going to go mental with each other. That would work just great!'**_

Harry sat up with a groan and turned to face the adult Weasleys. "Long line at the Ministry?"

"Not so much outgoing but there was a good number coming in. We met a Professor Quirrell who is going to be start teaching at Hogwarts. He came in from Eastern Europe where he had been traveling through the summer. Seemed to be a nice chap; little on the quiet side though."

"Anyway, it took a lot longer than we thought to get Charlie and Ron off", Mrs. Weasley said. "I think I'm going to stay up a bit longer to see their hands on the clock get to 'Work'. Ginny, you and Harry should be heading up to bed now."

Harry had found a scrap of parchment in the bag that Hagrid had the book and the owl treats in. The scrap just said 'Vault 713'. Harry just used that scrap to mark their place in the book and went up to his room. Ginny was about to follow him but heard a scratching at the window. When she looked out, she saw Hedwig hovering just outside. Ginny opened the window and the owl flew inside and perched on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

Ginny was going to carry Hedwig up to Harry but saw that there was a post attached to Hedwig's leg. After she patted the owl, Ginny removed the letter and saw that it was addressed to her parents. She took the post back to the living room and handed it to her father.

Being curious, she waited until he read it and handed it to her mother. "It's from Madame Pomfrey. She's the mediwitch at Hogwarts, Ginny. She is unfortunately familiar with Fred and Georges antics. Anyway, she would like to come here tomorrow evening to check up on Harry and have a small talk with us. Probably just routine. Would you tell Harry when you take his owl up, Ginny?"

Ginny gave her parents another good night hug and kiss, making sure her bandanna didn't slip and reveal her 'new' hair. She grabbed Hedwig and carefully put her on her shoulder to climb the stairs.

Harry answered Ginny's knock and was surprised to see Hedwig. Ginny told Harry that Hedwig had returned from Hogwarts with a letter from Madame Pomfrey and that she would be coming to the Burrow tomorrow evening to check on Harry. Harry reached out and Hedwig hopped on his arm to be transferred back to her cage.

"She's going to be very surprised to see my back." Harry looked at Ginny carefully. 'Did your parents get a glimpse of your new hair?"

"If you didn't hear it from up here, then it's probably safe to say that Mum didn't notice" Ginny replied. "She's much too worried about Ron this evening."

Harry sat on the bed to talk to Ginny. "I hope your hair gets back to normal overnight because I don't want to get you into trouble. I'm still tired from doing that magic whatever it was. I think I know somebody we can talk to about this mental contact. I'll ask your Mum tomorrow if he can go to Diagon Alley with us. He was a good friend of my Dad's so I think I can trust him with this."

"I want you to know Harry that I'm not upset about being able to talk to you 'privately'. So don't go blaming yourself. If it does wear out by tomorrow or sometime soon, it was nice to have something special with you if only for a little while."

"I think that way too Ginny. You best get back to your room before your mum comes to check on either of us."

"That's a good idea Harry. With Ron gone, she will be extra watchful over the rest of us until he gets back." Ginny stepped closer and laid a hand on Harry's forearm. _**'Good dreams, Mister Potter!'**_

Harry smiled. _**'You also, Miss Weasley!' **_Ginny smiled and slipped out the door. Harry had a satisfied smile on his face as he changed into his pajamas and quickly fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Caught Up

It was a small shaking that awoke Harry the next morning. Reaching for his glasses Harry saw one of the twins looking down on him with a worried expression.

"Feeling all right there Harry?" he asked

"Pretty good, so far", answered the confused boy.

"Well your day is going to go downhill from here. Percy accidentally ratted us out. He pulled Ginny's bandanna off on her way downstairs. Of course, Mum happened to be right there. Dad had already left early for work or there would be a full court hearing going on downstairs now."

Harry was hurriedly pulling on clothes. "Bugger - has she said anything?"

"No, she's keeping quiet. Mum just sent me up to wake you up. I'm heading back down as much as I don't want to. This could be a bad day for all of us Harry."

"Right behind you Fred", Harry said.

"It's George, actually", came the laugh from the twin ahead of Harry on the stairs.

As Harry entered the kitchen he saw an unusual sight. Everyone was sitting at the table, but there wasn't a scrap of food in sight. All but Percy and Mrs. Weasley had their heads down and Percy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was.

Trying to act normal, Harry cheerfully said "Good Morning, everybody!" The mumbled replies from everyone but Mrs. Weasley did nothing for Harry's confidence. "Anything I can do to help with breakfast, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said as he sat down.

"Glad you volunteered, Harry", Mrs. Weasley replied. "No one here seems to have any idea of how my daughters' wonderful hair got changed between the time we left yesterday afternoon and this morning?"

"Hair? Changed?" Harry took a deliberate look at Ginny. While the effects of what happened the previous day had faded a little, Ginny's hair was still very noticeably blended. Ginny shook her head slowly and Harry wished badly he knew what she was thinking. He thought he heard a small whisper in his mind; _**"Don't take the blame Don't take the blame Don't…"**_

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but fess up. Mrs. Weasley, I'm to blame for Ginny's hair."

Everybody at the table groaned in sympathy at the glare Mrs. Weasley shot at Harry. "What exactly happened, Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley with frown.

"Ginny and I were headed upstairs to send the thank you note to Professor Dumbledore with Hedwig. I was almost at the top when I got dizzy again. Luckily Ginny caught me before I tumbled more that a few steps. I was only out a minute or so and then I went and laid down on my bed while Ginny launched Hedwig out the window. I really didn't notice her hair until she came back to check on me. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I'd rather go back to the Dursleys rather than have anything bad happen to Ginny. I was hoping whatever happened would fade away. Don't punish her for something I did accidentally!"

Mrs. Weasley hard stare went from Ginny to Harry and back again several times. When she finally made up her mind, she shook her head. "Extra portions of food and potions for you today Harry. Luckily Madame Pomfrey is coming over this evening; maybe she can untangle this mess! I'll talk to the two of you privately after breakfast!"

Harry gave sigh of relief as Mrs. Weasley headed back to the stove. Ginny glared at him for a second but softened up and gave Harry a nod. The twins each gave Harry a quick pat on the back as they went to help their mother with breakfast.

Breakfast was a very strange affair for the Weasleys that morning. The meal was eaten in almost absolute silence for a change. Only the clink of silverware and an occasional voice broke the quiet. Harry was worried at the consequences of the upcoming talk and downed both his potions without comment. The twins kept sneaking glances between Harry, Ginny and their mother, trying to be invisible for a change. Percy looked askance at the situation as if he couldn't believe he was at the right table.

Breakfast was soon over and Ginny and Percy were delegated to do the dishes. The twins asked and received permission to go visit one of their friends for the day. Mrs. Weasley only told them to be back for an early supper. They left soon after, but not before whispering an apology to Ginny about abandoning them. Ginny smiled and told them they could hear the story later but asked them to deliver Luna's note for her.

It was a serious Mrs. Weasley who sat across from Ginny and Harry at the table. The two children were very afraid of what was going to happen to them. Ginny was very afraid the real story would come out and Harry couldn't believe he had messed up again.

After an extended painful silence, it was Harry who chose to speak first. "Before you go punishing your daughter, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fully prepared to face up to my responsibility and take whatever punishment you want to deal out. But please spare Ginny, she had no choice in what happened to her."

"Mom, don't go too hard on Harry", Ginny exclaimed, "He didn't do anything on purpose. Nobody really got hurt."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly and then smiled at the two. "I'm just a little confused at what set I'm going to be comparing you two with for Arthur. What you just said sounds exactly like the conversation that I had with Bill and Charlie when Bill turned eleven. You also have hung together in defending each other like the twins always have. I'm not sure what we're going to do. However…"

Ginny's and Harry's faces fell as they realized a decision had been made. "Ginny, you first."

"Yes Mum" Ginny sat up straighter in her chair to meet her mother's gaze.

"I'm very disappointed that you wanted to hide something like this from me and your father last evening. I wasn't so distracted by Ron's absence that I wouldn't have tried to comfort you or correct your condition then. I'm sure it's at least a little unnerving to have your appearance change so. You will meet your father first thing when he comes home and explain the hair you currently have. I'm not going to try and correct it now. You are also on table restriction or your room for the rest of the day!"

"Yes mum! My choice is table."

"I still have one or two questions for you, young lady. The first is this: Are you scared to be around Harry and his mishaps?"

"No, I don't think Harry would ever do anything even accidentally that would harm me or anybody else in this family."

"Ok, I'll take your opinion under consideration. Next question - did either of you think to have Harry try to correct this after it happened?"

"No Mum, Harry could barely keep his eyes open after it happened. He fell asleep until just before you got home."

"I guessed as much," Mrs. Weasley said. "but it's still a little scary for me. I am a little concerned for all of your safety. Harry, what do you think of all this?"

"I agree with you Mrs. Weasley. I may hurt somebody, even myself, inadvertently. I can't explain the magic that I have no control over. I'm prepared to go back to Hogwarts _**'NO Harry!'**_ if that's what you think is best. Replacing the magic restriction is another option also. If seeing if Professor Dumbledore can teach me some control would be a better idea, I have no problem with that. I'll not put you, Ginny or anybody else in your family at risk."

"That was a well thought out answer, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "You are on table restriction also. You will rest today like I said. I want you to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore describing these unusual occurrences and ask for his help. I would rather you stay here with us also."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. A lot. This has been the closest I've ever had to a real home and I…"

"It's ok Harry, I think I understand. You want to take a shot at correcting Ginny now that you've rested? Remember the two words that Arthur told you the other day?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'll try." Harry went over and stood next to Ginny. "Anything else about her that you want to change, while I'm at it? Taller? More freckles?" Harry said grinning.

Ginny glared at him but Mrs. Weasley just chuckled and told Harry that just putting her hair back would be fine if he could do it. Harry laid a hand on Ginny's arm. _**'I really hope this doesn't work Ginny'**_

"_**Me neither, but either way it ends up- it's been nice!'**_

Harry quietly but firmly said 'finite incantatem'.


	28. Chapter 28  Punishments

Chapter 28 – Punishment

A small swirl of colors appeared around Ginny's head but quickly faded. Ginny looked at her mother but she just shook her head.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I did try!"

"Well, it was worth a shot anyway," Mrs. Weasley said. "Madame Pomfrey will be here later; maybe she can fix it."

Ginny had raised her hand while Harry went and sat back down. When her mother nodded at her, Ginny asked a question. "Can I explain to Harry what a table restriction exactly is since he doesn't know it?"

"Of course dear, go ahead." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry turned to face Ginny.

"Table restriction is basically a Hogwarts detention, Weasley style. You stay at this table for however long Mum or Dad decides. No talking. You are allowed to do homework or work on something constructive quietly. No goofing off. If you don't have anything to 'properly' occupy your time, they will assign something to you. You must raise your hand to ask a question but not speak until you are acknowledged. Same procedure for loo breaks. Meals are not included in the non-speaking rule. Your restriction may be made longer or shorter because of your obeying or disobeying the rules. Did I forget anything Mum?"

"Yes," she said smiling, "no food or snacks; otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment for your brother Ron!"

Harry and Ginny both smiled at the idea of a punishment for Ron that totally cut off food. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Before I give you the start - I want to know what you have to work on today. Ginny?"

"I've already finished my thank you notes and got them delivered. Harry and I were reading the Owl Guide last night and I supposed we can finish it separately. I'd like to go through that book that Neville gave me to see if there are any plants I recognize from around here. Harry asked me to create a list of the charms that are used around the Burrow and what they do. Is that enough for the rest of the day Mum?"

"You and Harry may finish reading the owl book together if you can do it quietly. I'd also like you to write a list of our birthdays for Harry, just in case. If he doesn't get to stay here when everything gets sorted out, he'll at least have the dates when he'll be invited to all our parties. Harry, your turn."

"I've another letter to Professor Dumbledore to write. I've also got to write the list of clothes that I would like to get. Magical and muggle. Finishing the owl guide will take some time. I really can't think of anything else."

"I would like you to think about how you've reached your magic Harry and what is needed mentally and emotionally to control it. For me, could you also write a list of the meals you can cook?" Mrs. Weasley took a look at the curious gazes of Ginny and Harry.

"Since you did so well on your own last night, I would appreciate it if you could teach Ginny and the twins how to fix some things the muggle way. It's not much but I would like to know that I can be absent for an occasional meal without people starving! Learning muggle ways isn't that awful."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mrs. Weasley. Do you think I could invite Professor Lupin to help me shop for muggle things? He told me at Hogwarts that he spent a bit of time in muggle London so he may know some shops."

"That's an excellent idea and another letter you need to write. Ask him if he can come here or meet us Wednesday morning in Diagon Alley. You can use Hedwig for that and Madame Pomfrey can take your letter to Dumbledore. Ok, that covers everything I can think of. Restriction starts in 15 minutes! Have everything you need and yourself back here by then."

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Ginny called as she raced for the stairs. Harry was just a few seconds behind her as he thought of all the things he needed to bring back down.

Ginny was waiting by the bathroom door as Harry mounted the stairs. "Wait one second" she said softly.

When Harry slowed down, Ginny put a hand on his arm. And tried to send a mental message. Nothing! "It's gone Harry!"

Harry saw the disappointed look on her face. "We had it. Maybe we can get it back somehow."

"I'll not go through that again!" Ginny said. "I'm just barely defrosted now."

"Not like that- too scary! Let's both think while we're at the table of things we can try."

"You never give up do you Harry? And I wanted to thank you for taking the blame. The twins would have been under permanent house arrest if the real story had come out!"

Harry smiled back at her_**. **_"Couldn't let them get caught. They did more than I did yesterday to help you out. The important thing is you are ok now! Compared to some things I've received, this table restriction seems a very easy punishment."

"See you downstairs Harry."

"Don't take forever in there!" Harry said.__Ginny blushed but pushed Harry toward the stairs.

The two children rushed off in different directions. Harry went upstairs to gather his things and came back to the bathroom level just as Ginny was exiting. They smiled at each other as they crossed paths.

By the time Harry had washed up and re-gathered his work and hurried back downstairs, Ginny was sitting at one end of the table with her pile of work. When Harry went to sit next to her, Mrs. Weasley just pointed at the chair at the other end of the table. Harry was disappointed that he couldn't sit beside Ginny but he did realize it was a punishment after all. Ginny had fetched extra quills, parchment, and ink for both of them. Harry nodded his thanks and sat down.

"Very good", Mrs. Weasley said, "three minutes to spare. I'll be in and out doing other things but never out of earshot. Any questions?"

"No mum." "No Mrs. Weasley."

"OK, restriction starts now!"

Harry and Ginny both reached for their stack of parchment. Harry smiled and Ginny just shook her head in amazement. It seemed that they had unconsciously been in sync since the 'Great Temperature War', as the twins had quickly dubbed it, happened.

The letter to Professor Lupin only took a short time to write as it was pretty straightforward except for that personal item he needed to talk to him about. Harry set that aside and went to work on the one he had to send to Professor Dumbledore. He made one attempt that he messed up half way through and set it aside. He took that parchment and wrote a question about cleaning and reusing parchment for Mrs. Weasley to answer.

Harry carefully wrote the letter to Dumbledore describing the incidents that first happened with the twins and Ron and the recent one that resulted in Ginny's changed appearance. He tried to be careful in his wording and keep to the story that they had told Mrs. Weasley. He asked Dumbledore if there was a specific book to read or exercise that he could do to gain or fine tune control over his magic. He also asked if that when he got a wand if things would get a little more settled.

Mrs. Weasley left the family room to check on them a couple of times. She came in to get a drink of water after about an hour. She stopped and peered over Ginny's shoulder at what she was working on. She nodded and said something quietly to her daughter and picked up one parchment. She brought that parchment and laid it down on Harry's owl guide. Harry showed Mrs. Weasley the two letters he had written and she picked them up to read them. Mrs. Weasley said "good job" and then flipped over the parchment she had just placed down. Harry was glad to see the list of Weasley birthdays in Ginny's neat printing.

He was about to say thanks to Ginny but Mrs. Weasley had put a warning finger over her lips. Harry nodded gratefully and pulled out the list of clothes he was required to get for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and headed back to the family room. Harry heard the quick snicks and thought that Mrs. Weasley had resumed her knitting. It was somehow a nice comforting background noise and Harry quickly loss track of time as he worked on the list of clothes he wanted or might need.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Lunch surprises

Harry was a little startled when Mrs. Weasley announced the lunch break. He had worked himself into a period of deep concentration trying to think a way of reversing a reversing of inadvertent magic. That was confusing just thinking about it. He shook his head and made sure he hadn't written anything down about that on the meal list that Mrs. Weasley could see.

Mrs. Weasley set about making some lunch for them all. Ginny had stretched a bit and then went to set the table up with plates and glasses. Harry asked if there were a couple of minutes to go out and get some fresh air. When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Harry headed out the front door to go sit on the stone wall.

Ginny was soon sitting besides him on the wall. "Do you need to go check on Hedwig, Harry?"

"Thanks for asking but I left her cage and the window open and told her she could go out if she wanted. I made sure that she had water when I went upstairs. It's nice to have to take care of someone else for a change instead of worrying if something bad might happen to me."

"You're adapting nicely to having a pet since you never had one before, Harry. I thought of another question while we were sitting. Do you think your voice got affected by that magic?"

"You just want another song! I'm on to your tricks, Ginny Weasley."

"Please Harry," Ginny said, "I don't even want a whole song. It would just be a shame if you somehow loss that wonderful voice."

"Ok, ok – at least Ron's not here to interrupt this time. Let me think."

Harry thought for a minute and then his face lit up. "Just the thing. And it's even appropriate now. But I just can't sit down for this one." Harry hopped down and faced his companion sitting on the wall.

"You should like this one, Ginny" Harry said.

Ginny watched Harry settle himself into the singing mode as he had before. Ginny watched his face light up as he began singing a song he obviously enjoyed.

_I've paid my dues _

_Time after time_

_ I've done my sentence _

_ But committed no crime _

_ And bad mistakes I've made a few_

_ I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through …_

Ginny smiled at her mother when she came out to hear what Harry was singing. When he quit, Harry was surprised to hear Ginny and Mrs. Weasley continue and sing the chorus to the song. He was the one to applaud their efforts this time.

"Leave it to you Harry to pick a song from one of mum's favorite muggle groups!" Ginny said smiling.

"Thank you Harry that was very nice", Mrs. Weasley said. "My sons usually don't let me sing anything halfway current. It embarrasses them somehow. You've a good voice but nowhere close to Freddie Mercury. That man has a voice that's really magic. Just because we're out here in the country, doesn't mean we are ignorant about muggle music. The Wizard Wireless sometimes plays some of the best or current muggle groups on the weekends. I like to listen but I don't usually let my kids know I enjoy it as much as they do. Well, come along, lunch is ready."

Ginny and Harry were following Mrs. Weasley back in when Harry started thinking of the first time he had heard that song. He almost walked over Ginny when she stopped suddenly in front of him and whirled around.

'_**Was that your cousin Dudey? Ooh, we're back! Harry, I saw him dancing around in a room trying to copy the moves. That was your memory Harry? Bit of a pig, isn't he?' **_

'_**Wow! My memories? You have no idea about my cousin, Ginny. I'll try to show you the memory of when Dudley first met Hagrid. That ended up funny.'**_

"We'd better get inside before your Mum gets suspicious." Harry turned Ginny's shoulders so she was facing the door again and gave her a small push.

'_**I'll get you for that, Potter!'**_

'_**Be nice or I won't share!'**_ Harry sent back.

The two were giggling as they reentered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley just looked at them with a smile. Even though they had got into some trouble, they were still happy. Mrs. Weasley thought idly that Harry had changed a great deal for the better in a very short time.

Lunch was a lot more animated than breakfast had been. Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley talked about music groups and music in general. Ginny asked Harry how he knew so many songs and he told her that when his Uncle Vernon wasn't home that his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley always had the wireless on. It gave him plenty of time to learn songs. Harry said he liked a variety of music in a lot of different styles and admitted with a blush he especially remembered some of the sillier songs he had ever heard. When Ginny asked for a specific example, Harry said 'Purple People Eater' - much to her astonishment.

'_**There's no such song!'**_

'_**Yes, there is!'**_ Harry sent a quick verse through their connection and Ginny giggled. Mrs. Weasley looked at them both for a second but finished clearing the table.

After lunch was finished, Harry asked and received permission to send Hedwig out with his letter to Professor Lupin. Ginny and her mother were engaged in a serious conversation but stopped when Harry came back downstairs. Harry could guess from the blushing looks Ginny gave him that it might have been about him somehow.

Harry raised his hand when he sat back down at the table. Mrs. Weasley called on him. "Can I talk to you about the clothing list I made up before we go back to silence? I'd like your opinion before I put it away."

"Of course, Harry", Mrs. Weasley replied. "Why don't you bring it down here to this end and we can all look at it together."

Harry swallowed hard because he wasn't sure if he wanted Ginny to be looking at the list he had worked on. It was alright for Mrs. Weasley to look at a list that he had put skivvies on but..

'_**I heard that Harry!'**_ Ginny was giggling mentally at him but had a normal expression on her face.

'_**Take it easy on me or your mum is going to know something is up!'**_

Harry sent back as he moved his stuff to sit next to Ginny. Harry handed the Hogwarts list and the list he had made up to Mrs. Weasley first. She immediately crossed a number of things off the list of Hogwarts requirements.

"We have a number of the books you need stored upstairs. Luckily they don't change much from year to year. The twins' books have hardly been used at all. Ron is going to use one set of them. You can have the other." Ginny laughed at her mothers joke about the twins and scooted her chair around to take a better look at Harry's lists.

"You'll need to get a trunk in Diagon Alley to hold your things. Wellies", Mrs. Weasley continued, "would be a good thing to get. Outside classes happen sometimes when it's wet. You'll need to add earmuffs, a warm hat, and gloves to this list. Quidditch games happen in late fall sometimes and if you want to stay as warm as possible in the stands."

"The twins are on the Gryffindor house team", Ginny said excitedly, "and they promised me that I could come to a game and see them play."

"Did they now?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling. "Guess I'll have a word with them when they get home. I'm sure you may go Ginny but it would have been polite of them to ask your father or me first."

"Sorry mum, I'm sure that they were going to ask sometime. There's still a lot of time before school starts."

"Back to your list, Harry. I can't think of anything you've missed. Let's see what Ginny thinks."

Ginny took the lists from her mother and immediately crossed off one of the items Harry had added. "Aren't I going to need a scarf?" Harry asked the two.

"Confidentially Harry, I think that someone at this table is planning on knitting someone else at this table a scarf once they get sorted into a house at Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley was looking at her blushing daughter as she whispered loudly to Harry.

"Thank you, Ginny" Harry said aloud. He also sent a mental thank you and Ginny picked her head up and smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, I've just started learning how to knit. To help Mum out, mind you."

"Of course Ginny" Harry said with a straight face.

Ginny continued. "You aren't required to wear robes after you finish classes for the day, Harry. At least that's what Percy says. So you may want to add some comfortable slacks or additional shirts. And lots of warm socks."

"Guard those socks well Harry", Mrs. Weasley said, 'those kind of socks tend to wander from room to room around here!"

"Noted, ma'am", Harry said giving a suspicious look at Ginny. _**'Who me?'**_ came through their connection.

Harry turned his head to hide his smile from both the Weasleys. When he added the suggestions the two had made to his list, Mrs. Weasley put them back on the table restriction.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Afternoon Restriction

Harry and Ginny sat side by side with the Owl Guide between them on the table. They were supposed to reading it together but they were carefully exploring their mental connection. Harry went first and went over the visit of Hagrid to the lighthouse. She saw everything of Harry's memory from the knock on the door that knocked it over to the both of them apparating away to get to the motorbike. Harry had to physically put a hand over Ginny's mouth when she broke up laughing after seeing Hagrid add a pigs' tail to Dudley. Mrs. Weasley came out to investigate the noise and Harry found out that he could close the connection down! That sobered Ginny up enough to get back to the pretense of reading.

Mrs. Weasley put a potion down in front of Harry and a pair of glasses full of pumpkin juice on the table. She ran her hand through the back of Ginny's hair where it lay on her shoulders but didn't say anything before she went upstairs.

Harry smiled at Ginny and mentally removed the wall he had placed in his mind. **'I think I found a way to block each other. Would you like to taste this potion with me?'**

'**No thank you, but please explain the block.' **Ginny thought back. Harry sent a picture of a brick wall he had thought of that wouldn't let any thoughts through. He mentally put it back up while he took his potion and then let it collapse again.

'**I couldn't hear you Harry for a minute. I'm going to try that wall thing.' **

Ginny had a determined look on her face and Harry tried to detect any thoughts from her. It took her a couple of tries to duplicate what Harry did. He gave her a smile when they were back in contact again.

'**That's a relief. I was starting to worry about us accidentally visiting each other in the shower!'**

Ginny blushed and covered her face with her hands. **'I would never spy on you Harry!'**

Harry blushed back at her**. 'I know – I trust you too. But I wouldn't want any accidents to happen.'**

'**Me neither!' **Ginny nudged Harry and pointed back at the book.** 'We better finish this. Mum may ask questions.'**

Ginny and Harry bent back to the guide and finished the last few chapters of the book. Harry closed the guide and leaned back with a sigh when they finished. **'That was very informative.'**

'**Did you always like books, Harry?'**

'**Not until I learned to hide in the school library from Dudley and his gang. Now I just want to read and learn everything I can get a hold of!' **Harry sent Ginny his memory of the library at Hogwarts**. **She grinned at his excitement and nodded her understanding.

Mrs. Weasley picked that time to come back downstairs. She looked at the closed Owl Guide and then over at the clock. "Did you like that book?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mum, I never knew there were so many different types of owls."

Harry sent Ginny a mental image of the great variety of owls that had gathered around 4 Privet Drive trying to deliver his Hogwarts letters. She smiled but then got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'd like you to write me six inches of parchment on what you think is important about owls." Mrs. Weasley moved some parchment and the ink well back to the other end of the table.

'**Harry, why were those letters addressed to The Cupboard Under…'**

Harry shook his head emphatically at Ginny and threw up the block in his mind. He sat down, not seeing the hurt look on Ginny's face, and began working on his assignment. Ginny reached for the book she had received from Neville and began reading it. She kept glancing at Harry at the other end of the table, but he never raised his head to look back at her.

Harry was mad that Ginny had glimpsed something he hadn't considered sharing. It was another embarrassing reminder of his past that he didn't want to think about. When the twins came in after twenty minutes of his working, Harry raised his hand when they began peaking over his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley calmly came up and turned the boys around and told them to go wash up for supper. She picked up Harry's essay and then announced the end of the table restriction.

Harry stood and stretched and saw the look Ginny was giving him. He hung his head because he couldn't meet her gaze. **'I'm sorry. That was rude. I was just embarrassed.'**

Ginny smiled back at him.** 'That's ok; I just wasn't prepared to be shut out like that! Can you talk to me about that cupboard?'**

'**Tomorrow? Right now we've got another problem to face.' **Harry had heard the pop of an apparition outside and thought that Mr. Weasley had come home. Ginny had closed her part of the connection to turn and face the door and Harry walked over to stand close behind her.

Mr. Weasley walked through the door and removed his robes. After he hung them up on the coat rack, he turned around to find Ginny and Harry following him closely.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry. How was your day?"

"Dad, I have to tell you something. My hair..it got …it turned.." Ginny hung her head unable to finish the confession.

Mr. Weasley gave a little frown as he looked at his sad daughter. He picked up her chin with one finger and gave her a smile. He then, strangely, put his index finger on top of Ginny's head. She dutifully turned in a slow circle so that her father could see all the new strands.

When she had completed the circle, Mr. Weasley removed his finger and thought for a second. "I like it; it's very becoming on you Ginny!"

"Thank you daddy!" Ginny leaned in to give her father a big hug.

"Arthur, really!" came from an annoyed Mrs. Weasley behind them.

"Well, it's just my opinion after all", Mr. Weasley said defensively, "don't you think it's pretty?"

"Even if I did like it, and I'm not admitting I do, it's the way that it happened that matters." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Harry stepped up besides Ginny. "My fault, Mr. Weasley. I fainted again last night and Ginny happened to be near me. I'm really sorry anything happened to her and I have tried to reverse it."

"Punishments?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Table restriction for the day for both of them" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Ginny for not telling us last night, and Harry to think about magical control. He's also written a letter to Dumbledore asking for help."

"Well, that seems sufficient to me" Mr. Weasley said. "Anything I can do to help with supper?"

"You go rest up for a bit. Read your paper since you left this morning before it was delivered." Molly leaned over Ginny to give her husband a quick peck before he went to the living room.

"And you two", Mrs. Weasley said speaking to the youngest members of the current household. "Go put away your things, wash up, and send the twins down to set the table."

"Yes mum!" "Ok, Mrs. Weasley"

The two returned to the table and gathered up their things. "One more thing" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Ginny turned to face her.

"Ginny, I do like your hair!" Ginny smiled at the compliment.

"And Harry."

"Yes?" he replied.

"Never, ever do anything like this again!" Harry saw she was smiling as she delivered her warning and Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ginny both went up to their respective rooms pleased with the final results of their restriction.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Theories and Tests

It was a relatively quiet dinner without Ron to provide a target for the twins so Harry had ample opportunity to really listen to the conversations at the table. He got really interested in the story Mr. Weasley was telling about his morning.

"Some wizard out in Cornwall had charmed his toaster to grow wings and bring his toast to the breakfast table so that it stayed warm. Well, this morning the silly appliance wandered out an open window and started flying around a park. It was sighted by a group of children playing … basinball, Harry?"

"Basketball, Mr. Weasley." Harry corrected.

"Right basketball, but I didn't see any basket. Oh well. Anyway it wasn't a chore to catch the toaster but I had to obliviate a group of four children. I always get a little anxious when I have to do that. They seemed to be ok when I left but I always wonder afterwards if I had enough control over that spell."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry asked, "could you explain to me the difference between a charm and a spell? I'm not sure I know which one is which?"

"I think I'll let Percy explain that one to you Harry, as he's the one that's been holed up in his room revising all summer." Mr. Weasley turned and gently ruffled the hair of the son next to him.

Percy turned a serious eye toward Harry. "That's a good question," he began, "a lot of first years and second years get them confused and do poorly on their exams and practicals because they muddle up the concept. Charms are a specific magic applied to objects to get the objects to behave in a way they wouldn't ordinarily. May I, mum?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head for Percy to give the demonstration. He pulled his wand out, made a small movement, pointed it at the platter of bread at the other end of the table and said 'Accio platter'.

The platter floated off the table and over to where Percy sat. "That's a summoning charm you'll learn during your fourth year, Harry. Other charms you've seen can fold laundry; turn off and on the lights here at the Burrow and various other handy tricks. You'll be attending a Charms class taught by Professor Flitwick to learn things like this. It's totally different concept and application from Transfiguration which changes one thing into another. That gets very tricky. Professor McGonagall teaches that class."

Percy paused for a breath and continued when Mr. Weasley nodded his approval. "Spells cover a lot of general applications including charms but the gist of a spell is to use magic as a force itself to make a change." Percy held up the heel of the loaf of bread on the platter, made a movement with wand and said 'Evanesco'. The piece of bread disappeared. "That's the banishing spell."

"The right words of a spell combined with the wand movement itself are the specifics that release magic in the way you want it to." Mr. Weasley continued. "The wand becomes the focus point for you to use the magic in and around you. Does that make it clearer, Harry?"

"So the knowledge of the spell and skill in using your wand defines how well a wizard you may become?" Harry asked cautiously.

"That's only part of it Harry" Mrs. Weasley joined in. "There's also the power and intent part of any spell also. Power is useless in itself if you have no means to control it. Intent is good but you must adjust the amount of magic you use to make it work the way you want it to." Mrs. Weasley started picking up the dinner dishes and was joined by Ginny. Harry picked up his potions glass, plate and other things on the table also and moved to the sink. The twins were tasked with doing the dishes so Harry and Ginny followed the adults and Percy into the living room.

When everybody was seated, Mr. Weasley continued the discussion. "To get back to my assignment this morning, I had to obliviate those four muggle youngsters to make them forget that they had seen a flying toaster. I have enough skill and power to do that for a small number of people to forget about what happened during a specific amount of time. If it had been a larger group or a bigger time period, I might have had to call in Aurors as they are better experienced to handle something of that magnitude."

"I think I'm getting the gist of it Mr. Weasley. Thanks Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That's a very good explanation. It gives me a lot to think about." _**'Any of this new to you Ginny?'**_

'_**No Harry, but it's a better total explanation than I've heard before. I've only got bits and pieces from Mum.'**_

"Harry, your owl's back!" came from the kitchen.

Harry excused himself and Ginny followed him out to the kitchen. Hedwig was perched on a cabinet but flew down to Harry's arm when he held it out. Harry took the note off her leg as Ginny brought Hedwig some water in a small bowl. After she had drank her fill, Harry went to the door and told his owl she could go hunt or that there were treats up in her cage. Hedwig took off in to the gathering darkness and Harry saw her flying through the orchard.

Harry was just opening the reply from Professor Lupin when the green flames flared up in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen just as Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the hearth. Harry, noticing the easy way that the mediwitch came out of the floo, made a mental note to ask anybody how to do it better than his last trip.

He heard a mental chuckle from Ginny behind him. _**'The twins told me all about your trip across the kitchen. Sorry I missed seeing it!'**_

"Am I too early Molly?" Madame Pomfrey asked shaking the ashes off her green cape.

"No, of course not Poppy," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Madame Pomfrey removed her cape and set it over the back of the chair she was sitting on. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling? I can see the effect of Molly's cooking has had on you. You don't have the gaunt appearance any more."

"Between her cooking and all those potions I've been drinking I'm feeling much better nowadays."

"Well, that's good then. I'll still have to do another diagnosis sweep and take a look at your back."

"That's ok, Madame Pomfrey", Harry said, "I think the results should be much better than the last time. I have a letter for the headmaster, if you wouldn't mind taking it to him." He handed the letter to Madam Pomfrey and she tucked it into a pocket in her cape.

"Harry", Mrs. Weasley said, "why don't you and Ginny go into the living room and wait for us to finish visiting?"

"All right." Ginny went to sit by her father while he read the paper, while Harry paced nervously back and forth once they had returned to the living room.

"Nervous Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why." Harry replied. He forced himself to sit and wait. He picked up a section of the paper and tried to concentrate on it.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes, Ginny?'**_

'_**Are you worried Madame Pomfrey will take you back to Hogwarts?'**_

'_**Of course, I like it here! I just don't know what she's going to find this time.'**_

"_**Harry, calm down!'**_

Harry folded up the paper and put it aside. He looked up to see Ginny and Mr. Weasley watching him. Ginny winked at him and crossed her eyes without her father seeing her do it. Harry chuckled and sent her a thanks mentally.

Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey came in to the living room at that moment and Harry stood up nervously again. "This should do quite well", Madame Pomfrey said. "Do you want some privacy Harry, while we do this?"

"That's ok, ma'am. The people here have already seen my back so I'm not shy about that."

Mrs. Weasley pointed at the doorway where the twins were standing. "If there's something you need to know, we'll tell you about it." She pointed upstairs and the twins reluctantly headed up to their room. Mrs. Weasley also waved her wand to safeguard their privacy.

"Well, let's do the unpleasant thing first. Let me see your back, young man."

As Harry turned away from Madame Pomfrey and pulled the back of his shirt up, he found Ginny had moved to sit in front of him.

'_**I'm here – everything's going to be ok.'**_

'_**Thanks Ginny.'**_

"This is a very pleasant surprise, Mr. Potter. The healing has come along much better than I expected. I wouldn't have guessed the extent of your prior condition if I hadn't seen it myself. I think we can cut back on your potions now."

"Harry has had a couple of incidences of an overloaded system Poppy." Mrs. Weasley explained. "It seems to have accidentally done a healing spell the last time it happened. I put some of that lotion on Harry's back three nights ago and it was nowhere near that healed up."

"Very well, Mr. Potter" Madame Pomfrey said. "You seemed to be a fast healer along with everything else. You can fix your shirt now and we'll get that diagnostic spell done."

Harry turned around and faced the medi-witch again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the sofa and Ginny had moved around so she was standing behind the sofa so she could watch. Harry took a deep breath as Madame Pomfrey pulled out a notepad and quill to record the results.

'_**This is pretty cool if you haven't seen it before, Ginny. I turn into a rune generator.'**_

'_**I'll watch. It doesn't hurt you any, does it?'**_

'_**Not at all.'**_

Since Harry knew what was coming this time he could relax and watch all the symbols come out once Madame Pomfrey cast the spell. There were a lot more greens, blue and whites this time around and Harry didn't see single black symbol anywhere. He was smiling because he thought the results were a lot better but then he noticed Ginny.

Ginny was standing there with her mouth open in shock! In front of her were floating two green symbols that had emerged from her body! Harry knew neither one of them could speak without drawing attention to the young girl!

'_**Harry!'**_

'_**It's ok Ginny, the marks are green. That's a good sign. Don't speak, otherwise we're done for!'**_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny's marks and his both faded out into the air. Ginny fell into the chair by the chess set with a look of confusion on her face.

Madame Pomfrey was busy recording the last of the runes before she spoke. "That was excellent Mr. Potter! Almost a complete recovery from the problems you had before. Your magical core has gone out of maintenance mode and has expanded a great deal! You are still a little underdeveloped but you should catch up on the weight and height within a year or two I would say."

"Well, if Harry is doing so well", Mrs. Weasley said standing, "what did you need to talk to us about?"

"It's not Mr. Potter that I wanted to talk to you both about. I'm actually here to offer your daughter a chance to go to Hogwarts this year!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Opportunity Smashes Its' Way In

Mrs. Weasley suddenly sat back down next to her husband. Harry looked across the room to see that Ginny had moved to an empty chair. He went and sat with her in one of the overstuffed chairs while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to find their voices.

"I don't understand", Mr. Weasley finally said. "Ginny just turned ten and she shouldn't receive her acceptance letter from Hogwarts until next summer!"

"Let me give you the full explanation and then you can make a decision" Madame Pomfrey said taking a seat. "I'm sorry to spring this news on you this way but I've only received permission to try this from the Board of Governors and the Minister of Magic."

"I don't wish to interrupt you, Madame Pomfrey", Harry said, "but this seems like a family matter so maybe I should excuse myself from the room."

Ginny turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Please, don't you dare move! I..I'd like Harry to stay Mum."

Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley and she just nodded. Harry settled back in the seat he was sharing with Ginny and became painfully aware she had trapped his hand with both of hers. He flexed his fingers twice and Ginny loosened up her grip. He tried to send a mental message to her but there was no connection. They had lost it again!

Madame Pomfrey had settled into another chair and started speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure this is a major surprise for both of you but it's an idea I've tried to get going for the last couple of years. While Hogwarts isn't a terribly big school in numbers of students, there is a substantive area to cover. While I'm generally not busy there have been occasions where I've had to be in two places to take care of two different students. Not that the faculty are slouches in healing but it's my belief that if a number of students were sufficiently trained in the healing arts to address a problem immediately when it arose then the consequences wouldn't be so severe.

"Sort of like first aid" Harry muttered aloud.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter. Even with all the safeguards that are in place at Hogwarts, we still have an occasional accident with potions or magical creatures that would need immediate attention. Ideally there would be one or two people in each of the four houses that would have enough healing knowledge to help the students immediately. But we received permission to start and try with one person."

"And how would this involve my daughter exactly?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She didn't look like she had a positive opinion of the idea. Especially if her daughter had to leave The Burrow a year early.

Harry risked a glance at Ginny. She had loosened up the death grip on his hand and seemed interested in what Madame Pomfrey had been saying.

"What I'd like to see happen, if you all agree to this, is that Miss Weasley will come to Hogwarts three days a week for instruction. Half of each day will be spent with me and the other half a day attending classes with the new first years coming in. Potions, Herbology, and Charms if we can get her schedule arraigned. She would not be sorted into any house this year, but would be sorted when she formally starts Hogwarts next year. She would be my responsibility and would occupy a very junior staff position as a healer–in-training. Mind you she still has to obey all the Hogwarts rules and regulations like other students. If she elects to take the end of year exams for those 3 courses, and passes, she will be promoted along as if she was a first year."

"This is a little late notice to get everything together for Ginny in a few short weeks" Mr. Weasley said. "There's tuition, books, robes and a lot of other things I probably can't think of now."

"Let me explain a few other parts of this plan. Miss Weasley, would you mind if I called you Ginerva or Ginny since we may be working together?"

Ginny nodded her head, still a little overwhelmed to speak properly. "She prefers Ginny", Mr. Weasley said.

"Because it is such late notice, the expenses for everything your daughter will need will be provided for. Molly, I know that look and this isn't charity. Ginny will be earning her keep. Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed that since Miss Weasley will be providing a service to the school that the initial costs this year will be borne by Hogwarts. If Ginny continues with on with training in healing then there will be a discount on her future tuition also. She is under no obligation to continue on with me after she learns the first aid part but she will take an hour or two a week in the medical wing in all her future years to keep up her skills."

"You have put a lot of thought into this Poppy" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny would be taking regular classes? And returning home each night?"

"Yes, we want her to have to have some home life during this transition. She would be welcome to sit at meals at Hogwarts with her brothers or anybody else she would like. She may stay over weekends or nights with your permission, of course. That is something you'll have to work out for yourselves."

"I have a list of books and things Ginny will require." Madame Pomfrey handed over a list for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to look at.

"We have most of these books here but we were going to give some of them to Harry." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I'd rather Ginny have her brothers' books than me" Harry said. "They really should go to her. I don't mind buying my own set."

"We have a wand for Ginny to use" Mrs. Weasley stated, reading further down the list. "It belonged to my great-aunt…"

"That's one point that the headmaster and I both agreed upon", Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "Ginny must have her own wand. Any healing she would attempt would work better if she had a wand of her own rather than a family members'. Again, the wand will cost you or her nothing."

"Excuse me again, Madame Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley," Harry broke in again. "This discussion is all well and good, but haven't you all forgotten something basic in all this?"

"What?" came from the three adults in the room.

"How she feels about this!" Harry pulled and pushed Ginny up to a standing position to face Madame Pomfrey.

'_**Hey, it's back again! Thanks Harry! I was beginning to feel invisible.' **_

"I'm sorry, Ginny but this is so totally unexpected and unusual that we all got lost in discussing the good and bad points." Mrs. Weasley was blushing slightly as she said this. "This must be even a bigger surprise to you to suddenly be asked to do something this unique. What do you think of this idea?"

"This is an incredible chance to go to Hogwarts early and I'm wondering what I've done to warrant this special attention", Ginny said with a frown.

"We were looking for someone in the wizarding community that might want an early start. There was a small number of young witches or wizards besides you that came up on a list of potential recruits. One was eliminated because he was an only child and his parents thought he shouldn't be parted from them early. The other thought that it more responsibility than she could handle along with the classes. You are no means a third choice however. I thought that anybody that has grown up with six older brothers, especially those twins, would be very adaptable to changing conditions. Headmaster Dumbledore was impressed by your attitude and intelligence when he was here for your birthday. So there you have it. You and your parents have a choice to make. I won't push for it here and now since it is so big, but I would like to know in a day or so, so that I can finalize my plans. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny said sincerely. "I'd really like to say yes, but I need to talk this over with my parents and brothers. Can we let you know maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course, Miss Weasley. I need to get back to Hogwarts and I'll look forward to your answer. If it is yes, I'd like you to come to Hogwarts this Friday morning so we can go over the program together." Madame Pomfrey stood up and Mrs. Weasley walked with her back to the kitchen. Harry heard the whoosh of the floo powder and Mrs. Weasley came back in to the living room to give her daughter a hug.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Mr. Weasley said. "Here I was all prepared for more procedures for Harry and something for our baby happens."

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore", came from a suddenly annoyed Ginny.

"Ginny, it's ok," Harry said, "I think I understand that for them you will always be their baby. Even when your older and married and have children of your own!"

Ginny blushed suddenly and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug of his own. "Very well said, Harry. Could you go fetch Percy, Fred, and George for another family meeting? While the decision is ours, the impact will affect the three of them and you."

"Thanks for including me with the family, Mrs. Weasley. I'll go fetch them and hurry back. I want to see the look on their faces about what Ginny just got offered."

Harry went to fetch the three older brothers. While they were surprised at the meeting, they thought it was about Harry's condition. Harry raced back down the stairs to sit with Ginny as her parents made the announcement.

To say that Percy, George, and Fred were surprised was an understatement! They sat in silence for about a couple of seconds before starting the celebration. Ginny was first pulled into a hug by Percy who told her that 'he always thought that she was very special'. The twins just picked her up and started throwing her back and forth between them and laughing. Mrs. Weasley stopped the party and told everyone that it was time for a serious discussion. It took about an hour of parents, teens, Harry and Ginny talking to go over the possible problems and rewards of Ginny's opportunity. Everyone had a chance for their input and their say in the matter. Even Harry. After all the discussion was finished, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went out to the kitchen to talk privately. When they finally came back and said yes, Ginny was mobbed with hugs from all her brothers.

After the hugs were over, Harry went over to Ginny to say congrats verbally and mentally. She gave him a long look and Fred pushed Harry in the back. He settled for giving her a kiss to the forehead amidst catcalls from the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just smiled at the scene of happiness and everyone went off to bed.

Harry went to sleep that night to a mental chant coming from an exuberant Ginny.

'_**I'mgoingtoHogwarts! With the twins! To HogwartswithRon. To Hogwarts. GoingtoHogwartswithHarry! I'm going to Hogwarts!' **_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – First Flight

'_**Harry! WAKE UP'**_

Harry, startled, fell out of his bed at the wake call he received. Rubbing his shoulder, he grabbed his glasses and looked around. There was a tapping sound. Scanning his room, Harry located the sound as coming from the window. He pushed it open just in time for a small pebble to bounce off his chin. He looked down to see Ginny with her egg basket waving to him. _**'Let's go flying!'**_

'_**Go gather the eggs. I'll be right down!' **_

Harry was glad that Ginny had woken him up. He had wanted to fly himself ever since he had caught her sneaking out that first time. Hurriedly dressing, Harry crept down the stairs at the Burrow trying hard not to make any sound and wake people up.

By the time Harry got downstairs Ginny had set down the basket of eggs and was waiting for him by the orchard. The two raced to the broom shed and Ginny showed Harry how to jimmy the lock. Grabbing a couple of brooms at random Ginny emerged and handed one to Harry. "Here's how you mount up and sit. After that it's just a matter of pushing off the ground. The rest is balance on the broom and control of your body. Use your weight to make the changes you want."

Ginny mounted her broom and pushed off the ground. Harry did the same but when he pushed off the ground, he just hung in the air about 5 feet up. Ginny flew around him once and then came up beside him. He looked over to see her floating besides him trying not to snicker. "Harry tugging on it one way or another is not going to make it fly the way you want it to."

"Well, I tried it like you said and I'm stuck here. What did I do wrong?"

Ginny flew up beside him and touched his arm. _**'Show me what you did.'**_

Harry went through the steps of getting on the broom and getting airborne. _**'Oh, I think I see what happened. Remember when Dad said intent was involved with magic?'**_

'_**Yes.'**_

"_**For this, you have to have the desire and a connection with the broom also. It has a bunch of charms that you link up with. Try seeing it from my memory.'**_

Harry got the memory of Ginny's takeoff and saw the difference from his. "Thanks, I think I've got it now."

Harry took off like a rocket across the field! Ginny watched him in astonishment. Harry was handling his broom like he had been riding for years instead of minutes! She hurriedly went after him because she had forgotten to warm him about flying too high. They mustn't be seen by any muggles after all!

'_**Harry, slow down! You're going too fast! Don't fly above the treetops!'**_

'_**Ginny, remember you said you couldn't do anything great for me? I'll remember you forever for this! This is brilliant!' **_

Ginny could hear the absolute joy in his mind as he got his first taste of flying. She smiled as he turned around to pull up next to her.

There were tears flowing down Harrys' cheeks but Ginny knew they were tears of joy. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Harry." she said out loud.

"What?" he replied?

'_**Tag, you're it!'**_ Ginny took off in the opposite direction that Harry was facing! He was startled for a second but shifted his weight around for a sudden turn.

The two soon lost time in their game of tag and were only stopped when Percy showed up. Harry was the one to notice him first and sent a mental warning to Ginny. They both came to a landing and dismounted next to Percy.

"Mum noticed you hadn't come in with the eggs yet," Percy stated, "so she sent me out to find you. Enjoy your flying while you can because once you get to Hogwarts you won't have time for this. You have a lot of responsibility to assume and I know you won't want to disappoint Mum and Dad."

"Thank you Percy for coming to get us and the advice." Ginny and Harry put away their brooms and followed Percy back through the orchard. Ginny caught Harry's attention and rolled her eyes at her older brother. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from snickering.

When Ginny walked in to the kitchen, the first person to greet her was her mother.

"Did you have a nice fly, dear?" Mrs. Weasley calmly asked her suddenly astonished daughter.

"You knew I was flying?" Ginny was worried about a possible punishment.

"Your father and I have known for a while. You needn't hide it anymore. We would appreciate if you also didn't fly alone any more; you've got to go to school in a while and it wouldn't do to show up with busted limbs now, would it?"

"No mum. What's the punishment?' Ginny held her head up but kept her eyes down on the floor as she knew she had been doing something seriously wrong.

"Five inches on taking care of yourself and why it's not good going off on your own. Now come help me with breakfast."

Harry had watched the exchange between mother and daughter but had been warned mentally by Ginny as they went inside to keep quiet for a change. He was about to sit down at the table when Mr. Weasley came up by him. "You haven't been teaching Ginny any dangerous moves or stunts have you Harry?"

"No sir, I wouldn't do that. We were just playing tag and lost track of time. I'm really sorry about getting Ginny in trouble."

"Is there anybody else at this table that has lost track of time playing tag on brooms?" Mr. Weasley directed his question at the rest of his sons. They all reluctantly raised their hands and the twins grinned at Harry. "Welcome to the club Harry!"

"Confidentially Harry," Mr. Weasley whispered, "even Molly and I have been late a time or two because of the brooms! It happens to everybody. I think Molly just wants Ginny to think about what she is doing. Like getting the message through to Ron."

"Ok, I understand", Harry replied, "but I think I really should add a watch with an alarm to my shopping list."

"Remember to get a magical watch Harry. Muggle watches don't work at Hogwarts. Something about magic and batteries not getting along. You'll have to explain why muggles have so many different sizes of those things to me someday."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry had quite a list of things he needed to explain to Mr. Weasley. He just hoped his explanations satisfied the curious wizard.

Harry watched as Ginny and her mother got into a very serious conversation near the stove. Percy went to help with the food and Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley cast a worried look his way. He sat down at the table to the amused looks of the twins.

"Wondering why you aren't in proverbial bucket with Ginny?"

Harry looked back at George and nodded his head.

"You flew with Ginny so that met Mums' requirement of her not flying alone…"

"… and you kind of got the problem out in the open without the two females of the household going at it tooth and nail. That's a fabulous deal when they don't fight over something they are on opposite sides of."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I guess I understand that logic. I supposed it would be bad form to go up and ask for a punishment as I was out there also?"

The twins looked at Harry in horror! "Are you absolutely balmy? Do you want both of them to turn on you?"

Harry shuddered at the possibility of Ginny AND Mrs. Weasley being mad at him! He tucked into his breakfast without another word and listened to the conversations going on around him. He tried to contact Ginny mentally but he couldn't tell if the contact was loss again or if Ginny had tuned him out. She also wouldn't meet his gaze anytime he got a chance to look at her.

Mrs. Weasley calmly announced that today was the day that Harry would start showing the twins and Ginny how to cook the muggle way. Harry went and looked in the pantry and asked the twins and Ginny if they wanted to fix a hot or cold lunch. Fred's idea of hot was outvoted by the other two so Harry asked the three of them to meet him just before noon. Mr. Weasley asked someone to save him a portion for his supper. Ginny promised that she would but wouldn't guarantee the taste at all.

Mr. Weasley finished his breakfast, got a kiss from his wife and left for work. Ginny, the next finished, put her dishes in the sink and hurried upstairs without looking at Harry. He thought she was in a hurry to get to her composition and started thinking about what he was going to do for the rest of the morning. Mrs. Weasley had a few words for the twins and Percy before they headed upstairs and then Harry was left alone with Mrs. Weasley.

As Harry was putting his dishes into the sink, Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table. Harry was heading upstairs himself when she motioned him over to sit down by her.

"I'm glad Ginny and you had a nice flight this morning. Anytime you want to go flying, all either of you have to do is to tell us. I know Ginny still wants to play Quidditch but I worry about her getting hurt. I would appreciate it Harry if you could look out for her when she plays with her brothers."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think anybody would try to deliberately hurt her.

"I know but I'm still her mother. Harry, there's something else I've just reluctantly agreed to that may hurt her and you if neither one of you handle it right. But it's something she's been having strong feelings about and I hope it might do you both some good."

"What are we talking about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked with a mounting sense of dread.

"Take another twenty minutes down here and then Ginny would like to talk to you in her room. Alone. The door is to remain open and her brothers have been told to not listen in! If either one of you gets confused, mad, or needs help, I'll be down here. I'll also be sending Errol out with our reply to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry took one look at the seriousness of Mrs. Weasley and wondered what was so important to Ginny to want to talk to him by himself. He went in to the family room and just thought for a while about the wonderful feeling of flying!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Realities and Such

A very nervous Harry knocked on Ginny's door. He still had no idea what was so important that she had to arrange a private talk with him. He thought they were friends enough that they could talk about anything.

Harry heard steps across the floor and there was a small hesitation before Ginny opened the door. "Come in, Harry" she said staring at the floor.

Harry walked past her and took a look around her room. It was painted in a light rose and had a few grey accents here and there. Harry saw a poster for the Holyhead Harpies across from Ginnys' bed and recalled Ron saying that it was an all female professional Quidditch team.

There were a few of Ginny's drawings here and there around the room and Harry saw that they were mostly of her family. Some drawn obviously from when she was younger but much better ones which were probably more recent.

Ginny had moved to sit on her bed. Harry saw that there were 4 towels covering 4 separate piles on her bed. He took the seat from her desk and sat facing her.

"Ginny", Harry said, "I'm a little confused here. What's so important that you needed to talk to me like this?"

An obviously stressed girl picked up her head and looked at her family's houseguest. "I needed to tell you some things Harry" Ginny said quietly. "Some things about you and some things about me. I thought it would be ok to not say anything with you and Ron going off to Hogwarts but now I'm going also. I can't leave things unsaid because when we both go to school, things are going to change."

"Yes, I think that's a given," Harry said, "but how does that effect us? I thought we would be staying friends. I'm not going to desert you because I won't be seeing you as much."

"I've never thought that about you, but it's very confusing now for me. Especially with us trading this mental thing between us."

"I never thought about that being an imposition on you. I can shut my side down, Ginny. I'll never intrude again if that's what you want."

"Harry, please let me get through my explanations before you make any decisions."

"OK, I'll be quiet for a bit so you can explain" Harry finally said.

"There are four separate collections of things I need you to see. I've been very scared to show you some of these at all and I'll explain why when you get to them. Take a look at the first one to your left Harry."

Harry went over to the first pile and lifted off the covering towel. Underneath it was a small box with the initials HP on the cover. Harry picked it up and went back to his seat. When he opened the box he found it was full of newspaper clippings. Looking at the headings, Harry realized they were the accounts of that Halloween that his parents were killed and he was left alone. He brushed back his tears and looked back to Ginny.

"That's your past Harry. When I was old enough to know how to look, I started collecting those old newspaper accounts with a little help from Luna. I hoped I could give them you someday if I ever had the chance to meet you. The famous Harry Potter! I hoped it would impress you and I also wanted to know as much as I could about you Harry."

"This is an incredible gift Ginny! I may never know the whole truth about that night but this gives me something of my parents and my own past. I can't thank you enough. This is a wonderful thing you've done for me!"

"I'd hoped to have a better presentation for you Harry. You showing up here caught me by surprise. Would you let dad make a copy of those so I can keep a set?"

"Of course, Ginny. But can I ask why I've been so important that you would do something like this on the slim chance you would ever meet me?"

"Harry", Ginny said, "you were left alone while your parents were brutally murdered saving your life. I know how much I love Mum and Dad and I couldn't imagine not having those important people in my life. You had no choice in the matter. I had no way of knowing where you were but the thought of having that history ready for you someday made me feel better."

"I don't know what to say to you, Ginny. 'Thanks for caring' seems so inadequate."

"Let's get through all this and then maybe you can thank me." Ginny pointed at the next pile.

Harry carefully placed down the box and went to the next set on the bed. Removing the towel, he saw a doll sitting on a pile of assorted books, comic books, magazines, and posters. Seeing the jagged scar on the forehead of the doll, Harry turned and smiled at Ginny. "This must be the famous Mr. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny gave a weak smile back. "Mum made me that for Christmas when I was four. There had been no good description of you other than the…" She pointed at Harry's head. "I took it everywhere with me and George tells me I got mad once when I couldn't take it into the shower. I've told that doll everything over the years – every time I got scared or did something good or the first prank I ever pulled on Ron."

"I understand. You are the only girl here after all and sometime there's nobody but your mum to confide in. And sometimes not even she is going to understand."

"And you had nobody to talk to Harry. I also made believe that we were friends and did things together. Anyway, the rest of that pile is some of what the world thinks they know about you. The incredible adventures, the great wizard with special powers to help everybody, the rich handsome young lord, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' image that I've learned you really hate. There's even a scarce Harry Potter card that came in one of Ron's chocolate frogs! I half-believed all those stories and hoped you were happy somewhere doing all these wonderful things. Mum said you gave people hope Harry when there was none before. I always thought that was a great thing- even if it had come at a terrible cost."

"So what are you going to do with that pile now that you know the real Harry Potter has done none of that, Ginny? Do you think it was a waste having those things?"

"Everybody should have dreams Harry. I always wanted to be rescued from the big bad dragon by the incredibly handsome boy with the scar on his forehead. Now you know the reason I blushed all the time when you first arrived. I'll keep the doll for all we've had together. The other stuff - I know some girls with younger sisters that might like to have a hero in their lives. Something for them to hope on for when they get older."

"Now I feel horrible. Do you resent me being here? I'm confused, Ginny. I thought you liked me?"

"I like you Harry. I don't like the 'Boy-Who-Lived' anymore. He's not real but he's been part of my life for so long. It's confusing! Does that make sense?"

"As you are giving 'him' up, I've got to take on all that rot." Harry said soberly. "Which one of us is the most confused now?"

Ginny gave a big sigh as she sat back on her bed. "I know you knew some of this but maybe not the extent. There are young girls and boys all over magical England that think that is you Harry."

Harry hung his head. "At least you and the rest of your family know the truth and who I am."

"You are going to be looked at a lot Harry. People may expect things from you that you can't do. I'm worried about that. That and what Dumbledore said about the Deatheaters."

"It's a lot to think about I know, Ginny. I'm sorry you are involved now. I don't want to put anybody else in danger."

"You've got to quit all this noble stuff Harry. I'd like to take a break now for a bit, if you don't mind. I'm thirsty with all this nervousness and explaining."

"Go ahead. This is your show after all", Harry said.

Ginny quietly left Harry sitting, staring at the evidence on the bed. And there were still two piles to go!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Realities, part2

Harry sat for a couple of minutes looking through the clippings that Ginny had just given him. Realizing he was thirsty himself, Harry headed down for the kitchen for a drink.

Ginny was being hugged by her mother when Harry arrived at the bottom of the stairs. He waited until Ginny headed upstairs before he stopped her and spoke. "I think I understand why you are doing this and I appreciate the effort. You are being a good friend to me and I know that takes a lot of bravery to be this honest."

Ginny smiled at Harry's words and leaned in to give him a quick hug before trotting back to her room. Harry went and got a glass of water and drank it before sitting down next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think so. She's obviously thought about all this stuff for a long time. I don't know if I'm a horrible disappointment to her now or her best friend. It's very confusing."

"It's been even worse for her since you've actually been here. The friendship between you two is a good thing. It would be nice if you two could keep it."

"It's my intention to try, Mrs. Weasley. Is she going to be ok, do you think?"

"I think the two of you are stronger that either one of you realizes." Mrs. Weasley said. "She's doing this for her own sanity. She has to resolve all this before she can pay attention at Hogwarts."

"I know, that why I'm taking it seriously. Just knowing how much she wants to help me is touching. I'd better get back there."

"If this takes too much time Harry, don't worry about instructing lunch. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry was the one to initiate a hug this time and Mrs. Weasley smiled as the boy gave her the affection he didn't know anything about a few weeks before.

Harry hurried back up to Ginny's room and passed the twins on the way down. "Everything all right there, Harry?" Fred asked.

"We're working on it. The cooking lesson may be postponed."

"That's ok. Mum's an adequate substitute for you at lunch, I guess."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Harry laughed back at them. And then turned back into Ginny's room.

"They were worried about me" Ginny said. "They came in to make sure you weren't upsetting me too much. I told them we were trading off on that and we were ok."

"You're going to be ok at Hogwarts too Ginny. If you don't want your overprotective brothers around, maybe I can scare them off." Harry wiggled his fingers like he had done downstairs on her birthday. Ginny giggled at the memory.

"Thanks Harry, I'll keep that in mind."

"Are we still ok, Ginny?"

"So far, so good Harry. I was hoping that none of this would get you mad at me or want to leave the Burrow."

"Nothing you've said or done has even come close. I think we're talking through things very well."

"In case you couldn't tell," Ginny said smiling, "we're working from the easiest to the most difficult. If you're ready the next pile is waiting."

Harry went to the third towel and removed it. There was only one thing under the covering. Harry had never seen a copy of _Witch Weekly _before but he assumed it was one of the regular magazines that girls bought for fashion tips, hair styling, or movie heartthrobs. He'd seen girls looking at similar things in his old school. Harry picked it up and turned to Ginny.

"And this concerns me how?"

"Turn to page 37, Harry." Ginny sat back down on her bed with a groan.

Harry turned to page 37 and looked at the article that started there.

'_The Top 15 Most Eligible Wizard Bachelors' _was the title. "Ginny?" Harry asked with a squeak.

Ginny had totally covered her face with her hands by this time. Harry heard a muffled voice come out from the girl who was blushing to the tips of her ears. "Number 12!"

Harry went down the list to number 12 and read the listing aloud.

'**Harry Potter**. While still only eleven years old the 'Boy-Who-Lived' will catch many a witches eye as he starts Hogwarts this fall. One can only hope that the choices he makes of potential girlfriends (or wives!) will not break thousands of female hearts through out the British Isles. Harry, the vanquisher of…'

He dropped the magazine in mid-paragraph and sat on the floor in disbelief. "I'm only 11.." he whispered. "Ginny, where, how?"

Ginny struggled to regain her composure as she sat back up. "You have been on that particular list for at least the two years that I've gotten that magazine. Maybe more Harry – I really don't know."

"But I'm too young to get serious about girlfriends or WIVES. How can I have wives? Oh, I'm really getting a headache now." Harry stretched out and rolled over on his stomach as he thought about this latest revelation.

"Harry, I can't help you deciding on other girls but I'm sure you may be the object of a lot of attention. Witches of all ages may want to be part of your life in whatever way. I don't know how you're going to be able to tell the glory hounds from the sincere. According to that article you have all the things that girls want. Power, fame, money, a mysterious title that may or may not exist. All those goodie things!"

"Can I hide out here at the Burrow?" Harry was now the one with his hands over his face.

"I'm sure Mum would love that but you're not going to learn much that way." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Can I ask for a Weasley meeting to discuss this?" Harry asked rolling over. "This is way over my head."

"You're an honorary member of this family. Of course you can. I'm sure everybody, well maybe not Percy, would be glad to help you figure it out." Ginny giggled. "I just had the most horrible mental image of you running through the halls of Hogwarts chased by hundreds of girls."

"No, please, just kill me now and put me out of my misery."

"Sorry, I'm not going to let you get out of this particular problem that easy. Which brings us around to the last towel."

Harry got up from the floor and was moving toward the last pile when Ginny stopped him. She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. _**'I..I just can't stay here in this room for this one, Harry, and you'll see why. I'm closing this connection to give us both some privacy. Mum will know where I am if you want to talk to me after. If you don't, please leave me a note and we'll see each other around Hogwarts!' **_Ginny turned quickly and was out the door before Harry could react to her astonishing message.

Not able to immediately move to the last pile, Harry just sat on the bed thinking of all the things that had come before this moment. Ginny said there were things about him to talk about as well as things about her. That had happened but she also said the piles got more difficult as they went along. Ginny was too nervous to be in the room with Harry when he went through the last collection. He had no idea why but it had to be in that stack, however short or big it might be.

Harry sat on Ginny's bed and moved the last towel aside and picked up the stack underneath it. He went through it once quickly, putting aside the last item for a separate reading. There were pictures, invitations, notes, letters and a lot of other personal items. All from Ginny Weasley to or about Harry Potter! Harry judged they had started from maybe when she was three years old with a really bad crayon drawing of Harry Potter. Moving on from that, Harry wished he could have received the handmade Christmas cards from her when he was living at the Dursleys! There was an obvious seriousness and concern in everything that Ginny had written to him. Something that went beyond the normal care one should have for another.

Harry reached the bottom of the stack he was holding, flipped it over and started reading it again slowly. He now understood why Ginny didn't want to be here when he went through the last stack! She had put her heart and her hopes and dreams down and wanted Harry to have them or share them! As Harry read through the stack again, he made a mental list of those items that he would awkwardly beg Ginny to bprrow copies of.

The item he had set aside at first was a loose leaf notebook that simply said 'Ginny's Diary'. Harry held it for a long time debating the wisdom of opening it and reading what was inside. He finally noticed a marker set in a particular page near the end. He opened to that page and read the writing on the marker. _'Just this entry, Harry and no others. Please? Ginny!' _

Harry took a deep breath and began reading the entry.

_Aug 9__th__, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this but Harry Potter himself is sleeping just a few floors above me! Yes, really! Harry Potter!_

_Ron and I were outside playing this afternoon when Fred came running up saying there was a family meeting immediately! Scared for Dad, Bill or Charlie, we ran back home as fast as we could. The first thing Mum told us when we settled in was that everybody was ok. __That was a relief but then we all noticed the new boy sitting with us in the living room. Mum told us Dumbledore himself asked our family to take in and care for a sick boy until he started Hogwarts. I thought he was a little cute but he looked awful skinny and his hair was really messy. I actually fell out of my seat when Mum said his name was Harry Potter! Here with us! He's bunking with Ron and he actually talked to me when I got his bedding!_

_He's got the most amazing green eyes. They're absolutely beautiful! I spilled juice on him at supper but instead of getting mad at me, he made a joke of pouring his drink over his own head!_

_Ron made an arse of himself and insulted Harry during desert and __he passed out! Harry not Ron! I wanted to deck Ron after Dad carried Harry upstairs and came down and explained what happened to him and we all got to check on him later. He was ok, but I guess it is just part of his illness. He was really friendly all day. Especially to me I thought!_

_Harry Potter is going to be living with us until Hogwarts starts! He's not what I imagined him to be but he's also still everything I ever thought about him. The boy I've had a crush on since forever and the person I told Mum I was going to marry! He's here!_

_My birthday is in two days but this is the best present I'll ever get. Harry Potter is really here!_

Harry closed the diary up and placed it carefully back under Ginny's pillow where her brothers might not find it. Ginny wanted him or had wanted him romantically! He wasn't sure how to take that. Harry was flattered but realized that he and Ginny were too young to be that serious. She was also scared that Harry would be mad at her or never want to see her again about this last bit of revelations!

Harry was lost in thought about twenty minutes. He thought about Ginny Weasley and what she had given him that morning and the things they had said to each other since he had first arrived. He made a decision and hoped it was not the wrong one. He placed the four towels back on her bed and quietly closed the door to Ginny's room behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Ginny's Solution

Walking down to the ground floor of the Burrow, Harry again was reminded of all the changes that had happened to him since his birthday. Remembering the birthday cake he hadn't received, Harry laughed at the memory of his cousin Dudley running around that lighthouse with his hands trying to cover his tail.

Mrs. Weasley caught him smiling when he came to the bottom of the stairs. Considering the forlorn look of her daughter when she left the room earlier, Mrs. Weasley thought that maybe Harry had found a way out of the dilemma the youngsters were in.

Harry sobered up as he caught Mrs. Weasley looking at him. Hoping to have a small talk with her before he went to find Ginny, Harry sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley came over with two cups of tea and sat them down.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she started.

"I'm not sure there are enough words in the Hogwarts library to describe how I'm feeling right now. Embarrassed, flattered, scared, anxious, relieved, and sad come to mind first of all. I'm not mad at Ginny if that was one of your worries."

"She is real scared of being rejected and having her heart broken Harry" Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "She's so young."

"I think she's one of a kind and I would feel very privileged if I could ask you and Mr. Weasley in a couple of years if you wouldn't mind me being her boyfriend. But we're way too young to be that serious now. I hope I can convince Ginny of that."

"I think she knows that deep down but a first love is not one anybody could easily forget."

"From what we talked about upstairs, Ginny has been in love with that 'Boy-Who-Lived' junk. I think she realizes now that was just an image. Can I ask you a few questions about this whole mess, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, what can I help you with Harry?"

"When was the last time that Ginny told you that she wanted to …uh, marry me, uhh… Harry Potter?"

Mrs. Weasley thought for a couple of moments. "I guess it's been about three years now. The last time she said it so people could hear, the twins and Ron just teased her unmercifully. The boys just don't know when to quit sometimes. They made her cry if I remember right. Ron said that if Ginny ever even met Harry Potter, he would eat a slug."

"Can we enforce that when Ron gets home?" Harry asked with a smile.

"We could at least have the twins make up something that looks like a slug Harry. Oh, don't look at me like that! I like a good prank just as much as the next person but I'm the mother so I'm supposed to be all serious. Don't give my secret away Harry. Only Arthur and Ginny know so far."

"I'd never betray your secret Mrs. Weasley" Harry said seriously. "Did you know right away that Mr. Weasley was the right 'one'?"

"Good gracious no. Let's see. I've told this story before but you haven't heard it. Arthur was horrible at potions the first couple of years at Hogwarts. Sad but true. His fourth year he decided to do something about it. He bribed one of my girlfriends to switch places with him so he would be my partner in potions class. We became friends over a cauldron mixing and portioning herbs and potions. We started liking one another too. We started hanging out together outside of the potions class and Arthur finally worked his courage up to ask me out on a Hogsmeade date just before school let out that year. It took a while to get further than friendship but it happened because we became friends first and really got to know each other."

"On the other hand, I have a friend who found the boy she ended up marrying on the train ride to Hogwarts her first year. They were totally inseparable all through school. I'm not saying it doesn't happen suddenly but it wasn't the case for Arthur and me."

"Professor Lupin said my Mum and Dad were totally a different story. He liked her right off but she hated him because he was an 'arrogant git'. They didn't get together until 7th year started when he changed his tune. I guess everybody has their own circumstances."

"As well as it should be. Have you figured out what you are going to say to Ginny yet?"

"Not yet but I don't want to delay much longer in case she thinks I've taken a hike. We talked pretty well about all the other things she had to discuss with me but this one is so different, so personal. I don't want to end up sounding like a twit rambling all over the place either."

"Well Harry, I'm going to send you out with a bribe to help things get started." Mrs. Weasley went to one of the cupboard drawers and brought back a small tin. When Harry opened it he found four pieces of fudge inside. "Grab the canteen on the way out. I just filled it with water. Ginny is probably up in the tree house. Second row in the orchard, fourth tree to the right. She might not want to be talked down so you'll probably have to climb up. Good luck."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley", Harry said, "but have some plasters and potions ready in case I don't make it back in one piece."

"I won't speak badly about my daughter, but she'll respect you a lot more if you stick to your guns in a good cause."

"Then I've a very good cause," said Harry, "because it involves a very good friend of mine!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the look of determination on Harry's face and went back to planning her supper.

Harry had little trouble following the directions to the right tree in the orchard. He found the tree house to be a few boards laid horizontally across the biggest branches with a small lean-to on one side to protect it from the elements. It was hard to spot unless you were very close to it. Undecided how to start the conversation Harry tried to see if humor would work.

"Ahoy the castle" he called from the base of the tree. He estimated that it was about an 8 foot climb to get up to the tree house.

"Har.. Harry is that really you?" came a surprised voice from above.

"Well, of course it is, but don't I have to give the password to get up there?"

"What's the password then? Spies do get shot without it."

"I brought fudge!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Got it in one!" Ginny's face appeared over the side of the floor of the tree house. She was smiling but Harry thought she might have been crying as her eyes were all red.

"Here, catch the rest of the provisions then." Harry tossed the canteen of water up for Ginny to catch. Putting the tin in his pocket, Harry found handholds to climb up to the tree house. He pulled himself up and found he had room to sit side by side or facing Ginny. He waited and let Ginny set the pace for this. When she just patted the seat beside her, Harry moved next to her.

Ginny held out her hand and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her puzzled for a second but then reached into his pocket and placed the tin of fudge in her hand. "Right response", Ginny said opening the tin. She gave Harry a piece before taking one herself and putting the tin away in her pocket.

"Do bribes always work this well?" Harry asked.

"It depends on what the bribe is, of course." Ginny replied as if that was just too simple to explain.

"So if I showed up with a new broom over my shoulder…?"

"I would have tackled you to get it." Ginny replied and then they were both laughing.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me Harry" Ginny continued shyly.

"I can't fault you for having feelings" Harry started. "That would be incredibly stupid on my part and I try not to be stupid. Considering the education I've got here today, I feel like I should be paying you."

"Oh, you'll pay Mr. Potter" Ginny said. "That is if… do you still want to stay around here?"

"Yes I do Ginny. Let me say this as plainly as I can without hopefully offending you. We're too young to really get serious now but I also have to admit there's something between us that's a little bit more than normal. I think that's why those symbols floated out of you when Madame Pomfrey did that disclosure spell. Somehow we got linked when that accident happened. I've been thinking that we exchanged something somehow and it lets us do this mental thing. If Pomfrey did the spell on you, I'd probably have a few runes floating out of me instead of the other way around. Does that make sense?"

"I think so Harry. I seem to be able to know exactly where you are if I think about it. The question seems to be if we can be around each other."

"Let's try this then" said Harry. He took a deep breath and stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I'm not the unbelievable 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Ginny smiled back at him and shook his hand. "Glad to meet you. My name is Ginny Weasley and I no longer love the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"I like you."

"I like you back."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "May I propose something for more than friends and less than going together?"

"I guess so" Harry replied.

"Hug buddies and I'm never your sister"

"OK. Hug buddies as long as I'm not your brother."

"Future possible?"

"Future possible!"

"But not certain!"

"Not certain!"

"Agreed!"

"And agreed back!"

The two laughed with each other and fell into a mutual hug. Harry felt something else pass between him and Ginny and wondered if it was their mental link settling down. Harry broke the hug first and leaned back to grab the water. He took a look around from his vantage point just enjoying the breeze and the view.

Ginny was still looking at him with a strange smile. "Something wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Just glad my idea worked at getting everything out in the open with you Harry. I was so stressed out that everything I needed to tell you would make you hate me."

"The funny thing is I never got the least bit angry with you over the last bit. What we discussed before with the other piles kind of led into it. I was surprised but not really. It was.. Oh, hang it! Would seeing my memory explain this better for you?"

"I wouldn't want to if you don't want me to, Harry." Ginny still looked a little confused at Harry's stumbling.

"Let's start on this mental thing a little at a time. If I offer to let you see something, then it's ok by me if you see that. If you go beyond what I give you permission for, you back off voluntarily or I shut off the connection. Hopefully that's one rule that lets us both have some privacy while sharing at the same time. Sound ok?"

"Yes that sounds about right. You really don't mind?"

"Ginny," Harry said, "you just let me read your diary! Even I know how secret and guarded those are for most girls. I know I'll want to try explaining things by talking to you sometimes but I also know this mind sharing is a better way to let you see things in detail without me stumbling over myself. Especially about emotional stuff! That last pile was especially a jumble and I'm not sure how to give it justice with words."

'_**OK. Show Me.'**_ Harry went back in his memory to where Ginny had walked out of her room. He felt a small observer in his head going over the events that took place from there on. Ginny was silent for a minute afterward before reaching out for Harry's hand.

"Thanks for that, Harry. Nice to know I wasn't the only one with a lot of crazy emotions and confusions. I feel better now that I know were kind of going through this together. But I'm not that pretty! I'm all arms and legs and I've got these freckles that go everywhere. And I'm may get … like Mum eventually. You are going to meet much prettier girls than me Harry."

"Sorry Ginny," Harry exclaimed, "I'm sticking with my opinion. I like your freckles! If my green eyes are gorgeous, then your brown eyes are breathtaking! I love the way the sun makes your hair shine with all those colors; it matches your personality. And there's nothing wrong if you get a few curves along the way. I really think the starved stick figure girls aren't attractive anyway."

Ginny was blushing and hiding her face in her hands by the time Harry had finished his opinion of her. He nudged her a few times until she looked at him. "I'll never say any of that where anybody else can hear it. Just so you know. We're not going to go all mushy on each other, ok? None of that kissy stuff until we are a lot older? If we end up getting to that point."

"For Merlin's sake, no! My brothers would beat you up if we did that.

I think we can get away with that hug buddy stuff and that's fine with me. Let's grow up a lot more before we get all tangled up in that."

"Speaking of tangling up, I guess it's time to tell you about the cupboard under the stairs."

"Are you sure you want to do that now? You've had a pretty full day so far. I can wait until another day."

Harry gave a little sigh. "Perhaps you're right. But you have given me so much today that I thought I should tell you a little bit more about me. It can hold till another day. When we're both a little less wrung out."

Draining the canteen, Harry turned to his new hug buddy. "How about we get to that cooking lesson and find something to snack on while we're doing it?"

Ginny smiled back at him. "I think that's a great idea. Especially when we can use this mental thing to prank up the twins!"

Harry laughed and jumped down to the ground. He waited for Ginny to clamber down from the tree house and they walked back to the Burrow together.

**** Thanks for all the feedback! 25000 hits so far,I really appreciate the attention. Hope I'm still doing a good job! Captain Compass **********


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Now We're Cooking

Harry stopped by the garden to pick a few stalks of celery and some other things to make the dish with. Mrs. Weasley watched the two enter the kitchen.

"Reach an agreement then?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Harry and I talked and we are too young to get really serious with one another" Ginny stated. "We agreed that hugs were ok but we're not going to be doing that mushy kissing stuff with each other any time soon. We think there's something there between us and if we end together in the future, that's great but it's also ok if we don't. We'll stay friends either way. Do you think anybody will have a problem with me and Harry like that?"

"Seems like a good solution to both your situations. You needn't hurry into anything. I have no problem with that but your brothers might not even like somebody, even Harry, getting that close to you. They don't want you getting hurt."

"I understand Mum, but I've still got to decide on who my friends will be. Even as young as I may be. And sometimes that involves taking a risk. I think Harry is worth that risk to me. And I'll going to need your help with him anyway." Ginny finished this last sentence with a wink at her mother.

"Hey," Harry, "I'm still in the room here!"

"It's not enough that I already have a pair of troublemakers with Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley mockingly complained. "Am I going to have to watch out for the two of you also?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said from behind Ginny. "We'll try to behave."

"As much as we can Mum!" said a giggling Ginny. Mrs. Weasley glared at the two for a second but gave into a smile and hugged them both.

"If you can spare a half dozen eggs or so, I can start that cooking lesson now Mrs. Weasley. A couple of sandwiches for Ginny and me, and a nice side dish for all our suppers if I can keep the twins from tampering with it."

"I'm sure we have at least a dozen you can use Harry. Ginny, why don't you go get George and Fred? It'll be nice watching them fix a meal for a change instead of them watching me."

Ginny hurried up the stairs in search of the twins. Harry turned and went to stand in front of Mrs. Weasley. "You had something to say to me that you didn't want Ginny to hear ma'am?"

Mrs. Weasley just nodded in agreement. "I like you Harry Potter, but you be careful with her. Guest or not, if anything inappropriate happens between you and Ginny, you'll be out of here before you can even say Dumbledore!"

"Understood, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gulped at the serious expression on her face.

Just then Ginny and the twins came down the stairs. Harry turned around and just pointed everybody to the table. When the three had seated themselves, Harry gave a stumbling explanation of what they were going to be learning – egg salad. Ginny remained for a bit when Harry sent everybody off with specific tasks of gathering ingredients and pots and bowls.

'_**You look worried Harry. Did something happen?'**_

'_**Just a stern warning from your Mum! Your brothers aren't the only overprotective ones in the family.'**_

'_**Sorry.' **_

'_**It's ok- I was sort of expecting it!'**_

Mrs. Weasley was impressed how Harry conducted the cooking lesson. He didn't yell or demand or do everything himself. He let the twins and Ginny each do tasks and answered questions in a quiet manner when they came up. Fred had decided to take notes during the whole lesson so he could 'maybe impress a girl or two with my knowledge' and Harry said he would review it after they finished much to Fred's surprise.

Harry showed the Ginny how to hold a knife correctly so she wouldn't cut herself. Even the twins who had a couple of years of potions experience learned a little knife technique due to Harry. Everyone got to make their own batch of egg salad from Harry's directions. Harry tasted each one before he used part of Ginny's batch to make sandwiches for himself and Ginny.

Harry explained a couple of variations on the basic recipe and all the other extras that could be added to the sandwiches to make it more individualized. Fred and George were attracted by the experimental challenge of making their own personal style of sandwiches but Ginny was greatly disappointed when Harry and Mrs. Weasley both told her she couldn't add chocolate to her egg salad sandwiches!

After the twins thanked Harry for the lesson and headed back to their room, Harry and Ginny ate their sandwiches. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Ginny and congratulated Harry about how well he had done as an instructor. Harry stammered some but told her he had lots of practice making that particular meal as Dudley was often hungry and wanted lots of quick food!

Taking the remaining mixtures, Harry combined them in a big bowl. He then gathered a few things from the pantry and set up making the side dish he had promised Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley listened as Harry added a bunch of seemingly random ingredients to the mix and added some more seasonings to the dish to make a sort of curried egg salad. He talked easily about his experiments with food and how he found out what ingredients could be mixed together to make some things taste better. When he finished with the dish, Mrs. Weasley tasted it and immediately asked Harry to write down the recipe for her. She thought it was very tasty and told Harry that she would do what little cleanup remained!

Harry and Ginny retreated to the family room to play a little gobstones while they were waiting for Mr. Weasley to come home and eat supper. Harry felt good enough after doing well on the cooking lesson that he slowly explained to Ginny why the Hogwarts letters were addressed to the 'Cupboard under the Stairs'. Mrs. Weasley, working in the kitchen, didn't hear the mental shouts of horror and outrage that came from Ginny or see the tears that fell from both their eyes. It was a terrible hour for Harry and Ginny but he felt better at the end for sharing that awful part of his past with Ginny!

The two were pulled away from their unfinished and really unstarted game when Mrs. Wesley came in and told Harry there was a big owl that had landed on the fence outside. Ginny followed Harry outside to find that the owl was carrying a package for him. Harry gave the messenger a couple of owl treats that he had been carrying in his trouser pocket. The owl ate the treats and then flew away.

Harry walked back into the kitchen, unwrapping the package as he went. He sat it down on the table and read the letter that came with it.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry you have had some difficulties at the Weasleys. I've enclosed a book that has been a great help to other students such as you. Feel free to come to Hogwarts with Miss Weasley this Friday morning if you'd like to discuss anything with me. The other matter we discussed may also start then. _

'_**Other matter, Harry?'**_

'_**Some defensive training on my own, remember?'**_

'_**Right.'**_

_I've also kept my promise to visit your previous guardians and spoke to them strongly about their conduct in caring for you. If it is ever your choice to go back to 4 Privet Drive, you should find a more hospitable attitude. I hope you enjoy the little souvenir I got for you while I was there._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny read the book title over Harry's shoulder 'Magical Cores and the Mental Arts'. "This should be helpful I would think" Harry said. "I'll start reading it after supper."

'_**Maybe this will also explain this mental thing Harry. Harry?'**_

Ginny couldn't get Harry's attention because he was staring at the other item in the package. He looked at it and looked at it again. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands and looked at it from a couple of different angles. He set it carefully back down on the table and then collapsed on the chair holding his sides and laughing.

Mr. Weasley came home at that moment to find Harry helpless with laughter while Mrs. Weasley stood by unable to explain what had affected Harry. It took a couple of minutes for Harry to stop laughing; every time he slowed down and saw what was on the table he started laughing all over again. Ginny finally put the item in her pocket to hide it from Harry's sight.

When Harry finally got control of his voice again he apologized to the people in the room. "I'm sorry but I've just got to show you something. Ginny?"

Ginny dutifully took the item out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. "This has given me the best sense of satisfaction ever. Or justice, I'm not sure which. Professor Dumbledore went to visit the Dursleys and he sent me back this." He handed the object to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley held the object up close to his face to get a good look at it. "This looks like a muggle automobile, Harry."

"It is Mr. Weasley but not just any auto. This auto… This car belonged to Vernon Dursley! It's his pride and joy other than his son. He might report it stolen but I don't think even the insurance company is going to believe a wizard took it! He hates taking the bus or the train and he has spent any savings he had on his wonderful son Dudley. This is so…" Harry fell over laughing again and this time Ginny and Mr. Weasley caught the joke and joined Harry in his laughter.

Supper that night was a happy occasion for most of the participants. Mr. Weasley also liked the dish that Harry had whipped up with his children's help. He apologized to Harry and said that he would be unable to go with them shopping as the Minister had scheduled some last minute meetings he had to attend. After a little family discussion, it was decided that only Harry and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley to do their school shopping with Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley would get the supplies for Ron also and Mr. Weasley would go the next week with the twins and Percy.

Harry read the book from Dumbledore for a while and went to sleep that night with a smile on his face imagining his Uncle Vernon's face the next morning when he tried to leave for work!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Going to Gringotts

Harry was woken up the next morning with cold water dripping onto his face. Slowly opening one eye, Harry suddenly flung his pillow at Ginny!

"Well come on, get up" she said laughing. "We're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Not right now, Professor Lupin isn't meeting us there until 9!" Harry was going to get up but realized he hadn't the top to his pajamas on.

"Now get out of here so I can get dressed!"

'**Spoilsport!'**

'**I don't have my top on, thank you very much!'**

Ginny blushed and hurried out of the door. Harry sent her a mental 'laugh' which she returned. Harry hurried up and got dressed and joined the Weasleys for breakfast.

The twins were extra nice to everyone at breakfast and finally talked their parents into letting them go to Diagon Alley also. They were instructed to help Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry carrying supplies as well as just doing the browsing they wanted to do.

After Mr. Weasley left for work and breakfast was cleared up, it was time to floo to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley made sure Harry and Ginny had their shopping list with them. Harry was still nervous about the last time he had used the floo, but Fred told Harry he could travel with him. Mrs. Weasley, with Ginny on her arm, left first, followed by George.

Harry hung on tight to Fred's arm as he threw the floo powder and yelled 'Diagon Alley'. Harry was a little more relaxed this time but unfortunately had the same result at the end. He fell skidding out of the fireplace and bowled over Ginny who was just watching for their arrival!

The rest of the Weasley just shook their heads and helped Ginny and Harry up and brushed them off. Harry heard some clapping in the background and turned and saw Professor Lupin standing nearby laughing. "Well, it must be a family thing Harry. Your father couldn't floo at first either; it took almost 3 years before anybody would stay around at his arrival point."

Harry went and shook Remus' hand and turned back to the rest of the Weasleys. "Remus, this is George and Fred Weasley and their sister, Ginny. Everyone, this is Professor Remus Lupin. He was one of my father's best friends."

Remus shook hands with the twins and told them he had heard the reports of the pranks they did at Hogwarts. The twins stammered their embarrassed thanks as Mrs. Weasley glared at them. Remus bent over to kiss Ginny's hand in greeting, and then turned to Harry to ask him "Why the Potter men always find the most attractive redheads to date?"

Ginny and Harry both blushed beet red and Harry stammered out that they were just 'very good friends'. The twins and Mrs. Weasley were chuckling at their embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley soon sent Fred and George off to Gambol & Japes. She told them not to take too long as there was a lot of shopping they had to do.

Harry and Ginny fell in behind Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin as they approached the biggest building on the street. Before going up the marble steps, Remus turned to the two youngsters and gave them a warning. "You are about to go into Gringotts. It's the oldest magical banking institute in the world. And it's run by goblins. Do not insult them by fearing their appearance or intelligence. They are a proud race that is usually looked down upon by most of the magical community. Treat them fairly and they will do the same to you."

Harry and Ginny looked up to the massive doors to see a goblin standing guard in a scarlet and gold uniform. Harry saw the differences from a house elf as a goblin had different coloring and was taller with long fingers and toes and pointed ears. They entered through the main doors and through another set of doors to enter the main room of the bank. There was a long counter with goblins sitting on high stools working on ledgers set before them. Mrs. Weasley nudged Harry from the rear and held out the small gold key that was supposed to open his vault. Harry took it from her, gulped and went to stand before one of the goblins who had just switched ledgers.

"What do you want young wizard?" came the gravelly voice of the goblin.

"Sir, I would like to go to my vault and take some money out" Harry said quietly.

"Do you have your key? And have you been here before?" the goblin further asked.

"Yes and no this is my first visit here." Harry tried to look confident as the goblin looked down upon him.

"Very well, you will need to be authenticated and escorted to your vault. Griphook!"

A slightly smaller and maybe younger goblin opened a flap in the counter and walked over to Harry. "Follow me please." Harry looked back to where Remus was standing and he just nodded his head.

Harry followed the goblin to a smaller office just to one side of the long counter and saw that Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin were following him and had settled on a small bench just across the way.

The goblin shut the door behind Harry when he entered the office and went to a desk. "My name is Griphook and I need to authenticate your identity. Your name, please?"

"Harry Potter, sir"

The goblins ears perked up a little at Harry's name but his expression did not change. "Wait here while I get your account book. There is no reason to call me sir. I am only a general grade clerk here at Gringotts."

"I apologize if I have offended you Griphook. I have no idea as how to address you."

Griphook stopped on his way out the door. "A wizard who apologizes! Thank you, Mr. Potter." Griphook left through a side door and Harry was left alone.

'**Harry, are you ok in there?'**

'**So far, Ginny, I think this is normal procedure. Just listen ok?'**

Griphook was back in a few minutes with a small ledger in his hands. He placed in on the desk but put himself between it and Harry. "Are you being coerced in any way to access your account?"

"No, Griphook."

"No physical or mental force working against your own wishes? We are aware of the contact you maintain with the young witch outside."

"Certainly not," Harry replied. "I am here of my own free will and that contact is a shared trust with a friend."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, but we must make sure that nothing dishonorable disrupts your business with the bank."

"I thank you for your scrutiny, Griphook. What is the procedure now?"

"There must be some blood shed to link your account and your vault to you. Only a drop or two." Griphook held up a small silver dagger in his hand. "Your hand, please."

Harry held his hand out for the goblin. Griphook turned it and just pricked Harry's thumb pad and then held the ledger under the dripping wound. Two drops fell on the ledger and Harry saw a glow surround the book and fade away. Griphook waved his hand and the cut on Harry's thumb healed. Harry remembered what he had been told by Patchum about magical beings having their own types of magic.

Griphook then handed the ledger to Harry. "If you had not been who you claimed, then the cut would have widened and you would have bled to death."

"Thank you for that information." **'Ginny, a little privacy please.'**

'**OK, Harry we're still out here waiting for you.'**

Harry felt Ginny withdraw her observation and opened up the ledger. There were 3 lines of entries. The first the original trust account figure set up by his parents. The second line was the survivor award from the Ministry and the third was that 'special law' that Dumbledore had talked about. Harry saw that the third figure was magically changing even as he watched it. Harry wondered humorlessly if some young witch had bought another Harry Potter book somewhere in Diagon Alley.

When he looked at the final tally at the bottom of the page, Harry was a little confused. "Could you tell me what the exchange rate is between galleons and British pounds please Griphook?"

When Griphook named the figure, Harry sat back in the chair with a gasp. He was rich! Not that he cared about it any, it was just a figure, but the Dursleys must never find out about this ledger!

Harry closed the ledger and placed it back on the desk in front of Griphook. "Who manages my account on a day to day basis?"

"There is no one goblin in charge of your account as it is a junior trust fund. You may ask to have the bank select a goblin to manage your account and any changes that you wish made."

"May I select you to manage my account, Griphook?"

"You do me great honor sir. I am only one of many goblins in my section and I would not become eligible for an account of my own to manage for many years."

"You have been patient in explaining terms to someone who is a novice in banking. I would like to make you my manager if you would like the position."

"A wizard also asking? This is a good day for Gringotts. It would be my privilege to manage the honorable wizards account. Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Please just call me Harry, Griphook. I'd like to go to my vault now but can I make one change first."

"Yes, Mr. Harry?"

"Could everything from the last nine months that came from into my account and all the future additions to my account from that special law be forwarded to the general fund at St. Mungo's hospital? I have more than I need now and might as well put some of it to good use."

"Yes, Mr. Harry, but there shouldn't be a lot more coming into that account as you're about to enter Hogwarts."

"I understand that but for now, that is my wish. I'll seek some advice later on what else to do with my account."

"Very well. Let me put your account ledger away and I will join you out in the corridor. Oh, Mr. Harry if you are not aware, there are two other accounts you may claim when you have reached your age of majority. You will not have access to them until then."

Harry, thinking it was just his parents' separate accounts, nodded his agreement as he and Griphook left the little office by separate doors. Harry rejoined the small group outside.

"Any problems, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just had to prove who I was with a couple of drops of blood." Harry held up his thumb for Ginny to look at. "Griphook healed my thumb just like new."

Griphook then came up to Harry. "Are you ready to access your vault, Mr. Harry?" Remus smiled at the title the goblin gave his small friend. He knew they stood on formality most of the time and did not go to shortened names without having formed a favorable impression of that person.

"May these people come with me, Griphook?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"There is room but it may be tight for all of you in one cart", Griphook replied.

"I will stay and wait for you outside Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. "I've had more than enough rides in that conveyance. Ginny, if you wish to go, you will obey Mr. Lupin. And please keep your hands in!"

Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter and then turned to make her way out of the bank. Harry, Ginny, and Professor Lupin went through a series of doors and stairs that led downwards. They came at last to a torch-lit passageway with a set of rails with a small cart on it.

Griphook and Remus climbed into the front set of seats while Ginny and Harry seated themselves in the back. The cart took off without a word and Harry quickly had to hold on to the edge of the cart and Ginny besides him. It was a wild ride with lots of turn and twists and a variety of sudden ups and downs through caverns and passageways dimly lit by torchlight. Harry had few chances to take a good look at anything because of the speed they were traveling at but he thought he saw the shadow of a dragon once, but he wasn't sure. The ride didn't take but a couple of minutes but when the cart slowed down and stopped in front of a particular vault, it took Harry a full minute to settle his stomach down. Griphook was waiting patiently by the door as Ginny and Harry shakingly climbed from the cart.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Harry's Vault

Griphook held out his hand and Harry dug into his pocket to retrieve the key. Handing it to Griphook, Harry watched him turn the key in the lock and the door slowly swung open with a creak. Griphook stepped back with a bow and Harry walked slowly past him into the vault. Ginny and Professor Lupin followed a few steps behind Harry.

Torches lit automatically lit as Harry entered the room. Everywhere he looked there were piles of money – galleons, sickles, knuts! Here, there, everywhere Harry looked, he only saw piles of money.

Ginny had stopped just inside the doorway to the vault. She was in shock! She had never even imagined there was this amount of money in the whole world and now it was all here laid out in front of her. This all belonged to Harry! Feeling insignificant and humiliated somehow, Ginny turned and ran back to the goblin cart to hide!

Harry reacted instantly to the footsteps behind him. He raced out and caught Ginny's elbow as she was climbing into the cart. "Where are you going?" Harry asked quietly.

"You have all that money, Harry. I'm just a nobody; you can find better friends." Ginny looked about ready to cry. Harry picked her out of the cart and sat down on the floor with her.

'_**Ginny, all that money needs nothing to me. I've given some of it away already. If you want it, I can transfer it all to you, but you'll have to pay my Hogwarts tuition for me!'**_

'_**Quit making fun of me Harry!'**_

'_**I'm not. Check!' **_

Ginny looked into Harry's expression and then she felt their connection open from his end so she could see the truth. He really didn't feel anything about the money and he turned his back on it all to come check on her!

"But Harry…" she started.

"Come on, help me look and see if maybe there's anything else in there from my parents!" Harry got up and helped Ginny get to her feet. They walked back into the vault together. Griphook exited the vault again and Harry saw Remus Lupin standing to one side and pointing over the largest stack of galleons. "I think there's something over there Harry that you need to take a look at."

Harry moved around the big stack and saw a trunk sitting in the middle of the vault. The trunk seemed to be made of light oak with brass trim and fittings. There was a letter sitting on top of the trunk with a name on the front of it: **To Harry Potter**.

Glancing back to see that Ginny and Remus were still close by; Harry sat down, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was enclosed. Ginny came to sit down by him. "I'm here with you Harry."

Harry opened the envelope with shaking hands and read the letter.

_To My Darling Son Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I were unsuccessful in evading the Dark Lord. We did the best we could in protecting you and we're sorry that we failed. Our choice would have been to be with you always as a loving family together!_

_We have and continue to love you very much even if we are not there. We will always hold you in our hearts as we hope you are holding us in yours! As long as you remember your father and me with love, we are never truly dead._

_This trunk was a birthday present from your father to me. It is a double-hinged trunk which is a little special in itself. I hope the things we have placed in there will remind you of us and how much we have loved you! Any of the Marauders will gladly explain how it works to you._

_Time is a precious thing and we have counted every second of your being our son as more than priceless! I'm sorry we are not there to see you grow up to be a fine young man. We will love you always!_

_Your mother,_

_Lily _

_PS _

_Harry, I never knew what love was until I met your mother. I fell in love again the moment you were born. You both have been the joys in my life and one of my reasons to look forward to rising the next day. _

_Keep strong and have faith in yourself. To gain control of the trunk, all you need do is place your palm over the crest. Remember both of us!_

_Your loving father,_

_James_

Harry was weeping as he finished the letter and turned to Ginny for comfort. She gathered him into a hug and tried to project as much care and compassion as she knew to her friend.

Professor Lupin came over to the two children sitting on the floor and knelt down besides them. "They really loved you Harry, and I think they would be proud of you. You've turned out very well indeed."

"Thank you, sir. I guess we best not stay here all day." Ginny was surprised when she sensed Harry putting away his feelings for later. Harry and Ginny reluctantly climbed to their feet and Harry hurriedly gathered up enough galleons to do his shopping and placed them in a pouch that Professor Lupin had with him.

Harry made to start pulling the trunk to the cart but he was stopped by Professor Lupin. "If that's the trunk I think it is, there's a better way to do that Harry." Harry recalled the words in the letter and looked for the crest. There were two crests along the arch on each side of the top of the trunk. The crest was a pair of braced griffins with their wings unfurled over a letter P. Harry placed his hand on the nearest crest and there was a golden glow that engulfed both Harry and the trunk.

"That trunk is keyed to you now Harry" Professor Lupin exclaimed.

"It should obey verbal commands if your mother did the charms right." Professor Lupin held up his hand, his thumb and forefinger apart and then brought them together.

Harry looked skeptical but opening his palm toward the trunk, he simply said 'Shrink'. The trunk obediently shrank down to a 2 by 3 miniature trunk that Professor Lupin picked up and put in his pocket.

"Isn't magic a wonderful thing Harry?" he said with a laugh.

All four beings climbed back into the cart to return to Gringotts proper. Harry was holding onto his letter, his mind muddled in thoughts. Ginny threw a comforting arm around his shoulders and wondered how much of the world the boy was supposed to carry on them!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Unhappy meetings

Once the cart had arrived back at Gringotts, Griphook led the other three up the passageways to the main lobby. Harry went forward with the goblin as Ginny and Remus held back.

"Thank you for your assistance Manager Griphook" Harry said formally.

"It has been on honor to serve you, Mr. Harry" Griphook replied. "Whenever you come to Gringotts in the future, just mention my name at the front counter and I will come."

"I understand." Harry felt he needed to say something else to the goblin to express his thanks. Remembering the words Remus said on the way into the bank, Harry had an idea. "If this is allowed, Manager Griphook may you and your family all attain prosperity and honor through your long lives!"

Griphook looked astonished at the words that Harry said. He gave Harry a deep bow as he replied. "You have made a friend in Gringotts here today. That was as close to a normal goblin parting as I have ever heard from a human wizard!"

Harry bowed back to the little goblin and both retreated a step before turning. Harry went to the nearest goblin at the counter to exchange part of his galleons to pounds.

While he was doing all this, Ginny turned back to Professor Lupin with a question. "Did you know about all that money in Harry's vault or the trunk from his parents?"

"I knew there was a considerable amount of galleons left by Harry's parents in the vault but certainly not that much. I hoped that particular trunk was there. It wasn't recovered in the wreckage from the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. All that could be recovered from there is in a separate vault here in Gringotts. Maybe someday Harry would like to go through that stuff, but it's probably too painful for him now."

Harry had rejoined the two and looked rather sad. "I guess we better go meet up with your mum, Ginny. We took a lot more time in here than I originally thought. Professor Lupin, do you suppose there might be time sometime today for a private talk, with just the three of us?"

"Of course, Harry, you said you had something important to talk over privately. Maybe we can talk Molly into letting Ginny join us for the muggle part of our shopping trip."

Ginny smiled at that. "I've always wanted to see some of London."

Mrs. Weasley was waiting patiently in the street for the children to rejoin her. "Did you have enough in your vault to get all you shopping done, Harry?" Harry sent a mental warning to Ginny to please not discuss the contents of his vault. "Yes, and I found a trunk there that my parents left for me." Mrs. Weasley looked around and cast a questioning glance at Harry.

Professor Lupin spoke up then. "I took the liberty of reducing Harry's burden a little, Molly." He patted his pocket and Mrs. Weasley just nodded her head knowingly.

"Well, I guess the next stop", Mrs. Weasley said, "is Madame Malkin's since it is right next door here. I'm not sure I like this idea of Hogwarts paying for your supplies Ginny, but I guess it's for the best now."

"Molly, if you can spare me for a bit, I'll catch up with you later. I have something I need to check on while we're here." Professor Lupin handed Harry his shrunken trunk and mussed up Harry's hair before heading down the alley.

Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley into the robe shop. There were a few older witches standing behind the small counter with measuring tapes around their necks. "Going to Hogwarts, dears?" asked one of the witches.

"Yes, standard black for the boy and I have a letter from Madame Pomfrey for my daughter." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, yes, we've been expecting you Miss Weasley. I'm Madam Malkin, just follow me."

Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny and Madam Malkin through a curtain to the back of the store. Harry followed another of the witches and found there were five screened off fitting rooms. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley close the curtains on one end and he followed the witch who introduced herself as Gliona to the one next to that.

Harry stepped on a footstool in the middle of the small room and Gliona had Harry slip a robe over his head and then began pinning up the hem. Harry could hear Ginny and the other two older witches talking and giggling to one side of him. He unfortunately couldn't avoid hearing the loud conversation that came from the other side of him.

"Confound it, you muggle-born idiot – if you stick me once more I'll have my father come and have you fired from this shop. He's a very important wizard in the ministry. That's why he's paying for these silk robes. Only the best for those born to pure-born families. Why my father thought I could get adequate service here, I'll never understand."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. We're finished here. The new robes will be delivered by tomorrow mornings owls."

Harry heard the boy who delivered this tirade hurry from the fitting room and slam the door on the way out of the shop.

'_**Did you hear that Ginny?'**_

'_**Couldn't help it, even from over here!'**_

'_**Why..?'**_

'_**This is a mum explanation Harry. After we're done here!'**_

Harry hadn't paid much attention to how his fitting was going. He was surprised when Gliona smiled up at him and told him she was finished. She thanked him for his patience. She also apologized for the conversation next door. "Young Mr. Malfoy has been back twice for refitting. Seems he wants to impress everybody with his family's wealth once he's at Hogwarts. Silk robes may give him a shock or two once winter comes, he'll find out."

Harry carefully took the robe off and exited the fitting room. Gliona told him his robes could be picked up in about an hour or they could be delivered to his home. Harry paid for the robes along with a heavy liner and gave Gliona what he hoped was a sufficient tip while he waited for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to appear. The two females soon appeared, but having a slight argument going on between them.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked carefully.

"Mum doesn't understand. Harry, my robes aren't black like everybody else's! They're green – I'm going to look like a blooming Christmas tree with this hair!"

"Can I hazard a guess that it'll be easier to find you if an emergency occurs? Or that's a healer's traditional color?"

"See, I knew there was a good reason for the color, Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said. "I just couldn't think of it. Thank you again, Harry."

'_**You're on her side!'**_

'_**No, it's part of negotiating – give up something now, get something in trade later.'**_

'_**But Harry, they're… green!'**_

The three people left Madame Malkin's and headed toward their next stop. Before Harry could question Mrs. Weasley about the boy they heard in the robe shop, he was knocked over and bumped his head. Harry looked up from the cobblestones to see a skinny adult wizard wearing a turban and holding an unfolded map. "Oh, I am so sor..sorry. I wasn't looking wher… where I was g.. go..… going. Are you ok, young man?"

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hand up and then pulled him to stand before her. "Not quite a disaster," she said, "you get to meet one of your new teachers. Professor Quirrell, here is one of your new pupils, Harry Potter."

"The Boy Who… Who Lived! This was a luck…lucky meeting indeed. I'm ver…very pl.. pleased to meet you!" the professor said holding out his hand.

Harry couldn't return the handshake as the scar on his forehead erupted in pain! He fell back to one knee as he heard Ginny give a squeak of pain beside him. He tried shutting off the connection with Ginny but it took a lot of effort on his part to do it.

He looked up at Professor Quirrell. "Sorry, professor, it's nice to meet you also, but I guess I'm still a little dizzy from the collision."

Professor Quirrell shook his head. "I'm ver.. very sorry again, Mr. Pot…Potter. Perhaps we shall talk at Ho..Hogwarts." The professor walked away trying to fold up his map.

"That was odd," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you ok, Harry?"

The pain started fading away from Harry's head. "I must have hit my head a little when I fell; I'm feeling better now."

'_**Harry, ARE you ok?'**_

'_**Now I am. My scar has never hurt like that before! Sorry I couldn't cut the connection sooner.'**_

'_**Just surprised me; I only got part of it, I think!'**_

'_**Consider yourself lucky!'**_ "Bookstore next?" Harry asked.

"How about we sit and rest on that bench in front of the store for a few minutes? You still look a little shook up Harry."

"I think that's a great idea, Mrs. Weasley", Harry said tiredly. The day wasn't half over yet, but he was already ready to go home!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – More shops

Mrs. Weasley settled on the wide bench near the front entrance to Flourish & Blotts. Harry cast a glance into the window display with all the books there and almost walked in the store anyway. However, he was still a little disoriented from the encounter with Professor Quirrell and he really wanted to talk about that arrogant Malfoy boy at the robe store.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked, "can I ask a question about that brat we heard back at Madam Malkin's?"

"I'm sorry you heard that Harry, but there's still a prevalent attitude among some of the older families that being pure-born somehow makes you better than other people."

"Well wasn't that the reason that the war with Lord Voldemort – wait! What did I do?" Ginny had dropped her mouth open in shock and had covered up her ears.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained, "that name is not brought up in normal conversations."

"But why, it's just a name – not that wizard himself."

Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand out and made a short gesture that Harry recognized as the privacy ward. "Harry, you haven't heard a great deal of the time when 'You-Know-Who' was attacking magical England. Nobody knew where or when he would show up with his followers. Nobody was really sure who 'HIS' spies could be. There was a lot of fear and uncertainty! There was a Taboo put upon saying that 'name' by the Deatheaters. They could find you simply by the fact that you said the name of 'You-Know-Who'. That caution has persisted to this day because even though 'You-Know-Who' hasn't been seen since that day you… Well, nobody wants to tempt fate. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, Mrs. Weasley but it's still only a name. I haven't been struck down or attacked because I've said it. I'll try to be careful in conversations and not scare anybody."

"That's ok then, Harry. Just be aware."

"Harry", Ginny said smiling, "if I could point out something? I've said your name a great number of times and you showed up on our doorstep!"

Harry laughed at the point. "Once again the wonderful Weasley women have shown me the error of my ways! Let's get back to shopping!"

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley shared a smile between them for the compliment Harry paid them and followed him into the bookstore. Harry had no problem finding his books as there were sets tied up together in bundles according to year. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had to search a little for the couple of books that Madam Pomfrey wanted her to have. Harry had time to look around the bookstore and found lots of things he might want to read. He resisted the temptation and just got the books he was required to have. He paid for his selection and Mrs. Weasley showed the clerks the letter from Hogwarts that Madam Pomfrey had sent her.

The twins were waiting out in the street when they emerged from the bookstore. They grabbed the packages that Ginny and Harry were carrying. Harry seeing a café nearby offered to buy lunch for the group. The argument that ensued with Ginny's mother was only ended when Ginny made the suggestion of Harry and Mrs. Weasley splitting the cost. As everyone was ordering their meals, George wondered out loud when Ginny had become the rational one of the group? Everybody had a good laugh and the four Weasleys and Harry had a nice meal together.

Harry and Ginny looked at their shopping lists and realized there were only a few more stops to make. Harry was enjoying just sitting out in public and watching the world walk by. He was starting to tell the differences in the families that were walking down Diagon Alley together. The simply muggle families were few and far between judging by their clothes. It was a little harder to tell the families apart that had mixed parents. Harry realized with a start that he had judged some as pure blood families just by the way they strutted around and had an attitude of superiority!

Finishing the meal, the group went and made purchases at the apothecary shop and the cauldron store. Harry was surprised by the different sizes and materials the cauldrons were made of but he smilingly remembered Mr. Weasley asking about batteries! Different lives, different realities!

There was a magical instruments shop next to Fortescue's ice cream parlor and Harry went in long enough to find a magical wristwatch with an alarm. Again, it was another place to spend some time in but Harry didn't want to delay Mrs. Weasley or Ginny long.

The twins were sufficiently burdened down by now to be sent home by Mrs. Weasley. She thanked them for their help and sent them down the street to pick up the robes from Madam Malkin's before flooing home. Fred was the one who innocently asked their mother if the robes were in the name of 'Harry Weasley' or 'Ginny Potter'.

The shoppers to Diagon Alley that day witnessed a couple of laughing red-headed teenagers being chased down the middle of Diagon Alley by an angry young wizard with green eyes and an even angrier young witch with vivid red hair! Giving up after a minute, Ginny and Harry returned to find a laughing Mrs. Weasley sitting on a bench with Professor Lupin!

"I'm sorry you two" Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "I'm the one that accidentally did the setup for that. You can get back at them later when we all get home."

"Thank you for your permission, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said catching his breath. "Remus, you have any ideas for pranks on those two?"

"Probably Harry, give me a moment or two. Molly, may I borrow Harry for a few minutes? There's somebody at Quality Quidditch Supplies he needs to meet."

"Take Ginny while you're at it. She's never been there either. I'm going to sit here and rest my tired feet for a while. When you come back, we'll go get your wands."

Harry, excited about getting his own wand, remembered that Ron had asked him to get some Quidditch magazines. He and Ginny followed Professor Lupin into the shop. The two youngsters stopped just inside the door in amazement! There were brooms everywhere! Hanging from the ceiling and in separate bins along one whole wall! The aisles were filled with magazines and all sorts of different items Harry couldn't even name! Professor Lupin told Harry to take his time shopping and he would meet them at the checkout. Harry and Ginny wandered for a few minutes just looking at the various models of brooms available and talking about how it would be to fly on different models. Harry finally made his choice of a couple of magazines and went to pay for them.

Professor Lupin was talking to one of the clerks behind the counter.

When he saw Harry approach them, Professor Lupin just pointed at Harry. Harry put the magazines on the counter and reached into his pocket for a galleon.

"Sorry, young man" the clerk said, "you can't pay for those. You're way too late."

"Too late?" Harry asked.

"If you had come here last year or the year before, I would have let you pay for those magazines? But now I can't. Simply can't!"

"Can she pay for these magazines?" Harry asked, pointing at Ginny.

"Why would she want to do that? You're the one with the credit problem."

'_**Harry, I'm confused.'**_

'_**Not any more than me Ginny!'**_

"What do you mean I've have a credit problem? I've never been here before! And I have money anyway."

"Sorry, Mister Potter, but you have a very large outstanding credit problem on the books and you simply must take care of it!"

Harry turned with alarm to his adult companion. "Remus, I don't understand this. Could you help me, please?"

"Very well, but only this once" was Remus' reply. "Mr. Cadawallader, would you tell the young man what he has to do to fix his credit problem?"

"I guess, only this once, seeing as he is a friend of yours Professor. Let me get what I need out of the back. And then you can leave."

The clerk went in to the back of the shop and Harry and Ginny huddled together trying to figure out if the man was just crazy or had mistaken Harry for somebody else!

Mr. Cadawallader had returned while they were talking and rapped his fist on the counter. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned meekly to the clerk. "Yes sir?"

"To clear up your balance with this store, you need to take those magazines. And leave! Don't forget this!" The clerk put a brand new broom on the counter!

"Harry, that's a new Nimbus 2000!" Ginny shrieked. Harry turned to Professor Lupin to find him just about falling over laughing! Harry suspected he had been set up, so he stomped on the professors' foot!

"That's not funny, having someone pretend to give me a new broom!" Harry cried.

"Oh Harry, it's not pretend. That broom is yours!" said the hopping Professor Lupin. Harry stopped scowling at the man and looked back at the broom in disbelief.

Professor Lupin explained the situation. "I came in to this very shop with your father Harry when you were just six months old. He paid a considerable sum of money down to make sure you had the most current broom on the market when you wanted one. All those years that money has been gathering interest here waiting for you to come in. Consider this a final present from your father; it has been paid for!"

Harry stared at the new broom again while Ginny gave him a hug from behind. He had a broom of his own!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Ollivander's

Harry, in shock, paid Mr. Cadawallader to have the broom wrapped and delivered to The Burrow. He didn't want to risk walking around Diagon Alley carrying such an expensive item!

The three left the shop together and Harry turned to Professor Lupin. "That was a horrible, nasty prank to play! I enjoyed it immensely when I found out the reason! Thanks!"

Professor Lupin ruffled Harry's messy hair. "I don't get a chance to pull a really good prank much these days. Benny Cadawallader has been a friend of mine for years. I hoped he was working here today. Enjoy your broom Harry!"

Ginny had run ahead to tell her mother about Harry's good fortune. Molly was touched that James Potter had thought ahead for his son. She gave a slightly dazed Harry a hug when he came up to the bench she had been resting on. "Congratulations on your new broom Harry! Too bad you can't take it to Hogwarts with you; first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. At least I have a couple of weeks to ride it at The Burrow before we leave for school."

'_**Dibs on second ride, Harry?'**_

'_**Of course, Miss Weasley!'**_

"Well, on to the last but not least of our stops – Ollivander's for the wands. Remus, will you be joining us?"

"I think I'll settle down for a bite of lunch, Molly. How about I meet you at the floo station after Ginny and Harry get their wands?"

Professor Lupin headed for another small restaurant while Ginny and Harry followed Mrs. Weasley.

"What's down that way?" Ginny asked when they passed a sign labeled Knockturn Alley.

"A lot of bad and disreputable shops" Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't ever let me catch either of you anywhere in there!"

"No mum!" "No, Mrs. Weasley."

It wasn't but a few more steps to the wand makers shop. Ollivander's appeared as a narrow and shabby little shop with only a single wand on a cushion in its only window.

Harry got a small shock when he opened the door! The inside of the store was totally different story from what the outside appearance would lead one to believe. Harry was only a little surprised that the inside of the store was much larger than it appeared. He had talked to Mr. Weasley once about the expansion spell and its magical contradictions. Harry was surprised by the sheer number of boxes that were behind the counters. There were separate counters on two sides of the main room and behind those counters were hundreds if not thousands of little boxes. Harry just thought this must be the wand center of the whole universe.

The shop was lit by a number of brass and crystal chandeliers. Two huge ones were situated over the main counter in the front and another smaller half dozen were hung over the rest of the room. There were books on display and wand holsters and a number of other items that Harry wanted to get a good look at. There was only a single muggle family currently in the store. There was a girl about Harry's age trying out different wands at the main counter across from the front door. The parents of the girl were watching very attentively but with a bit of worry on their faces. Harry had a guess that this probably was their first real exposure to the magical world.

The girl finally found a wand that fitted her as there was a shower of sparks from the wand and the girl had a great big grin on her face. She turned from the counter to go tell her parents. Harry noticed as he stepped up to the counter that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had approached the couple and were talking – well at least Mrs. Weasley was. It seemed Ginny and the other girl were going to be hanging around watching the adults talk.

Harry turned back to the main counter. The man behind the counter introduced himself as the owner of the shop, Mr. Ollivander. He recognized Harry by his scar at once and told Harry that he had his mothers' eyes. Mr. Ollivander even remembered the type of wands that he sold to Harry's parents. Mr. Ollivander asked Harry a few questions and a measuring tape appeared and started measuring every part of Harry's arm and body. Mr. Ollivander eventually had to call the measuring tape off when it started measuring the different lengths of Harry's hair!

It was an eventless trial and error period for Harry as Mr. Ollivander brought a number of different type wands for Harry to try. Nothing seemed to work the way it was supposed to. Mr. Ollivander then had an idea and brought out a wand that had been stored way in the back of the shop.

As soon as Harry touched the wand, he knew it was the one that belonged to him! He got a tingle running up and down his arm and when he moved the wand a shower of red and gold sparks shot out of the end! It felt wonderful!

Mr. Ollivander looked a little shocked however. When Harry questioned him, the proprietor hesitantly told him that it was a twin of the wand that had killed his parents and given him that famous scar! He also told Harry that the phoenix feather in the core of the holly wand came from Dumbledore's Fawkes! Harry didn't know what to make of either of those bits of information. He just paid Mr. Ollivander the seven galleons for the wand and turned his attention back to his friends.

Mrs. Weasley and the other girls' parents were still talking on one side of the store. Ginny and the other girl were wandering around and talking. They were currently standing before a big stand of books under one of the chandeliers. Harry had looked at the book display on the way to the front of the store. 'Perfect Wand Positions for the Practical Young Witch and Wizard' was the title of the book but Harry was quite content with the spell book that Professor McGonagall had given him. Besides, who wanted to learn anything from a bloke whose parents had named him 'Gilderoy'?

As Harry was walking back along one of the side counters, he saw the front door inch open. Harry saw a gloved hand holding a wand appeared at the edge of the door. The wand made a complicated movement and a red light shot out of the end! The light cut through the post holding up the chandelier that was over the girls!

Harry, too shocked to call out to Ginny mentally or verbally, just reacted. Still holding his wand, Harry made a swift move he had seen Percy do and cried out '_Accio girls'_. He had time to watch in seemingly slow motion as the two girls were drawn off their feet and came hurtling towards him!

'_**Ginny heads up!'**_ That was all that Harry had time to send to his young friend. The girls were heading to the wall behind Harry in a line just a little higher than his shoulders. Harry jumped and caught Ginny and wrapped his right arm around her as he reached for the other girl with his left. While catching them, Harry saw that their momentum had pulled them all over the counter as the chandelier crashed to the floor! He tried to bring both of them around to his front to protect them from the impact. He was partially successful but before he could think of doing anything else, his back and head impacted with the wall of wand boxes behind him! The room spun around and Harry fell to the floor, completely knocked out!

Harry heard a small voice coming through the darkness he was in.

'_**Harry, wake up! Please be ok! Wake up!'**_

'_**Quiet, please. It hurts. My head…'**_

Other voices came to Harry as he slowly regained consciousness.

"How did he do that? That was the most impressive first use of a wand I've ever seen!"

"That's just Harry, Mr. Ollivander. He seems to have a knack for doing the unusual." Harry recognized that voice as belonging to Mrs. Weasley. Trying to remember what happened to him, Harry tried opening his eyes and sitting up.

Surprisingly strong arms held him in place. _**'Easy, Harry, easy. We've got you!' **_Harry recognized that soothing voice as belonging to Ginny.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a number of people staring down at him. He realized that his head was resting in Ginny's lap. Suddenly remembering what had happened, Harry jerked and turned his head around as much as he could. It hurt to move so fast but Harry needed to know.

"Ginny, are you ok? What about that other girl? I saw somebody deliberately use a spell to cut that support!"

"I'm ok." Ginny answered.

"I'm ok also. Thanks for not letting us be crushed!" Harry turned the other way to see the other girl had been kneeling down beside him and holding his hand all this time. Harry blushed and gave the girl another good look. She had brown hair and bright brown eyes and was slightly taller than Ginny. She had a worried look on her face as she looked from Ginny back down to Harry. Ginny and the other girls' clothes were dusty and wrinkled from the impact. Harry's apparel wasn't in any better shape, he noticed looking down his torso.

As Harry struggled to sit up, he heard another voice address him "Let him rest there, he took a big blow to his head. I've never seen anything like that before." Harry realized the voice came from the father of the girl. He was standing beside his wife on the other side of the counter. Harry struggled to the point where he was sitting up.

He looked past the two girls and saw the disaster that was around him. There were hundreds of wand boxes lying around him along with a broken shelf or two! Harry reached up and gingerly touched the lump on the back of his head and winced.

"Would someone tell Mr. Ollivander that I'll pay for this damage that happened? It was my fault."

"Don't worry for a second about the damage Mr. Potter. The box avalanche seems to happen in this shop at least twice a year, but never as spectacularly as today. The important thing is if you are ok." Mr. Ollivander peered over the counter to talk to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the three people behind the counter. "Can you stand up, Harry?"

Harry shakingly reached his feet with the assistance of the two girls. "I've got a pretty good headache. Maybe I should just go home and get a nap."

The other girl spoke up sharply. "You mustn't do that! You might have a concussion! You have to stay awake!"

A little startled by the loudness and authority of the voice, Harry flinched in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I don't want you to get any worse!" Harry looked at the girl with a small smile. "I think I'm ok. Just a little banged up. It's worth it if you two are ok."

"Harry, I'm forgetting my manners" Ginny said. "We've been talking for a bit waiting for you to wake up. Harry Potter, the witch that you just rescued, along with me, is named Hermione Granger."

** Did anybody expect that last line? Captain Compass *****


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – The Grangers

Harry held up his hand and Hermione took it and carefully shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione; sorry the meeting was so abrupt."

Hermione smiled back at Harry. "Considering the alternative, you're forgiven." She looked back to the center of the room and Harry saw the broken and bent chandelier that had obliterated the display of books. Harry gave shudder as he imagined what might have happened to the two girls.

'_**We're both ok, Harry. She checked on you first before she pulled me off of you.'**_

'_**You were laying on me?'**_

'_**I wanted ... needed to make sure your heart was still beating.'**_

'_**If I could send a hug…Thanks!'**_

Harry came around the end of the counter to be pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. "You have to be more careful young man but thanks for what you just did!"

Harry had another surge of pain and staggered a little. "My wand", he ground out through clenched teeth, "has anybody seen my wand?"

"It's right here Harry" said Hermione. "You wouldn't let go of it, even when you caught the both of us! That was amazing! It fell out of your hand when you hit the wall." She handed the wand to Harry and just holding it made the pain in Harry's head recede a little.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up then to see Harry. Hermione's father shook Harry's hand, but her mother took his face in both her hands and stared into his eyes. Not having a clue as what she was up to, Harry just held still. After a minute, she told Harry and everyone present that she was checking for signs of bleeding or a concussion. Harry asked her if she was a doctor and Hermione piped up and said that her mum was a very fine dentist.

'_**What's a dentist, Harry?'**_

'_**A muggle type healer who takes care of peoples teeth.'**_

After a few minutes, Harry had finally got to the point where standing and talking were a lot easier. The headache was fading away as Harry described to Mr. Ollivander and the rest the whole incident of the door opening and a red light coming out of the anonymous wand. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Ollivander both said it sounded and acted like a 'Diffindo' spell.

The three adults were very angry and both mothers frightened that a deliberate attempt had been made to injure Hermione or Ginny or both of them. Mr. Ollivander had gone outside but saw nothing or nobody unusual. He said he would be reporting the incident to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. Mr. Ollivander also told Harry he needn't worry about the underage use of magic law as his shop was an obvious exception.

Mr. Granger offered to treat everyone present to an ice cream at Fortescue's. Harry didn't object as all he wanted was a place to sit down for a while. Mr. Ollivander, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went back to the counter to select her wand while the Grangers and Harry went outside and sat on the nearest benches. Harry found out that his suspicions were correct in that this was the Grangers first visit to Diagon Alley. Their plan for shopping was almost entirely opposite of what Harry had gone through that morning with the exception of the first stop at Gringotts. They still had a majority of their shopping to do and Harry listed the shops they had stopped at. Hermione wasn't too keen on visiting Quidditch Quality Supplies as she said heights made her nervous.

'_**I've got a wand, Harry! It's oak with a griffin feather core!'**_

Harry turned to face the door. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both came out smiling! Mr. Ollivander came out behind them and put a small sign on the door. 'Temporarily Closed for Cleanup'. He waved to Harry and the rest and then went back into his shop.

Everyone wandered back through Diagon Alley to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry and Ginny got cones while Hermione settled for a small dish. The adults were content to just have a cup of tea apiece while everyone talked. Mrs. Weasley pointed out the shops they could see to the Grangers and what they contained. Harry was intrigued by the way that Ginny and Hermione just seemed so much at ease with each other and how they switched from topic to topic as they talked.

Just before everyone finished their ice cream, Harry felt he was being stared at. A tall figure of a wizard with blond hair and carrying a cane walked by the shop and cast an intense look at the three youngsters sitting together. Harry noticed that the wizard had gloves on but he couldn't believe anyone that attacked them would just so casually walk by! Harry thought he was just being paranoid seeing anyone with gloves as the attacker. Even that clumsy Professor Quirrell had been wearing gloves earlier but Harry didn't think it was him.

The Grangers eventually said that they had to go finish their shopping. Mrs. Granger bent over to give Harry a hug and told him to be careful around counters from then on. Harry laughed at the joke and said he was glad to meet the family but not exactly in that manner. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and asked her if she could write to Ginny. Ginny told her that she would send a letter to her by owl so they could write back and forth. Hermione seemed excited by getting a visit by an owl. She thanked Harry again for the ride 'such as it was' and gave him a one armed hug. Harry smiled at her and told her to enjoy the rest of the shopping experience. The Granger family gave a wave and headed across the street to Madame Malkin's.

'_**Harry, I'm sorry. I just thought- how is your back?'**_

'_**Very achy and tight Ginny. Maybe I can ask your mother for a backrub after supper.'**_

'_**I could try doing it Harry. I'll take it easy.'**_

'_**You'd better ask her. I'm not sure what touching she'll allow now in our agreement.'**_

Ginny and Harry walked along with Mrs. Weasley to the nearby floo station. Professor Lupin was sitting on one of the nearby benches just watching people arrive and depart through the eight huge fireplaces. He stood up when the trio got closer to him. "Everything go ok in Ollivander's, Harry?"

"Well," Harry answered, "if you define ok as getting my wand, saving two girls from being murdered and flying halfway through a wall, then I did very ok."

Professor Lupin listened in shock as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley described the events that happened in the wand makers shop. He thought for a couple seconds and then addressed Harry. "Then it was no accident. It was a deliberate attempt to hurt one of the two girls, not you Harry. The wand wasn't aimed at you. I'm almost positive it was the Granger girl that was the target. The coward hoped to scare other muggle-born away by having an accident right here in Diagon Alley! You don't have to worry about her any more today. I'm sure your rescue scared him away. Your father always seemed to have a knack for being in the middle of things too. I'm really glad everyone is ok. Do you still want to do the rest of your shopping Harry? It would be perfectly fine with me to put it off for another day."

Harry looked at Professor Lupin for a second and then over to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "I'd just as soon finish my shopping in one swoop and not have to be out in public a second time. So far only the shopkeepers know I've been here today. I really want to get it over with."

"OK, Remus", Mrs. Weasley said, "have them both back by supper."

"Mum?" Ginny asked excitedly. "I didn't even ask. I wanted to go with Harry and see some of London but was sure you wouldn't let me go especially after…"

"I've just gotten a huge scare but I trust you to be on your best behavior, young lady. I'm going to try, try mind you, not to have arguments with you as long as you make concessions on your side also. One of these concessions is that you may go with Harry today but starting tomorrow I expect some time spent reading your textbooks! Do we have an understanding Ginny?"

"Yes mum and thank you!" Ginny gave her mother a big hug to let her know how happy she was.

"Wands, please." Mrs. Weasley held her hand out and Harry and Ginny placed their wands in her hand. Harry gasped when saw a swirl of light surround their wands and different colors melded together but covered his surprise up with a cough. He also observed a few distinctive colors that were banded around the grip of both wands.

Mrs. Weasley bent down and gave her daughter another hug and then turned to Harry. "Do you suppose that there's ever such a thing as a normal day around Harry Potter?"

"I'm waiting for one also" Harry answered as he gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and then a surprising kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for coming with me, us today!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her houseguest and then entered the nearest fireplace. The familiar green flames engulfed her as she spoke 'The Burrow'. Harry smiled. On to the other part of the day!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Confidences and Disclosures

"Well", Professor Lupin asked, "what shall we do first – the shopping or the talking?"

"Shopping", said Ginny.

"Talking", said Harry.

"Of course, nothing simple", Professor Lupin shook his head. "My choice as the deciding vote, and the ONLY adult, is that we go somewhere and have a nice private chat."

Harry and Ginny walked with Professor Lupin back down Diagon Alley past the apothecary and cauldron shops to a dead end at a brick wall. "Pay attention to the sequence Harry" Professor Lupin said as he pushed a number of the bricks seemingly at random. The middle brick in the wall wiggled a little bit and disappeared to reveal a hole. The hole became larger and larger as other bricks folded back and disappeared. In a very short time, there was a passageway that all three could walk through. After the three had walked through, the wall reformed itself behind them.

Professor Lupin led the way down a short hallway and opened a door at the other end. Harry and Ginny carefully followed into a dingy and run down common room. It seemed to Harry to be an old pub or inn. There were a number of occupied tables laid out in front of the bar. The bartender waved to Professor Lupin and he walked over to talk to him.

"We'll have three cold butterbeers Tom, and could we use the parlor for a little bit?"

Tom nodded his head and went and fetched three bottles and pulled their caps off. When he came back the end of the bar where the three were standing, his eyes lit up in recognition when he saw Harry. Tom wiped his hands clean on a bar rag and came around the end of the bar.

"It's an honor to meet you, Harry Potter. I've been looking forward to this day for a long time. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" Harry shook his hand and was surprised to see a look of gratitude in the bald man's eyes.

At hearing the name Harry Potter, a number of the other witches and wizards in the bar came over to Harry. Much to his confusion and embarrassment, they all congratulated Harry and wanted to shake his hand or give him a pat on the back. It took a few minutes for Harry to greet everyone while Ginny and Professor Lupin looked on in amusement.

After the small crowd had returned to their tables, Professor Lupin led the two children to a room down a short hallway. Closing the door behind them, Professor Lupin made a couple of passes with his wand. "There," he said, "now nobody can listen in on us. Have a seat and relax for a bit."

Harry and Ginny sat down and started on their butterbeers. "Harry" said a smiling Ginny, "would.. could the world famous child wizard sign my autograph book? I could sell it and make a gazillion galleons." She giggled at Harry's embarrassment.

Harry turned to his adult friend. "See what I have to put up with, Professor Lupin? Not only do I have to get used to all that out there, but my close friends make fun of me also!"

"How close a friend are we talking about? And I told you could call me Remus as I'm not your professor at this time. That includes you too Ginny."

Ginny smiled at the older man. "Thanks, Remus. It's nice being treated sort of like an adult for once."

Harry spoke up next. "Can we leave the discussion of Ginny and I for last as it's the most complicated Remus?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the miniature trunk. "I've got a few questions about this. My m.. mothers' letter said that any of the Marauders could explain it. I just realized I never asked you about my fathers other best friends. Can I go talk to them about my parents also?"

Remus had sat down heavily in one of the table chairs when Harry mentioned the Marauders. It took him a minute to form an answer. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me. The other two besides James – Peter Pettigrew was killed only a few hours after your parents. Sirius Black, my best friend, is… no longer with us either."

Harry sat back in shock. Then the only connection he had left with his father was sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry, Remus, for the loss of your good friends. You're welcome to visit with me anytime if it would help any."

"Me too" said Ginny quietly.

"Thank you both. I will try to be a better friend to you Harry. I'm sorry I've been absent from your life so far. Hopefully things will be a little better from here on out. To get back to the trunk", Remus continued, "James gave that to Lily for her birthday the year they got married. You've already seen one of the tricks can do for you. I don't think anybody else can even break into it, but I'd put a lock on it just for appearances sake."

"Why is it called double hinged? I don't understand that part" said Harry picking it up.

"That is sometimes called an 'Heirloom Trunk' Harry. They are frightfully expensive and quite rare. The top opens up in two different directions. One way, it's just an ordinary trunk that you can store things in. Opening the top in the opposite direction will give you access to things that, in this case, your parents probably wanted you to have! Some will be immediately available and you can pick them out and use them. Some of the other contents may not reveal themselves for days, weeks or years. It's a combination of a holding spell and some other charms. Both your parents, especially Lily, were quite good in that regard."

"So Harry might find anything when he opens the other side", Ginny said. "More letters, pictures, anything."

"And intelligent as well as pretty." Remus smiled at her. "Well done Ginny!"

Ginny blushed at Remus' compliment and went to stand next to Harry. "You want to open it now, don't you Harry?"

Harry looked up into her face and saw the support there. "More than anything, Ginny, but now isn't the time or place. If I open it now, I may not make it through the rest of the day. I'll save it for later at the Burrow." Harry put the trunk back in his pocket.

'_**I'll be there with you if you want me to be.'**_

'_**That's my girl!'**_

Both blushed furiously at the inadvertent comment that Harry had just made. It didn't escape the notice of the other person in the room that both children had blushed simultaneously without a word being exchanged between them.

"So what's this other thing you needed to talk to me about?" Remus saw Harry and Ginny exchange a glance between them for a few seconds and then Harry spoke up.

"Actually it's two things. The first is just a mysterious annoyance. I've had a couple of instances of being able to see magic. I've seen the charms on Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys wedding rings and I saw something on our wands when we both handed them to Mrs. Weasley a while ago. Our wands also kind of blended colors when Mrs. Weasley held them together."

"That's a pretty rare talent, Harry" Remus stated. "It could be downright handy in a pinch. To answer part of the question, there are specific charms on wands until you reach the age of majority at 17. There are specific tracking and reporting charms to let the Ministry know if anybody is using magic before they should. And outside of a specific environment – like the Hogwarts grounds. I don't know what to tell you about your and Ginny's wand colors merging; I've never heard anything like that before. Maybe if you ever get back to Mr. Ollivander's shop, Harry, you can ask him about it. If anybody knows, it would be him."

"Thanks for that, Remus. I keep coming up with these questions and sometimes nobody can give me a complete answer."

"Your best on those Harry is to ask Dumbledore. He's the smartest wizard I know."

"Well now the really important matter. I need you to promise me that what we're going to tell now you stays private between us three."

"Of course, Harry. Why the sad face?" Remus said.

Harry looked down at his hands for a long time. When he raised his head up again, Remus saw the tears in Harry's eyes. "That's not quite good enough for this. I want you to swear on… on the friendship with my father that you'll never tell anyone unless we give you permission"

Remus stared down at his best friends' son and realized the serious of the matter to Harry! Remus pulled his wand and held it up. "I, Remus Lupin, swear on the good names of James and Lily Potter that I will never betray that secret I am about to learn!" Remus' wand lit up and there was a sound of a bell ringing in the room.

"Thank you Remus" Ginny spoke quietly. "Harry didn't want to do that but we don't know what this is and I'm not quite ready to tell my parents yet."

"I wasn't aware I was hiding something from your parents. It must be something very serious if you both are willing to face Molly Weasleys temper." Remus smiled. "Ok, let's hear it and I'll see if I can help you."

"It all started the day after Ginny's birthday last weekend" Harry started. "Ginny and I volunteered to taste some trick candy the twins had given her. Everything was going ok and we were having a lot of laughs until…"

"I had a really bad reaction to a Chiller Chomp" Ginny continued. "Instead of a slight temperature change and a mild blue color, I began to freeze and got to the point where I could hardly breathe. The twins gave Harry the opposite candy; I think their calling it a Warm Whip. Anyway, he started getting hot and we ended up lying, my back to his front, on the couch. He was holding me close, rubbing my stomach and talking to me. Trying to keep me from freezing! But I could hear him mentally! I heard what he was saying with his voice but what he thinking also! It was the strangest experience but once I heard Harry's thoughts, I knew I was going to be ok!"

"Just when I thought that Ginny might not make it, the twins told me that they saw a yellow light come out of me and into Ginny! She began getting better immediately and I kind of collapsed with exhaustion."

"That sounds like it was pretty scary for the both of you. Did you consider telling some adults?"

Harry looked at Ginny "She didn't want her brothers or her to get into trouble. I went along with it too."

"Whatever happened then also turned my hair into this rainbow and healed a great bunch of Harry's back up at the same time." Ginny smiled at the memory of that.

"Well no harm done then" Remus said. He frowned before he continued. "I wanted to ask you about your back, Harry but I didn't think a relative stranger should be poking my nose in."

Ginny jumped to her feet in anger. "Relative, bah! Harry had scars all over his back from those relatives of his – the Dursleys. And lots of other physical problems! They abused and neglected him for years Remus!"

Remus stood and started pacing himself. "What do want done to them Harry? I'll go see them tomorrow and give them the punishment they deserve!"

Harry went over and gave Remus a hug, surprising the older wizard. "I'd like you to let it go, don't waste your time on them. Besides, Headmaster Dumbledore has already gone over there and made an impression on them."

"I'll bet he did. I would have liked to seen that." Remus smiled at the thought of an angry Dumbledore showing up on anybody's doorstep, let alone a muggle family's.

"Come on back to the table, Remus" Harry said as he went and sat back down. "We're not finished with the problem yet!

Remus sat down with a frown. "There's more?"

Ginny and Harry ended sitting next to each other. They stared at each other for a while.

"OK, I'll continue" Harry said. "Over the next couple of days we discovered that we could still hear each others thoughts. At first it was only when we were touching, but then it got so we didn't have to touch each other to communicate. It's disappeared once or twice but it always came back! We've had a couple of long discussions about privacy and memories and have settled most issues."

"But we still don't know exactly what this mental thing is or if it's dangerous to us." Ginny explained. "It's a good thing that Harry and I like each other otherwise we might have gone completely around the bend!"

"Like?" Remus asked looking at them both. They both blushed to his amusement. "I've only heard of something like this once or twice. It's very rare. Can I do some research and get back to you both? I've got a couple of books that I'd like both of you to read on protecting yourself mentally. This is pretty serious stuff we're talking about here. I think you're safe as long as neither you feel any pain while you're 'talking' to each other. I wouldn't let too many other people know about it either. I'd prefer you to tell Dumbledore or Ginny's parents but I can't force you to."

"Thanks Remus, I thought we could trust you with this. I didn't know who to turn to. I'm not sure I'm up to the point of telling Dumbledore after I found out he was the one who left me at the Dursleys!"

"Dumbledore's always concerned about peoples well being but I'm not sure he gets the finer points sometimes. You shouldn't have to have endured that for ten years!" Remus looked very apologetic as he said this.

"Harry really wants to forget all that and put it behind him" Ginny said. "I guess that's all we can do for now. Let's get to the fun part!

Shopping!"

Harry looked at Remus with some anguish. "Doomed! I'm doomed"

He didn't feel any better when Ginny and Remus started laughing together!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – On the Muggle Side

Before they left the parlor of the Leaky Cauldron, Remus asked a few more questions about their 'connection'. He was trying to gather more information to think their situation through.

"What kind of wands did you two end up with?" Remus asked.

"Oak with a griffin feather core" answered Ginny.

"Holly with a phoenix feather" said Harry. "From Dumbledore's Fawkes."

Ginny looked annoyed for a second and then poked Harry. "Tell him the rest; you've trusted him so far."

Harry looked a little worried as he addressed the older wizard. "Mr. Ollivander said my wand was the brother wand to 'You-Know-Who's!"

"And he's all worried he might go dark too" Ginny said from besides him. She took Harry's hand in hers. "Like we'd let him!"

"Harry, you're a good person" Remus said. "I don't think you'll go down that path. You would have never saved the girls before if you hadn't had the right instincts!"

"Oh, I never thought of that" Harry said brightening. "Thanks!"

"Well, now that Harry is in a better mood, we can get to the shopping before it gets too late." Ginny started heading out but Remus stopped her.

"Do you listen to each other all the time?" Remus asked her and Harry.

"No, we agreed that we would each be allowed our privacy. We ask if we want to talk to each other. Emergencies are different." Harry looked at Ginny for confirmation while he was saying this. She nodded.

"Well, good" Remus said. "I have something separate for Ginny to think about and I don't think she would want you to hear it." He bent down and whispered a few sentences in the girls' ear. She blushed furiously at first but then got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That could be important, couldn't it?" she asked Remus.

"I thought so, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it" said the smiling professor.

"Since that's something I'm not going to learn about for a while," Harry said, "how far do we have to go to get the rest of my clothes?"

"Not too far, there are a number of shops on or just off Charing Cross Road." Remus cancelled the privacy wards he had set up and the three set out from the parlor. Harry had to endure another round of welcomes and congratulations getting to the front exit of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny stopped in shock as she went through the front door of the old pub! She hadn't prepared herself for the sudden change in setting. There were muggle cars all over the place and more people than she ever seen in her life! She was almost overcome by the city noise and the different appearance of everything.

Harry came up beside her and held her hand. _**'Bit of a difference, isn't it?'**_

'_**You and Professor Lupin won't leave me alone, will you?**_

'_**Of course not, just stay close. Well, not in the changing rooms!'**_

The girl giggled and relaxed a little. Ginny's sudden fear and the silent conversation between the two were witnessed by Remus. He thought it was nice that there was someone special in Harry's life after the many years he had spent alone.

"Follow along then" Remus said. "It might be a good idea to keep holding hands to keep from being separated. That's not that unusual a sight for muggle children on an outing."

Both nodded in agreement without blushing and followed Remus down the street. Remus and Harry took turns answering all the questions Ginny had about the things she saw. They passed a number of shops before Remus opened the door to one that specialized in clothes for children.

When a clerk came up to wait on them, Remus explained that his young friend Harry had lost all his clothes in a house fire and needed a partial wardrobe replacement. The clerk asked Harry his sizes and Harry just shook his head in ignorance. The clerk wasted no time in getting out a tape measure of his own and Harry stood patiently for another measuring.

Showing the man the list of what he wanted, Harry was shown into a dressing room while the clerk went to gather various items. Ginny, once she was told the correct sizes, was also glad participant in getting Harry what she thought he would look good in. Harry did request through the door that Ginny not be responsible for getting his skivvies! She blushed and promised she would let the clerk do it!

Harry found a number of shirts and trousers that were comfortable and fit. He wasn't sure he could get used to being able to outfit himself as he never had a choice before. Remus and Ginny especially, let him know about the colors or patterns that just didn't go together!

It took the better part of an hour for Harry to try on and decide on the wardrobe he would be taking to Hogwarts. He decided on what he would wear out of the store and put the old clothes in a separate bag to carry.

The store also carried footwear so Harry set his selections on the counter while he went and found a good pair of trainers and some heavier boots for bad weather. Harry noticed that Ginny was killing time by wandering around the girls' side of the store and looking at various tops that she was attracted to. Harry noticed a couple in particular that seemed to suit her really well. While he was giving Remus the pounds to pay for everything he wanted, he explained that he wanted to get Ginny one thing for helping him. Remus understood and promised to give Harry the diversion he needed.

Remus paid for the clothes as Harry didn't want anybody remembering a boy with a wad of cash. After getting everything bagged up, the three went back on the street. They had only gone less than a block and were passing a small market when Remus asked Harry if he had purchased extra laces for his trainers. Harry said no and prepared to go back. Ginny was going to go with him, but Harry seeing the groceries in the window, asked her if she would go purchase some tea in the store as a way of thanking her mother for letting Ginny come on the outing.

Harry gave Ginny a number of pounds which she stared at. Remus said he would explain the muggle money to her as he went inside the store with her. Remus turned at the door and winked back at Harry. Harry went back to the clothing store and quickly found one of the tops Ginny had been looking at. Guessing at the right size, Harry also found some extra laces and paid for everything in time to rejoin Ginny and Remus coming out of the store.

Ginny was excited about telling her mum about all the choices of food that she had seen. Harry told her it was only a small market and some of the bigger supers had an aisle just devoted to chocolate and other candy! Ginny immediately wanted to go and see that but was told by Remus that there were any of those close by. Ginny was disappointed but said that she still had an excellent time shopping.

It was an uneventful trip back through the Leaky Cauldron and Harry and Ginny both waved at Tom behind the bar. He smiled back and told them they were welcome to come back anytime. Harry, helped by Ginnys memory, opened up the magical wall on his second try and the three wandered back through Diagon Alley.

When they got to the floo station, Harry hesitated just a second. He had come through the first time on Fred's arm but wasn't sure he was ready to floo solo. Ginny offered to go through with him but Harry insisted she go through with Remus. Remus took the packages that they had acquired and with Ginny on his arm flooed to the Burrow. Harry gave them a good minute to get out of the way and then threw the floo powder himself, yelling out 'The Burrow'.

His exit from the fireplace was a little better he thought. He was still flying forward at a good speed but a couple of hands reached out and slowed him down a little. He still ended up in an overturned kitchen chair but at least nobody was laughing this time.

When he looked around after getting up and dusting himself off, Harry saw that nobody was actually even smiling. It was Mr. Weasley who spoke to Harry first. "There's someone here from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that wants to talk to you and Ginny about what happened at Ollivander's today!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – The Head Auror

Looking around the kitchen, Harry noticed a couple of people outside of the Weasleys. Dumbledore was there, along with Susan Bones' aunt.

"I guess word got out about the problem at Ollivander's", Ginny commented.

"The first thing I did when I got home", Mrs. Weasley said, "was to floo call your father Ginny, and let him know what happened. He was most upset that there was an attack right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Especially with the people who were involved."

"And I went directly over and saw the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. She had just received an emergency report from Mr. Ollivander about an unprovoked attack on two girls and a miraculous rescue by a boy who had just received his wand."

"Well, that just about sums up the whole thing", Harry said. "Where is the Auror, then?"

"That would be me" said the voice from the other side of the room.

"Ginny, Harry – I want you to meet Amelia Bones, the head of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement" said a smiling Mr. Weasley.

"Susan never told me," Ginny exclaimed. "All she said was that her aunt worked at the Ministry of Magic. Wow!"

"Wow indeed" said Amelia. "I'd like to conduct separate interviews with Ginny and Harry to get their reports. Neither of you is in trouble. We'd just like to gather as much info as possible so maybe we can catch the criminal. How about we let Ginny go first? I'd like you, Molly, to come with her as you were there; maybe you can add something."

Remus said his goodbyes to everyone and asked Harry to write to him. Harry gave him a hug before he flooed away.

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Amanda Bones went into the family living room. Harry sat nervously at the table waiting for his turn.

Dumbledore came and stood by Harry. "I hear congratulations are in order. Mr. Ollivander was most impressed by your actions in the store! You did very well indeed, Harry!"

At the headmasters' words, the rest of the Weasleys came over and thanked Harry profusely for saving Ginny! Mr. Weasley was especially grateful as he gave Harry a big hug. George whispered to Harry that it really wasn't fair that Harry kept saving their little sister instead of them! Harry blushingly said that he and Ginny would give everyone present a complete rundown later. Harry put his head down, pretending he was tired.

'_**Everything ok in there, Ginny?'**_

'_**Not now Harry. Mum's just giving her version first. I'm just nervous.'**_

'_**We didn't do anything wrong. OK?'**_

'_**Harry, it's the Head Auror!'**_

Harry withdrew from Ginny's view of things. He lifted his head up to see Dumbledore looking at him. "Anything bothering you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry went over so he could sit next to the older wizard. He started talking quietly so that just the two of them could hear. "Things just seem a little out of control today. I found a letter and a trunk from my parents, got an unbelievable present from my Dad, and got hurt rescuing Ginny and Hermione from an attack! I keep wondering if all this is just a crazy dream and I'm really back at the Dursleys."

Dumbledore just smiled at Harry and patted his hand. "I think the important thing is that you found a way to reach your magic and help your friends. That is most extraordinary accomplishment after just being handed your wand!"

"But sir, my wand ... I was told by Mr. Ollivander that it was similar to the one that Voldemort used!"

"I know Harry, I know. I asked Ollivander to let me know if anyone came into his store and got that particular wand. That is why I came here tonight. You and Voldemort may be linked somehow but having that wand does not mean you are going to turn into a Dark Wizard Harry. You made a choice in that shop to use your magic for good. I'm very proud of you for that!"

"I guess so Headmaster; I was just doing what anybody else would have done."

"Not many adults would have had the presence and reaction time to pull off what you did this afternoon Harry. Just think about that. Oh, I see that Amelia is done with Molly and Miss Weasley."

Harry looked up to see a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley and a scared Ginny exiting the living room. Harry stood up as Ginny ran into his arms for a hug. "I got scared Harry, going over it again!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's ok," Harry said as he held her out to look at her. "I was just a little bruised up and everybody is fine now. Right?"

"Right!" Ginny answered. She wiped away a tear and turned to look at the rest of the surprised Weasleys. "Hey, Harry just saved my life. I'm entitled to be a little emotional!"

Everyone, included Dumbledore, laughed at Ginny's declaration. Mrs. Weasley came over to give her daughter a pat on the shoulder.

"Your turn, Mr. Potter" came from Madame Bones. Harry turned to the other adults. "Mr. Weasley, Headmaster, would you mind … could you keep me company in there?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Always happy to hear a good story first hand." said Dumbledore smiling.

Ginny pulled Harry in to another quick hug_**. 'I remembered something important Harry. I'll tell you later!'**_

Before he entered the living room, Harry turned back for a second.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you and Ginny tell the story to Percy and the twins while I'm giving my account to Madame Bones? I'm not sure if I'm up to telling it twice."

"Of course, Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll go outside and get a bit of fresh air. Come on; let's leave them alone for a bit."

Harry watched the five leave the kitchen and head out towards the garden before he entered the living room. Madame Bones was smiling as Harry took a seat on the couch while Mr. Weasley sat next to him and Dumbledore stood off to the side.

"Harry, there's no need to be nervous now. I just want to get your viewpoint on what happened at Ollivander's today."

"Before we start ma'am, do you think it would be possible to write a letter of apology to your niece Susan before she finds out what happened today in Diagon Alley?"

"I'm a little confused Harry. I do not regularly talk to Susan about my work. And what do you need to apologize to her for?"

Harry hung his head a little. "When Ginny's friends all came to her birthday party, I was mis-introduced. Ginny knew I didn't like any of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff and I kind of went along with it because it was Ginny's birthday and everyone should have been concentrating on her and not distracted by… Harry Potter. I've felt a little bad since then about the deception."

Amelia Bones smiled at Harry's earnestness. "How about I tell her I ran into you and that you wanted me to convey your apologies and explain the mix-up. Would that be okay, Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, ma'am. That's very nice of you."

"For an Auror, I don't think I'm quite as scary as people expect. Now Harry, how about you tell me what happened at the wandmaker's shop this afternoon?"

Under the watchful eyes of Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore, Harry gave his account of the events from the time he received his wand until he woke up with his head on Ginny's lap. Madame Bones took notes and occasionally flipped to other pages she had written as if to check against somebody else's story.

"Well, everything here seems to be in order" Madame Bones finally said. "All the accounts seem to tell the same story. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem much to go on in catching the criminal. This was the third attack in the last week on a young muggle born witch or wizard. The first in Diagon Alley though. We'll start a patrol in Diagon Alley to try to stop any further incidents. I'd like to see your wand Harry before we go."

"Of course, ma'am. I gave it to Mrs. Weasley before we finished our shopping."

"I know where she put it Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "I'll go fetch it."

"I just don't understand Albus," Madame Bones said. "No troubles other than an occasional accidental spell for years and now all these attacks."

"I'm sorry Amelia, I have no clue either." Dumbledore replied. Mr. Weasley came back in at that time to hand Harry's wand to the Head Auror.

"This is just the procedure to show the last spell that came from your wand, Harry. 'Prior Incantato' Madame Bones said as she held the wand. A ghostly shower of sparks as well as a beam of pale blue light came out of Harry's wand. "That was odd," she said, "there should be only one type of spell showing up." The images of the spells faded out in the living room as the Madame Bones handed the wand back to Harry. The wand glowed briefly in Harry's hand before returning to normal.

"Oh, I have one more thing for you Harry" Madame Bones said. "My first stop was at Ollivander's shop. He asked me to give you this."

She reached into a pocket of her cloak and pulled out a small package that she gave Harry. "It's a wand holster. He said it was just a small reward for 'services rendered'. He said it's not good for business to have pretty young witches murdered, so this is his way of saying thanks!"

"I'll .. I'll write him a thank you letter tomorrow" Harry stammered in surprise. "Thank you also, Madame Bones."

"I'm just doing my job Harry. It has actually been a pleasant visit for me. I have to get back to the Ministry. Another Auror is interviewing the Grangers and I need to get all the reports together for the Minister by tomorrow."

Madame Bones made her way out to the kitchen as the rest of the Weasleys came back in from outside. After the goodbyes had been said, Madame Bones flooed back to the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore had remained in the living room with Harry. They both sat in silence, alone with their thoughts. Dumbledore eventually went to Harry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I have a look at your wand also Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said handing it up, "why?"

"Just a thought I had" Dumbledore replied. He held it in his hand for a long time, turning it around and looking at it from a number of angles.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny back into the living room just as Dumbledore made a couple of motions with his free hand over Harry's wand and handed it back to the boy.

"Arthur", Dumbledore asked, "do you have your wand with you?"

"Of course Albus, what do you need?"

"Could you show Harry something simple like how to create a light? I've temporarily disabled the spells on Harry's wand and I am curious to see how Harry does."

"Ok, Harry this is probably the simplest of all the spells you'll learn." Mr. Weasley held his wand out in front of him and said the word 'Lumos'. A white light came out the end of the end of the wand. Mr. Weasley said "Nox" and the light went out. "Just as simple as that Harry" Mr. Weasley said.

"Go ahead and try now Harry." Dumbledore requested.

Harry held his wand up in front of him as he had seen Mr. Weasley do. With a slightly nervous voice, Harry said 'Lumos'. An almost blinding light shot out of the end of Harry's wand but unlike Mr. Weasleys light, the light that came out of Harry's wand was both white and gold and had little sparkles in it. Ginny laughed with glee behind Harry and Mr. Weasley whistled in surprise.

Harry, astonished at the display, whispered 'Nox' and his light went out. Dumbledore just came over to where Harry was standing side and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you, Harry. That was quite … illuminating. If I ever wish to go exploring dungeons, I know who to call on for support."

"But what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I will have to go back to Hogwarts and do some research. It's an unusual day when the student sends the professor to the library. Perhaps we shall have an answer by Friday. You do still plan on coming with Miss Weasley, don't you?"

"Of course, sir. I'm just as curious as you are about this!"

"Well, we'll see you Friday, Harry. Good evening to you also, Miss Weasley."

"Good night headmaster" came from Ginny and Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out with the older wizard to the kitchen. Harry soon heard the sound of the floo and assumed Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwarts.

As soon as she heard that sound, Ginny turned excitedly to Harry. _**'I remembered something important when I was talking to Susan's aunt…Auror, whatever!'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Harry, when we flying through the air I reached out and touched Hermione to grab for anything. I saw into her mind for a second … and I think that she saw into mine!'**_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – Fessing up

Harry sat down upon the couch. "Are you sure Ginny?"

"I think so, Harry. It all came back when I was talking to Madame Bones. My contact with Hermione just lasted for a second or so as we were both flailing around. I know where her bedroom is in her house and I can tell you what her backyard looks like. Oh Harry, she's all alone too! She's an only child and a bookworm on top of that! What are we going to do?"

Harry sat and thought for a moment. "Let's try it this way. Why don't you go ahead, write Hermione, and ask her how she is feeling and how the rest of her shopping went. Normal girly stuff, whatever that might be. Maybe she doesn't have any recollection of anything extra at Ollivander's. We can only find out."

"Find out what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came into the room.

"Ginny was wondering if Hermione was feeling ok after her flying lesson," Harry answered quickly. "I was just about to tell her she could borrow Hedwig if she wanted to write to her."

"That's nice Harry. I was wondering about that myself; it's not everyday that one gets to fly without benefit of a broom. I came in to remind you both that you need to put away the things you've gotten today. Harry, did Mr. Lupin restore your trunk before he flooed away?"

Harry sighed again and looked toward the floor. "I guess it's time for another conference Ginny." Harry stood up and went back into the kitchen. Percy had already gone up the stairs but the twins and Mr. Weasley were just sitting around the table talking.

"Can I talk to you all for a few minutes?" Harry asked. As everybody nodded, Harry sat down in one of the open chairs. Ginny and her mother came and sat down across from Harry. "I've had a really long and unusual day and I need to tell you all some things. Things I realized I didn't want to hide from you as you have all been especially kind to me."

'_**Harry, I thought we weren't going to tell…'**_

'_**Other things Ginny, not our connection.'**_

Harry reached and found the last bag he had bought and pulled the receipt and the extra laces out. He handed the bag to Ginny. "This is for helping me doing my shopping Ginny."

Ginny opened up the bag and then looked up at Harry in anger. "You weren't supposed to do this!"

"What did Harry do now?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Ginny reached in and pulled out a crème colored top that had fine red lace overlays around the collar and below the elbows on each sleeve. "He saw me looking at this in the muggle shop. He went back and got this for me!"

"Harry, you needn't buy things for Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. "She was glad to go help you go out and shop. You shouldn't waste your money."

"The way I look at it, Mrs. Weasley, I'm only paying her back the money she's already given me!"

"What?" came out of every Weasley mouth seated at the table. Ginny looked especially puzzled.

"Let me explain" Harry said holding up his hands. "Dumbledore told me before Ginny's party that the Wizan…Wimaz…"

"Wizangamot" provided Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you, sir. The Wizangamot passed a secret law after the end of the last war that dealt solely with me. For everything sold that had, has the name 'Harry Potter' on it, I got something like a partial royalty put into my trust fund. That stops when I start at Hogwarts."

"But that would mean…" Fred started.

"that after ten years…"George continued with amazement.

"and everything that has Harry's name on it…" Ginny stated.

"That I have more money than I'll ever know how to spend!" Harry said slowly. "I'm not going to insult any of you by offering money I can just as well throw away. That's not how I want our friendship to be defined by – money."

George and Fred raised their hands. "We're not that proud Harry. We'd be glad to take any extra you have lying– ouch!"

Harry laughed as he realized Ginny had slipped off her chair the second they had raised their hands and had swatted both the twins!

"Gits!" she said, much to the amusement of her parents.

"For your information", Ginny said, "Harry gave a big pile of money back to St. Mungo's today! I saw his vault remember, and Harry could care less about the money!"

"Being as it may, could everybody just forget that this conversation ever happened? I don't know what I am going to tell Ron when he gets back. I'm not sure he likes this 'Boy–Who-Lived' business and I don't want to get him mad or jealous again."

"We'll talk to Ron when he gets home Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I have one more thing to explain and show you all. I'm under your roof and I don't feel right hiding important things. But I'm not sure how important this is."

'_**Careful Harry.'**_

Ginny had come around to stand besides Harry as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his miniaturized trunk. He placed it on the table. Mr. Weasley pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I'll fix that for you Harry."

"That's not necessary, Mr. Weasley but thank you for the offer."

Harry stood up and, taking a deep breath, said 'Expand'. The trunk enlarged on the table to the gasps of the twins and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry", she asked, "are you doing wandless magic? That's just incredible at your age!"

"I'm very sure it's just the trunk that's magical. It was left in my vault by my parents who put all the charms on it. Professor Lupin said that it keyed to me after I put my hand on the crest. It obeys my verbal commands."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry. "That's a very special trunk you have there Harry!" Harry saw the look on his face and understood that Mr. Weasley knew exactly what was special about his trunk!

"Could you or Mrs. Weasley find time to help me practice packing things up sometime? I've never had this much stuff before and want to learn how to do it properly."

"I think we can find time for that Harry." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband with a puzzled look. He patted her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

'_**Nice way to get my parents to look in that other side with us Harry!' **_

Harry smiled at everyone at the table. "That's all I have. Just thought it would be only fair to tell you. I'm going to go put all my stuff away now."

Ginny leaned in and gave Harry a hug. "Don't make this a habit, Mr. Potter but I do love that top! Thank you!"

Everyone got up from the table. "Harry, Ginny, the rest of your things are on your beds" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry gathered up his bags and started heading for the stairs. A small cough from Ginny stopped Harry. She pointed back at the trunk and started laughing.

Harry went back and opening the clasp, put his bags in the trunk.

Harry looked at Ginny snickering and thought for a second. "I'm not sure this will work but 'Float!'." The trunk silently floated a couple of inches off the table and Harry pulled it effortlessly toward the stairs.

"You do have to find out that charm for us Harry," Fred said with a laugh. The twins, Ginny, and Harry all went up the stairs talking animatedly while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other in wonder.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Girl problems

It was a relatively quiet rest of the day for the household. Harry and Ginny kept busy for a while just putting away the things they had got. Harry looked at the pile of books on his desk and just thought about relaxing for a few days and reading to his hearts content.

Ginny, after hanging up the new top that Harry had got her, spent a good half hour fretting over the letter that she was writing to Hermione. She had really liked the other girl right from the get go and thought she would be another nice person to hang out with when they all went to Hogwarts. However, after what she glimpsed from her accidental mental contact, Ginny knew that Hermione really needed and wanted a good friend.

Ginny finished writing the letter and then went upstairs to let Harry read it before it was sent out with Hedwig. Harry had put away all his things by then so they jointly went down with the tea that Ginny had bought and gave it to Mrs. Weasley. She blustered a bit but smiled at the present.

Supper was relatively quiet with George and Fred telling everybody the new tricks that they had seen at the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley also explained that the meetings the Minister had called for that day were due to the attacks that had just begun happening to the young muggle born. The Minister wanted some explanations and he wanted every department to be involved in looking out for the attackers.

When Mr. Weasley asked Ginny how it felt to fly without using a broom, she gave a careful answer. "I was scared at first when I stated flying backwards! I recognized that it was Harry's voice that had yelled the spell out and thought that maybe he was just pulling a prank! It was really confusing with the sound of that chandelier crashing to the floor and the sound of Harry hitting the wall! I was really scared when Harry didn't wake up for a minute or so!"

"Oh Harry, you're our hero!" came from the twins as they made goo-goo eyes at the blushing youngster sitting across from them. Harry ended up hiding his face in his hands, very embarrassed.

"Boys, you shouldn't make fun of Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Not only was he there at the right place and time but he…

"I really don't mind a little kidding, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said looking up. "The twins don't mean any harm. I'm just glad I managed to do the right thing. I guess you and I ought to thank Percy for that little demonstration the other night also. If he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have had a clue as to how to help."

"That's not necessary Harry," Percy replied from where he sitting next to Mr. Weasley. "You're the one that did the magic without any practice! Professor Flitwick would give you high marks for that."

Looking at the nodding faces of everyone around the table, Harry felt especially content.

'_**Getting a little smug there, Mr. Potter?'**_

'_**No, just very happy to be here and that you weren't harmed!'**_

Ginny stood up at her place at the table and waited for the noise to die down. "My humble friend has a problem but he's to shy to ask for a Weasley family meeting. In fact he's so embarrassed about it he has considered not going to Hogwarts at all!"

Harry slipped farther down into his seat as all the heads turned his way. _**'I'm going but…'**_

'_**Shush!'**_

"Harry is scared that he's not going to be able to get anything done at Hogwarts with all the witches chasing after him. He is a very eligible bachelor despite his age according to some magazines. He is worried that everyone will only see the famous Boy-Who-Lived and not just plain young Harry!"

"I guess that would seem to be a very big problem for you Harry" Mr. Weasley answered. "How about we all take a day and think about it some and have the meeting tomorrow night after supper?"

"That sounds very nice Mr. Weasley. I get a headache every time I think about it for any length of time. And no Fred, I'm not going to get all disguised up as a girl!"

Fred had a disappointed look on his face. "How do you suppose Harry guessed that was going to be my first idea?" he said turning to his twin.

"Ginny must be giving him lessons" George replied smiling. Everybody at the table laughed at the exchange between the two brothers.

"Thanks everyone. I know I'm a bother, but Ginny said she thought I'd end up running through the Main Hall with all sorts of witches chasing after me."

"Harry, hate to surprise you," George said, "but there may not be just witches chasing you across the Hall."

"Oh?" said Harry with a puzzled look. Then he figured it out. "OH! Really?" The twins and Percy nodded solemnly.

Harry let out a deep breath. "If it's not my turn for cleanup, I think I'm just going to take a nice hot shower and go read some upstairs before I go to sleep."

"Back bothering you again Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Just from the impact at Ollivander's. I think a hot shower will fix it up."

"Mum," Ginny started, "can I give …"

"No, young lady, you may not!" Mrs. Weasley stated flatly, cutting her off before she could finish her question. The twins and Mr. Weasley looked back and forth from Ginny and her mother with puzzlement. Ginny's face flushed with anger but she just hung her head as she put her dishes in the sink. She gave her father a kiss then headed up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Mr. Weasley asked with puzzlement.

"Nothing important, dear" Mrs. Weasley answered her husband. "Just another one of the mother–daughter talks that have suddenly come up. I'll go up and talk to her in a bit."

"Seems to have been a lot of those lately" Mr. Weasley remarked.

Harry, sensing an opportunity to escape, also placed his dishes in the sink. He said goodnight to everyone and only had to put up with a bit of horseplay from the twins.

Harry paused on his way up to stop outside Ginny's door. _**'You ok in there, Ginny?'**_

'_**Just me and Mum butting heads.. again. It happens a lot lately. I'll be ok.'**_

'_**I'm going to go get that shower. Talk after?'**_

'_**Maybe. It depends on how long the lecture from Mum is going to be.' **_

'_**OK, good night then- and thanks!'**_ Harry hurried back upstairs to put on his pajamas and robe on before heading back to the shower. He saw that Mrs. Weasley was just closing the door to her daughters' room when Harry got back down to the bathroom. Harry was glad that he and Ginny were not always listening to each other's discussions!

Harry quickly finished his shower and found out that the hot water had really helped his aching back. He was still drying his hair as he walked out of the room. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him with a very tired look on her face.

"Just one question Harry", she said. "Did you ask Ginny to give you a back rub?"

"No ma'am", Harry replied honestly, "she volunteered but we both thought it was something to ask you about. I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable or get Ginny in trouble. I would never presume…"

"Thank you Harry, that's just what Ginny said. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to the idea that my little girl is growing up and wants to make decisions on her own."

There was a sudden squeal from down the hall and Ginny poked her head out. "Hedwig's back with a letter from Hermione!"

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley. She eventually smiled and told Harry to go read the letter also if he wanted. "Leave the door open!" she said as she went back down the stairs.

Ginny was waiting by the open door with the return letter back from their maybe new friend!

*** Sorry to interrupt everything, but I've had a few complaints about not warning people that it's just not about Harry and Ginny. Guess you've noticed I've involved Hermione. Consider yourself Warned! Captain Compass ***


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – The Answer

Harry went into Ginny's room and picked up Hedwig from where she was perched on the chair. "Good girl, that's a lot of flying for one evening. How about we get you up to your cage and some water and food?" Hedwig hopped onto Harry's arm and he carried her up to his room and gave her exactly what he promised her. Hedwig drank some water and then she flew to her perch and fell asleep! Harry ruffled her head feathers gently before hurrying back down the stairs to Ginny's room.

The twins were in Ginny's doorway when Harry got back to the first floor. They both looked at Harry suspiciously when he made his way between them and then went and sat on the chair.

"Harry", said the one closest to him, "we appreciate everything you've done for Ginny and all that, but is there something going on that Mum knows and we don't? That was a pretty suspicious dialogue downstairs."

Harry looked over at Ginny who was staring back at him. "I think your mum is just being a little cautious," Harry said. "She doesn't want Ginny to be involved with anything more than a friendship with anybody until she's a lot older. In case you haven't noticed, we've gotten to be pretty good friends since I've arrived here."

Ginny spoke up then. "I just received a nice lecture from Mum about acting my age and more like a young lady." Both the twins made faces at that statement. "WE", Ginny said pointing at Harry and back at herself, "agreed we were both too young to be anything but maybe best friends. Mum was ok about Harry and I exchanging hugs but that is as far as personal contact between us will go. If you two have any problem with that, then let both of us know now!"

"Easy, easy! We just asked, that's all. We like Harry also, but you have to remember we've been lectured to that we have to protect you since we were six years old! By both Mum and Dad. We're technically on your side, Ginny and Harry, but family obligations and all that!"

"Well guys, thanks for making your position as clear as mud" Harry said with a laugh. "We're ok and I'm sure Ginny will be the first to tell you both if I do anything even remotely wrong!"

"Got that right Potter" Ginny said grinning evilly. The twins both came in to the room to give their sister a hug after that statement.

"We'll run some interference with Mum if you need it Ginny. We also got that lecture."

"About acting like young ladies?" asked Harry innocently. Ginny rolled on her bed laughing as the twins picked up Harry and started tickling him. When the twins finished with Harry, they placed him back on the chair and said their goodnights.

Harry catching his breath looked over at an amused Ginny. "Glad they like me", Harry said. "Otherwise I might not survive their attention."

"Well you do rate pretty well with their little sister," Ginny said sweetly.

'_**How bad did your mother come down on you?'**_

'_**Pretty serious. I even asked her to show me how to do it properly but she said SHE wasn't ready for that. I was just trying to help.'**_

"_**I know and I appreciate that. Guess she'll let us know what she's comfortable with.'**_

"How about I read the letter to you Harry?" Ginny asked. "That way anybody WALKING BY MY DOOR will see that WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!"

"No need to shout!" Percy said from across the hall. "I'm just trying to study over here."

Ginny went to the open door. "Sorry Percy, that wasn't directed at you." She came back and sat on her bed as she opened the letter and read it.

_Hello Ginny,_

_You must have finished your shopping with Harry very quickly to get home and write a letter to me so promptly! It seemed that I had only finished putting my books away when I heard the scratching at my window. Hedwig was very patient with me trying to get your letter off her leg. (Will you let me know what she likes to eat so I can feed her something besides some Gromiton cheese the next time she comes here?)_

_My parents want me to pass along their thanks to your Mom for helping us out at Ollivander's and afterwards. And of course to Harry for his quick action! Is he ok? My Mum said she really thought he had done serious harm to himself catching us both like that and hitting the wall! That was a remarkable piece of coordination anyway! I am ok except for a bruise or two._

_Aren't you thrilled about getting to go to school early? I was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' on the drive home from shopping. I think you are the first underage witch to attend Hogwarts since after the Great Plague of London in 1665. You will have your name in the next edition of that book! You'll be famous!_

_Speaking of famous, I found out through the rest of our shopping trip all about Harry Potter! You would not believe the stories that people in Diagon Alley told my parents and me when we mentioned we had met you. (We didn't tell anybody about the 'little problem' in the wand shop.) Tell Harry we are sorry he lost his parents!_

_I know this is awfully forward of me since we just met, but would you consider coming over here to visit me? (Harry is also invited of course!) I'd like to find out how you manage not to go crazy with __six__ brothers around! I really liked talking to you both._

_I would like to write more but I don't want to delay Hedwig in getting back to you. Write when you can and, please, think about my offer._

_Hermione G._

_Ps. Did you find another poster while shopping to hang up with your one of the __Holyhead Harpies?_

"Well", Harry said, "that all sounds reasonably safe to me. She didn't say anything about anything unusual happening. Maybe we can relax."

"Harry, I never said anything to Hermione about having six brothers; only that my brother Ron was starting this year. And nothing about my room or any poster I have. We're sunk!"

"But she's keeping it quiet I think. She wrote the letter so that anybody else reading it wouldn't get suspicious about any of the comments she made."

'What are we going to do now Harry?'

'I think we'll both write careful letters to Hermione tomorrow. And let your mother read that letter herself. If you or both of us can't visit Hermione next week then maybe you can ask her to visit us here at the Burrow.'

"That's a great idea Harry."

"What's a great idea?" Ginny and Harry looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the open doorway.

"Mum, take a look at the letter we got back from Hermione" Ginny said waving the letter. "She wants to thank you for all the help you gave her and her parents this afternoon."

Ginny walked over to hand Hermione's letter to her mother. Mrs. Weasley read it quickly and handed it back. "It sounds like she's a little lonely," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed it back to Ginny. "Would you like to go visit her?"

"Yes Mum, but I know it can't possibly be until after the weekend. We have to go to Hogwarts Friday and then Ron is coming back Sunday. I promised you that I would begin studying my course books and I intend to do that. Harry could use a couple of quiet days also. Can I at least write Hermione back tomorrow and let her know you might think about it for sometime next week?"

"Yes" Mrs. Weasley answered. "It's very good that you are thinking of everything that's going on. I think it will be ok but arrangements will have to be made. Tell Hermione when you write her that she could also visit here if it's ok with her parents."

"Thank you Mum." Ginny went over and gave both her parents a hug.

"Like Harry said, it's been a long day. Off to bed, the both of you" Mrs. Weasley declared.

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley" said Harry as he walked past them.

"Harry?" Harry turned around when he heard Ginny call his name.

Ginny walked up to where Harry was standing and held out her hand. When Harry saw her wink at him, Harry took it and shook it very slowly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley."

Ginny ran back to her room, giggling as she went past her parents. Harry saw that that both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying very hard to hide their smiles! He waved to them both and quickly made his way up the stairs.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – All the news that print to fit

Harry read for an hour of so from the book that Dumbledore had sent him. He now understood a lot more about how magic was created and how one could tap into that supply to do the things he wanted. He had just about to call it a night when he read something that somewhat described what he and Ginny had been doing. Two unusual types of magic were involved. Legilimancy was the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person. The book said that eye contact was usually the best method for using this skill but Harry knew that he and Ginny didn't need to make eye contact to know what the other was thinking or feeling.

Going further along in the same chapter Harry read about Occlumency, which was the ability to shield one's mind from penetration or being read. Harry read about clearing one's mind of thoughts and emotions and building up defenses. It seemed that Harry had accidentally found a key when he shut his mind off from Ginny that first time. It also described other methods for strengthening the blockage like meditation and building up the defense over time. Harry was really fascinated by the whole topic.

Harry tried to reach Ginny mentally to let her know what he just found out but he couldn't reach her. He just assumed she had gone to sleep so he resolved to tell her first thing in the morning. He turned off the light in the room and fell fast asleep.

Unfortunately, it was again one of those nights where dreams and restlessness worked against Harry. Finally giving up about five in the morning, Harry went downstairs in his robe and slippers. Harry looked around the pantry and cupboards and decided to make something for breakfast. Finding some apples, eggs, bread and nuts, Harry spent about a half hour combining the ingredients with some seasonings in a big pan that he put into the oven to bake. While he was waiting for his dish to bake, Harry started on his letter to Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley found Harry just removing his dish from the oven when she came down to start making breakfast for the family. "What's that wonderful smell?" she asked as Harry put the pan up by an open window to cool.

"If I did it right, it'll be an Apple French Toast upside-down cake with walnuts and cinnamon. It needs to cool for about half hour or forty-five minutes before you can flip it out and cut it up. Hope you don't mind me using the kitchen for a bit, Mrs. Weasley? I've done the cleanup already."

"If it tastes half as good as it smells, Harry, then I don't mind at all. I may give you free rein in here since everything you have made so far has been tasty. Had a bit of trouble sleeping?"

"Just a few nightmares here and there. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Don't tell Ron, but I've actually come to miss his snoring. At least with him in the room, I knew someone wasn't chasing me when I woke up."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at Harry's statement. "Are you still having dreams about your relatives then?"

"Most of them have gone away, Mrs. Weasley, but the ones last night were just somebody chasing me through the fog and yelling my name."

"Sorry you're having those Harry. Maybe a nice warm glass of cocoa before you go to bed will make you sleep better. Let's try that tonight, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I wrote a letter to Hermione while I was waiting for the dish to bake. Since Ginny said she was going to write back to her today, I thought I would include a note to her also."

"That's very considerate of you. Harry, I hope you aren't taking it personally about the disagreement I had with Ginny last night?"

"No. Mrs. Weasley, it is your house and your rules. We're trying to find that balance also. I've never been this close to anybody before. It's scary and wonderful at the same time."

"Growing up is like that from time to time" said Mrs. Weasley. "I hear people stirring upstairs; why don't you go change and wash up. By the time you get you're turn at the bathroom, I'll probably have breakfast made."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I believe I might be getting a little hungry anyway."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and headed over to the stairs. Ginny had just came down the stairs and Harry spun her around in greeting before hurrying back upstairs to change. Mrs. Weasley laughed at the surprised expression on her daughters face.

"What's he doing up so early?" Ginny asked grumpily as she went to get a cup of tea before going out to gather the eggs.

"He said he had some nightmares," Mrs. Weasley said. "He couldn't get back to sleep so he came down to do some baking."

"Harry is going to make somebody a nice wife some day", Ginny said smiling. She was sipping her cup of tea and looking at the letter Harry had written to Hermione.

"Harry does have a lot of different good qualities. I hope you don't think that I was trying to scare you away from him last night dear. He's a very likable lad."

"I know Mum. I'm sorry we're both so confused about things we can or shouldn't do."

"Well, just so you know; it's a bit confusing for your mother also. I've had all this experience with the boys but none with raising a pretty girl through this stage. I don't want you to hate me in later years for doing too little or interfering too much."

"Just remember what Grandmum Prewitt did when you were young. And remember that I am on the side you were on. That's all I ask." Ginny gave her mother a hug on the way out to the henhouse.

"I'm trying, dear, I really am" Mrs. Weasley muttered to the empty kitchen. Percy and Mr. Weasley came down at that point and were followed twenty minutes later by the twins. George said, "Harry said he'd be down in a few minutes but he was calling dibs on his cake to make sure it was edible. When did he have time to make a cake? And for breakfast?"

Mr. Weasley's ears perked up at that little bit. "Sounds like something Ron would suggest; we have cake for breakfast. Maybe there is something wrong in that bedroom itself? Something that affects the appetite?"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at her husband. "How many almost teenagers have we raised here? It's just a phase they all go through. Harry came down early to make something for all of us and yes it is a breakfast cake!"

Ginny came back in at that point with the eggs and helped her mother by making the toast for everybody and getting the juice out for the table. Everybody was pitching in getting the morning meal ready. Mrs. Weasley had just about got everything placed on the table when there was a scratching at the window. "Paper's here" she called out to anybody in general.

George was the closest to the window so he grabbed a couple of sickles and opened the window to take the paper from the delivery owl. He put the money in the pouch on the birds' leg and watched it as it went on its way to the next delivery. George handed the paper to his father who was just sitting down at the table.

Harry had just come down and seated himself at the table when Mr. Weasley gasped. Everyone looked down to the end of the table so see a strange look on Mr. Weasleys face.

"Molly" he said, "you better come here and see this first." Harry watched Mrs. Weasley go to the other end of the table. When she saw what he was pointing out, the Weasley children saw their mothers face get angry. She then shook her head sadly and looked down the table. She sighed and then nodded her head to her husband.

Mr. Weasley folded the paper back up and then passed it to Percy. "This is for Harry. Don't anybody else look at it until he's seen it first!" Percy dutifully passed it through to George, who passed it over Ginny's outstretched hands to Harry.

Harry stared at the folded paper for a second before he unfolded it and held it up before him. A long minute passed while everyone held his or her breath in puzzlement. Harry folded the paper backup and put it down on his empty plate. He stood up and announced that he would be up in his room for a couple of hours and would appreciate not being disturbed. The family watched in silence as Harry turned and went up the stairs.

The scramble to grab that paper by the junior members of the family was truly a sight to behold. It was Ginny who eventually fought her way through the rest of her brothers to claim it. She actually snarled for everyone to back off and let her read it aloud. When she opened it however she only scanned it for a second before racing up the stairs herself!

"Breakfast is suspended" came the announcement from Mrs. Weasley. The three brothers looked at their mother in shock! 'Breakfast – delayed? Whatever was going on?'

Mr. Weasley started moving plates and platters around on the table. "There's enough room now so we can all look at the same time." After a cleared space had been made in front of Mr. Weasley, he laid out the front page of the Daily Prophet so that everyone could see it! The twins whistled as they read the main headline:

_The Boy Who Shops - Harry Potter Visits Diagon Alley!_

In preparation for his attendance at Hogwarts Academy, Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', made the rounds of shops in Diagon Alley yesterday. While no pictures are available as yet of the boy wizard, the proprietors of various shops said that 'famous scar' was immediately identifiable. Clerks at…

"Poor Harry" came from George. He shook his head sadly. "He was doing so well for a while."

"That's not all of it either," Fred said. He pointed to a small box at the bottom of the column.

**Related Stories:**

_Ollivander's Temporarily Closes after Visit from Harry Potter! Pg 4_

_Who Were the Two Lovely Witches Harry Dined With? Pg 5_

_History of the Boy-Who-Lived. Pg 7_

_Where Has Harry Potter Been? Pg 8_

_Minister of Magic issues Statement on Harry Shopping Locally! Pg 2_

"This is a bunch of garbage," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "The poor boy should have some privacy after all!"

"Thank goodness only a few people know where Harry is now," Mr. Weasley stated. "We'd be up to our armpits in reporters otherwise!"

"Let's get back to breakfast before it totally gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said folding up the paper. "Everybody eat and I'll get a tray ready to take up for Harry and Ginny."

"I doubt Harry will feel like eating anything" Mr. Weasley said reaching for some toast. He didn't feel much like eating himself after reading the front page. 'Poor Harry must be beside himself' he thought.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – Stressed

Ginny didn't have to go as far as she thought to catch up with Harry. She found him slumped on the floor outside her door with his head sunk down on his knees. She sat beside him and threw an arm across his shoulders.

'_**It's ok Harry. It's just a silly paper.'**_

Harry raised his teary eyes up to meet Ginny's gaze. "Just read by almost everybody in the wizarding world. People are going to pay attention to that! Every time I see that Boy-Who-Lived phrase, it just says the Parents-Who-Died to me! I miss them so much Ginny!"

Ginny pulled Harry into a tighter hug, wondering what she could say to make Harry feel better. She ran her hand through Harry's hair hoping to calm him a little.

"It's not enough that I haven't got my real parents, but I'm also supposed to be this hero. Maybe I'm just not allowed to have a normal life! Do you suppose your mum or dad know a good invisibility charm?"

Smiling at the idea of an invisible Harry, Ginny pulled Harry over so that he had his head lying on her leg. She rubbed his back slowly as he fought against his tears and his anger.

"I know it's not fair to put all that on you but we'll figure something out. At least you will be at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Nobody to deal with except students. And I promise to help keep the troublemakers away from you!"

"That's another one of the things I'm worried about; people getting hurt if they are around me. Look at what happened yesterday. What if I can't protect you or Ron?"

"Harry, nobody is asking you to protect them, especially me. You're going to be learning to protect yourself. Dumbledore promised that! If you can share what you learn with me, maybe we can guard each other's back. Can you do that for me and for yourself?"

"I think I can promise that. But I've loss so much already: my parents, 10 years at the Dursley's. I'm not sure I can survive if anything would happen to you!"

'_**Harry, I think some of the problems you have are just in your head.'**_

'_**Is that just a polite way of saving I'm crazy?'**_

'_**No, but you are worrying about things before they happen. Again. **__**Dumbledore said that attacks might happen- not that they will! Nobody is asking you to go off and fight the next Dark Lord now. Or ever! You are only 11 and need to learn magic!'**_

Harry sat up at that and moved across the hall to sit facing Ginny. He wiped away his tears and gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry if I seem to be overreacting, but I really don't want this attention. I just want to go to Hogwarts and be a normal kid."

Ginny thought for a second and hung her head. She tried to speak without blushing. "Harry I think you're anything but normal, but not because you're that 'BOY' but because you've a good heart and would do anything for any friends you have. That includes every member of my family! What you've done since you've been here and just who you are what makes you very special!"

"I think I speak for the rest of my family saying that we agree with that Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was standing halfway up the stairway holding a tray with two plates of food and a couple of mugs of tea. "Although you asked for some privacy, I believe you also called dibs on the cake you made. Arthur and the boys can't finish their breakfast until you at least have some of yours!"

Ginny smiled at the way her mum's logic worked to blackmail Harry into eating at least some of his breakfast. Ginny opened her door and the two children went into her bedroom. Harry went and sat on her chair and Mrs. Weasley put the tray down in front of him. "Arthur explained to me about your trunk Harry and he's just curious enough to want to be there when you open the 'other' side. We'll do that after supper, if you can wait that long."

"I can wait" Harry replied. He took a bite out of the cake he had made and smiled in satisfaction. "I don't want to hold Mr. Weasley up so you can tell him it's safe enough to eat."

"You may not get to enjoy another piece if the twins have anything to say about it. They were fighting amongst themselves over who was going to have the last piece."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated a moment and then spoke. "My mother used to tell me when I got upset that the muggle queen had a very good saying during that war in the 40's. It was 'Keep Calm and Carry On'. That may be a lesson for you Harry. If people see you don't have a reaction to all this folderol, maybe you can just get them to believe it means nothing to you. And they'll stop."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, that's definitely something I'll think about."

Mrs. Weasley dropped a kiss on the top of Harry's head and then went over and whispered in her daughters' ear. Ginny nodded her head in understanding and sat up to give her mom a hug. Just before she exited the room, she turned back to address the pair. "Remember you both promised to get to your schoolbooks today as well as write back to Hermione. You're allowed to keep the door closed for a bit."

Harry looked up in surprise as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her. _**'I thought we weren't allowed any closed doors?'**_

'_**Special circumstances was all mum said. She thinks you're too upset to take advantage of me.'**_ Ginny snickered and Harry joined her.

"Not that I think you want it", Harry said as his grin vanished, "but you've got more to add to your scrapbook collection."

"Prat!"

"Yes"

"Idiot!"

"Probably"

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

Both looked at each other for a moment and then Harry smiled! "I was just kind of wishing…"

"…that nobody would make a big deal about a boy named Harry starting Hogwarts." Ginny finished. She slipped down to sit on the floor. Harry put the tray of food down on the floor and then sat next to Ginny as they both ate.

"This is pretty good cake Harry. You're going to make Mum jealous if you keep this up."

"Can't have that! I really don't want any of the Weasley women mad at me. I've got enough problems already!"

Harry finished his breakfast, then leaned over, and gave Ginny a long hug. "It's a good thing I've got you around, Ginny Weasley. Otherwise, I'd get all panicky anytime something new came up."

"Don't you forget that Mr. Potter" Ginny said as she tweaked Harry's nose a little. Harry picked her up off the floor and dropped her on her bed. They got into a fierce but brief pillow fight until they both were laughing too hard to continue.

When they both got their breath back, Harry leaned over to place a kiss on Ginny's cheek. "What was that for?" asked the blushing girl.

"For not giving up on me when I get all moody and upset."

"Harry, I think I kind of understand the position you are in and that you don't want any of that kind of attention. Even if it's the Boy-Who-Lived that may be going to Hogwarts, it's Harry that will make friends and get detentions and all that normal stuff."

"I definitely need to keep hanging around this household," Harry said, "maybe the smartness will rub off on me."

"No, it's just all us women folk really" Ginny said giggling. "We just let the boys think that they have ideas!"

"OK, can I humbly propose you write your letter to Hermione while I tell you what I found out in that book of Dumbledore's about this mental connection?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go downstairs and get some paper and ink."

"I left my letter to Hermione down there and I'll go tell your mum that I'm somewhat back to normal and she can quit worrying."

"Sorry, Harry, but that'll never happen! Mum is a born worrier; she told me once that as soon as a child is born, all mothers develop the worry syndrome."

Mrs. Weasley was just about to head back upstairs when she heard footsteps coming down. Seeing Ginny emerge first with a smile made the woman very proud of her daughter. She had decided to give Ginny a chance at breaking through Harry's bad mood and it seemed that it had worked.

Harry had brought the tray of dishes down and began washing all the remaining breakfast dishes. When Mrs. Weasley joined him at the sink and began drying, Harry looked over at her and just smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast. I guess I need to get over this feeling of being on display."

When the dishes were finished, Harry went back upstairs to get a book to read while Ginny read the note that Harry had written. She asked to see it because she didn't want to repeat anything Harry had said.

Mrs. Weasley saw Harry come down with the book that Dumbledore had sent to him. While it was not exactly a course book that he was reading, it wasn't something trivial like Ron's Quidditch magazines. Harry sat across from Ginny and propped the book up between them as he read. Mrs. Weasley noticed that Ginny seemed to take a much longer time writing her letter. She put her quill down a few times and just stared out into space as if she was thinking of the right words to say. She also asked Harry to help her with her spelling a few times and Harry came around the table each time to look at her letter.

Harry finally put his book down and looked around the kitchen. As he got up to go back upstairs, Ginny finished her writing in a rush. Ginny called out to Harry and he turned around as she waved her letter in the air. Harry walked back, took her letter, and ran upstairs to send Hedwig off.

"Have problems, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Not really mum. Just some things I wanted to say and had to reorganize things so that I wasn't repeating what Harry wrote."

"Why did you need some spelling help? You're usually pretty good about that with all the reading you do."

"I was trying to tell Hermione about some of the new muggle things I saw when we went shopping and I didn't want her to think I was stupid. That's why I checked with Harry. I hope she can get her parents permission to come over here next week. I think she liked being around the magical world."

"The magical world or a specific young witch and wizard?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile. Ginny smiled and said that it was nice meeting another girl going to Hogwarts.

Harry came down the stairs running and said that he saw another owl flying toward the Burrow as he launched Hedwig out the window.

Ginny along with her mother followed Harry outside and watched as he caught a big package the owl dropped. The twins had hurried in from the Quidditch pitch to see what had arrived. They were holding their brooms over their shoulders as Harry unwrapped his new broom. They whistled in appreciation of the sleekness and asked Harry if they could ride it.

Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley with hope on his face. "Oh go ahead, get it out of your systems. I'll call you in for lunch!"

The four ran laughing back down the path as Mrs. Weasley turned to go back in to the Burrow. After Harry's' morning, a little bit of flying would be just the thing to pick up his spirits!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 – Soup for Supper

Unfortunately, the twins, Harry and Ginny didn't get a lot of flying done because of some rainstorms that were going over the area. While a little rain never hurt anybody, it was the flash of lightning and the sound of the rumbling thunder that drove the four youngsters back to the Burrow after only fifteen minutes.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the sight of the four dripping people in her kitchen but did a quick drying charm and sent everyone upstairs to change into completely dry clothes. When Harry and Ginny came back down only a few minutes later, there were warm mugs of cocoa waiting for them.

George and Fred came down a little later and asked Harry to tell them about how he had come into possession of a new Nimbus. Ginny took great delight in relating how Mr. Lupin had his friend in the shop make Harry believe he was in big trouble. The clerk ended up saying that only way he could get rid of the problem was to walk out of the shop with a new broom! The twins had such a long laugh at Harry's gullibility that Harry decided to try getting back at them with a prank of his own.

After a small lunch, the twins went back up to their room to work on some 'important school issues'. Mrs. Weasley, not fooled in the slightest, told them that any messes they made were their responsibility. The twins bowed in reply and left after just bouncing Harry between them briefly.

Harry and Ginny finished up the dishes and Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he could give another cooking lesson that afternoon. When she asked what he was planning on making, Harry smiled and said 'stone soup'. Mrs. Weasley chuckled while Ginny looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You can't make soup out of stones," Ginny said. "Even Ron wouldn't eat that!"

Harry pulled up a chair and told Ginny the old story about making stone soup. She finally got the idea and giggled at the mischief that Harry was about to create. Harry said he needed both Ginny and her mother to cooperate with the deception but it might be a good chance to prank the twins. They both agreed and made their plans for later in the afternoon.

Ginny asked her mother if she and Harry could share reading one of their course books together. She agreed if they could concentrate on their reading and she could question them about what they read. They both nodded and Mrs. Weasley said they could stretch out on the floor in the living room while they read. Ginny went upstairs to fetch her potions book while Harry talked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you expecting Hedwig back today, Harry?"

"No, I wrote Hermione that she could keep her overnight. She wanted to know what to feed her so I sent some general care instructions in my note. I wonder if she gets the Prophet? I hope not. I'd like to explain some things to her from my side."

"I doubt it Harry. It's mostly a subscription unless you're in an area like the Ministry or Diagon Alley where a lot of magical folk are."

"That's good to know" Harry said. "I don't want her to get the wrong ideas about me."

Ginny had returned with her copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and the two children went into the living room with Mrs. Weasley following right behind them. Mrs. Weasley sat in one of the easy chairs and took up her knitting. It was something maroon in color and Harry started wondering which of the Weasley's would get something maroon for Christmas.

Harry and Ginny made themselves comfortable on the floor and began reading the book. Harry read for a bit and then Ginny took over. After a couple of chapters, they quit talking out loud and just read silently; pointing out to each other when it was time to turn a page.

'_**Thanks for that reading me that explanation this morning, Harry, but it's not exactly us is it?' **_

'_**No but it's a starting place to get the basics from. I think I'll keep trying to build up my mental defenses. Maybe it'll help with the nightmares.'**_

'_**Me too. Let's make this a shared effort!'**_

'_**Of course, Miss Weasley. Sorry the rain came up before you got a chance to ride my Nimbus.'**_

'_**Another time, soon. I had enough fun just watching you get around on it. You're a good flyer Harry!'**_

'_**I give all credit to my pretty instructor! But we'd better get back to reading.'**_

Mrs. Weasley called a halt after the two had been reading for an hour or so. Ginny got up and gave her mum the book, pointed out where they had stopped and then went and sat back down next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley went through the chapters they had read and asked both of them three or four questions apiece. She was surprised that they came back with the correct answers each time. She would have been more amazed that the real solution was that when one didn't know the answer the other would supply it! It seemed that the mental connection also gave them an improved memory!

Harry and Ginny were pleased at the praise Mrs. Weasley gave them. Ginny asked her mother if Harry and she could continue studying this way as it seemed to work really well. She said yes on the classes they had in common but they needed to study their separate classes apart. Both agreed that idea made sense but suggested that maybe they could quiz each other. Mrs. Weasley said she would talk to Mr. Weasley about that idea.

Ginny asked if it was time for the cooking lesson. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock and then asked Harry to fetch the twins down from their room.

When the twins arrived at the kitchen Harry, Ginny and their mother were all seated at the table. Ginny was the one prepared to take notes this time, as she wanted to remember 'one of Harry's favorites'.

The twins were very doubtful about something that was called stone soup. It was their mother who said that it was an old recipe that she had had once when she was younger. That made the idea a little more believable for them.

When Harry sent the twins and Ginny out to gather a dozen fist-sized rocks, they didn't notice their mother hiding the smile on her face. Harry got a medium cauldron out, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. When the three came back inside with their rocks, Harry made them clean and wash them very carefully. He looked at each stone carefully before adding to the cauldron. After letting it boil for a bit, Harry added some seasoning and let it go for a bit.

The twins were then kept busy for a better part of an hour fetching things as Harry or Mrs. Weasley tasted the 'soup' saying that it needed just 'one more thing' to make it taste better. Neither George of Fred noticed that while they were sent out to the garden to fetch ingredients, their sister was sent to the pantry or the fridge for items.

George was the one to catch on after Ginny added some beef to the mix. "This is awful cheeky, Harry. I'm quite proud of you!" he whispered. He settled back at the table giving Ginny a squeeze and his mother a shake of his head in disbelief.

Just before it was time for Mr. Weasley to come home, Harry tasted the soup for the last time and declared it perfect. Harry said there was one last step to take and he asked for volunteers. George didn't hesitate to raise his brothers' hand. Fred stepped up to the cauldron and Harry handed him a big ladle. When Fred asked what he was supposed to do, Harry just told him to fish out the rocks.

"You really didn't expect to eat those things, did you?" Harry asked.

Fred was halfway through getting the rocks out when he realized what had been happening all afternoon! He turned to find the rest of his family just laughing at the expression on his face.

Ginny came over and gave Fred a hug. "If I ever want stone soup again, I'll just ask my wonderful big brothers who are such wonderful cooks!" She ran giggling to hide behind her mother when Fred started chasing her.

Mr. Weasley came in to the kitchen at that moment to find the twins chasing Ginny and Harry around laughing. Mr. Weasley came over and stood by his wife as he avoided the running children. "I never know what to expect these days when I come through that door."

Mrs. Weasley turned and gave her husband a kiss and a hug. "Harry has been giving the twins a lesson on making stone soup this afternoon!"

"There's no such thing as stone soup!"

"Well, the twins know that. Now!" Mrs. Weasley said laughing. "Let's corral them now so we can eat."

Each parent caught one of the twins and everybody settled down to get ready for supper. Harry and Ginny willingly set the table as they continued their laughter and discussions. Even the twins admitted that it was a marvelous prank! Mrs. Weasley ladled out the soup for everyone to enjoy and the family had a nice supper. It had to be explained to Percy once he had been seated but he did not seem to enjoy the humor of the situation very much.

After a dessert of apple pie, everyone went into the living room for the family meeting. Harry stated his possible problem again and waited for suggestions. Percy piped in first with the idea of just posting a notice in the main hall that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts just to study and wasn't interested in anything other that friendship with his fellow students. Harry thanked Percy for his idea before Percy excused himself to go back upstairs. Harry wondered privately why Percy seemed so uninvolved with the rest of his family.

The twins of course had a number of suggestions for Harry. The first was just an oversize cap that completely covered Harry's head except for holes at his eyes and ears. Harry tried it on for the amusement of Ginny, but said he would rather not live his life as a bank robber. George and Fred next told Harry that they would act as his official witch screeners at Hogwarts and that nobody would get pass their 'inspection criteria'. The look that their mother gave them made the twins quickly withdraw that offer. The twins seriously told Harry that they were working on something that would provide Harry with a different disguise every day but they had not perfected it yet. Harry, mindful of the last batch of inventions the twins had given them, thanked them anyway for their ongoing efforts.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought that the best idea for Harry was to avoid any one on one situation with anybody he wasn't sure about. Harry thought it might be a good idea but he wasn't sure he wanted anybody burdened with 'Harry escort'. Ginny said she wouldn't mind doing it but her mother reminded her that she was not going to be at Hogwarts every day and over the weekends. Ginny settled back in her chair with disappointment.

"It's too bad Harry doesn't already have a girlfriend that people know about," Ginny said sadly.

'_**Volunteering then?'**_

'_**No, just saying…'**_

"But that would make her just as big a target as me. I can't allow anybody to do that!" Harry said emphatically.

"We could make someone up that lives far away, I suppose" Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad" George asked, "are there still arraigned marriages?"

"Yes, but they are really rare" Mr. Weasley answered. "And they all to have to be registered with the Ministry. Somehow I think that anybody who was supposed to be with Harry would have shown up by now!"

"Excuse me", Harry said. "I thought arraigned marriages were done away with. They are still allowed in the magical world?"

"It's usually a custom carried on only by the old pure blood families," Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley continued the thought. "Arraigned marriages are usually put together for the sake of power or money or both. They are a way of settling old debts or guaranteeing a peaceful coexistence between rival families. It's still quite rare."

"I think it's a shame that people can't just choose who they are supposed to spend their life with."

'_**Got that right, Harry!'**_

'_**Is this another instance of volunteering for something or someone?'**_

Ginny turned her head to the window momentarily so that her red cheeks weren't seen by anyone. "Are all the registrations done with our Ministry for even the ones that happen with overseas people?" Ginny asked finally.

"No, those registrations are commonly with the Ministry of the country the female is in" Mr. Weasley stated after a couple of seconds of thought.

"Well, that's Harry's out then" Fred stated. "He's in a previously arraigned marriage with someone from the states. Therefore, he is spoken for. I think that covers it completely."

"And how are we supposed to tell this little fable to everyone in magical England before I get to Hogwarts?"

"Ah Harry, how little you know" George said. "Did nobody inform you that our dear neighbor, one Xenoplius Lovegood, is the editor in chief for _The Quibbler_? I think he would be glad to print a story about Harry Potter's love life. It would be good for his papers circulation and would guarantee you being mostly left alone Harry."

"I think that's an excellent idea. How about we go over and visit with Xeno this weekend," Mr. Weasley said. "I think he would do it if you explained the circumstances to him."

"OK, I think that might work" Harry said. "But what do I say to people who ask about details."

"That's the brilliant part," Ginny said with a smile. "You tell the truth and deny any knowledge about any arraigned marriage. You're not lying and other people will think whatever they want about the subject."

"I guess that solves your problem Harry," Mrs. Weasley said standing.

"Thanks for all the thought and effort" Harry said sincerely. "I'm sorry I've arrived here with such a baggage train of problems. I'm really indebted to you all for the help and understanding."

"Harry, our offer still stands," said one of the twins. "Anything extra you have, problems, money, girls - we'll be happy to hel..oww!"

Mrs. Weasley had grabbed each of the twins by an ear and steered them towards the stairs! "Say goodnight boys!"

"Goodnight Mum, Dad!" "Goodnight Ginny, Harry!"

Mrs. Weasley turned around with a smile after the twins left. "I guess we can get to your packing practice now, Harry."

Harry was excited to try to get into his trunk and see what his parents had left for him! He and Ginny went running up the stairs followed at a more sedate pace by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 - A Rude Message

By the time the adults had arrived upstairs Harry and Ginny had emptied his trunk out and had it sitting on his bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room and sat on Ron's bed to oversee the opening. Ginny was shifting her weight back and forth nervously as she knew how important this was to Harry.

"Is there anything special you have to do to open the side you want?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"I sure hope not, Mr. Weasley. Professor Lupin didn't say anything about a password and there wasn't anything in the letter from my parents about it."

Harry looked at the latch on the side of the trunk he had opened and then turned the trunk around so that he was looking at the supposed backside. He looked at the side closest to him and then felt the back and sides carefully to discover if there was a hidden switch. He found nothing unusual. He said 'open' but nothing happened. He looked to the other people in the room for suggestions.

Ginny came up with the first suggestion. "Try pushing on the crest on this side of the trunk Harry." When Harry placed his palm on the crest it only glowed for a moment before resuming its' normal appearance.

"Have you checked the bottom of the trunk for any instructions or latches Harry?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley." Harry turned the trunk up on its side so that he could see the bottom. Other than a faded label, there was nothing to see or feel there. Harry turned the trunk upright again.

"It's on the opposite side from the regular opening side Harry" said Mr. Weasley. "Maybe the opening command has to be reversed somehow."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement. He was willing to try almost anything to get at what his parents might have left him. Standing back a couple of paces, Harry said the command "Nepo!"

There was a loud buzz that came from trunk and it began shaking. Ginny had come up besides Harry and watched the trunk around his shoulder. The shaking stopped suddenly and a ticking replaced the buzzing. There was a sudden ding and a red envelope suddenly appeared, floating over the trunk.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "A Howler!"

"Grab it Harry before it explodes" Mr. Weasley said rising from the bed.

"What's a Howler?" asked Harry grabbing the envelope out of midair.

"It's a very rude letter" Ginny replied. "Mum has sent a few to Hogwarts for the twins after their mischief making."

"Better let me set up a silencing charm," said Mrs. Weasley waving her wand. "We don't want to wake up the rest of the household."

Harry waited until after Mrs. Weasley finished her spell before starting to open the envelope. He stopped before he opened it all the way to motion to Ginny to go sit with her parents. When he finished prying the seal open, the envelope (brandishing a realistic set of lips) began yelling!

'_NOT EVEN CLOSE! YOU HAVE TO DO A LOT BETTER IF YOU WANT INTO THIS TRUNK! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THIS FROM ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER - HARRY JAMES POTTER! BEGONE BEFORE THE AURORS ARRIVE! NOW!' _

There was a pause and then the Howler continued in a quieter voice.

'_Harry, if this is you, I'm sorry for all the security. If you've made it this far then you already have had the key in your hands to open the other side of this trunk! Enjoy your time at Hogwarts and keep the memory of the Marauders alive!'_

The envelope quit talking and dissolved into a shower of confetti. Harry looked around the room to see the shocked faces of the Weasley's. Harry imagined that his face had a somewhat similar appearance and he pulled his chair around to sit down.

"That was quite a warning, wasn't it?" Harry looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for help. "Do you think the Aurors are actually on their way?"

"I don't think so" Mr. Weasley replied. "You are the one the trunk is keyed to. You are the rightful owner now. I think it would have reported a theft if somebody else tried to open it."

"That's a relief then."

"Harry" Ginny asked, "do you suppose that was your father's voice? It was a bit scary."

"That wasn't James Potter's voice," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

Harry stared at Mr. Weasley, waiting for an explanation of that last statement.

Mrs. Weasley patted the bed beside her. Harry came over and sat down and Mrs. Weasley threw an arm around his shoulders. "We've met your parents Harry and I'm sorry we haven't told you before. However, we knew you would have questions and we couldn't tell you anything more than we met each other a couple of times. They seemed to be very nice people and I'm sorry we can't tell you any more about them."

"That's ok, I understand" Harry replied. "I probably would have pestered you both without finding out anything important. I hope that whatever's in the trunk will let me know them a little better."

"I hope so to Harry" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Whatever did it mean by remembering the Marauders?"

"I think whoever left that Howler was one of my Dads friends - either Peter or Sirius. I think that he wanted me to have some fun at Hogwarts and enjoy life. At least, I hope that's what it means."

Ginny had been thinking since the message ended. "Harry, the Howler said you've already held the key to opening the trunk in your hands. Do you suppose it means the key for your vault at Gringotts?"

"Maybe it's just that simple Ginny. Mrs. Weasley do you still have my key?"

"I'll have to go down to our room to fetch it Harry. Wait right here and I'll be right back."

Mrs. Weasley left the room to fetch Harry's vault key. Ginny joined Harry in looking for a keyhole on any part of the trunk. They even pealed the old label off the bottom to see if there was a hidden panel underneath it. They found nothing!

Harry had sat back down and waited for Mrs. Weasley to come back. When she came back, Harry took the key from her outstretched hand. Not knowing what to do with it, Harry moved it around the sides of the trunk. No keyhole appeared even when Harry pressed the key onto both of the Potter crests on the lid!

It was a puzzled bunch of people who ended up staring at the trunk on Harry's bed. Harry was losing hope of being able to get into the trunk and find out what was there. The other three were wondering what Harry supposedly already had that would unlock the trunks' secrets.

Mrs. Weasley finally broke the loud quiet in the room. "I'm sorry you couldn't find a way in Harry, but we all keep thinking about that message. But now it's time to turn in. You both need to get a good night's sleep as your going to Hogwarts tomorrow. We'll get to the trunk again."

Mr. Weasley got up and ruffled Harry's head playfully. "Get a good nights sleep then. At least you'll be away from the twins for a bit tomorrow."

Harry smiled at that and leaned into the hug Mrs. Weasley gave him. She waited in the doorway while Ginny came over and gave Harry a hug. "Things will look better tomorrow Harry. Maybe you can owl Professor Lupin about that trunk."

"Thanks Ginny, we'll try that next I guess." Harry smiled as Ginny hurried to catch up with her mother.

'_**Blue Skies, Harry!'**_

'_**You too, Ginerva Molly Weasley!'**_

Harry heard a mental chuckle as the footsteps went down the stairs. Harry pulled the trunk off his bed and set it back down at the foot of his bed. He stared at it a long time, trying to figure out the big puzzle that was sitting in front of him. There was something nagging him about that message but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He eventually gave up and began thumbing through the magical creature book he had trying to relax.

It was almost time to turn the lights out when Harry felt a huge gasp of surprise coming through his connection with Ginny. He straightened up in bed and prepared to run down the stairs.

'_**Ginny are you ok? What happened?'**_

'_**Don't come down here Harry! I am ok. I was looking at some of the books that Madame Pomfrey wants me to read. There are…pictures of people in one of them.'**_

'_**Pictures?'**_

"_**Go away, Harry Potter! It's an… anatomy book!'**_

_**Harry tried to put as much embarrassment from himself back to Ginny as he felt coming from her. 'I'm sorry Ginny!'**_

'_**You should be. Now I have to show this to Mum in the morning. She'll kill me if I even think about hiding this!'**_

'_**Ginny, I promise never to speak anything about this again. And I definitely promise never ever to quiz you about what you learn from that book!' **_

Harry shut down the connection quickly before Ginny could storm back at him. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a very interesting day!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 - Back to Hogwarts

Harry had a bucket of very cold water thrown on him first thing in the morning! Sputtering through the water, Harry saw that both the twins were in his doorway grinning. "Instructions from our dear sister Harry. Told us not to ask questions."

Wringing out his shirt, Harry just smiled at the twins. "I believe I might have deserved this one. Am I square with Ginny now or do I have to grovel a bit?"

"Groveling in private is a good idea. Away from Mum preferentially. Whatever you did to offend our fair sister is probably not something she needs to find out about. We are judging it harmless as she came to us instead of Mum."

"Ok, thanks for the advice. Anything we can do for you while we're at Hogwarts today?"

"Taking requests from us is just asking to end up in trouble, Harry. Let's get you settled in before we start using you in pranking others."

"Thanks. Tell your mum I'll be down directly as I've already had my shower."

The twins laughed and headed back down for breakfast. Harry dried himself off and was soon sitting down to one of Mrs. Weasley's tasty meals. Ginny had popped him on the back of the head on the way to her seat so Harry figured he wasn't in too much trouble. She did smile shyly at him when he was passing the plate of toast around.

'_**Rotten situation last night. I am sorry for picking on you because I was frustrated!'**_

'_**It's ok, just not something I normally think of. It is somewhat hard to avoid seeing some things with six males in the house! You've been punished for it so we're square now.'**_

'_**More talking later at Hogwarts?'**_

'_**Maybe, Mr. Potter.'**_

Harry looked down toward the other end of the table. "Are you or Mrs. Weasley escorting us to Hogwarts or Hogsmeade this morning, sir?"

"No" Mr. Weasley replied. "We got a notice by school owl this morning that said a dedicated floo route from here to the Hospital Wing has been set up since Ginny will be traveling back and forth. All you have to say is the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. It was quite nice of Dumbledore to do that."

Harry groaned in his seat and laid his head on the table. "What's wrong Harry?" came from George.

"It's a good thing Ginny is going to be studying healing" Harry said. "I'm going to need fixing up every time I floo anywhere!"

Ginny giggled across the table at Harry. "And if you keep ending up landing on me, we're both going to need healing!"

Mr. Weasley shook his head at the statements that Harry made. "It isn't all that difficult to control your landing Harry. It's just a mater of controlling the magic in the floo system. You know how to connect with the magic of the charms in your broom; travel by floo is kind of the same. When you get to the hearth you want, you just stop the magic from pushing you forward. Like braking on your broom."

"That sounds almost too simple to work" Harry said. "I guess I've been to busy worrying about the landing to notice the magic itself. I'll try it your way Mr. Weasley and see if it works better for me."

"If it's all the same to you Harry" Ginny said smiling, "I'll go through after you. It probably will safer for me that way!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny as the twins laughed at his discomfort. Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ginny that while she thought that they might be back by lunch, she wouldn't be surprised it they were kept a bit longer. Harry said if there were time, he would give Ginny a tour around the school and maybe visit Hagrid.

The family finished their breakfast and Mr. Weasley left for work. Harry and Ginny went to get their book bags and note taking supplies. Harry strapped on the wand holder he had received and went to rejoin Ginny in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley handed them each their wands. Ginny pushed hers in pocket. Harry got help from George in loading up his wand holder properly so all he had to do was flex his wrist one way and his wand immediately went into his hand.

Ginny graciously stepped aside with a grin to let Harry had first chance at the floo. Harry waggled his eyebrows at Ginny making her laugh as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. Taking a deep breathe and remembering what Mr. Weasley had said earlier, Harry threw the powder and clearly said 'Hospital Wing at Hogwarts'.

Trying to concentrate, Harry actually felt the magic this time going through the floo network. There were no other grates or fireplaces so that when Harry saw light in front of him he tried using the magic as a braking agent, slowing him down. When he emerged from the fireplace, Harry only took a couple of steps instead of his usual uncontrolled fall. A smiling Harry looked around to see Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore waiting in seats in the office. Hearing another arrival, Harry leapt out of the way to avoid the incoming Ginny and they helped each other brush the dust and soot off themselves.

"Well done, Harry and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore stood up and waving his wand got rid of the rest of the aftereffects of the floo travel from the youngsters. "It seems you're getting the hang of magical travel Harry," Dumbledore said. "Miss Weasley, we'll see you later at lunch. Harry, let's go for a walk".

Waving goodbye to Ginny and Madame Pomfrey, Harry followed the older wizard out of the medical wing. Dumbledore set a brisk pace as he headed for one of the classrooms on the first floor. "We're going to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom." Dumbledore said. "There are some books there I would like you to look at before you come back to start classes. Professor Quirrel has not reported in as yet but I think I have found an adequate replacement for you at this time."

"You won't be instructing me yourself then, sir?" Harry asked with some disappointment.

"Do you believe that there's a right place and time for some things to occur Harry?" When Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued, "There may be time down the road when I may take a hand in training you myself but you must get the basics in place before then. I fear I am too old to do some of the things that must be done with you now, so I have found you someone a little closer to your own age. Do not worry, we will have conversations about what you learn and what progress you may wish to make. My Fridays are open until school starts if you wish to visit or to avail yourself of the library."

When Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of the library, Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "Your mother was usually found in the library during her spare moments. She had a great love for learning, which I see you have inherited. Your father on the other hand, was more interested in creating a little havoc his first couple of years here. I hope the Marauders aren't planning on making reappearance while you study here."

Harry saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and thought he might enjoy a good prank from time to time. "Of course not sir. We're here to learn as I understand it."

"Just remember Harry that all learning doesn't necessarily have to be done in a classroom. Well, here we are, the professor is waiting for you. You and Miss Weasley are invited to join us in the Great Hall for lunch. We'll see you later."

"Good morning then Headmaster." Harry watched the headmaster walk back towards the Great Hall and his office. Harry tried to settle himself down. He just had the horrible thought that it might be Professor Snape on the other side of the door. Harry shuddered in anticipation but didn't give into the temptation to panic.

'_**Ginny?'**_

"_**Kind of busy Harry!'**_

'_**Just forgot to wish you good luck. See you at lunch!'**_

Harry got a warm feeling and a mental hug from Ginny through their connection. Fighting back a blush at the emotion Ginny had sent, Harry turned the door and walked into the classroom. To find Professor Lupin waiting for him!

"Remus" Harry exclaimed with delight, "you're my special instructor? That's great!"

"We'll see Harry. Time for instruction. Take a seat and let's begin."

Professor Lupin spent the better part of an hour going over the basics of magic and then another hour giving a lesson of basic spells that Harry could use for defense. He allowed Harry to ask questions and answered them as best he could. Harry was amazed at the number of things he could use against a potential foe. Everything from a tickling charm to placing objects between himself and his opponent. Harry dutifully wrote everything down to review later. Remus eventually called for a break and let Harry get up and move around a little.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Hi Ginny. How is Madame Pomfrey?'**_

"_**We're having a lot of interesting conversations so far. Who's your instructor - Dumbledore?'**_

'_**Remus actually. We're on a break now.'**_

'_**Have you asked him about your trunk yet?'**_

'_**Just about to. Talk later.'**_

'_**Say Hi to him for me.'**_

Harry turned around to find Remus staring at him. "And how is Ginny this morning?" he asked of Harry.

"That obvious, was it?"

"You're going to have to do a better job of disguising those talks Harry if you wish to communicate with Miss Weasley that way. You don't want to draw any extra attention to her or you."

"You're right professor. We'll work it out so it's not so obvious to others."

"Did you have any luck getting your trunk unlocked Harry?"

"Unfortunately no. All my tries just unlocked a Howler that first insulted me and then told me I had already held the key to opening the other side. I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you?"

"Sorry, if I knew, I would have told you back at the Leaky Cauldron. I am sure there will be other hints. Your mother would have ensured that you got access."

"I told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the trunk and they promised to keep thinking of a solution. If I can't come up with anything by the time schools starts, I'll ask Dumbledore."

"That's an excellent idea. I also brought a couple of books for you and Ginny to look at about your mental connection. What you have seems to be something like a Bonding spell that was popular a couple of hundred years ago."

"Dumbledore lent me a book that discussed Legilimency and Occlumency but that sounds a lot more permanent."

"It can be. Harry I don't want to alarm you but the Bonding spell was sometimes used as part of the old marriage ceremonies. Sometimes willingly, but sometimes not. It can be very dangerous if forced upon another person! However, all the records I've seen or heard say that the Bonding spell could only be performed by the willing knowledge and participation of at least one of the parties. That doesn't sound like what you and Ginny went through but I would let her know that problems may occur. I've written down what I've learned about it and put it inside one of the books I'm lending you."

"Thank you professor, I can't thank you enough for doing this research."

"Think nothing about it. A little mental exercise is usually a good thing. Speaking of exercise, how are you getting along physically?"

"Pretty good I think. My strength is better and my back is no longer tied up in knots."

"That's good to know" Professor Lupin said. "I want you to find time each day to walk or run or find some weights to lift. That does not include flying. The better you are physically then the better you'll do defending yourself."

"Well, I definitely want to do better if I have to defend myself."

"Good, then here's where we'll start. I'm going to attack you!"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 - A Good Defense

"Wait!"

Remus laughed at his reaction. "You really expect someone who may attack you to give you a fair warning? Life doesn't happen that way. Especially when you're dealing with Deatheaters! Understand that first practical lesson?"

"Yes sir!" _**'Ginny, we've gone on to sparring down here. Don't worry!'**_

"Let's take this at a slower pace then." Remus waved his wand and the chairs separated and moved to the walls leaving a clear space in the classroom. "The easiest way to not lose a fight is to avoid it - run away. There is no disgrace in admitting you are outclassed or outnumbered. Live to fight another day and all that." Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"The second lesson is to avoid the spell - that's what we're going to work on now." Remus held his wand up and a spark jumped out of it. "A simple stinging spell. Not deadly but very annoying. You're the target Harry." Remus then shot a spark at Harry. Harry dove out of the way but Remus quickly launched another shot that hit Harry when he was lying on the floor.

"Lesson two and a half Harry. Always know where your opponent is and be ready to dodge again or fight back. We are going to just work on avoidance this morning. Ready?"

Harry nodded and the session began again. Harry dodged, rolled and leaped for almost a half hour as Remus ran him ragged. Remus called a halt when Harry lay on the floor exhausted. Harry rolled over on his back gasping for air as Remus came over to him.

"Conditioning?"

"Understood now. Very ineffective if I can't keep up" Harry managed to gasp as he got to his feet.

"Most attacks or duels never last as long as what I just put you through Harry. But we learned in the last war that anything may happen anytime." Remus pulled a couple of the chairs out from against the wall. "Let's take a breather then and we'll get back to talking. Catch your breath, Harry."

Harry sat on the chair and waited for his breathing to get back to normal. Looking at his professor, Harry realized that Remus had pushed himself also to keep up the pace on Harry! Harry smiled at that thought.

"Patchum" Harry said loudly. The house elf appeared with a small pop and began smiling when he saw who had called him. "Master Harry, welcome back to Hogwarts. What can I do for you today?"

"Can we get a jug of cold water or pumpkin juice and a couple of glasses Patchum? I'm afraid the professor here has been running me around and we're both a little thirsty."

"Of course. Hello, Professor Lupin. Would you desire any food also?"

"No Patchum, the liquids will suffice" Remus said with a smile. 'It's amazing how quickly Harry found friends anywhere he went' he thought.

Patchum bowed to Harry and Remus and disappeared. He returned almost instantly carrying a tray with a jug and a couple of glasses. Harry noticed a couple of small pastries on one side of the platter and smiled.

Harry took the tray and thanked the house elf. Patchum smiled at the two and disappeared in the middle of his bow. While Remus poured the pumpkin juice, Harry reached for one of the pastries and began eating it.

"Any questions there Harry?" Remus asked quietly. He watched Harry quickly gulp down one glass of juice and pour himself another.

"I was told by Mr. Weasley that there is a Shield spell. Is it difficult to learn?"

"It isn't usually taught at Hogwarts until the sixth or seventh year. It takes a lot of magic to create and even more to sustain it for any time. If you want to stay after lunch, we'll talk about it and I'll show you the wand movement. Don't expect too much out of it right off the bat, ok?"

"OK, Remus, I just want to do well. I think it's not just about me but protecting my friends also."

"That's an admirable thought Harry. I was very impressed by what you handled when I was trying to sting you. Your reflexes are very good; better than I think your fathers were and he was an Auror."

"Am I going to practice some of those spells you showed me?"

Professor Lupin smiled at his young pupil. "I believe there may be time to practice some after lunch as long as you promise to take it easy on an older wizard. I have a question for you now. What in this room could you have used defensively if I let you?"

Harry looked around at the classroom and started listing off the items. "Well, the desks could have been used as a shield to hide behind or throw in the way of a spell. Same for the books and the shelves from that side of the room. That tapestry could have been thrown at or over you to distract or blind you momentarily. Depending on where you were standing I might have dropped a chandelier on you like what happened at Ollivander's."

"That would have been a good distraction also Harry" said Remus, "even if I hadn't been under it. What else?"

Harry named two or three other things in the classroom that he had thought of and whistled in amazement as Remus picked out a dozen others. "It's just experience Harry. There will probably be things you think of that nobody else will. Try to keep a clear head about you in the midst of all the confusion."

Just as Harry was about to ask another question, they both heard a large noise coming from the corridor and Fawkes appeared in the center of the chamber with a burst of flames. It flew around the room once singing loudly and came down to land on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess that's our call to lunch, Harry. Bring along the tray and the house elves will pick it up in the Great Hall."

Harry and Remus walked out of the classroom with Harry carrying the tray and Fawkes flying slowly around their heads. They arrived at the Great Hall to find a circular table instead of the long one at the front of the room. Headmaster Dumbledore as well as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were currently sitting there quietly talking amongst themselves. When Snape saw Harry and Professor Lupin enter the hall, he stood up and strode out of the hall with his robes flapping angrily about him. Remus smiled down at Harry as if to say 'his loss'. Harry returned a chuckle, which graduated, into a full smile when he saw Madame Pomfrey and Ginny enter the room.

Harry went down to meet Ginny and said hello to Madame Pomfrey. She passed him and smiled and then Harry was caught up in a brief hug by Ginny.

'_**You ok? I heard you were dueling!'**_

"Just being used as target practice was more like it" Harry said this aloud and mentally warned Ginny that they were being observed. They both turned around and sure enough, all the staff was smiling at them. Ginny joined Harry in blushing but he just patted her shoulder for a bit to calm her down.

Harry turned to head back to the main table where the professors were seated but Ginny grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I don't think I'm quite ready to go up there yet. All those professors and Dumbledore!" Harry saw that Dumbledore was still looking at them so he pointed questionably at the nearest table. Dumbledore just nodded his head slightly so Harry went and sat at the nearest table with Ginny settling down across from him. They started talking about the separate experiences during the morning and Harry listened raptly as Ginny talked about the things that Madame Pomfrey expected of her.

A few minutes later, another couple entered the hall and sat down. Harry saw a very skinny witch wearing huge glasses. She had a variety of jewelry around her neck and wrists that jingled as she walked. Harry was surprised to see that she was talking animatedly with a ghost who walked beside her.

"I think I know about those two," Ginny said. "The twins have told me all about the professors here. The tall one is Professor Trelawney- she teaches Divination. George told me that she usually predicts nothing but gloom and doom for everyone. The ghost is Professor Binns and he teaches the History of Magic. Both the twins have told me that his class is a good place to take a nap or do your other assignments."

Evidently, the seating of those two professors was the signal for the food to arrive. The main table simply had the food appear while Patchum popped in next to Ginny startling her. Patchum was carrying a tray full of sandwiches and cheese and another jug of juice. He set the tray on table while Harry did the introductions.

"Ginny, this is Patchum. He is one of the house elves here and he helps take care of the Gryffindor dorms. Patchum, this is Ginny Weasley. She'll be here learning from Madame Pomfrey and attending classes part time when school starts."

Patchum stood back and bowed to Ginny. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley. You and Master Harry will do very important things here at Hogwarts."

Ginny, surprised at the statement, stammered out her thanks for the meal and watched as Patchum disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. She turned back to face Harry. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny. He has the impression somehow that I am still going to do something impressive in the future. I don't know why he thinks that way."

"Probably something he heard somewhere about the fate of a previous dark lord Harry." Ginny was holding in her giggles as she said this so Harry just shook his head back at her.

The two youngsters ate the meal with relish and talked some more about their mornings. Ginny had some homework to do before she came back for the start of classes and had been taught some minor healing spells that she could practice the wand motions to. Ginny said that Madame Pomfrey jokingly told her she should not hurt anybody deliberately just to practice her healing, but she would understand it if one of the twins might start school in a cast! Harry laughed at the joke and told Ginny she would probably have a good time learning from Madame Pomfrey.

Harry told Ginny about all the spells that Professor Lupin had shown him in that classroom. And let her see through his memory how the exercise with the stinging hex had gone. She told Harry she couldn't have lasted even a couple of minutes at the pace that they had been going at. She was asking Harry how long the stinging lasted after he had been hit when they heard a clearing of a throat besides them.

Ginny and Harry had been so engrossed with their own conversation that they never noticed the Headmaster approaching their table. They both started standing up but Dumbledore waved them down and indicated that they should remain seated.

"Miss Weasley, Poppy tells me that you were a very attentive student this morning but she has no need for you to remain here for the afternoon. Likewise Harry, Professor Lupin said you made excellent progress in your session this morning."

Harry and Ginny both nodded their heads in understanding and sadly thought that they were being sent back to the Burrow. The next words from Headmaster Dumbledore however caused them both to smile broadly.

"I think Miss Weasley might appreciate a tour of the school and grounds Harry. Miss Weasley, would you be interested in helping test Harry about his lesson this morning? It would involve using your wand a bit."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 - To the Duel

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, too happy to say anything. Harry grinned at her and wondered what she would like to see first.

"Take about an hour or so to go exploring" Professor McGonagall said as she came up besides Dumbledore. "Do not go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest and avoid Peeves at all times! Let's meet back here to see what you have learned. Mr. Potter, you may tell Miss Weasley about the spells you learned this morning."

Harry stood up and thanked the professors for the extra time they were granting them. They nodded in reply and went back up to the main table to continue their meal. Ginny was wondering what to do about the food and juice on the table but Harry assured her that Patchum or one of the other house elves would do the clean up.

Ginny giggled then. "No wonder Mum can't get the boys to do anything the first week they're home for summer. They're spoilt rotten!"

"Well, it's real easy to get that way I suppose. What do you want to see first? Inside or Outside?"

"The Quidditch pitch!"

"Of course, what was I thinking? I went this way with Remus to get back from the field. Let's hurry a little - I don't know how much we'll get to in only an hour."

Ginny followed Harry out one of the side doors and down the path to an overlook of the Quidditch field. Ginny was amazed at the size of the goals and the stands. Harry wondered if he could ask to bring brooms if they got to visit again before school started.

Harry and Ginny walked around the castle and Harry pointed out the towers where the various houses were located and the astronomy classroom. From their vantage point, they saw a giant octopus sunning itself in one of the shallow parts of the lake. Continuing around to the north side of Hogwarts, Harry saw that Hagrid's cabin was only a short distance from the Forbidden Forest.

Disappointed that they hadn't the time to meet their friend, Harry and Ginny reentered the school. Harry tried to get back to the Gryffindor common room but got lost amongst the many corridors and moving staircases. Feeling very embarrassed, Harry resorted to having to call on Patchum again. Harry apologized for wasting the elf's time but Patchum seemed unconcerned and led the two back a couple of turns to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry whispered the password that Professor McGonagall had used and the lady said "Good Afternoon" to them before opening the portal. Harry watched Ginny climb through the hole in the wall and watched as she spun around in the room in delight. "This is fabulous," she said as she sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. "My brother's descriptions don't do it justice at all! Just think, next year I might get sorted into Gryffindor and get to stay here with Ron and you."

"Ginny, I haven't been sorted yet. I might end up anywhere, even Slytherin."

"Don't you dare! Only Gryffindor, that's where all my brothers have been sorted. It's for the best and the bravest. That's you!"

Harry blushed and sat down in the chair across from her. "You're just a little opinionated; you know that, don't you?"

"Like somebody told me once, I'm entitled to my opinion."

'_**Yes, but lets keep that a little more private. I don't want anybody knowing how much you think of me. Or me of you.' **_

It was now Ginny's turn to hide her head and blush! She looked up to see Harry grinning at her and just flung a pillow at his head. Harry caught it with one hand and sent it back to her on a very high arc. While she was following the pillow with her eyes, Harry snuck over and started tickling her!

Ginny quickly raised her legs and caught Harry in the chest with them, pushing him back to his starting place on the opposite chair. They both started laughing!

Harry got his composure back first as he glanced at his watch. "As much fun as this has been, we need to get back down to the Great Hall soon."

"Harry could you show me those wand movements again for those spells Remus showed you?"

"Sure" Harry responded. "It might be better if you took a 'look'. That way you could get the pronunciation and the wand movement at the same time."

"Come on over here then." Ginny pointed to the floor in front of her. Harry moved over and sat on the floor in front of her. He leaned back and Ginny gave his shoulders a quick rub and then ran her fingers through his hair. "Just relax Harry and think about the lesson this morning."

Harry went through the lesson again with Ginny's presence in his head. She got most of it on the first try and Harry realized that with them both being relaxed, he could also 'review' some of the lessons Madame Pomfrey had started with Ginny.

When Ginny pulled back from his memories, Harry gave a little

sigh of disappointment. "I don't mean to sound greedy or needy but I find it very comforting when we're linked up together Ginny. I cannot even explain why now. I miss you a little when you're not there."

Ginny leaned over to hug Harry around the neck and speak into his ear. "Me too. It's really scary too. Like I could loose myself totally."

"I've got something to tell you about what Remus found out. But not here. When we get ho.. back to the Burrow."

"You can say home Harry. I know what you mean."

"But I can't count on it yet, Ginny. And I am not going to until it's final! Let's get back downstairs so I can be a target again."

The two got up and surprisingly found themselves in the front of the Great Hall in just a couple of minutes. Harry was just about to open one of the massive doors, when Professor Lupin called to them. "Down this way, if you please."

Ginny and Harry followed Professor Lupin to an empty classroom on the second floor. It was covered in mats and there were a number of pillows of various sizes lining the walls. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were waiting at the front of the classroom behind the teachers stand. Professor McGonagall asked Ginny to follow her for a minute. When they came back from the corridor, Ginny was wearing a pair of slacks instead of the skirt that she had been wearing.

It was Dumbledore who spoke to Harry. "Miss Weasley is going to help Professor Lupin test your reflexes again Harry. No stinging hexes this time. This is a restricted duel. There will be a number of minor spells aimed at you from the two of them, starting at a slow pace and then picking up speed as you go. You can use anything in this room as a defensive measure except for your wand and obviously the people. The test is over when one side or the other is unable to continue. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry walked to the center of the room and waited. _**'Ginny, I'm closing the connection down. No cheating on either of our parts.'**_

Ginny nodded her head as she was listening to Professor Lupin give her instructions. Harry hoped it meant that she had heard him.

It was Ginny who turned quickly shot a jelly-legs curse at Harry. He rolled out of the way and regained his feet in time for Remus to aim a leg lock spell on his legs. Harry was glad that they were taking turns to give him a chance to escape the minor spells. As the pace picked up, Harry started using the space in the room as well as some room items to defend himself. He actually knocked Ginny off her feet once with a well-thrown pillow as he approached the front stage. When Professor Lupin shouted out to Ginny to separate and catch him in crossfire, Harry backed up behind a pillar to think of some strategy.

He risked a glance around one side of the thick pillar to see where his attackers both were. He couldn't move one way or the other without exposing himself to a direct shot!

Ginny and Remus moved cautiously to spots on the floor where they could shoot at the stone pillar. Remus held up a hand and indicated that he was going to flush Harry out and that Ginny should get a shot ready. She nodded and held her wand out. Remus rushed the pillar shouting as he went, thinking he would be scaring Harry.

He came to the back of the pillar and didn't see Harry anywhere. Ginny saw a sleeve of Lupin's robe and accidentally took a shot at him. Remus ducked back behind the pillar in reflex and was taken off his feet by Harry who grabbed the wand out of his hand and shouted 'Ricusempra' as he aimed Remus' wand at Ginny. She collapsed on the ground as the tickling charm hit her and Harry calmly walked over and picked the wand out of her hand!

Dumbledore started clapping his hands in delight and called for the end of the exercise. Harry pointed Ginny's wand at her and said the counter 'Finite'. Ginny stopped laughing and glared up at Harry for a second before she got up. "Thanks for not using anything severe on me but you cheated!"

"I don't think so," Harry said as he handed Remus and Ginny's wands back to them.

Professor Flitwick spoke up then. "Harry is right. He was allowed to use anything in this room except the professors and HIS wand. Nobody said that he couldn't use any other wand!"

Remus was chuckling as he roughed up Harry's hair. "Ok I give up. How did you disappear from behind the pillar?"

Harry smiled as he replied. "I didn't. I just went… up. I climbed the pillar hoping that you wouldn't look that way. When Ginny forced you back with her shot, I saw an opportunity."

"Very good thinking, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall had a rare smile on her face as she faced the youngsters. "Miss Weasley, you did exceptionally well with only a few moments of instructions."

Ginny blushed and told all the professors that 'Harry had talked about the spells he had learned while they were out walking'.

Dumbledore was smiling at the pair. "Harry, I think you've learned how to defend yourself adequately. I still would like to see a few other things with both of you using your wands. Is that acceptable to both of you?"

Both nodded yes and Professor Flitwick excused himself as he had other matters to attend to. He shook hands with Ginny and Harry and said he looked forward to seeing them in class. Professor McGonagall also said she had other duties to attend to but she transfigured Ginny's slacks back to a skirt before she left.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other and then looked at the two professors left in the room. Both were wondering what was coming next!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 - Trials and Errors

"Harry, would you and Ginny exchange wands for a couple of minutes?" The request from Professor Lupin seemed strange to Harry if they were supposed to testing their magic. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and she switched wands with Harry.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the curtains closed, plunging the room into darkness. "Miss Weasley, would you mind giving us a little light?"

"Lumos" came from Ginny's voice. A bright yellow light with blue sparkles burst forth from Harry's wand. While not as brilliant as Harry's had been at the Burrow, it still shone deeply into each corner of the classroom.

"Very good Ginny" came Professor Lupin's comment.

Dumbledore then asked Ginny to extinguish her light and for Harry to take a turn. Ginny said 'Nox' quietly and then the 'Lumos' command was heard again. This time the light that issued from the wand in Harry's hand was white but had a mixture of silver and red sparkles in it.

The curtains opened again to Dumbledore's wave of the hand and Ginny stared at the wand in her hand. "Am I supposed to be able to use Harry's wand like that?"

Remus looked at Dumbledore who was deep in thought. "There are some differences using somebody else's wand but that was still a very powerful light Ginny."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and then asked Harry to take his own wand back. "Harry, I want you to try another 'Lumos' but I want you to make it as small as possible this time."

Ginny patted him on the shoulder and Harry tried remembering what he had read about reaching his magic. His whispered 'Lumos' this time just produced a small white light with no sparkles. Harry grinned in satisfaction as he accomplished exactly what he aimed for.

When Dumbledore also nodded, Harry extinguished the light from his wand. "That was very good Harry. Could you feel the difference in just using the magic you needed rather than just using it wildly?"

"Yes headmaster. I felt some control this last time. It didn't leave me feeling drained like the other times."

"Excellent. Remember it is you, Harry, that has to control the magic rather than the other way around. There's one more exercise if you are up to it." Dumbledore made a pass with his wand and the mats and cushions vanished from the room.

"I have one last test for you Harry, if you feel up to it."

"I'll try anything once," Harry said.

"Twice if it tastes good," Ginny piped up from behind Harry.

Harry whirled around with his wand pointed at her. "I still know that tickling spell."

Ginny held her hands up and dramatically shuddered. "Ooh and I've still got brothers at home," she said innocently.

"Tie then" Harry said as he turned around to face Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. Both were smiling at the exchange between the youngsters.

"Onward children" came the gently chiding voice of Professor Lupin.

Dumbledore held up his wand and made a pass with his wand from one ear over the top of his head to the other and then back. 'Porrexi audientia' is a spell that will give you very sensitive hearing for a limited time. It is very useful if you are unsure if enemies are about. It will allow you to hear a potential spell being spoken before it is cast. While some spells can be cast without words, the more serious ones are usually spoken. This will give you some time to locate the caster, hear the spell and take the appropriate action. Do not use this for a prolonged time or of course in the Great Hall during meals - it gets quite confusing."

"I think I understand it," Harry said. "What is the test?"

"I've taken the liberty of procuring some marbles Harry. Excellent muggle invention, by the way. In addition to providing a sound distraction, they are also good for tripping someone up if laid in their path. After you've cast the spell on yourself, Miss Weasley and Professor Lupin will toss the marbles about the classroom. Using just your hearing, I want you to send a stinging hex to the point where you hear the noise."

"OK, sounds easy and safe. At least no one will be shooting at me this time!" Harry grinned at the three other people in the room.

Harry walked to the middle of the room and cast the spell on himself. He could tell the difference immediately in his sense of hearing. The breathing of the two adults and Ginny was easily heard and he thought he might be hearing Ginny's heartbeat in the midst of everything else.

Closing his eyes and nodding his head, Harry held his wand up and prepared to send the hex to where the marble landed. The first couple of tosses were distracting as he heard the movement of clothing as well as the sound of the marble. Harry spun and cast hex after hex at various parts of the room. The walls and the ceiling itself seemed to all be fair game in the exercise.

Harry didn't know if he was doing well or not with the exercise. He calmly kept his concentration focused on the sounds as he shot blindly. He also was not exactly sure which way he was facing as Ginny and Remus had kept him busy firing. He hoped they would be running out of marbles soon; the pace was starting to get him dizzy as he turned first one way and the other.

It was a severe stinging to his cheek that made Harry open his eyes. And immediately fall over as he stepped on a loose marble! Harry cut his hand as he landed awkwardly against a corner of the teachers' desk. Dumbledore stopped the exercise and Harry cancelled the spell on his ears as the headmasters booming voice brought tears to his eyes!

Ginny ran over to where Harry lay on the floor holding his head. "Are you ok?" she whispered. She wasn't sure if Harry was hurting because of the spell or his fall. She also wasn't going to risk 'connecting' directly to him either.

"What happened?" Harry asked. The room wasn't spinning quite so quickly when he looked up at Ginny again.

"My mistake Harry" came from Professor Lupin. "I forgot there were a couple of mirrors in here; you got hit with one of your own ricochets!"

Harry groaned and got to a sitting position. "Figures. Of course the most dangerous one in the room to me is myself!"

Ginny giggled and was going to help Harry stand up when she saw the cut across his palm. "Stay still." Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Harry's hand. "Episkey" she said. Harry felt a small warmth enveloping his hand similar to that of the lotion when it was put on his back. When he looked again, his palm was completely healed!

"Great job, Nurse Weasley."

"You'll get my bill in the morning sir."

Dumbledore and Professor Lupin were smiling as they came up beside the pair. "You did very well Harry. Most of the spells you sent out were very close to where the marbles landed. You would have hit a majority of potential attackers if this had not been an exercise."

"I could see where that spell would have its uses sir. It's not in either of the book of spells I have at The Burrow. I'll write it down when I get back."

"That's because that particular spell isn't taught until the sixth year. Please don't disclose it to the Weasley twins; they need no further advantages sneaking around Hogwarts."

"Of course, sir."

"I think we shall call it a day," Dumbledore said. "You both did very well in everything I asked of either of you. If school were in session, you both would have been awarded house points."

"Thank you sir." "Yes headmaster!"

"Ginny", Professor Lupin said, "you did very well on that healing spell. Please inform Madame Pomfrey of that before you floo home."

Harry and Ginny grabbed their book bags and went back to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey. She inspected Harry's hand closely and complimented Ginny on her first healing spell. She also asked Harry to try to be more careful. He laughed at the suggestion and told Madame Pomfrey that he always tried.

Harry and Ginny both wished her a good afternoon and evening before leaving Hogwarts by the way of the floo.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 - Baking Secrets

Mrs. Weasley had expected Harry and Ginny back for a while and hoped that nothing bad had happened to them. She was relieved when she saw that Ginny's hand on the Weasley clock had moved from 'school' to 'traveling'.

Getting up from her chair at the table, Mrs. Weasley watched as her daughter emerged from the floo smiling. She came over, hugged her mother, and then warned her to stand back a bit.

True to her warning, Harry arrived next through the floo network. Arrived being a general term at this instance. Harry slid out of the hearth headfirst and slid across the kitchen floor stopping at the feet of the Weasley women. Both were smiling as they helped Harry to his feet and brushed him off.

"That was a little better Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "At least, you didn't make it all the way across the kitchen this time. How was your day at Hogwarts?"

Both Ginny and Harry started talking at the same time and Mrs. Weasley help up her hands and stopped them. "I'll hear Ginny first. Hedwig came back a little while ago with two letters; one for you and Ginny and one for Mr. Weasley and me. I had George take her up to your room."

Harry looked a little startled. "I'd better get up there and check on her. The twins aren't above using her to send joke messages out. Ginny, can I take your bag up to your room?"

Ginny handed Harry her bag and he went up the stairs carrying both bags. When he dropped off the bag in Ginny's room, he noticed that she had placed or replaced a few of the drawings on her walls that she had done of him. He smiled at the thought that Ginny wanted to look at him even if he wasn't physically with her. On the other hand, maybe she just liked looking at her own artwork. He wondered if he should risk asking her that question as he made his way up to Ron's room.

Mrs. Weasley had just heard about Ginny's morning with Madame Pomfrey and all the other duties she might have when Ginny suddenly stopped talking. Harry had come clattering down the stairs and stopped when he saw the pair.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Harry. Ginny was just telling me about the morning she had. How about we save the rest of the discussion at the dinner table? That way everybody can hear the accounts at the same time."

"Sounds like an excellent idea Mrs. Weasley. I haven't had a chance to talk to Ginny about the last session we had. Although you should know that she had a chance to actually use a healing spell on a very accident-prone wizard. She did very well with it, at least that's what Dumbledore said."

Ginny was blushing as her mother caught her up in happy hug and spun her around. "I'm so proud of you. We have a couple of small healing books around here somewhere if you want to take a look at them."

"Thanks mum but it wasn't a very big deal; Harry only had a cut on his hand. It wasn't anything major!"

"Everybody has to start somewhere, young lady. Little by little was what my mum used to say. The more practice you have, the better you get."

"She did very well, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "She didn't seem nervous or anything."

"Well, I'm off to the Lovegood's for a bit" Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, you wrote down you know how to bake up a cheese and onion pie. Could you fix one up for supper? I'm pretty sure all the ingredients are here."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley", Harry said. "It is one of my Uncle Vernon's favorite dishes. But why are you going over to the Lovegood's?"

"Harry," Ginny said, "ever since Luna's mom had her… accident, Mum goes over about once a week or so to bring them some meals and help clean up a little. Nothing against Luna or her father, but mum says they need an occasional woman's touch to keep things straight."

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Weasley. Could you say hello to Luna for me and ask her father if I could come over and talk to him tomorrow about what we discussed a couple of nights ago?"

"I'll convey the messages Harry. Ginny, do you want to come with me?"

"No mum. I will stay and help Harry. Even though it doesn't have chocolate, that pie sounds nice. I can read Harry the letter from Hermione also while we're working."

"Ok dear, I'll be home before your father. The rest of supper is cooking on the stove. I won't be too long. Luna does a pretty good job of maintaining the house but a little magical help goes a long way."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a basket that was setting by the door and walked out. Harry heard the pop of Mrs. Weasley disapperating and he turned to Ginny. **'Will you check ingredients for me?'**

'**Sure what do we need Harry?'**

"A couple of big onions and about a half to full pound of cheese."

Harry had heard some footsteps on the stairs and went back into normal talking mode. He wanted to 'talk' to Ginny about working out some hand signals between them. He hoped the twins were not around when they did that.

It was George that emerged at the bottom of the stairs. "How did everything go at Hogwarts today for you two?" He was smiling and he walked over to sit at the table and watch Harry as he started mixing up the ingredients for the crust.

"Harry did very well with his wand," Ginny said. "He learned a lot of different defensive spells and even got Professor Lupin and my wands away from us."

"Yes but Ginny has conveniently has forgotten to say that I also managed to hit myself with a spell and damaged my hand in the process. She got to use a healing spell right off the bat and she did it very well."

"It would be nice to have a proper healer in the family. Ron always seems to be having accidents at the most inopportune moments. I wonder how he did on the candies you slipped him Ginny?"

"Knowing Ron", Ginny answered, "he probably ate that 'leggy' chew before he went to sleep and didn't even notice it."

"That's our Ron", George said. "Never misses a meal but could walk over a pot of gold if was between him and the front door."

Ginny and Harry both laughed at the comment but each had missed Ron's company badly during the last week. They were looking forward to seeing him again when he got back on Sunday.

George retrieved some of the herbs from the pantry he had come down for and went back upstairs. Harry turned back to the piecrusts he had just about finished. "Ginny could you get one of the pie pans and the onions?"

"Sure Harry." They went separate ways with Ginny heading for the pantry and Harry checking out the fridge to see what kind of cheeses were in it. He grabbed the last little chunk of the Derby Sage as well as a part of the Cheshire cheese that Mr. Weasley seemed fond of.

Harry came back to the table to find Ginny throwing a little flour on the table and beginning to roll out the bottom and top crusts. Harry saw that she was doing a good job so he sat across from here and started another conversation.

'**Remus knew when we were talking to each other back at Hogwarts! I think we need to work out some signals for each other to let both of us know when it's safe for us or not.'**

'**Meaning pointing at our heads isn't subtle enough?'**

Harry laughed aloud and reached out to chuck Ginny under her chin. When she looked up smiling, Harry realized how much he liked looking into her dark brown eyes.

Ginny took a piece of extra crust and threw it across the table at Harry. "Wake up!"

"Sorry. Got lost in the moment" Harry apologized. "Got any ideas?"

Harry buttered up the pie pan as Ginny thought over the problem and then spoke. "How about this? Open hand rubbing your right shoulder means ok for 'talking' while rubbing your chin means shut down?"

"And a fist means emergency quiet until we can talk together" Harry completed.

"And when we're not within sight of each other?"

Harry scratched his head. "Hadn't thought that far ahead. Let's keep working on it." Ginny placed the bottom crust in the pie pan and looked dubiously at the onions. "Do you know how to cut onions without crying, Harry?"

"Yes, I'll do that if you can cut the cheese into thin slices." Harry found another sharp knife, took the two onions over to the sink, took the outer layers off them, and then cut of the base from both the onions. Ginny looked at him curiously while he got a small bowl and put the onions in it. Then he turned on the cold water and cut the onions up under the water. He turned smiling back to Ginny when he finished. "I cup the base off so it wouldn't be so slippery under the water. All I've got to do now is cover the top of the bowl with my hand and drain the water out."

"You're good at this stuff Harry," Ginny said.

"Just like your mum said, little by little and you get the experience. Now all we have to do is layer the onions and cheese in the pan, put on some seasonings, and put the top crust on. It should only take a half hour to bake."

"I like working with you Harry. You make everything sound and look easy."

Harry's face flushed a bit as he put the top crust on and pinched the edges down. Since Ginny was still carrying her knife, he let her cut a few slices in the top for venting before he stuck it in the oven.

"There, that's done for a bit. We'd best stay here to make sure it doesn't burn. I brought down the books that Remus got for us concerning our whatever-it-is. If you want to read some of it while we're waiting."

Ginny went to get the books Harry had put on the bottom step. When she got back to the table, she saw that Harry had a very peculiar look on his face. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Something I promised Remus I would tell you but something I really don't want to say to your face. It's similar to that fourth pile for me on your bed and just as uncomfortable. So I'm going to tell you quietly and wait outside for YOUR reaction this time!"

Harry came over and whispered in Ginny's ear about what Remus had said about it sounding like part of a marriage ritual or a bonding spell. Ginny went white with shock as Harry continued to talk for another minute or so. He finished and placed a kiss on her forehead.

'**It is your decision now as to continue or not. This may or not be dangerous but you have every right to say no!'**

Ginny watched as Harry nervously walked out the door. He had his head down and his hands clenched against his sides, so that Ginny knew he wasn't going to be answering any mental conversations. Ginny thought he looked especially sad!

Like Harry before her, Ginny thought about all that had happened to Harry, and her, and them together since Harry's sudden arrival at The Burrow. She thought about the starved, nervous and shy boy who had arrived so unexpectantly in her home and her life. She got up from the kitchen table and went out to find him.

~~~ ~~~ Thanks everyone for the great comments. I apologize if I haven't got around to answering all your questions yet. Been busy writing - Captain Compass ~~~


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - Another letter

Harry was sitting up on the stonewall in front of the house. Ginny climbed up beside him and threw an arm around his shoulders. When he looked at her she realized, that although he had only been out there a short time, his eyes were red. She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically and he stared at her. She rubbed his right shoulder again harder and Ginny felt his mental defenses come down.

'_**Decision?'**_

'_**Easy one, Harry. I'm with you for now and at least as a friend until you do not want me around any longer. Somebody's got to take care of you after all!'**_

Harry smiled finally and crushed Ginny in a massive hug. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm very insecure about some things. Especially damaging a relationship; this maybe marriage rite business has thrown me for a loop."

"I thought we agreed that all our futures are possible, Harry?" Ginny said. "It's just another thing not to tell Mum or Dad until things work out one way or another."

"But that may be years and I hope they don't hate me for keeping important things about their only daughter from them. And I don't even want to think about how all your brothers might react."

"Then don't think about it, Mr. Potter. Mum and I will make sure that they do nothing against you. Come on back inside. We've got that pie to look after and the letter from Hermione."

"Yes, it wouldn't do to burn part of the supper especially when your mum asked us to make it." Harry turned around on the wall, hopped down, and then held his hand out for Ginny to help her down. They went back into the house and Harry checked on the pie. Satisfied that it still had a little time to finish baking, Harry just sat at the table and opened one of the books that Remus has given him that day.

"_Order and Consequences; Dealing with Occlumency and Legilimency" _looked to be a very technical and therefore boring read, so Harry put it aside.

Ginny had just bought down the latest letter from Hermione. She asked Harry if he wanted to read it over her shoulder but Harry said it was ok to just read it aloud. Ginny cleared her throat and began:

_Hi Harry and Ginny,_

_I've never written to two people in one letter before so I hope this isn't confusing. My parents have also written to your parents Ginny. I think they wanted to know if it was possible for me to come over and visit you for a few days. They have to go to a 3-day convention and my regular sitter is unavailable._

Ginny looked up at Harry. "What's a convention?"

"It's like a big business meeting for people who all work in the same field. For Hermione's parents it's three days with other dentists."

"Why doesn't that sound like fun to me?"

"Moving on then, Ginny?"

_Harry, thanks for all the advice for Hedwig. She perched on the footboard of my bed overnight so she was the first thing I saw in the morning. She really is a very intelligent bird. I think I could have fed her all the bacon my mum fixed for breakfast this morning but I didn't want to risk making her sick. _

_My parents were impressed that somebody from the Ministry of Magic came and interviewed us so promptly after what happened. Harry, did you know that your father was an Auror? The wizard we talked to said that he was a very good one as well as a nice person!_

_I think it's very neat that you know how to cook Harry even if the reason was rotten. I only get to fix tea and sandwiches at home. Ginny said she really appreciates being treated like a grownup when you teach her._

_I hope I'm not giving away any secrets either of you have about the other. I know you are there by yourselves a lot of the time so you must have done some talking to each other. Or am I misreading __the connection__ you have with each other?_

_Thanks both of you for setting me straight on all that hype surrounding Harry. I'm sure I could not handle everybody looking at me as if I was some sort of miracle child. Do you know there were 27 separate books about Harry's supposed adventures in Flourish & Blotts? If all that stuff had actually happened to him, Harry's face wouldn't have stayed so cute. Would it Ginny?_

"You both think my face is cute?" Harry asked with a small amount of disbelief in his voice.

"Opinions, opinions - don't get a swelled head!"

_I'm looking forward to spending some time with you and your family. It gets somewhat lonesome for me even with my parents around. I've never really connected with my classmates at school; I spend too much time reading and in the library. I just have to do well in school. I can't even explain that to myself._

_Anyway, I 'm really looking forward to the visit and talking to the both of you and figure all the stuff that has been on my mind since I met you. See you in a couple of days, I hope._

_Hermione _

"That was a nice letter. She sounds like she'll be a good person to know."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "It would be nice to have someone like a sister to talk to here and at Hogwarts. I am sure I will end up in some classes with either you or her. Maybe I can bunk with her if mum lets me stay over some nights or weekends."

Harry walked over, pulled the pie out of the oven, and set it down on the sideboard to keep it warm until supper. Ginny heard her mother coming back from the Lovegood's and was waiting at the door for her to come in. They both came over to look at the pie that had been baked and said that it smelled wonderful.

Ginny was sent upstairs to get Percy and George to help set up for supper and Harry went into the family room to read his book. Ginny came back down and she sat next to Harry reading over his shoulder.

Harry suddenly sat up straight after reading one passage in the book. He handed the book over to Ginny as his eyes closed in concentration.

'_**Try to get in now, Ginny. Look and see if you can.'**_

Ginny followed the connection back to Harry's mind but was met with a dark grey wall that she could see somehow. "How did you do that?"

"This book talks about setting up barriers, so I constructed a mental image of a wall as an extra guard around my thoughts. That's at the outside of my regular shutdown."

"I'll try practicing that tonight before I go to sleep. I will let you know when I'm ready. I like these books we've gotten; I hope we don't get overwhelmed once school starts."

"I think we'll be ok Ginny. We seem to memorize things a lot better since.."

"I've noticed it to but I wasn't sure enough to say anything. We're going to wow those professors, Harry!"

"Let's not draw too much attention to ourselves. I would rather stay out of the limelight. Ginny, try it again."

Harry had closed his eyes again and when Ginny went into the link, again she gasped and jumped away from Harry! "That was a mean rotten trick, Harry Potter. I thought that dragon was chasing me!"

"Just another guard for our minds. It was so lifelike because I memorized one of those little manikins Charlie got you for your birthday!"

"You're pretty smart Harry." Ginny was going to give Harry a hug but just ran past him to jump into her dads arms. Mr. Weasley had just come home and had ducked his head into the living room.

Harry closed the book and went upstairs to wash up and call the rest down for supper. He decided that as unusual as it was, it was a regular afternoon and that was a good thing.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 - It's a Duet

Everyone enjoyed the pie that Harry and Ginny had thrown together to compliment the main dish of roast pork. Ginny had everybody entranced at her dramatic presentation of Harry's afternoon. He did his best to downplay his trials and reactions but he was pleased at the compliments. He, in turn, told the Weasley's about how quickly Ginny had learned the spells and how quickly she healed up his hand! The twins looked a little worried when Harry teasingly said Ginny knew how to throw the tickling charm around corners.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enjoyed the good-natured bantering at the table. Everybody enjoyed a nice evening meal. Mr. Weasley took over the cleanup duties for a change over the protests of his wife. Percy stayed in the kitchen to help and talk to his father. The rest went into the family room.

Ginny and Harry started a game of chess. The game only lasted a couple of minutes before Ginny reached over and punched Harry in the shoulder. "Quit humming!"

"I sorry but for some reason I've had this song running through my head all afternoon and I can't get rid of it."

Ginny looked over at the rest of the family who had settled into some quiet activities in the room. Mr. Weasley had settled back with his paper and Mrs. Weasley was quietly knitting besides him. The twins for a change were having a quiet discussion and were trying to diagram out one of the corridors at Hogwarts.

Harry looked at Ginny's face and saw a hint of mischief appear in her eyes.

'_**Don't!'**_

'_**Don't what?'**_

'_**Don't start whatever plan you just dreamed up that involves me!"**_

'_**Who me?'**_

It wasn't thirty seconds later that Ginny spoke up. "Harry's got another problem."

'Oh no!' Harry thought.

"Isn't that statement supposed to be Harry IS another problem?" came from Fred.

Everyone laughed at that, even Harry, and then he was aware that everyone was waiting for Ginny to continue. "Harry just told me that he has a song running through his head and he can't seem to get rid of it."

"Well there's only one cure for that," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yes" came from a smiling George.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Harry said, "but what's the solution?"

"You.."

"just.."

"have to…"

"sing it for us!" The last part came from a grinning Ginny.

Harry looked around the room at the smiling faces. "Guess I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"House rules, Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, in that case I need a backup singer." Harry reached over and pulled a surprised Ginny off her seat. "Since she was the one to speak up, Ginny gets to sing with me."

"Harry, no!" Ginny protests were quickly shot down by the rest of the family. "It's only fair dear; you're the one that brought it up."

"Give us a couple of minutes to get organized" Harry said as he led Ginny back to the kitchen. Ginny spun around once they were out of earshot of the family room.

"I just wanted to hear you sing Harry."

"I know. I thought it was time to hear your voice, Miss Weasley." Harry had a smug grin on his face.

"How am I supposed to learn a song I don't know about?" Ginny said.

Harry reached over, brushed her right shoulder with his hand, and chuckled at her surprised face. "This isn't a very long song and I only need you to sing the chorus with me until the last bit. The words aren't complicated at all."

"You teaching me or am I going to you?" Ginny had a determined look on her face now and Harry was glad that she was not scared of a new experience.

It took only a little while for Harry to put the lyrics in her head and mentally point out the parts he wanted her to sing. They went over the verses a few times to make sure she knew her parts. When she nodded that she had it, Harry and Ginny went back to the family room.

Looking at the expectant faces of the Weasley's, Harry tried to relax and gave Ginny a quick squeeze of her hand. "This is a twenty year old muggle song; I'm not sure exactly who sang it first. I just thought the melody and message were nice. Ready Ginny?"

When Ginny nodded Harry took a couple of deep breathes to relax and began singing:

_Now I've been happy lately _

_Thinking about the good things to come _

_ And I believe it could be _

_Something good has begun _

_I've been smiling lately_

_Dreaming about the world as one_

_And I believe it could be_

_Something good's bound to come_

_(_Ginny began to sing the chorus with Harry.)

_For out on the edge of darkness_

_There runs the peace train_

_Peace train take this country_

_Come take me home again_

(Harry took over singing solo again.)

_Peace train sounding louder_

_Ride on the peace train_

_Hoo-ah-eeh-ah-hoo-ah_

_Come on the peace train_

_Peace train's a holy roller_

_Everyone jump upon the peace train_

_Hoo-ah-eeh-ah-hoo-ah_

_This is the peace train_

(Ginny joined in again to sing. Harry stopped to listen to her refrain.)

_Peace train sounding louder_

_Ride on the peace train_

_Hoo-ah-eeh-ah-hoo-ah_

_Come on the peace train_

(Ginny gratefully stopped singing and threatened to punch Harry. He smiled and continued the song.)

_I've been crying lately_

_Thinking about the world as it is_

_Why must we go on hating?_

_Why can't we live and let live_

(Harry beckoned with his hand and Ginny finished the song with him.)

_For out on the edge of darkness_

_There rides the peace train_

_Peace train take this country_

_Come take me home again _

_Peace train sounding louder_

_Ride on the peace train_

_Hoo-ah-eeh-ah-hoo-ah_

_Come on the peace train_

_Come on, come on, come on the peace train..._

Harry and Ginny stopped a little breathless and looked at each other happily. "That was brilliant Ginny. You have a nice voice after all!"

The rest of the Weasley family had stood and were giving them a good round of applause. They were just about to come up to give them hugs when Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to take a bow. The Weasley family was aghast when in the midst of their bow - Harry and Ginny suddenly vanished!

~~~~ Sorry this chapter is so short. You'll see why soon! Captain Compass ~~~


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 - Panic in the Underground

_August 17, 1981_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm writing this by candlelight because we got home terribly late after our normal bedtime. Guess I had better explain that. I sort of tricked Harry into singing after supper but he got me back by volunteering me to sing with him. It was a really nice song and Mum and Dad really liked it. Harry let me sing part of it by myself! We finished it together and Harry grabbed my hand so we could take a bow together._

_That's when it happened! No whoosh, no flames, no noise. We were suddenly somewhere else! Standing on a platform as a train of some sort rushed past us. Harry grabbed my waist and pulled me backward; we were that close to the edge!_

_Harry led me back to a corner where it was a little quieter and we could figure where we were. He finally saw a sign that made him relax a little and told me we were in the London Underground where muggle trains let people get from one place to another. Harry told me that there were about a hundred different stations and he showed me a map where we were. It was a very confusing map; many different colored lines running all over the place. Harry pointed to one particular place and said we were at Queen's Park. I guess I didn't look very impressed as I had no idea how we got there or how we were going to get home! Mum and Dad must be frantic - the fact the Harry was there was the only thing keeping me from going spare myself._

_I asked Harry how he knew so much about the train system and he said that he went with the Dursley's once or twice for medical appointments his cousin Dudley had. Thank Merlin they didn't leave him home those days!_

_Harry said that we were only a couple of stops away from getting to Charing Cross and from there to the Leaky Cauldron. We could floo home from there or get to Diagon Alley directly! Harry said we didn't have to transfer to another train as the line we were on went directly near the Leaky Cauldron._

_I started tracing the one line from where we were to where Charing Cross was. Harry watched for a second and then shook his head. 'I think I figured one piece of this out' he said. He pointed out a few of the stations along the way. Plymouth Commons, Paddington, Pembroke Gardens, Piccadilly Circus. _

"_What were we singing Ginny?"_

"_Peace Train."_

"_We're at the subway line that stops at those stations; the P's train. Someone's got a bad sense of humor, Ginny!"_

_Neither Harry nor I had our wands. Mum had confiscated them when we got back from Hogwarts. Not that we could use them; it still would have made me feel better to have them just to hold. Harry had a little bit of money in his pocket and I wondered what he was concerned about. He thought he had enough muggle money to make a couple of phone calls. But he didn't know whom to call. He certainly wasn't going to contact the Dursley's! Too bad I didn't know any phone numbers either._

_Harry got a strange look on his face as the twins did when they came up with a really outrageous prank. "Do you remember where Hermione said she lived?"_

"_I think so - why?"_

"_Because I can use directory assistance to get the phone numbers for the Granger dentists that live in that section of town."_

"_Harry, you're a genius!" I gave him a hug and he blushed. _

_Harry had a good idea and it worked out very well. The operator just connected us directly to their number when Harry explained it was a kind of dental emergency._

_I was listening as Harry talked to Mrs. Granger. She was very surprised to hear from us and was upset when she found out we were in the Underground by ourselves! She put her husband on the phone and he told Harry that we should stay put where we were! He would come get us and take us to the Leaky Cauldron! Harry said that really wasn't necessary as we were only a few stations away and that he called to let the Grangers know where we were in case someone contacted them about us._

_Mr. Granger then put his 'dad shoes on' as George likes to say. He said in no uncertain tone that we were to stay at the station and not talk to anybody until he got there. Harry didn't want to argue with Hermione's father so he agreed for us. We found a nice bench that was out of site of most of the muggles who were using the trains._

_It was only a half hour later that we heard Mr. Granger and Hermione calling our names as they came down the steps. We both hurried to meet them and I gave Hermione a big hug as soon as I could reach her. It was nice to see a familiar face after being stranded in strange, at least for me, territory. He only asked us how we had gotten into London from the Burrow. Since neither Harry or I had a good answer, we just admitted to a severe case of accidental magic. He didn't criticize us or anything but led us to his car. Harry rode up from with Mr. Granger and I got to talk to Hermione in the back seat! _

_It seemed like it only took a few minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape met us as we all came in the door! He was in a horrible mood as Dumbledore had asked all the professors at Hogwarts to help search for us! He was nice enough to Mr. Granger for helping us out but he really said some nasty things to us after the Grangers left._

_Professor Snape flooed back to the Burrow with me hanging on his arm and Harry going first. I think it embarrassed Mum and Dad to thank him but they were happy to have me back. Mum was giving Harry a very bad look and I could not tell her that Harry was the one to have the idea about getting us back! We were both sent straight to bed and I guess we will find out in the morning what the punishments are going to be._

_All because I wanted to hear Harry sing!_

_To: G.M.W._

_August 17, 1991_

_I am using the twins' special ink that they gave me for my birthday. Since I'm writing to myself, nobody else should be able to read it. I will test it on Percy; I may not be able to get to talk to Harry ever again!_

_Mum is angry at the both of us but especially at Harry! She blames him for us disappearing without a trace. She wouldn't let me talk and explain how it was Harry that really got us home!_

_The version I wrote above is our 'OFFICIAL' story; here is what really happened!_

_How we ended up in London I'll never know. One second we were taking a bow and the next Harry was pulling me back from falling in front of the train. I was really scared to suddenly be in the middle of so many muggles and so much noise._

_We went to a quiet corner to figure out where we were and what to do next. Harry saw the station name and the map on the wall and figured out where we were and how to get back to where we could floo home._

_I think Harry was more upset than I was about our disappearance. He'd do anything to avoid getting Mum and Dad upset at him. He is still scared they'll send him back to the Dursley's!_

_Harry looked through his pockets and found some muggle coins. He really wanted to call somebody to contact my parents so they wouldn't worry. Like that would happen. Them not worrying!_

_I was asked if I could remember anything from Hermione like an address or a phone number. I tried but I couldn't. Harry then asked if he could sort through my memory and see if it would help! I said he could certainly try but I didn't think the contact lasted that long._

_Anyway, I sat on the bench and tried to relax. Harry knelt down in front of me and we held hands. Harry said it helped him; it certainly made me feel better! When he nodded, I thought back to Diagon Alley and what happened at Ollivander's. I could feel Harry taking time to examine my memory as we were grabbed off our feet and started flying. I don't know how he did it but Harry froze that moment in my memory when I 'touched' Hermione._

_Then it happened. Somehow, somewhere I was in a strange bedroom watching somebody comb her hair in the mirror! I didn't see myself, I was looking at Hermione. Through her eyes! She/I dropped the comb and I tried talking to her._

"_**Hermione, don't panic. We need help!"**_

"_**Ginny? How are you doing this?"**_

"_**I think Harry is giving me a boost. We don't have much time."**_

"_**I KNEW you were connected! I have some of your memories."**_

"_**We'll talk later. We need your phone number! We're in the London Underground and we don't know how we got here!"**_

_Hermione gave me her number before Harry lost his concentration. He was mentally and physically exhausted when I opened up my eyes again back on the train bench! It took him a couple of minutes of lying on the bench before he felt well enough to get up and make the call. He didn't make any headway in talking Mr. Granger out of coming to fetch us._

_I heard Mr. Granger and Hermione before we saw them. Hermione and I ran together for a hug and once I touched her, it was just like the connection with Harry! We both looked at each other in shock and then hugged again! Harry was talking to Hermione's father and we followed them back to the Grangers car._

_Harry and Mr. Granger sat in the front seat and talked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione wanted to just 'talk' but I reminded her that we also needed to keep up normal conversations as well. It was so exciting to talk to another girl this way! I love talking to Harry but he still is a boy!_

_We had a good time together until we saw Professor Snape in the pub. He made some snide comments about Harry seeking attention and practically ignored the Grangers. We still said our proper goodbyes and Hermione hugged Harry and thanked him for saving me again!_

_When we got back to The Burrow, we had to go through the 'story' for my family and Headmaster Dumbledore. He was especially thankful to see both of us and said that someone had to have been 'resourceful' to get us both home so quickly! I was going to speak up then but Harry saw the look on Mums face and warned me not to say anything._

_That was our adventure. I don't know why I've formed a 'contact' with Hermione as well as Harry. But it should be fun when she visits here!_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 - The Other Side of the Mirror

I was sitting there, just combing my unruly hair before I put my pajamas on, when I got the second biggest surprise of my life! I was looking down at Harry Potter holding my (?) hands. Then I was back in my bedroom again looking back in the mirror. But I knew I was not alone! Such a funny feeling like someone else was crowded in my head.

"_**Hermione, don't panic. We need help!" **_I knew that voice!

"_**Ginny? How are you doing this?"**_

"_**I think Harry is giving me a boost. We don't have much time." **_Much time for what?

"_**I KNEW you were connected! I have some of your memories."**_

"_**We'll talk later. We need your phone number! We're in the London Underground and we don't know how we got here!"**_

I didn't even think not to give them our number. Ginny sounded frantic and I knew she was worried about Harry. How could he boost her mentally? That would either take a lot of power or knowledge, I would guess.

I put my shoes back on and went back downstairs to supposedly give my parents another goodnight kiss. I acted surprised when Mum answered the phone and told us it was from that same Harry that had rescued me! She put dad on and he got all serious about going and getting them. When I asked where they were, he said that they were at Queen's Gardens on the Underground! I am afraid I whined a bit in convincing Dad that I really wanted to go with him. Mum said she would mind the phone in case anybody should call about Harry or Ginny.

There was not a lot of traffic on the roads that night but it did seem to take forever to get to that particular station. Dad had to pay for the entrance tolls but we were soon going down the main stairs. We were both calling out to them when we heard Ginny answer us. She and Harry came running towards us and I noticed that Harry looked very tired. But then somehow Ginny and I were hugging and I got another surprise! We could hear each other mentally and we started fumbling over ourselves trying to talk to each other. We backed up a little and then resumed our hug as Dad talked to Harry.

Ginny and I followed Harry and Dad back to out car. They didn't notice us holding hands as Ginny 'told' me the sequence of events from supper onward. I got scared as I 'saw' the narrow miss they had at the platform but felt really proud of Harry for figuring out how to get to The Burrow and, more importantly, getting in contact with us.

While we were riding in the car to get my friends back to the Leaky Cauldron we had time to trade more information mentally. Ginny told me that she and Harry had originally had their connection work only while they were touching but didn't need to touch each other to talk anymore. I tried letting go of her hand once and I felt the connection fade away. She grabbed my hand again and we were off talking again. Ginny warned me that we needed to keep up the appearance of normalcy so we each talked aloud to the others in the car.

We got lucky and found a parking spot only around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny seemed happy to be getting closer to flooing home. I was a little worried about not having any mental contact with Harry but that was something to think about later.

Dad opened the door to the inn, pub, whatever it's called to run right into somebody! There was shock on Ginny's face and something like depression on Harry's. Ginny whispered to me that the person in the black robes and horrible attitude was Professor Snape from Hogwarts!

While Professor Snape was talking to my dad, you could see that his eyes never left Harry. I felt bad about leaving Harry with this person that obviously didn't like him but he assured my dad that he was part of the search party trying to find Harry. I really did not want to part from Ginny or Harry as I had about a million questions for them, but I wasn't allowed any say in the matter.

Professor Snape was literally pushing us out the door but I took the time to give Harry a proper hug and whispered a short message in his ear. He smiled and I felt better that I had cheered him up a little. I gave Ginny a longer hug and mentally promised to try to keep in touch with her by whatever way I could!

Dad and I left the Leaky Cauldron for home. Even as we were pulling away, I could 'hear' from Ginny the dressing down that Professor Snape was giving Harry. I felt bad leaving them in that situation and more lonesome when the contact disappeared as we got further away from each other!

I hope Ginny would send Hedwig with a letter the next day or that Ginny's parents would agree for me to go visit for a couple of days. I had only spent a little time with them but it felt so nice to be included and needed for a change!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 - Looking High and Low

Ginny woke up to the smell of breakfast coming up the stairs. She wondered why she slept so late but then she remembered what had happened the evening before!

'_**Harry?'**_

Silence met Ginny's question and she thought that Harry was either sleeping in himself or was getting the once over by her Mum. She hurriedly got dressed and went down to the kitchen to see if he needed rescuing. She was a little disappointed when she arrived to see that while everyone else was getting ready to sit down, there was no sign of Harry.

The twins were pressing Ginny for a full accounting of her 'adventurous night out'. She smiled and told them that it would take Harry and her together to give it justice. George said that he knocked on the door of Ron's room earlier but had not been able to get him up.

Ginny knew he really had done a full job of exhausting himself in that surprising contact with Hermione so she wasn't surprised he was sleeping late. He had missed a meal or two at The Burrow so it wasn't totally a cause for alarm. But she did worry about him.

Trying to gauge how her parents were feeling about her (and Harry), Ginny went over to where her father was reading his paper. He put it down as soon as he heard her approach, and gathered her into a big hug.

"Are you all right this morning, pumpkin?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dad and I was fine last night. Other than being out later than normal, nothing bad actually happened to either of us. Well, at least until we got back to the Leaky Cauldron; Professor Snape insulted and verbally abused Harry! I would have kicked him if he weren't going to bring us directly home. It's not like Harry intentionally made us vanish."

"Never you mind whether it was intentional or not" Mrs. Weasley said. "You two scared us half to death! We had absolutely no idea where you were. Or if and when you would return! I don't know how Harry did that but there'll be a punishment for him when he comes down!"

Ginny groaned silently. Her Mum hadn't calmed down yet and Harry would be paying the price! She started edging toward the stairs but her mum saw her.

"Sit down at that table. You're not out of trouble either! George, go upstairs and wake Harry! He can certainly come down in his robe to eat with us, after all."

Ginny did not even try to help her mother with setting the food on the table. She was in trouble and she knew that this was not the time to be doing anything that might get her angrier.

Everybody was sitting at the table waiting for George and Harry to come down. Ginny heard some footsteps and turned in her seat to watch the two enter the kitchen. However, it wasn't two. It was George and for a change, he wasn't smiling. If fact, he looked downright upset.

"I went up and knocked on Ron's door and knocked really loud. There was no response, so I opened the door. We've got a problem; there's no Harry up there!"

Ginny sprang from her seat to go check herself. It had to be a prank! She would knock some heads starting with Harry!

George caught her as she tried to get to the stairs and carried her back to her chair. "Ginny, he's gone! His books, his clothes, his trunk. Only Hedwig in her cage is in that room!" George struggled to hold on to her and keep her from bolting.

"He left two letters - one's to Mum and Dad and the other is for you."

George held out an envelope to Ginny as she stared at the stairs. 'Why had he left' she thought? It just couldn't be real. No Harry? There were tears leaking from her eyes but she saw George go over and hand the other letter to her dad.

Her Mum looked shocked and confused as she came over to the other end of the table. Dad opened the letter and let her read it first before he started reading it aloud. "This is for all of you as much as it is for us. Here's what Harry wrote:"

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I want to thank you again for the opportunity to live in a real home at least for a little while. I've learned a lot about families and friendship while I have been here and really envy your sons and daughter for the parents they have._

_The affection and patience you have all shown me has been a life changing experience. I will treasure every single moment I have spent at The Burrow._

_The mistakes I've made, intentionally or not, have unfortunately been a big disappointment and embarrassment for me in returning your fine hospitality. Each and every member of your family is a truly rich for having each other to rely on. I regret that you could not say the same for me._

_I am really sorry I'm not going to be there for Ron's homecoming tomorrow but I feel that I have done enough damage to your household. I have decided not to inflict myself and the wild magic I seem to have on the Weasley family any longer. Maybe I shouldn't become a real wizard after all. Trouble seems to follow me around._

_I regret having to make this decision but it is really important because I do care for each and every one of you. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for my intrusions and problems and invite me over sometime._

_With deepest regrets,_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny suddenly had trouble seeing the letter that Harry had written to her. Of all the incredible, stupid, noble idiotic things, that she had heard of this was the most outrageous! How dare he hurt her mother like this! She was going to wring his neck before she never let him out of a hug!

Ginny only realized her mother had also started crying also when she was swept up in a hug! "I'm sorry, so sorry Ginny. I never meant to drive him away!" Her mother brushed away both of their tears and then turned back to the rest of her family. "No matter how we feel right now; I want everybody to finish their breakfast."

Turning back to her upset daughter, she held up a hand. "Before you go off and lose your temper, I meant everyone should eat before we go out and find Harry. It may be a long day."

Ginny looked up and smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug. She hurried back to her chair and started shoveling food in her mouth so she could get going to find her friend. "Ginerva", her father called down the table. "Doing an impression of Ron won't help if you end up getting sick and having to stay home!" Ginny nodded her head and slowed her pace as her parents split up the search duties.

Her father was going to Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic to make some discreet inquiries. The twins were going to visit the Lovegood's in the hope that Harry literally went 'over the hill'; they were also tasked with asking Mr. Lovegood to print an article about Harry's arraigned marriage. Percy was asked to go into Ottery St. Catchpole to see if Harry had found lodging there somewhere.

Ginny had finished as much of her breakfast as she could. She looked to her mother for her assignment and wondered if she should open the letter that Harry had sent her. Her mother came over and sat down by her as the twins picked up the dishes.

"You're coming with me. I hope Harry had the sense to go back to Hogwarts where he is safe. If we can't find him there, then we will ask Dumbledore to join the search. If anybody can find him, it will be the Headmaster."

Ginny made to get up but her mother grabbed her arm and leaned in to whisper to her. "We've all got a lot of talking to do between you, me and Harry. Go upstairs and change. Leave your hair down because Harry likes it that way and put the new top on that he bought you. This isn't exactly the time to start this but I guess you should start learning how to influence the male of the species." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter and they shared another brief hug before Ginny turned and ran up to her room.

The change of clothes didn't take the worried Ginny very long. She sat on her bed staring at the letter. Such a stupid typical Harry thing to do!

'_**Well go ahead and open it or you'll never know.'**_

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**When you found out Harry left, I guess your emotions opened up our connection again. I'm sorry Harry has left! I can only guess how much he means to you. I think he's gone back to Hogwarts, if you want my opinion.'**_

'_**Thanks, but he's so..**_

'_**Much of a scared lonely boy?'**_

'_**Exactly.. You're pretty smart Hermione. Are you having trouble maintaining this connection?'**_

'_**I can't see through you but I seem to be able to hear you ok. I hope I can keep you mental company today.'**_

'_**Thanks, it helps to have company now. I'll … We'll read the letter now.'**_

Ginny felt an agreement come through her head and wondered how they could communicate over so many miles. Maybe if she (they) got Harry's attention, they could talk to him also.

Opening the letter, Ginny laid it flat on her desk so it would be easy to read aloud for Hermione's benefit.

_Ginny,_

_There are so many things I want to say to you but I know I'll never be able to find all the words you need to hear._

_Please take care of Hedwig for me until I can send for her. She trusts you more than she trusts anybody else._

_Don't be mad at me for this. I think I can get by missing you but not if I think you'll never want to be around me again. _

_I've counted up how many times your life has been in danger since I arrived from Hogwarts. One was too many but there have been many other instances that make it hard for me to ignore. I know I have got lucky and rescued you but I cannot continue to count on my good fortune when my bad fortune has been the cause of the problem._

_You've done so much for me from showing me how to fly to trusting me with your secrets. I'll never ever forget you for that! I've never had a friend like you and probably never will again._

_It has been really hard to make this decision and I didn't make it lightly. I'm sorry for disappointing you and your family but you will never realize how important it is to me that you all remain safe. Just knowing that makes the decision a little easier._

_I still have many songs I'd like to sing for (with?)you and maybe we can find time at Hogwarts to do that. I enjoyed the harmony of our last song but not the results._

_I may be crazy but it's only because I'm crazy about you and your family. I hope I can come back someday when I figure myself out and this magic that has no rhyme or reason._

_Always your friend,_

_Harry_

It was Hermione that pointed out that there were many tear stains on the letter. Ginny herself couldn't tell if they were hers or Harry's.

Hermione promised that she would try to stay with Ginny as best she could. Ginny sent her a mental thank you and grabbed a jacket to join her mum downstairs.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 - A Boy Wizard Found

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were met by Madame Pomfrey when they emerged from the floo in the medical wing. "The Headmaster has been expecting you," she told the pair.

"Is Harry here? Have you seen him?" came from an inpatient Ginny.

"No, I haven't seen Mr. Potter since the other day when you were both here. I imagine the Headmaster is still in his office though."

Mrs. Weasley thanked the mediwitch for the message and tried to keep Ginny from running ahead in her hurry. While they were making their way to Dumbledore's office, Ginny was sending mental shouts out for her friend and trying to feel if Hermione was still keeping her 'company'. There was just a faint presence in Ginny's mind but she couldn't tell if it was Hermione or her missing friend. For once, she could not locate Harry and it was starting to worry her. If Harry wasn't here, he could have gone anywhere. Even back to the Dursley's!

Mrs. Weasley had to physically restrain Ginny a little to keep her from charging up the stairs to the Headmasters office. The door was open when they reached the top of the stairs. Inside Mrs. Weasley and Ginny found Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall having some tea. There were a couple of extra cups but the pair of Weasleys turned down the invitation.

"We hate to be the bearer of bad news, Headmaster," Mrs. Weasley began, "but Harry…"

"Harry has run away!" interrupted an emotional Ginny. "He's out there somewhere by himself and we don't know where to find him!"

"Calm yourself, calm yourself. If you both will follow me, I think I can allay your fears on this situation." Dumbledore rose from his desk and made his way down the stairs. Professor McGonagall made a shooing movement with her hands and Mrs. Weasley and her daughter hurried to catch up with the headmaster.

Ginny recognized the route they were taking as the one she knew to the Gryffindor tower. She hoped that Dumbledore was taking them to Harry. She wasn't sure if she would get mad when she saw him but hoped she could talk him into coming back into The Burrow. It just didn't seem like it could be home any more without Harry there.

They all arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady who bowed to the Headmaster before opening. Dumbledore held a warning finger to his lips as he led Mrs. Weasley and Ginny inside to the common room. He pointed to the couch before the fireplace where a small form was sleeping.

Ginny was about to go over and shake Harry awake but Dumbledore looked at her sadly and shook his head. Beckoning them to follow him, Dumbledore went to a small table on the opposite side of the room. As everyone sat down, Dumbledore waved his hand and told them that they could talk freely now without waking Harry up.

"I found Harry sleeping at the bottom of my staircase first thing this morning. It was the most remarkable thing. He either sneaked in past Madame Pomfrey without alerting her or somehow breached the wards around Hogwarts itself. He stammered a bit about staying here for a few days or until school started. He was obviously severely stressed emotionally and I believe physically. I put a mild sleeping draught in his pumpkin juice with breakfast. I do believe that a bit of sleep would be the best thing for him now."

"Headmaster, may I go and keep him company? I promise not to wake him."

"Of course, Miss Weasley. Despite his actions, I think he would like seeing you when he eventually rises."

"Mum, do we talk him into coming back when he wakes?"

"Let's see what happens dear. Run along and make yourself comfortable. It may take a while for Harry to wake up. I'll run down to the infirmary in a bit and send a note home that we've found him."

Ginny grabbed a pillow off one of the chairs and made herself comfortable on the floor across from Harry's couch. She lowered her head a little and put a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm not sure if she'll hit him first or hug him first," said a sad Mrs. Weasley. "I don't understand why he thought leaving was protecting us? He had to have some idea of how much it would hurt Ginny and the rest of us." She explained the note that Harry had left for the family.

"That is a very conscientious young man over there," Dumbledore said. "He thought himself a danger to your family and took what he thought was the safest action to keep all of you safe."

"If I only understood, how he was … is doing that type of magic. I've never seen or heard anything like it. There's no wand, no perceptible magic involved. It is just there without Harry having any knowledge or control of it. He has done some things that I haven't seen experienced wizards even think about! It was no normal apparition that got them all the way from The Burrow to London last night!"

"I know Molly. He is quite a remarkable wizard for a lad and he has no training yet. I think that maybe a few days of rest here will benefit him greatly. Maybe Harry and I can figure out what he has tapped into and how he can control it."

"You may have to convince my daughter, Albus. She's intent on getting him home even if she has to drag him kicking and screaming. For his own good, of course."

Dumbledore chuckled. "A very determined lot when they want to be - those Weasleys. How about we let your daughter and anybody else in your family come and visit Harry for as long as he decides to stay here? That might reduce some of the pressure that Harry has put on himself. He might want to go back to The Burrow then after he's worked things out."

"I'll agree with that. We just wanted to make sure Harry was safe. If you'll excuse me, I'll go let my husband know so he can call off the search."

Mrs. Weasley headed out of the common room but turned towards her daughter and flashed her spread hands twice. Ginny nodded at the message that her mother would be back in twenty minutes and went back to studying Harry.

Dumbledore sighed a little. Convincing Molly to leave Harry here for a while was relatively easy but he expected a bigger fight on his hands with her daughter. For someone so young, she had a fierce loyalty in her. Maybe he could just use that to convince her.

He sent a will-o'-the-wisp spell over to get her attention. When she looked up startled, he smiled and beckoned her to come rejoin him at the table.

"He may sleep a bit longer" Dumbledore started.

"He had a very tiring evening and slipping out this morning must have been very hard on him. I don't mind waiting for him to wake up."

"And what are you going to do once he wakes, Miss Weasley?"

"I haven't quite worked that bit out yet, sir."

"What do you think Harry expects you to do once you found him? I don't think he expected that just slipping out in the night was going to be the last time he saw you."

"I think he'll probably try to run from me. He has made his mind up that what he's done was the right thing. Would you help me tie him up and talk some sense into him?"

Dumbledore laughed with the fiery girl. "If I thought it would do some good, I might help you. What do you think made Harry leave?"

"He's worried that he's placing me and everyone else in danger just by being around us. That's so silly. Like Harry would even accidentally hurt someone."

"I think, Miss Weasley, that there are elements at work here that Harry doesn't understand and can't control. He's very confused about the what and why of the magic that seems to place him in different situations. I dare say that you weren't expecting to go traveling to London any more than he was."

"Of course not."

"Then Harry felt guilty about placing you in that situation. He must regard you and your family very highly or else he would not have tried making this personal sacrifice. Against his own desires."

"But nobody asked him to leave!"

"I know but stress about the unknown forced his decision. Forcing him go back to the Burrow might not work now. Do you think if Harry found out what was going on with this random magic and found a way to control it, that he would consider going back to The Burrow?"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave him alone here! Oops! Sorry sir, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"I understand what you meant. I'll try to help Harry discover and control these random magic occurrences. Maybe you can help me with that. If he stays here until he decides to go back on his own, you and your family can visit him as much as you like."

"That sounds ok with me," Ginny said slowly. "I just want Harry to …I don't know what I want Harry to do other than be happy and content."

"A very admirable wish", said Dumbledore. "Something a family member or a best friend would say."

Ginny blushed. "Harry has become something different than a family member or best friend to me. Somehow, we have our lives tangled up and we don't seem to want to change that. Or at least I didn't. I thought he thought more of being with my family. He deserted us!"

"He thought he was protecting you and you really shouldn't be mad at him for that."

"I know Headmaster; he's just so frustrating at times!"

"You have to remember that before the last couple of weeks Harry has had little contact with anyone else, so he's trying to be especially careful with his own feelings too. He's trying to protect himself from the hurt of seeing those he cares about getting damaged."

"I never thought about that. Thank you sir. It helps me a little. We have to have a good long talk like Mum says. I think I'll go back and wait for Harry to wake up." Ginny had seen her mother come back in the portal. Ginny got up and received a pat on her shoulder from her mother as they passed in the middle of the common room.

"Well, that's done. Now all we have to do is talk to Harry when he wakes up."

"Best be very careful, Molly. Harry is really confused about things right now. I think I've convinced your daughter that Harry should stay here until he's ready to come back to your home."

"Good. I hope we get this matter resolved soon. Ginny's really gotten attached to Harry."

"Molly, I think that they are starting to Bond," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, isn't it amazing how these first crushes draw young ones together" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"No, you misunderstand; I meant a bond with the big 'B', the True Bond. That is what I see possibly happening with those two. But we'll have to test it to make sure."

Molly Weasley's jaw dropped as she considered the impossibility of a true-life bond happening to her youngest child. Just then, they saw Ginny waving her arms to let them know that Harry was wakening!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 - The Bad Explanation

Harry was having the nicest dream. He was flying on his new broom on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. His parents were in the stands and were waving to him as he passed the quaffle back and forth to Ginny. Everyone was laughing and cheering but Harry saw a sudden storm cloud appear. Ginny vanished first, the Quidditch pitch and the stands holding his parents soon followed! Harry was in the midst of the storm, alone and battling the wind and the rain! A booming voice came out of the darkness warning Harry to 'Run! Flee! I'm coming for you Harry Potter!'

Eyes popping open in surprise; Harry tumbled off the sofa and landed in a heap on the floor. A figure knelt down besides him and Harry fuzzily saw his glasses in the outstretched hand. He reached out and watched as the figure came into focus as he donned his glasses. It was Ginny and Harry smiled up at her before he remembered where he was. And what he had done!

Harry looked around for a place to run and hide. He knew he was in deep trouble and had seen Ginny's temper before! Before he could gather himself together, a small hand came down and placed itself on the top of his head, holding his face so that he could not avoid seeing her.

"It's ok, Harry. I will kill you later. Dumbledore has explained why you left The Burrow. I think you're wrong mind you but he said that he would help you figure out your magic. Then you can come back. If you want!"

"Of course I want to come back. But I'm …dangerous."

"Only if you keep doing these foolhardy things, young man!" Harry winced as he heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley. Regaining his feet, Harry turned and faced the woman who was standing with Dumbledore. He couldn't tell if she was still angry with him.

She held her arms out and Harry wasted no time in rushing over for a hug. Ginny came over and joined the hug as a smiling Dumbledore stood close by.

When the group broke up, Dumbledore headed for the entrance portal. "I'll leave you here for the discussion you wanted Molly. Harry, I trust I will see you in the Great Hall for supper. We'll start tracking down your magic tomorrow. Miss Weasley, could join us for an hour or two tomorrow?"

"Thank you sir." Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "You're not going to force me to go back?"

"Harry", Mrs. Weasley said patiently, "Arthur and I aren't your parents or guardians so we can't legally force you to do anything. We're disappointed that you chose to leave rather than discuss things with us. We were very upset of course."

"I'm sorry about that but I left the letters to explain."

Ginny picked that second to pop Harry in the back of the head. "You forgot 'TO EXPLAIN' where you were going, you idiot! If you said you were coming here, we wouldn't have gone into a panic. I thought you might have been desperate enough to go back to the Dursley's!"

Harry shook his head emphatically. "Never that desperate!"

Mrs. Weasley led Harry by the hand to a nearby couch and sat the three of them down. "Harry, I apologize for last night. I should have known that you didn't do anything deliberate in vanishing with my daughter. It's just you both suddenly disappeared and we got scared!"

Before Harry could start explaining, Mrs. Weasley held up her hand. "What's done is done! Dumbledore has promised me that he will help you figure out and control this weird magic you seem to have. If that happens, I wish to extend the invitation to rejoin us at The Burrow. Everybody there, including me, wants you to come back. Even if you cannot figure your magic out! Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" said a sheepish Harry.

"There's still a lot of talking we need to do young man. I may not be your real mother but I would like you to think of me as an available substitute. You can come talk to me as any of my own children can."

Harry nodded and felt some tears running down his face. Of all the next conversations he had expected with Mrs. Weasley, this wasn't even close to what he imagined.

"The headmaster has said that we all may come and visit you here if you don't mind the company. I do have one question you must answer for me though."

"Yes, anything" came from a happier Harry.

"How did you get out of The Burrow? There are wards on the doors and stairs to stop anybody from walking out in the middle of the night! If you managed to do it, those twins of mine won't be far behind!"

"I used my broom. It was up in my room so when I decided to … leave I put everything in my trunk and shrunk it down. I flew out the upstairs window and in through the open kitchen window. The tricky part was flying through the floo so I didn't make a noise coming into the medical wing."

Mrs. Weasley sat back in surprise. "You rode your broom… through the floo system? That's impossible! I've never heard of such a thing… wait till I tell Arthur. Flying through the floo…WOW!"

Ginny giggled. "You've done it again, Harry. I have only heard mum say 'Wow' only once before. And that was when the twins both got an "O" in the same class."

Mrs. Weasley got up and brushed off her skirts. "I think that's about all I can say right now to you Harry. I'm relieved you are safe. That is why we came looking for you. However, you are not totally out of danger yet. I'm leaving Ginny here to talk to you!"

Harry gulped and looked nervously at his friend. Ginny was rubbing her hands gleefully together as if she could not wait to start her torture.

"Ginny, I'll expect you home in no more than an hour. Your father and I want to talk to you about Hermione's visit. Remember that Harry has to sort through some difficult things himself over the next few days."

Mrs. Weasley reached down and gave Harry a hug. "I hope we'll see you back at the Burrow in couple of days, Harry."

Harry nodded his head and he and Ginny watched Mrs. Weasley leave the Gryffindor common room. He was just starting to edge away from the little redhead when she suddenly whirled and faced him. "Don't you dare!" Much to his surprise, Ginny sat down on one of the bigger overstuffed chairs and motioned for him to come over. Harry shuffled over with his head down and stood by her.

Ginny stood suddenly and slapped Harry very hard across the face. "That's for making my mother cry! Nobody does that! Nobody! If you ever do that again, you will wish my brothers were punishing you! Got that?"

When Harry nodded, Ginny pulled him down to sit beside her. "I'm really sorry. Now we can talk since I've got that out of my system. It's a good thing you've taught me some patience Harry. I was all ready to kick you from here to London by myself before the headmaster and I talked. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you would have talked me out of it," Harry replied.

"I might have understood if you wanted to have Dumbledore help you figure out your magic. Sneaking out was horrible for me. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was protecting you. I can't stand the thought of me accidentally hurting you."

Ginny trapped Harry's face in her hands and brought it close to hers. "So you made a choice that deliberately hurt me? Explain that logic to me, Harry."

Harry had no answer to her question and sunk to the floor in exasperation. "I just want everything to go right, you know? I can't even sing for, with you without something weird happening. What would have happened if we had reappeared 3 feet different last night? We could have been in front of the train instead of just close."

"Harry, it wasn't your…"

Harry stood in anger. "It was MY magic. Did anything like that happen to you before I showed up?"

"No, but…"

"Then it's my responsibility also! Please Ginny I don't like arguing with you."

"Then don't…"

"Easy for you to say. You're a stubborn person, Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"It takes one to know one, Harry James Potter!"

The two stood toe to toe glaring at each other for a long moment and then broke down together laughing.

"I'm really sorry Ginny," Harry said before he gathered her up in a hug. Ginny felt the slight trembling coming from her friend and knew he was real close to losing control of his emotions again.

"The important thing is for you to figure out what's going on with your magic so you can come back to The Burrow as soon as you can." Ginny picked up Harry's chin so that he could see her smiling.

"You're much too good to me, you know that right?"

"So you owe me. Again. I still haven't got a ride on your Nimbus, have I?"

"If you bring your broom back when you visit, we can go down to the Quidditch pitch here and fly together. Then you can fly mine as much as you want."

"I'm not sure I can sneak a broom out without bringing Ron and the twins also."

"So, bring them" Harry said. "We'll almost have enough for a good game. Maybe we can Hagrid up on a broom?"

Ginny couldn't hold in her laughter. "You always find a way to make me smile. It's really not fair when I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

Harry smiled back at her. "I'm just trying to make up for the mistakes I've made."

"You may have to be around me for a long time then. You've made some doozies!"

"Oh, my fate lies before me again."

Ginny sobered up at that comment and went back to sit down. "Give me your hand, Harry."

"Are you going to slap me again?" When Ginny shook her head no, Harry went and sat by her and took her hand. Ginny brought both their hands to Harry's right shoulder and Harry knew what she was hinting at.

He lowered the mental shields he had so carefully kept up since he made his decision to leave the Burrow. He was very surprised at what happened next.

'_**Hello again, Harry!'**_

'_**Hermione?' **_


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 - Shall we talk?

(HP): _**'When? How did this happen'**_

(HG): _**You opened up the connection between us last night somehow. When I woke up this morning, I felt Ginny's blowing up when she found out you had left!'**_

(GW): _**'She has been keeping me company all morning Harry. But I think we need your power or whatever to really connect well.'**_

(HP): _**'This is amazing to be able to talk to the both of you this way. I wish I knew what or how I was doing this. Oh, I'm sorry Hermione - I didn't ask. Do you want this connection?'**_

(HG): _**'Yes, but I don't want to be the cause of any problems. I don't think you should keep this up for long Harry. I felt that you tired yourself a lot last night and you do not want to get yourself exhausted again. You make terrible decisions when you are tired, Harry.'**_

(GW): _**'See, another person who agrees with me.'**_

'(HP): _**If you two are just going to gang up on me, I'll…'**_

(GW): _**'Don't make empty threats Harry Potter. I can tell you're enjoying this as much as we girls are!'**_

(HP): _**'Caught. Again.'**_

Harry felt both Ginny and Hermione mentally smiling at his admission! He hoped he would not embarrass himself in talking to two girls at the same time. He did not know much about girls in general, just Ginny so far.

(HG): _**'I am no different from anybody else Harry. Except for this wonderful connection we share. I hope we can all get to know each other better. '**_

(GW): _**'Think we ought to send a picture of the three of us together to your cousin Dudley? That ought to really mess with his head.'**_

_**'Harry, Ginny. As much as I like conversing with you, I have to leave. My parents are calling me and you need to stop and recover from the mental strain now. I hope to see you both in a couple of days. Bye for now.'**_

'_**Bye Hermione.' 'It's really been nice.'**_

Harry felt Hermione fade out of the three-way connection so he closed down the connection he still had with Ginny. When he opened his eyes, he realized that Hermione had been right. It was a strain keeping the connection open with Hermione!

"Guess we'll have to work on that" Harry said to his companion. "That was a lot harder than the one on one we have."

"Harry, you should take it easy and work on your magic with Dumbledore. I think Hermione and I can stabilize our part of this when she comes and visits for a couple of days. We didn't have any problem in the car last night when we were touching. The problem today is the distance. I hope it'll work out like ours did."

"OK, I think you're right. You take care of that and enjoy Hermione's visit. I'll concentrate on figuring out the whatever it is I seem to have. But we need to get you going now."

"Oh, the time! Mum will skin me if I'm late. Walk me to the medical wing Harry?"

"Of course. I need to go pick up my broom anyway. I hid it in one of the closets and I don't want anybody to find it and confiscate it."

"Like a certain potions professor that everybody knows and nobody likes?"

Harry nodded and the two exited through the portal and made their way downstairs and toward the medical wing. They had almost made it to the Great Hall when they were suddenly grabbed from behind!

"Students are not allowed at Hogwarts when school is not in session!"

An older gnarly man growled this out at Ginny and Harry. He was wearing a ratty old brown coat and had a grayish sort of a cat that was wandering in and around his legs. Filch, whom Ginny recognized from her brothers descriptions, held them up by their collars. In fact, he held them so tightly by their collars that it was getting difficult to breath!

It was Ginny who twisted out of his grip first and pulled Harry down so that at least Harry's feet were on the ground. "We're not students," Ginny cried! She pulled enough so that Filch lost his hold on Harry's collar. He still had Harry by his arm so they couldn't get away together.

Harry twisted around so he could see who was holding him. "She's right - we're not students. Yet. Let us explain!"

"If you're not students, then you're trespassers!" Filch shook Harry back and forth as if he was a rat. "I'm going to throw you into the deepest dungeon and lock you up there until I can send for the Aurors and the Headmaster. Maybe in a week or so!"

"Do that; I want to see Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"No excuses. Wandering around Hogwarts just like you belonged here! You will not get away with this. We're going to the dungeons!"

"Hold there" came a voice from down the hallway! Ginny and Harry recognized that voice. Harry thought the dungeons might just be more comfortable than what he was about to undergo. It was Professor Snape who had called out!

"Despite appearances, Mr. Filch, you will have to unhand them. Not only do I not want my dungeons sullied by their presence, but they are, unfortunately, authorized to be here by the Headmaster."

Filch reluctantly let go of his captive and Harry protectively moved between the two adults and Ginny. Ginny was about to speak out again but she noticed that Harry held a clenched fist behind his back. That was their signal for trouble! Ginny swallowed her anger and let Harry do the talking for once.

"Thank you for the rescue Professor Snape" said Harry calmly. "I seem to find myself indebted to you again. I unfortunately seem to have an inherited trait of being in the wrong place at the wrong time! I hope you won't hold my misfortune against me when we start classes in a few weeks."

Professor Snape looked a little astonished to hear a 'Thank You' coming from Harry but quickly resumed his normal sneer. "Have no fear of that, Mr. Potter. I shall be keeping a watchful eye on you especially. Mr. Filch, thank you for your diligence today but these two will no doubt fall into trouble again. You may be certain of that and plan accordingly!"

With that statement uttered, Professor Snape turned on his heel and stalked away! Filch shuffled off muttering dire warnings against students in general and troublesome trespassers in particular. It took only a minute for the corridor to be empty again.

"Who was that?" Harry questioned.

"That was Angus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts and the 'Sinister Stalker' as my brothers like to say. Filch likes nothing better than to catch and punish students. Snape did us a favor by not mentioning my name. If Filch found out I was a Weasley, we might not have ever gotten away from him. Let's just say that the twins and Filch have a mutual dislike society between them."

Harry could only guess at the amount of mischief the twins would have aimed at the cantankerous man. Pointing at the corridor before them, Ginny and Harry continued on their way back to the floo point near Madame Pomfrey's office. Reaching the last corridor, Harry found an empty room and pulled Ginny inside.

'_**What's the problem Harry?'**_

'_**Somebody tried to probe our minds - or at least mine back there! That is why I stepped in between you and Snape; so he couldn't get eye contact with you. I'm not sure it was him but I did not see anybody else around. I don't think Filch is capable of anything like that.'**_

'_**I shut down like you warned about and I didn't feel anything.'**_

'_**So it was just directed at me. Just thought you should know what I felt.'**_

Harry opened the door and they resumed the walk. Just before they got to the door to the medical wing, Ginny pulled Harry into a small alcove. Harry looked at her with a questioning eye.

Ginny grabbed him up in hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm right here and it's only until tomorrow. You can come visit until I get my act together."

"Posh. You are ok in my book already.."

"Tell you what Ginny. I'll try mentally calling you at eight tonight. If that doesn't work, I will see you in the morning. Dumbledore wants to see us together."

Ginny squeezed Harry hard once more and then released him to floo home. Harry turned around to go fetch his broom and return to the Gryffindor tower to read.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 - Tell-Tale Marks

'**Ginny?'**

'**Harry, you sound so far away.'**

'**I am. Hogwarts, remember? It took a while to follow the connection back to you. What are you doing?'**

'**I was writing in my diary about an infuriating boy wizard I know of that threw The Burrow into a tizzy today.'**

'**Oops. Sorry. How did the rest of your day go?'**

'**Mostly ok. Hermione is coming Tuesday evening. Dad is going to Diagon Alley to meet the Grangers there after his work. I think she is going to stay until Saturday. You'd best be back here before she leaves; I'm not sure she can come with us to visit you.'**

'**I understand. Are you still in trouble with your parents?'**

'**I'm not sure; Mum and Dad have been looking at me strangely since we got back. They are both coming in the morning with me. I overheard Mum tell Dad that Dumbledore has some sort of test for us.'**

'**Uh-oh! Well maybe it is time for the truth to come out. If they know everything, maybe they can figure out the other magic I've been doing. Do you suppose it's related?'**

'**Anything's possible, like someone tells me.'**

'**I'm going to close the connection down now; it's getting hard to concentrate on keeping it open. Sweet dreams, Ginny!'**

'**Good Night, Harry. See you in the morning'**

Ginny sat back in her bed and finished writing in her diary. Even if Harry wasn't physically at the Burrow, it was comforting to her that he was only a thought away. Ginny wondered if she could trace their connection back to him like Harry did to reach her. Something to try in the morning maybe.

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his neck wearily. It took a lot of mental effort to reach across the miles to Ginny. But it was certainly worth the effort. Harry didn't feel quite so isolated now.

Supper with the Hogwarts staff had been a little stressful. Harry kept mostly to himself and only spoke when spoken to. Professor Snape had done his best to ignore the fact that Harry was at the table but Professors Flitwick and McGonagall seemed to enjoy having a youngster to talk with.

'So, a test tomorrow' Harry thought. Maybe it was time for everything to come out. As long as he could keep Ginny in his life, he thought he could handle anything. Harry put his glasses up and watched the fire from the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He drifted off to sleep thinking about his conversations with not one, but two girls that day.

Dumbledore was watching the youngster with the unusual problem with a critical eye. Harry had decided to eat breakfast at one of the lower tables instead of at the staff table. He was presently talking to Patchum who was trying to answer all the questions the young wizard had.

Dumbledore smiled at the natural curiosity of the boy. If he turned out anywhere near either of his parents then he would have accomplished much. Thinking of accomplishments led Dumbledore to reflect on Harry's surprising command of some magics that had not been classified before. He hoped he could keep the Ministry of Magic from becoming more interested in Harry than they already were. If they could just identify what Harry was doing then the lad had a better chance of survival!

Dumbledore noticed that Harry had broken off the conversation with the house elf and a smile had briefly crossed his face. Dumbledore suspected that Harry had somehow become aware that Miss Weasley and her parents had just emerged from the floo system. While Hogwarts itself notified the Headmaster of new people in the school, Dumbledore suspected it was a more personal notification that was happening with Harry. As Harry slipped out the door, Dumbledore rose and headed for his office.

It was a strangely subdued Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that greeted Harry in the corridor outside the medical wing. He looked to Ginny for some guidance, but she only sent a mental shrug his way. Wondering if everyone at the Burrow had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, Harry led everyone to Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and remained standing while the Weasley's all found chairs to sit in. He wasn't sure what the test, if there was one, was going to be but he thought he ought to be standing for it. Ginny looked a little nervous sitting with her parents but Harry smiled at her and was rewarded with a smile back.

"I understand your son Ronald is due back sometime this afternoon," Dumbledore said addressing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "With that in mind, I'd like to get the first order of business out of the way. Harry, Miss Weasley would you stand over here and face each other? A distance of four feet apart should be sufficient for this. As I mentioned to Molly yesterday, I think one of the reasons Harry has tapped into the 'unusual' magic is that he and Ginerva may be forming a soul bond."

Ginny drew in a deep breath and looked at her parents in surprise. Harry, never having heard the term before, just looked a little puzzled.

"Aren't they just a myth?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"They are so rare they have become legendary" Dumbledore answered. "One of the characteristics of a soul bond is an increase of power and a little unpredictability while the bond increases and stabilizes. That sounds exactly like what has happened to Harry. And your daughter."

Ginny looked very afraid at this point and Harry wanted to reach out a hand to reassure her. However, he was a little reluctant to do that with her parents looking on.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked a question. "If this is a soul bond, then it would be useless to separate them I suppose?"

Dumbledore thought for a second. "If it is a true soul bond, then separating then would do a considerable amount of harm if not outright kill them. That is why I asked you to accompany your daughter here. It's important for all the parties involved to know the true nature of this."

Ginny looked about ready to cry and then Harry stepped up to her and took her by the hand. **'This will be ok, whatever the outcome. I'll still try to be in your life."**

'**Thanks, Harry!'**

Harry led Ginny to her parents and they both held her in a long hug. Mr. Weasley nodded to Harry as a thank you.

Walking back to Dumbledore Harry asked the question that was topmost on his mind. "Is this dangerous to her sir, the soul bond?"

"Only if is not allowed to continue. That is why we are doing this exercise first Harry. It could be the basis and explanation for all your recent difficulties."

Ginny walked away from her parents and stood in front of Harry. "I'm ready now, sir."

"There is no danger to either of you in doing this spell. It is only an indicator." With that said, Dumbledore stood back a couple of feet and made a complicated motion with his wand. **"Iuncto Comperi"**

A fine mist fell over the two youngsters who had ended up standing face to face. When the mist finally settled out, there were a number of fine threads of various colors connecting the heads and hearts of Harry and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had clasped hands as the spell was spoken and had risen to their feet when they saw the threads hanging between the two.

The threads took a long time to fade out from sight. Harry, and all three of the Weasley's turned to Dumbledore for his interpretation.

There was a smile on his face and Harry didn't know if it was good or bad news.

"From what I've seen there is no soul bond between Harry and Miss Weasley. Yet. All the indications are there but there is something still missing for them to complete a true bond. There would be a golden glow enveloping them from the spell if a bond did exist. However, there appears to be a matter of some life debts in and between these two people. Actually something more than that, but I am not sure what. I will need some assistance from you Molly. Could you take your daughter to my chambers and see if there are any indicating marks on her? They are invisible but they should glow for a bit after that spell I just performed."

"That won't be necessary," said a blushing Ginny. She turned and faced her parents and raised the bottom hem of her top. "I felt this when the spell was performed. It's almost a tickle." When she turned to face Harry, he saw that there were glowing handprints on either side of her stomach. Harry knew with a sinking feeling that they would exactly match his hands.

Mrs. Weasley had stood angrily when she had seen the handprints on her daughters' body. Ginny stepped in between her and Harry when Mrs. Weasley started to move. "Harry grabbed me around the waist the other night to pull me back from falling in front of the train. That's all, Mum, honestly!" Ginny went and stood by her mother and looked up into her eyes. Mrs. Weasley finally calmed down and sat down next to her husband. Ginny went and sat on her lap to help her settle down.

Dumbledore in turn looked at Harry. Harry shrugged a little, turned around, and lifted the back of his shirt again. 'This is repetitive' Harry thought, 'maybe I should find a backless shirt'. There was a little gasp of surprise from Ginny as she saw her own handprints so prominently depicted on Harry's healed back. Harry lowered his shirt and waited for the next disastrous shock.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Dumbledore came over and stood by Harry. "There is a sort of joining here as you all can see. It is not a deliberate act by Mr. Potter by any means. As you know, Molly and Arthur, the magic sometimes makes choices by itself. Harry and Ginny are linked in ways that even I don't fully comprehend. Their magic seems to have combined in some ways that is greater than each individually!"

"Then do they have soul bond or not?" asked an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"Right now, I would say no. If it is a matter of the life debts, they should have mutually cancelled out but they have not. Likewise if it was a fully developed soul bond, I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would have notified them of their marriage by now."

"WHAT!" came from everyone but Arthur. He seemed stunned at the news that his daughter could possibly be married at ten years of age!

"A true soul bond", Dumbledore said, "reaches across and through two people joins them irrevocably together. The soul bond is the marrying agent as it were and the union is recorded automatically in the Hall of Records at the Ministry."

Ginny had sat down in confusion. A possible soul bond? She looked at her mother and before she could stop herself asked. "Does this mean Harry and I are magically engaged?"

Her mother glared at her while Harry hung his head in embarrassment. Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "That is one way to interpret that, Miss Weasley, but I wouldn't be sending out wedding announcements quite yet. The bond that you and Harry presently share may develop fully, stay at this present level or disappear entirely. I am not one to tell you what your future may become."

"Then we're no closer to figuring out what this wild magic is" said a glum Harry.

"On the contrary, Harry" said Dumbledore. "We now can guess that your magic is linked through and with another person. That gives us a place to start our investigation."

"Do you have any more questions for Ginny now?" This came from a very annoyed Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't know if she was frustrated that she couldn't do anything about separating the youngsters or the fact the Ginny and Harry were going to be bonded together for the foreseeable future. Or the fact that that she couldn't do anything about it at ALL!

When the headmaster shook his head, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and marched from the office! Harry watched them go and wondered when or if he would be allowed to see Ginny again. Mr. Weasley came over to pat Harry's shoulder. "Give her a while to get over this, Harry. She will come around eventually. It's just such another shock to us. I'll need to talk you myself sometime Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding and watched Mr. Weasley followed his wife out of the office. He got a mental 'Goodbye and Sorry' from Ginny before they entered the floo. Harry and Dumbledore were left alone in the office, each with their own thoughts.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 - Correspondence

_Harry, _

_I missed 'hearing' from you last night. Guess you have some things to think about also. Nevertheless, I still do miss you._

_I'm writing this with the special ink that that Gred and Forge got me for my birthday. Hope the rainbow ink isn't too hard to read.. You're going to have to be careful writing back to me; Mum is going to be inspecting anything that comes back by Hedwig._

_She was VERY upset when we got back yesterday morning! She did something I don't think I've ever seen her do! She went to her room and asked Dad not to disturb her until it was time to go collect Ron._

_I think that Mum is upset about us possibly getting/being MARRIED! Yes, it knocks me for a loop when I think about it too. Anyway, I know she wanted to have this big elaborate ceremony for me when I was all grown up. And this whole soul bond thing! It's something that might have come out of one of those fake Harry Potter books you don't like to think about. Something fantastic! And unbelievable!_

_Anyway, Dad left her in their room for an hour before he ventured in. Although the twins tried to listen in, somebody must have thrown an Silence Charm on the door. Nobody heard a thing. They came out in time for Mum to fix lunch for us and she seemed to be in a little better mood._

_I am not allowed to discuss what happened in Dumbledore's office with anybody. Mum was quite firm on that point. I wonder if that means Hermione also?_

_Mum, Dad, and Percy (of all people) went to the Ministry to collect Ron. I guess he showed up around 3 with Charlie. Unfortunately, Charlie had to turn around and head back to Romania! Awful long day for my bigger brother. Bill is my biggest brother, if you have that question._

_Of course, Ron was all sorts of hungry when he got back to The Burrow! Some things never change. Mum made all his favorite things for dinner. He actually didn't notice you were gone until everybody sat down to dinner. It was silent around the table when he asked where you were. Mum promised to tell him everything after supper._

_The talk after supper was just my parents, me and Ron. He got mad when he thought that I had done something to chase you away. Like I would do that?_

_Ron didn't believe all the stuff that happened in the week he was gone. If it wasn't both Mum and Dad telling him, I think he would have thought that it one of the twins pranks. I (we) didn't tell him 'everything' of course. That would have driven him totally mad. Of course, when you think about it, the whole thing is very unbelievable. _

_SO, Harry what are we going to do now? Official confirmation about our 'bond' wasn't everything I thought it would be. Has Dumbledore found anything else that was useful to you or us? Even though Mum is letting us kids come tomorrow with her in the morning (Yes!) I still think we ought to explore this bond thing some more. If you still want to. I'll admit I am the one to be insecure now. This is us?_

_On to some good news. The front page of The Quibbler had a headline about Harry Potter's arraigned marriage! I'll try to remember to bring it tomorrow. At least that problem has been addressed. Ron was almost livid to find out that you had a secret fiancée. Boy would he flip out if he found out the truth. Who you're really engaged to!_

_Guess I have done enough writing for now. If you can't contact me 'unofficially', would you at least write back? Even if Mum will read it._

_It's not the same when you're not here!_

_Your impossible girlfriend (?),_

_Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_Thanks for the letter. I have missed having Hedwig around. I didn't miss her nowhere close to how much I miss all you Weasleys but she is one of my closest confidants. I can think of only one that comes closer._

_Dumbledore and I had a very long talk after you left yesterday. Starting from when I arrived at the Burrow and everything (but our last meeting with __Hermione__) that has happened since then! He assured me that he would keep anything that he considered confidential to himself. We talked about the twins pranks (in and __out__ of school), and all the wonderful food that your Mum has cooked. He thought I had done really well in learning the mental skills that those books covered and even tested me a little on some of the basic skills._

_Did Ron say if he got a lot of experience up close with the __dragon__s? They must be some fierce __guardian__s when protecting their young! Sorry this quill I have seems a little worse for wear. (It keeps threatening to skip for some reason. That's why the occasional random marks.)_

_If it will improve Ron's mood, you can tell him that I have a broom that he can ride when you are all here tomorrow! Tell him the whole story of how I was 'bamboozled' into taking it. I hope that improves his mood; and you have my permission to tell him all about the 'fake' arraigned marriage. Like someone could get married right out of the blue? Sounds like something out of a make-believe book!_

_Yesterday was filled up with going and visiting Hagrid in the afternoon. He baked some rock cakes that were as hard as a rock. It must be a giant thing. He admitted to me that he was the one to rescue me on that Halloween years ago! It is nice to know my first friend in the magical world had already saved my life. I'll have to ask Dumbledore if that is a __life debt__?_

_The headmaster and I had a long discussion in the Hogwarts library this morning as we both looked into the history of some old fables, __legends__, and history. I'll have to tell you about some of them when I see you again. Some are quite humorous and some you can't describe with words at all!_

_How did Ron take the news about another girl being in the house with you for a couple days? I hope somebody reminds him about manners. Hermione hasn't sounded like she would like to see some of that stuff that most of your brothers do. Do you suppose she could come sometime later in the week to visit Hogwarts? I think she would like the tour. Or maybe your Mum would consider inviting me over for supper one night? I'd rather not __miss__ Hermione during her visit; for some reason I think it's important to talk to her._

_I miss you all. Dumbledore said that if you were visiting, he would like to see you and your Mum for a bit to further clarify this 'thing'. Hopefully some good news for a change. Something that might let me come back where I want to be._

_Your B.H.B._

_Harry_

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**Ack! Give me fifteen minutes Harry!'**_

'_**Ok.'**_

Ginny finished her shower in a rush. She had barely gotten her hair all lathered up and she hurried to finish washing and rinsing it. It just would not do to be back in contact with Harry in this room! Ginny blushed as she thought of the possibility of Harry seeing her in the shower!

Ginny finished up quickly and ran downstairs to give her Mum and Dad a quick goodnight kiss. It was something she did every night and she didn't want to raise any alarms by missing her usual ritual.

By the time she hurried back upstairs, the fifteen minutes had almost passed. For once Ginny got lucky as neither of the twins came by to say goodnight to her. Ron was still downstairs trying to understand what Harry had been doing while he was gone. Ginny hoped Harry could put a good explanation in Ron's ear before he started pressing her for answers.

'_**Ok now, Miss Weasley?'**_

'_**Thanks for the breather Harry, usual nightly chores I had to finish.'**_

'_**No problem. It gave me some time to explore our long distance connection. I found out when I'm in touch with you mentally, there is a huge amount of magic created that I can use. Reduces the strain totally.'**_

'_**Does that mean you can talk to me anywhere from now on?'**_

'_**I think so. The more we talk the easier the connection gets for me. I would like to show you how to do that but I think I need to be close to you. If you can stand holding hands with your possible husband. Quit giggling!'**_

'_**Oh Harry, if you could have seen and heard Ron when I was explaining why the Quibbler printed that article about you. I'll let you sift through that memory sometime.'**_

'_**Did my letter get back to you ok?'**_

'_**Only after Mum and Dad both read it to make sure you weren't attempting to corrupt me. Somehow, they think you're the only bad influence on me. How could they forget the six older brothers? I think I understood all the hidden messages. You found something in the library about soul bonds? And you haven't let Dumbledore know about any connection we have with Hermione? And he saw your mental guardian?'**_

'_**Yes to all questions.'**_

'_**What was the BHB at the end?'**_

'_**Betrothed Hug Buddy! But you started it with the girlfriend remark.'**_

There was a knock on Ginny's door and her mother looked in on her. "Everything ok in here?"

"Yes Mum. I was just getting ready to write in my diary. It's been a very eventful couple of days and I want to write everything down before I forget some of the things."

"Can we talk for a little bit? Without any arguing?"

"I never intentionally try to start any arguments with you Mum. Ron and the twins though are another matter entirely."

Mrs. Weasley sat on the corner of the bed and smiled at her. "Yes they are easy to wind up every once in a while. Try taking it easy on Ron for a few days please. He's a little confused I think."

"No more than I am. I never expected any of this to happen when you brought Harry home. Do you regret doing that now with all we've found out?"

"Earlier, I would have said yes" Mrs. Weasley said, "but I've had time to think about it. Harry needed our help then; I think he needs at least a family still. I never imagined that 'family' would lead to this bond between him and you. I don't think this was a deliberate act on his part; as Dumbledore said sometimes the magic makes its own choices. But you're so young! I'm afraid you will get hurt or miss out on so much by being tied to Harry. What happens if you fall in love with someone else when you're older? What happens if you become a target like Harry might be? There's so much to think about."

"I know Mum. All of that and more has worried me also. Harry has acted like a gentleman around me and I think he respects me enough to give me my own space. This is probably more frightening for him as he never had a proper family to start with. There's no good experience or memories for him to understand this."

'_**You got that right!'**_

"We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, Ginny. Maybe there is a way out of this mess for the both of you. I promise I won't try to separate you and Harry if you will promise to take things slowly. And your father and I are notified if and when changes take place in this bond."

"I can't speak for Harry but I think he would like to include the both of you in dealing with this. He would like all the help we can give him since he has nobody close to turn to. There is so many 'I don't knows' that it makes me dizzy thinking about it."

"It's getting late and we've had enough serious talk for tonight. Plan to wear some slacks tomorrow if you're going to be flying. Enjoy being with Harry. Despite my fears I think you are good for each other."

"Thanks Mum." Mrs. Weasley leaned down to kiss her daughter goodnight and then left the room.

'_**That was nice of her.'**_

'_**She's really making an effort Harry to understand!'**_

'_**I know Ginny. We're going to have to introduce this mental connection somehow to her slowly without her overreacting.'**_

'_**Good luck with that. I'll try to think of how to do it since I know her better. Maybe just the truth?'**_

'_**How are your brothers dealing with me being absent? Am I in trouble with what I've done to/with you?'**_

'_**They have no idea and Mum is going to keep it that way! I think Fred actually misses the cooking lessons. Ron thought that you teaching us how to fix meals was a right proper thing to do. I think he just wants more people to cook for him!'**_

'_**Miss Weasley, I believe we have a flying engagement in the morning?'**_

"_**Yes. Mr. Potter. We might even call it a (gasp) date. Goodnight Harry.'**_

'_**Goodnight Ginny.'**_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 - Ron's Impression

Harry was talking to Madame Pomfrey when Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and the twins arrived by floo in the morning. The younger Weasleys were all carrying their brooms. Harry was careful to greet Ron first and asked him about his adventures at the dragon preserve. Ron was a little hesitant at first to talk but with Gred and Forge prompting him soon opened up about his week. Harry listened to Ron as they walked along and 'talked' to Ginny.

Ron was a little in awe as they walked through of the school and he clung to the banister, as one of the stairs moved as the group were midway up it. The twins laughed at his shock and told him that there were plenty of surprises at Hogwarts and that everyone needed to be ready to 'flee at a moments notice'. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, following the boys, smiled at each other as Ron quickly moved back into his role as the twins' favorite target.

Ron was surprised when Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and let him go first into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around with as much delight as Ginny had when she had first seen it. He wanted to go exploring a bit so the twins led him up to the room they shared. That left Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley looking at each other.

"Have you and the headmaster made any progress Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We did a bunch of reading in the library here about bonding rituals and their effects. Dumbledore was going to read some more out of his private library last night to find out some facts instead of just guesses. I would wait and see what he says this morning. We did discover that the magic that I've unfortunately tapped into is one result of the bond being formed."

"Just one result?" Mrs. Weasley said. "You mean there are more?"

"There have been a lot of things written about bonds but none of it has been verified. I think I'll let Dumbledore tell you what we found out if that's ok with you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I suppose I'll get a better answer from him. While you are all down playing at the pitch, I'm going back to talk to Poppy. I want to ask her what else I can do to help Ginny with her studies. With all the excitement of the last few days, she hasn't touched her books much or practiced her wand movements."

"Mum", Ginny exclaimed, "we've all been so busy with one thing or another. I never meant to …"

"It's ok", her mother explained, "I'm not mad at you. I just want to ask her if there's anything else I could be doing to help. You still want to do the training don't you?"

"Of course."

Just then, Ron, Forge, and Gred came running down the stairs laughing. Mrs. Weasley excused herself and said that she would meet Ginny and Harry later.

Harry went to a nearby closet and pulled out his broom. After looking at Ginny for a moment, Harry brought it over and handed it to Ron saying that he got first fly on it. Ron was embarrassed and tried handing it back but Harry just picked up the broom that Ron had brought with him and walked out of the common room. The twins led Ginny and Ron out after him and the five of them soon were talking happily on their way.

Ginny and Harry slowly fell back from the other three so that they could talk normally.

"That was nice of you to give up the first flight to your brother. I did promise it to you."

"It was just something to help smooth things over", Ginny, said. "I'm sure my fiancé will be more than glad enough to give me the chance to ride his Nimbus a few times in the future."

Harry blushed furiously and looked at the twins in front of them who were still pointing things out to Ron. "If you Mum ever heard that phraseology coming from your mouth, we'd both be dead."

Ginny just laughed and began running to catch up with her brothers. "Come along Potter or you'll miss all the fun!"

When Harry passed Ginny at the head of the path leading down to the pitch, he just tapped her on the shoulder and yelled 'Tag'. Ron and his brothers watched as Ginny dropped her broom and ran down the hill after Harry threatening him every step of the way!

Harry had so much fun laughing and watching Ginny chasing him that he did not notice when the path became level and he fell over in his haste. Ginny, only a few feet behind at that point, tripped over his dropped broom, and tumbled into a heap next to Harry on the ground. They both laid there for a while laughing at themselves until the three brothers came to the pitch and hauled them to their feet!

Ginny and Ron immediately mounted their brooms and took off. Harry and the twins laughed as they watched Ron try to gain control of the Nimbus. It took him a couple of minutes to get used to the speed and maneuverability of the new broom and he landed with a big smile on his face.

"This is absolutely wonderful Harry. If your father had to leave you something, this is probably the best thing ever." Harry smiled at the compliments and was about to mount it himself when he saw Ginny come in for a landing next to the group. He only smiled at her when she came up and held out her hand. "No tackles for this bribe?" he asked her.

Ginny smiled at the memory of the discussion in the treehouse and just shook her head.

"Not this time, since you're being gracious about it. Why don't we just put in on account."

"On account?" Harry asked.

"On account you actually let anybody else ride this wonderful broom!" With that said Ginny was soon gone with the twins trying to catch her in the air with their brooms.

Harry noticed that Ron looked very nervous standing next to him. "Time to talk for a bit, Ron?"

"Yes, please."

Harry and Ron wandered over and sat on the first row of the bleachers. They each watched the other three flyers wondering how to start this awkward conversation. It was Ron who eventually started to speak.

"So you and my sister have been hanging out together? WHY?"

"Believe it or not Ron, she has turned into a good friend of mine while you were gone. She listens to me and makes me laugh. She has stood up to both your parents in my defense. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. I know you will also, but she's surprised me a lot."

Ron smiled at the compliment but then looked back up at Harry. "You do know that she has/had the biggest crush on you like forever, don't you?"

"I've spent a lot of time convincing her that I'm not that stupid 'Boy-Who-Lived' person everybody goes gaga over. I've made enough mistakes so I think she doesn't like me like that anymore."

"That's a relief. She used to get all loopy talking about you."

"That reminds me Ron. Didn't you tell her once you'd eat a slug or something if Ginny actually met a certain Harry Potter?"

Ron shook his head emphatically. "I really don't remember saying anything like that at all. Hey, aren't we missing all this great flying time?" He made to get up but Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Are we ok then Ron?" Harry wanted to really know where he stood.

"Yes, but I'm under penalty of punishment if I don't tell you that if you hurt or damage my only sister in any way you'll be hunted down by me and all my brothers!"

Harry looked at the serious look on Ron's face and held out his hand. "I agree. If I do something to hurt your sister and she doesn't kill me first you all can take your shots."

Ron took his hand, pulled Harry into a brief hug, and laughed. "We'd better get back out there before Ginny decides to ride home on your broom Harry."

The two friends hurried back out to the pitch. While Ron took off Harry was trying to wave Ginny down to get his own broom back for a ride!


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 - A Headmaster Explains

It was almost two hours later when the five weary but happy youngsters climbed the hill back up toward Hogwarts. Somehow the twins had managed to get into the equipment shed and got a set of the Quidditch balls for everyone to play around with. Most of the time they passed around the quaffle and took turns playing keeper against the others but they did get the bludgers and snitch out briefly. Harry and Ginny had to go chase a snitch down once when Ron accidentally let it go.

There were a few figures watching the five from various places on the grounds. Hagrid waved to Harry and the Weasleys as he passed by once and everyone took a break to go down and talk to him briefly. He left after a few minutes to tend to some sick creatures. The Weasleys and Harry decided to quit shortly after that before Filch came out and started complaining about their being there.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of the path to the surprise of everyone. She said "Good Day" to everyone and asked to speak to Harry alone for a few moments. The rest of the party watched as Harry and the professor walked together for a bit. Ginny tried 'listening' in but Harry had put his shields up. The four saw Harry stop in surprise and watched Professor McGonagall hand two pieces of paper to him.

Harry made his slowly to the group as Professor McGonagall hurried back into Hogwarts. When everyone asked him what the professor had given him, Harry smiled and said one was just a message from Dumbledore. Ginny tried to grab the other note out of Harry's hand but he just held it up higher. Harry did something strange then; he asked which of the twins was older. They each pointed at the other.

"Guess the senior one doesn't get to read the news then", Harry said trying to fold the note up and started putting it into his pocket.

Ron and Ginny both tackled Harry at this point and started tickling him unmercifully. He cried 'uncle' after about a minute and held the other note straight up. Fred was the one to grab it and he unfolded it and read it.

Fred whistled for everyone's attention and the lumber pile of arms and legs untangled themselves and got to their respective feet. Fred looked to make sure he had everyone's attention and then began to read:

"_This note certifies that Harry Potter has the right to retain his own personal broom as he is now a member of the Gryffindor house team. Pending his sorting._

_Signed this 21st__ day of August, Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House"_

Ron was in shock. "You got on the house team? No first year has been on the house team for - like forever!" Everyone came over and congratulated Harry but Ginny asked for the explanation.

"Professor McGonagall saw us out there and came out to just watch us for a few moments. However, I guess she liked what she saw because she saw us chase down the snitch when it got away that one time. Anyway, she just told me that the house team didn't have a seeker this year and there were no prospects in last year's players. She said I seemed to be as good a natural flyer as my father was and I could have the position if I wanted it. And IF I am sorted into Gryffindor! You guys will help me, won't you?"

Ron and the twins started talking amongst themselves about training and exercises. Ginny came over and gave Harry a brief hug.

'_**Congratulations, Harry. Yet even more surprises!**_

'_**I haven't done anything yet. I may be horrible as a seeker. But there's **__**one good thing about this."**_

'_**What's that?'**_

'_**As an official member of the team, I can invite anyone to the match I want. Even my personal healer-in-training. You're going to see all the Gryffindor matches if your parents will let you.'**_

'_**That is VERY good!'**_

Four Weasleys and a Potter made their way back into Hogwarts in very good spirits. Ginny handed her broom off to Ron as she was supposed to go with her mother to meet Dumbledore. Harry walked all of them back to the medical wing and said goodbye to the twins and Ron. He also thanked them for his first fly at Hogwarts before they flooed home.

Harry started walking back to Dumbledore's office with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. He stopped when they got to the entrance to the Great Hall and excused himself to go put his broom up but said that they should go along and he would join them in a few minutes.

Dumbledore had a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice waiting on his desk when Ginny and her mother entered his office. Mrs. Weasley poured a glass for Ginny and they both found themselves chairs to sit in. The headmaster waited until Ginny had finished her juice before he started speaking. "Harry and I have gone through a number of old books in researching bonds of various kinds. Miss Weasley could you tell me where Harry is at this present moment?"

Mrs. Weasley spoke up then. "Harry said he was going to put his broom up. I assumed he went back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Ah, this is a test just for Miss Weasley. I had Professor McGonagall pass along a note telling Harry to go anywhere in or around the school and stay there until I sent for him. One of the first signs of the bond is the ability to locate the other person. Miss Weasley?"

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on Harry. She tried to follow their mental connection back to Harry the easy way but he must have had his shields up. Ginny concentrated on the places she knew in the castle and quickly found a place that kept drawing her attention.

"He's out by the greenhouses. Not in them but close by."

Dumbledore nodded and held his arm out. With a flutter, Fawkes left his perch and swooped to his arm. "Would you go fetch Harry and bring him back here, my friend?" Fawkes bobbed his head and disappeared in a flash of flames.

It was only thirty seconds later when there was another flash and Fawkes appeared again carrying Harry. Harry was smiling as Fawkes let him go. He nodded at the bird and said "Thank you for the ride Fawkes. Next time a little warning before you pick me up?" The phoenix sang a little trill of laughter before it flew back to its perch.

"And where did Fawkes find you Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was a little outside the greenhouses. I was going to go in there and hide but I didn't get the chance."

Mrs. Weasley turned a surprised face to her youngest.

Dumbledore continued as Harry took a seat. "One of the most common traits Harry and I found out about all bonds was a mental tethering. To know where the other person is. This bond that they have may eventually develop to the point where they can feel each other's emotions or talk mentally to each other. There have been instances where a person with a bond can 'transpose' themselves, for lack of a better word, to the other person. Totally different from an apparition."

"Interesting", said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry how far into this development are you with Ginny?"

"I can tell whether Ginny is upset, sad, or mad without being able to see her. The strong emotions come across very well and it's been getting easier to keep myself out of trouble with her."

Mrs. Weasley laughed at that and then turned the other way. "How about reading of the minds? Can you tell what Harry is thinking, Ginny?"

Ginny, mindful of their agreement not to disclose everything right away, looked at Harry first and then responded. "Sometimes when we touch or hug, I can get a phrase or two. It's not a full understanding but it has been getting easier. That is why Harry has been reading those books that the headmaster and Professor Lupin gave him. To find out more about Legilimency and such. Harry has been instructing me a little on what he's learned."

"Are their minds going to merge together so that they lose their own identities?" was the next question Mrs. Weasley addressed to Dumbledore.

Harry was the one to speak up then. "I'll not let that happen. As I understand it from what I read, both minds have to agree on what level this tethering will occur. We should, if it gets to that point, be able to block the other person from dominating the other. I would never impose on Ginny that way and trust her so that she treats me with that amount of respect."

"Very good Harry", Dumbledore said. "I couldn't have explained that any better myself."

"I'm still a little worried about both of them," Mrs. Weasley said. She reached out and clasped Ginny's hand in hers. "So what else can be expected if this bond continues to develop between them?"

"You've already seen some of the magic that is created because of this. There is a vast combined supply that I think I can help Harry to identify. So far, the vagaries of the connection have released the magic in ways neither had control over. If Harry or Ginny can identify the link and that type of magic, they'll have a better chance of controlling it."

"Well, that's good news at least" Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe you can come back home in another day or so Harry."

"I'd really like that" Harry responded.

Dumbledore gave a sigh and sat back in his chair. "There's just one more aspect of this that I'm sure Harry doesn't know about and wouldn't want to talk about it he did."

Harry looked over at Ginny who was just staring at Dumbledore. He could feel the nervousness radiating off her and he did not need any of a fabled connection to do it either.

"There may come a time in the future, if this connection develops, where Harry and Ginny may have to maintain some physical contact with each other. We are not talking about any…inappropriate physical intimacy mind you, but a direct physical contact. They may not be able to leave others company for any time without experiencing physical pain."

"Oh my", said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Harry both had their heads down and were blushing. Neither could look at the other.

"Is this something that will or only may happen?" whispered Harry. His head was spinning with possibilities of having to spend time sleeping together. And.. What about showers and stuff? Merlin, his life had become complicated!

Dumbledore had come over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It is something I cannot say one way or the other Harry. It is up to you, Ginerva, and the magic. In addition, running away from this will not solve anything. Simple distance will not make any difference in the pain levels you and she may experience if you are not in contact. Whatever you experience in denying this contact will also be on her shoulders also."

Harry looked over to see that Ginny had turned to her mother for support and a hug. He knew without asking that she was terribly embarrassed and a little scared right now. He had to admit to himself that he was in the same state of being uncomfortable!

Much to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Weasley didn't erupt in anger at the news there might be some further physical contact between Harry and her daughter. Instead, she just nodded at the headmaster's news and continued to hug Ginny tightly. Dumbledore shook his head sadly and said that he would be going out for a bit to let everyone talk.

Mrs. Weasley spoke to him before he left. "Thank you for all the efforts you have made on Harry and Ginny's behalf. I hope you'll continue to aid Harry in his search to control the effects of this bond. Harry will be coming to The Burrow for supper with us but he'll be back before curfew tonight."

Harry and Ginny both looked up and smiled at the invitation that Mrs. Weasley had given. Evidently, there was some hope in Mrs. Weasley that things weren't spiraling out of control.

Harry stood up after Dumbledore had exited. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley I'd like to take a couple of minutes to go up to the Gryffindor tower to take a quick shower and put a clean set of clothes on. I'll meet you both down in the medical wing?"

When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Harry hurried out the door and down the stairs. Ginny watched her friend leave and felt the residual shout of joy that was silently coming from him.

Ginny leaned over and gave her mother a hug. "That was nice inviting Harry for supper. I know he misses being at The Burrow."

"Are you guessing at this or can you feel it from him Ginny?"

"Right now, it's a little of both Mum. But you read his letter; you can tell yourself how much he didn't really want to leave. And I didn't receive any thoughts forced on me, if that's what you're asking."

"I apologize if it seemed like that. I am still trying to understand how you got tangled up in all this and what it means. I'm a little scared that I'm going to lose you as all this develops."

"No. Never happen."

"I'm glad you are sure of that. I'm not. And Harry will be in for a lecture at home tonight."

"The twins and Ron both warned him this afternoon about hurting my feelings. I think that would be enough."

"This will be from your father. And of a totally different type."

"Oh no! Not THAT lecture! We're both too young Mum!" Ginny was blushing furiously as she imagined what Harry was going to get blindsided with.

"You're right about being too young. But we have no choice. Your father and I had a long discussion this morning. Harry has never had a proper person tell him about girls in general and we just want to make sure he keeps acting like a gentleman around you. Now that this physical bond is looming in front of you both, it is even more important to us. Do you understand that Ginerva?"

"Yes Mum. Am I getting a lecture from you when I get home also?"

"No, I've already told you what I expect from you. But that chapter in the medical textbook that I told you not to look at? We are going to read it. You and I together. Just as a precaution; and I'll try not to blush about your questions. So no telling Harry what's awaiting him from your father; he's already been scared off once."

"But Mum…"

"I never wanted to start this with you so early, but I now need to give you at least the facts. If Harry really wants to protect and respect you, he'll understand why we're taking this precaution of talking to you and him."

"OK, but how are we ever going to be able to look at each other… Wait a minute - is this a plan to drive Harry and me apart?" Ginny eyes started flashing dangerously and her mother could see that she had immediately worked herself up into a full-blown fit!

The door to Dumbledore's office suddenly slammed open and the hinges blew off with a bang! The door itself floated into the middle of the room and started to spin slowly on one corner but began picking up speed until it was a whirling blur!

Dumbledore appeared at the entrance and looked in to see the spinning door. He pulled his wand and cast a spell to no avail; the door continued to spin. He motioned for Ginny and her mother to carefully walk around the edge of the room and join him in the entranceway.

In another five minutes, Harry reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. "I thought I heard something?"

The headmaster just motioned for Harry to come up the staircase and he whistled in surprise when he saw the spinning door.

'_**Are you ok, Ginny?'**_

'_**Yes, but it appears you're not the only one to be able to tap into that power.'**_

'_**Oh my. I hope you remember I'm always on your side.'**_

Harry asked if anybody had tried to stop it and Ginny just pointed at Dumbledore and shook her head. Harry walked over to stand beside his friend.

"Have you tried to cancel the spell?" Harry asked her.

"I wouldn't know where to start Harry," Ginny admitted anxiously.

Harry took a deep breath and looked over to the adults. "We're going to try stopping this together, sir. Could you put up a shield, just in case?" Dumbledore nodded and a familiar white glow surrounded the four figures.

"This will be ok Ginny. I think we can do this." Reaching down and lacing his fingers with Ginny's, Harry tried to show her where the magic was coming from. Ginny stared as she saw the colors of the spell that surrounded the door. Harry raised his wand and Ginny followed his motion.

'_**On three then? One.. Two.. Three!'**_

"Finite!"

There was a rushing of wind in the room and the door slowed down very gradually and eased into a full stop before falling over with a bang! Harry and Ginny had to hold on to each other to keep themselves up! The strain of holding onto the magic and dispersing it seemed to have exhausted them. Mrs. Weasley came over to hold them up in one of her immense hugs. Both the youngsters leaned into the embrace gratefully for a second and then Ginny turned to address the headmaster.

"I apologize sir. I misunderstood something my mother said to me and lost my temper. I never meant for that to happen."

Dumbledore looked at the huge door lying on the floor of his office and shook his head. He then looked at the young boy and girl standing there and recalled some of what made the soul bonds legendary. "Apology accepted, the door will be back in place in a day or so. Harry I hope you will take some time and instruct Miss Weasley on what we have discussed so far about control issues?"

"Yes Headmaster."

Mrs. Weasley made her way over to the older wizard. "Albus, I want to apologize for her actions but…"

Dumbledore held his hand up. "It's all right. Molly, this is a complete learning process for all those are involved here. Have you learned anything from this Miss Weasley?"

A white-faced Ginny answered in a sincere whisper. "Yes headmaster!"

"Good, then something positive has occurred. I hope you all have a pleasant afternoon and evening. I'll see you in the morning Harry."

A very sober trio descended the staircase outside Dumbledore's office. Ginny had scared herself with the display of raw power and her mother was glad she had been able to calm her daughter down. Mrs. Weasley was also grudgingly respectful of the cooperation of Ginny and Harry in solving the problem. Harry was just amazed that something happened and that they had fixed it successfully.

'_**Ginny, what did she say to you? All I heard was a kind of explosion in my head.'**_

'_**I promised Mum I wouldn't tell you what it involved and I'm keeping that promise to her. It was a misunderstanding and I loss my temper and I'm sorry. Let's just say it's going to be a memorable rest of the day for the two of us.'**_

'_**?'**_

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny flooed to the Burrow first and Harry followed. Ron was bowled over by Harry this time as he had come into the kitchen and stood in front of the fireplace to talk to his mother. The incident broke through Ginny's bad mood about what happened in Dumbledore's office and she broke down laughing! Ron glared up at his sister as he untangled himself. "I thought you said that you and Harry had been flooing back and forth to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ron but she never said that anybody, especially Harry, was any good at it!" said George as he and Fred entered the kitchen. They both helped Harry and Ron stand and brushed the soot and ash off them.

"So how can you fly your Nimbus so well and be so horrible at this at the same time?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny smiled and went over to her mother. "What can I help you fix for lunch, Mum?"

"I was only going to make some sandwiches with crisps. Could you slice up some bread and fetch some milk?"

Fred came up and threw an arm over Ron's shoulder. "You missed an absolutely marvelous recipe that Harry taught us while you were gone. Stone soup." He winked over at Harry. "I think you're just the right person to help us make the next batch up. It's absolutely wonderful if you do it the right way!"

Harry and Ginny quickly turned away from Ron to hide their smiles. _**'Ron was going to be such a good help to the twins' **_they both thought.

"Ron, how about a game of exploding snap while we're waiting? You haven't told me all about the different types of dragons that are at that preserve yet."

The two boys walked in to the family room talking as Ron waved his arms describing something.

Ginny turned back to her mum and gave her a surprise hug. "See, things can be normal."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "That would be a nice thing. It's happened so rarely around here lately. And it is neither Harry's nor your fault. I just don't like lying awake at night wondering what disaster will turn up next."

"I'm sorry Mum that either one of us has worried you or dad. I thought it was just going to a regular boring summer but I never wanted this extreme either. It seems like unusual follows Harry around."

"And not all of it is totally bad, is it?

Ginny couldn't help but blush at her mothers comment. "No mum. I like being around him."

"We all do. But that doesn't get either of you out of the discussion or 'homework' later."

Ginny gulped as she remembered what else was going to happen today besides Hermione's arrival and hurried to get the lunch table set.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 - Hermione's Arrival

Harry got tired as he ate the lunch that had been prepared. He asked Mrs. Weasley if anybody minded if he took a small nap upstairs. Mrs. Weasley just nodded slowly. Harry went upstairs to Ron's room to lie down on his old bed and Mrs. Weasley told the rest of the boys that Ginny and she were going to be in Ginny's room studying some of the medical texts she had.

Ron started to ask what was so important that both his mother and sister had to lock themselves away but he received such a look from his mother that he didn't even finish the question. Ginny had rushed up the stairs when her mother started talking so she was oblivious to the questions of her brother. Ron decided to catch up on his Quidditch reading in the kitchen with the magazines that Harry had bought.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had a long talk before and during that review of the chapter in her medical book. While she didn't get into too many specifics, Mrs. Weasley haltingly told Ginny the magical facts of life and what she could expect to happen to her and Harry as they grew older. Ginny was embarrassed by some of the facts but realized her mother was trying to be general on purpose to spare them both a lot of embarrassment. Ginny also realized that although she could go to her mother with most questions there would come a point where she would have to find another witch to ask specific questions about.

Just as Mrs. Weasley thought that she had answered all her daughter's questions, Ginny suddenly sat up abruptly and dashed out her room! "Harry's having a horrible nightmare!" she said over her shoulder as she rushed up to Ron's room. When Mrs. Weasley came into the room, she found Ginny on the bed holding Harry. The boy was shaking in terror and somehow his scar had started to bleed! "It's ok Harry, it was just a dream. You're ok. You're here with us at the Burrow."

Ron had heard the commotion on the stairs and came into the room soon after his mother. He was surprised to see the blood on Harry's face and he obeyed his mums' command to go fetch a damp washcloth.

Harry had woken up screaming from his nightmare but the feeling of blood on his face and in his eyes had kept him very scared! He gradually became aware that Ginny was holding him and rocking him slowly. He felt her familiar presence in his mind reassuring him that he was ok and he slowly started to calm down.

Opening his eyes saw Mrs. Weasley looking at him with worry as Ron came in holding a washcloth. Mrs. Weasley took it from Ron, helped Harry sit up straight, and started washing Harry's face.

Harry had a dazed look on his face as he regarded his friends.

"Would it help to talk about it Harry?", Ginny asked besides him.

"I heard… I heard my parents get killed! The screaming was horrible. MY dad's…my Mum's voices! There was this other voice. It's like I heard it all before. I can't be remembering this, can I? I was only one!"

Ginny was rubbing Harry's back slowly as he calmed down. Ron looked at the two sitting on the bed and asked the question that was on his mind. "How did you hear him from your room? I thought both your doors were closed." Looking around frantically, Ginny grasped at the first straw that came available. "The windows were open. I heard Harry's voice screaming but I knew the twins were outside."

"I'm ok now, just a little shook up" Harry said. "How about I meet you downstairs for a chess game Ron? Give me a couple of minutes to change the sheets on this bed and settle down."

"Ok, as long as you're ok. You might want to learn a silencing charm in the future, you know. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Ron gave Harry a mild punch on his arm and walked out of the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You didn't get any of that did you Ginny?"

"No, I had my mind shielded because.. Of what I was studying. I really did hear you through the window and otherwise. You were so scared!"

Mrs. Weasley came and sat next to Harry on the bed. "It could have been a real memory Harry. I'm not saying it wasn't a dream but maybe that magic you and Ginny handled this afternoon just jogged your memory. The mind is a funny thing. Maybe it is something Dumbledore could answer for you. If you need a calming draught to settle down, I think there may be one downstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley but I'm awake now. My usual bad game of chess with Ron will take my mind off things."

Mrs. Weasley went and brought back a new top sheet for Harry to put on the bed and watched while Ginny and Harry made the bed. She took the sheet downstairs after giving Harry a hug. "Don't tarry too long. Ron isn't known for his patience."

Harry and Ginny both laughed at that and Ginny went and sat on Ron's bed.

'_**I'm glad you had your shield up. I wouldn't want that memory on anybody's mind, especially yours.'**_

'_**Sorry I couldn't get up to you earlier. I never thought…'**_

'_**Me neither. I don't know if I can relax enough to go back to sleep this evening.'**_

'_**Want to stay here? Mum might agree. Familiar surroundings and all that.'**_

'_**No, it's your first night with Hermione. I don't want you worrying about me.'**_

Ginny glared at Harry until he stood up with a smile. "Silly me. I should know better. Come down and watch me lose? Maybe we can take a little walk later." They hugged briefly and exited the room. Harry didn't feel self-conscious for once about Ginny holding on to his hand as they went down the stairs but she dropped it before any of her brothers saw it.

Harry, true to form, lost a couple of games of chess to Ron. However, Ron had to work harder at outwitting Harry than he normally did. He wouldn't have been too happy if he had found out that Ginny was sitting by Harry and 'helping' him out. The first couple of times she actually touched the pieces when it was Harry's turn but after being slapped by Ron, she was content to just watch her brother squirm a little. The three lost track of time in a long match and Mrs. Weasley had to call a halt so that the supper table could be set. Harry was glad to help Ron and Ginny as he continued to 'chat' with her.

Mr. Weasley was only a few minutes off his usual schedule in arriving home. Hermione was holding on tight to his arm with one hand and carrying a satchel with the other. Mrs. Weasley met them with her wand to do the floo residue cleanup and had a small peck on the cheek for her husband. Hermione looked around in wonder as she saw The Burrow for the first time. She smiled as Mrs. Weasley welcomed her but dropped her satchel when she saw Ginny. The two girls kind of ran together into a hug as Harry smiled in the background. Hermione let go of Ginny and ran over to hug Harry but he just gave her a very brief hug before he let her go.

'_**Please make the introductions, Ginny. I just realized something really important. It involves Hermione.'**_

'_**Ok but…' **_

'_**Hermione, Harry will talk to us privately later. No mental conversations now.'**_

'_**But why.. Ok, I guess.'**_

Ron was stunned as Ginny brought Hermione over to introduce him. Harry got a hug from a strange girl? He wasn't sure he liked that. Hermione was introduced to a sullen Ron, introduced, and warned about the twins before everyone sat down for the dinner. She was a little overwhelmed at the Weasley dinner table but quickly got into the swing of the multiple conversations and seemed to answer all of Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys questions.

Harry was strangely quiet through dinner and had to be prodded by Mr. Weasley to not fall too far behind Ron. Ginny tried to contact him but he held his fist up on the table once to let her know that he wasn't ready to have a mental conversation. Ginny shook her head in confusion but continued to ask Hermione questions about her home life.

The twins were given clean up even though Hermione volunteered. Harry was trying to figure out how he was supposed to get a couple of free minutes to discuss with Hermione and Ginny what he had thought of. Unfortunately, for Harry, Mr. Weasley picked that time to ask Ron and him to go for a little walk with him. Ginny tried to get Harry's attention with a small cough but he totally missed the signal. Ginny watched her father and the others walk out the door and wondered if Harry was going to be able to look her in the eyes when they came back.

Hermione followed Ginny up to her room. Mrs. Weasley had managed to squeeze another bed in there but the beds were almost touching side by side. Hermione said nothing about the arrangement but gladly sat on Ginny's bed. "It's nice I'm finally here. I really want to talk to you. And Harry of course. Is there something bothering him? He seemed a little stand-offish downstairs."

"I'm glad you're here too Hermione. Harry has had a bad afternoon. He had a horrible nightmare about his parents been killed and now…"

"Now?" Hermione questioned.

"He's getting 'The Talk' from my father along with Ron as we speak."

Hermione started chuckling, which led to Ginny smiling, and soon the two witches were rolling on the bed laughing at Harry's situation. Hermione ran out of laughter first and caught her breath. "I guess I should be sympathetic. Poor Harry! Why is your father telling him now?"

Ginny sat up and went and touched Hermione's arm.

'_**Lots of updates to give you for the last couple of days. It's pretty incredible overall. I'll try to let you see some of my memories as well as talk about it. Oooh, sorry.'**_

'_**What was THAT?'**_

'_**That was Harry being terribly embarrassed. I didn't mean to pass that along to you.'**_

"That's ok. How about we just talk for a bit?"

The girls talked for about a half hour about this or that until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heard a timid knock on the door. Pulling open the door, Ginny saw a red-faced Ron hurrying up the stairs while Harry hung his head.

"I'm not sure I can even look at you after what your father just told me and Ron but…I've got to get back to Hogwarts soon." Harry picked up his head and blushingly smiled at the occupants of the room. "It's nice seeing you Hermione. I'm sorry about downstairs but Ginny will explain about Ron. I wanted to have a nice long talk with the two of you but that will have to wait. I'll need some time to settle myself after the talk your father just gave us."

Harry hesitantly pulled Ginny into a small hug and rested his forehead against hers for a long minute. Ginny did a little jump in surprise and then grabbed Harry and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Harry turned and waved to them and then hurried down the stairs.

Ginny turned back into the room and picked up Hermione's hand. "Harry just told me that he won't talk to you mentally ever again! And I know why!"

Ginny really wanted to rush down and catch Harry before he flooed back to Hogwarts but she could not just abandon Hermione. Hermione looked as if Harry had struck her physically! Her face had fallen and she looked like she might cry. Ginny carefully folded her arms around Hermione in a small hug.

'_**Have I done something wrong? I know I just got here but Harry…'**_

'_**Is being a noble stupid git of an idiot … again!'**_

'_**What's going on?'**_

'_**Remember that update I promised? Now is the time for that. There has been a huge complication that Harry is worried about. Especially for you!'**_

Hermione scooted back on the bed and got comfortable as Ginny started talking about what had happened to them since they last saw her at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry's flight(literally) to Hogwarts, the 'discovery' of the bond between them, her mum's reaction, the days Quidditch flight and the accident in Dumbledore's office. Where Hermione had questions or wanted a further explanation, Ginny 'showed' Hermione through their link what had happened. Hermione didn't want to intrude on Ginny's memories but Ginny went over the rules that she and Harry had worked out. Hermione thought that it was terribly considerate of Harry to think of the Ginny's privacy first. Ginny blushingly said that was one of the reasons she really liked him. Harry was honest and upright to a fault.

"And too bloody noble for his own good" Ginny finished. "He had the thought as soon as he saw you coming through the floo that he couldn't even accidentally involve you any more! He doesn't want to take the chance of having a deeper magical bond develop between him and you. He does not see any danger with you and I having a mental link but he doesn't want to pull you into something that could be possibly dangerous. Or lead to an impossible engagement!"

"You're right of course; Harry is a too noble for his own good. What are we going to do to convince him he's wrong?"

"You think he's wrong Hermione?"

"You do and I can't feel your worry about him deciding he can take everything on by himself. That's dangerous to him! I don't know if or where this bond between you and me will go. Or even Harry. Even if I am involved with the two of you somehow, I am already 'in the mix'. Shutting me out probably won't remove me."

"Harry wanted me to show you what he and the both of us have discovered and done about guarding yourself at least mentally. He felt he owed you that much. I'll try showing you the memories and instructions Harry has been giving me. He said it was important because somebody tried probing his mind at Hogwarts."

"And he just went back there willingly? Is he.."

"Yes, certifiably!"

Both girls got to giggling at that and then there came a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and asked how the girls were doing. Both said that they were having a nice time just chatting to each other. "About anybody I know?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile.

"Mum, please!" said a blushing Ginny.

"All right, all right, it's time for lights out. Don't stay up all night chatting." Mrs. Weasley came over, gave Ginny a hug, and said goodnight to Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny changed into their pajamas and robes and walked to the bathroom. Ginny told Hermione that it was nice that they could stand guard for each other, as the lock on the door was 'a little chancy'. Hermione said she understood as her dad had accidentally walked in once or twice when she had been taking a nice long bath. Ginny said she had grown up with only the shower but a bath sounded nice. Hermione whispered that she had read that there were actual baths somewhere at Hogwarts but didn't know how to find them. Ginny got a special gleam in her eye when she told her guest that the twins knew Hogwarts 'front and back' and they would tell her how to find them. Hermione giggled and said that was probably against the rules. Ginny just smiled in return.

Once they had returned to Ginny's room, Hermione asked Ginny why Harry had wanted to warn her about Ron. Ginny admitted sadly that while Harry was really trying to keep Ron one of his best friends, Ron however had some issues.

"Issues?" Hermione asked.

"I love my brother but he's an insensitive git sometimes. He's also incredibly jealous that Harry gets all this attention even though Harry absolutely doesn't want it. When you went over and gave Harry a hug earlier, Ron was upset that Harry again got something he didn't. If Ron knew everything I know about Harry, he probably wouldn't ever talk to him again."

"But I don't even know your brother! It was only a hug!"

"I think tomorrow I'll try going over the whole story of Harry Potter as I know it with you. I can't tell you everything; Harry's got some problems he doesn't want talked about. He will probably take you into his confidence soon but not quite yet. But maybe you can help me figure out some of the mysteries and we can Harry back here."

"I'd like that Ginny. I'm feeling something of your feelings for him."

The two young witches spent another half hour or so talking in their respective beds and Ginny didn't realize that Harry hadn't done his usual evening 'call' until Hermione had nodded off to sleep. She hoped that he would come to his senses after a good nights sleep.

Harry wasn't even close to having a good nights sleep. With the awful nightmare that he had earlier and the sudden realization that Hermione might be falling into the same predicament as Ginny, Harry was in no mood or temperament to even lie down. He had read for a while in the Gryffindor common room but even that didn't do its' usual job of calming him. He had resorted to experimenting with his wand trying to see how he could vary and direct the light in different ways and colors.

"If you need busy work to keep you occupied Mr. Potter, I have a small book that needs copying over." Harry spun in surprise to see Professor McGonagall standing behind the sofa. She was dressed in an old-fashioned robe and had long plaid nightcap on her head.

Harry had put his wand down on one of the end tables when he realized he had ended up pointing it at her in reflex. "I'm sorry professor, did I disturb you somehow?"

"Not really, Mr. Potter. I usually do a small patrol around the tower before I retire every evening. Just in case. It's a habit I can't seem to break even over the summer. If you need a sleeping draught, I could wake up Professor Snape if you'd like."

Harry tried not to sound nervous as he replied. "Thank you professor but I'd just as soon not impose on Professor Snape at all. It's been a long confusing day and I'm just trying to make sense of it."

"Yes, I saw the results of what happened with Miss Weasley this morning. The headmaster appreciates the fact that you and she managed to stop and contain the damage. I'm not sure I understand what exactly is happening with you Mr. Potter but you do have the same knack as your father in landing up in the middle of things."

"I'd just as soon avoid any trouble or problems professor. It just seems to follow me around."

"That's not a bad thing all the time. You rescued a pair of young witches by being in the middle of things. So don't be too hard on yourself. If you would like something to occupy your mind for a bit tonight and at other times, I do need this old book copied over. It's not needed immediately but if you could find the time to finish it by Christmas holidays, you could earn a few house points." Professor McGonagall held out an old book that Harry took gingerly.

"My penmanship isn't exactly the best in the world but I'd be glad to do this for you professor. Maybe a new task is just what I need tonight. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter. And it's the usual practice for all first years here at Hogwarts to be actually touching their wands when they are using them! Please take care that you are not seen doing that, will you?"

Harry looked over at the end table where he had placed his wand and saw that it was still blinking on and off with random lights! He turned back to say something to Professor McGonagall but she had disappeared as quickly as she had arrived!

Looking back at his wand, Harry sent a mental 'Nox' to it and watched the light fade out. Harry went over, picked it up his wand, and just stared at it for a bit. Figuring out how he accomplished wandless magic on his wand was best left to the daylight when he could face it with a fresh mind.

Placing the book on the table, Harry retrieved some ink, quills and scrolls from his trunk. He carefully opened to the front page and read the title 'Olde and Forgottyn Spells and Transffiguratons'. Smiling at the generosity of the head of the Gryffindor house, Harry started reading the old textbook. When he reached the end of the first chapter, Harry picked up his quill and started making the copy that the professor wanted.

The relaxation that Harry was seeking finally overtook him as he wrote. He carefully put his supplies and the book back into his trunk and watched the fire flicker as he fell asleep on the couch.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 - the rest of the story

Harry was walking a cool down lap around the Quidditch pitch. He had finally managed to complete a jog totally around the Hogwarts Lake and was trying to catch his breath. It was a minor milestone and Harry felt good about completing the circuit without having to walk any of it. He had taken Professor Lupin's advice to heart and had been getting as many walks as he could squeeze in while he was at Hogwarts.

Getting a drink of water from a jug he had stored on the stands, Harry sent a mental question out to the person he now considered his partner.

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**You really ought to send a knock or bell first. I almost dropped two eggs here!'**_

'_**And a Good Morning to you Miss Weasley! Still talking to me?'**_

"_**Yes and don't think that Hermione also doesn't want to have a few good words with you either. You could have stayed around for a few minutes to explain last night!'**_

'_**I had all I could do to say what I said without stammering! Your father was a little graphic in describing things to Ron and me. But I had to explain to you why I'm being careful!"**_

'_**Sorry about the talk. Mum wouldn't let me warn you. I think I understand about Hermione but she's got a pretty good argument for the other way also.'**_

'_**I am hoping with what WE did yesterday that Dumbledore has a better idea of how we can control all this. If that happens, I'll risk contacting Hermione.'**_

'_**You better do that. We.. Miss you here.'**_

'_**I miss .. You too!'**_

'_**Talk to you later?'**_

'_**Of course. Hopefully I'll have better news. Say hi to Hermione for me.'**_

'_**Bye, Harry.'**_

'_**Bye, Ginny'**_

Ginny walked back into The Burrow and saw that Hermione had come down and was sitting at the breakfast table talking to her mum. Ginny set the eggs down and then showed Hermione where things were in the kitchen. The two girls had just finished setting the table when Mr. Weasley and Percy came down the stairs. Percy sat in his usual chair next to his father and told Hermione that he was glad Ginny had met someone 'who might make an nice role model for her' once she got to Hogwarts. Ginny made a face at that remark and the twins and Ron descending the stairs covered up Hermione's laugh.

Ron didn't know what to say to the new guest in the house as she had sat in his usual breakfast chair. He said good morning to everyone however and tried to not show his nervousness. The talk from his father yesterday had him seeing every female in the world in an unsettling way, even his sister and mum. And a strange girl in the house was not making him feel any more relaxed either.

The twins, seeing his nervousness, asked him a whole bunch of questions that quickly reduced him to a silent blush. Ginny eventually stood up for him and threatened Forge and Gred with some of their own secrets. Hermione was a little bewildered about the interplay between all the siblings but Mrs. Weasley apologized to her for all their taunting.

Ginny asked her mother if it was ok for her and Hermione to go over and visit Luna for the morning. Mrs. Weasley agreed but asked that they return in time for lunch and not impose on the Lovegoods. Mr. Weasley left soon after but warned Hermione to not eat anything the twins gave her! Ron backed his father up and told everyone left his misadventures at the dragon preserve! It seems someone snuck a few candies in his pack that turned him blue for five minutes, made his legs eight feet long, and turned his eyelids, ears and tongue a nice shade of red and green polka dots!

Hermione said that sounded like a bunch of rotten tricks. Ron smiled at the support but the twins just asked Ginny to explain to her guest what fun actually consisted of!

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the Lovegoods comparing things that they liked and didn't like and talking about some of the things that they found they had in common.

Unfortunately, the two young witches had wasted their walk over to the Lovegoods. All they found there was a note of the door saying that both the Lovegoods were out on a photo hunt for 'luminescent jobberknolls'. When Hermione said she had never heard of jobberknolls, Ginny started explaining about Luna's belief in the undiscovered things of the world.

Hermione said that Luna was certainly entitled to her opinions but she would stick to the facts she knew or could read about.

When Ginny reached the rock ledge along the trail, she went up and sat on it. Hermione came over, sat beside her, and faced her. Taking a deep breath, Ginny started explaining everything she knew about Harry Potter from the day that her mother brought home a certain boy with magical and physical problems.

At the same time that the girls were settling down on the ledge to talk, Harry was carefully knocking on the reinstalled door to Dumbledore's office. The door swung open and Harry found the headmaster sitting behind his desk reading an old book.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he sat down. "Just a little entertainment. I hope you remember Harry that life is an ongoing education. I thought the door was dragon proof yesterday morning but I think I've gone one better and made it Weasley-proof today." There was a smile on his face as he said this so Harry knew he was just kidding him a little.

"I think Professor Snape would ask you if you have made it Potter-proof headmaster," Harry said with a grin.

"I hope we'll never have to test any theory about that level of protection. Did you have a pleasant evening at The Burrow last night?"

"Other than a well intentioned lecture from Mr. Weasley regarding my behavior with his daughter, it was a very nice evening."

"I'll assume then that you are under a bit of scrutiny from Miss Weasleys parents and that you haven't had many opportunities to talk with her alone?"

"It's not that they don't trust us but there have been so many surprises in all their lives lately that they are being cautious. I would to if the roles were reversed."

"Very well. If you would like me to talk to Arthur and Molly again…"

"Thank you for the offer but no. Unless something changes for the worse, I'm respecting their wishes and taking things very slowly."

"On to the business at hand then. Have you thought any more on the process that you and Miss Weasley took yesterday in restraining the magic she called up by accident?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied. "It wasn't enough yesterday to have a mental contact with Ginny. I had to physically touch her to combine our thoughts and will in controlling the magic. The first thing we thought to do was set up a mini shield inside your shield first to stop us from being overwhelmed by the power of the magic. We kind of used the magic against itself. When we had ourselves in a safe position to deal with the magic it was just a matter of cancelling the effects on the door."

"That's a relatively short answer to a complex problem, Harry. I sense that you still have some remaining questions to ask of me."

"It's still a little confusing headmaster, separating the two of us as the source of the magic and the bond magic itself. Then there's the question of getting rid of any excess magic that we still might have after we've dealt with that much power. And the last question, of course is what repeated exposure to the bond magic will do in the bond between Ginny and me."

"All valid concerns Harry. And things we need to further explore. You and Miss Weasley of course and more investigations on my part. I may be able to speak privately with one of the Unspeakables at the ministry without causing alarm.

"Unspeakables?" questioned Harry.

"They are members of a special department in the Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries. They are tasked with exploring the deepest problems and questions of magic. They are the one who have done the most research into situations such as yours."

"They won't need to talk to Ginny or me, will they? Because if that is the result, I'd rather you didn't ask. I need no more eyes looking at me or the Weasley family."

"I understand your concern Harry. The person I will contact has loyalties to me. Not to any Deatheaters! But that is my idea to follow up on later. I think it would be best it we invited Miss Weasley to join us for the rest of this discussion. It's still early. Do you want to invite her here or should we go there to have our talk?"

"I think Mrs. Weasley would like it a lot better if we talked to Ginny at their house. She feels the whole situation is totally above her control and this might show her that we consider her feelings also."

"You've thought about Mrs. Weasleys' position a lot."

"It's hard not to. She and Mr. Weasley have been very supportive of me since this whole thing began. I don't want to repay their kindness by ignoring their fears or somehow getting between them and their only daughter."

"Very well said Harry. I have a few things I must do here in the office but I'll be free in about a half hour. I'll meet you at the front gate then. If you could contact Miss Weasley and let her know we are coming, that could make things go faster."

"Yes sir. I want to thank you again for all the time and effort you've taken in helping me with this situation."

"I hope by helping you I've done a little to exonerate myself with you Harry. More importantly, I don't wish to see a promising young wizard destroyed by forces that are beyond his control. I'm not just talking about this bond you have with Miss Weasley. Depending on how you look at it, you seem to have become an important focus for events and magic. It would just not do to let you go into things unprepared!"

Harry was touched by the older wizards speech. "Thank you again sir. I'll see you at the front gate in a half hour."

Dumbledore watched his young charge descend the stairs and thought about all the other things he wished he could tell Harry. The young man already carried so much on his shoulders already and Dumbledore didn't know how much more he could handle without breaking. It was a tribute to the Harry's strength and character that he had persevered through so much already!

Hopefully the discussions today would remove some of the burdens that were weighing him down. Harry deserved to spend some time with his friends without worrying about everything else that faced him.

'_**Ginny .. and Hermione!'**_

'_**Hi Harry!' 'Harry are you close by? I'd.. we'd like to talk to you.'**_

'_**One at a time please! The good news is that Dumbledore and I are coming back to The Burrow in a little bit. The bad news is that I'm not sure I can get Hermione into the discussion without revealing everything to Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. **_

'_**Would it be ok if I listened in Harry?'**_

'_**Yes, I want you to. Ginny and I both could use some help."**_

'_**Ginny, let your Mum know that Dumbledore and I are coming for another discussion with you. I think it's ok if you tell her that it was a mental contact this time.'**_

'_**We'll both be there to meet you Harry!'**_

"_**Thanks, ladies. I hope I have the chance to talk to both of you face to face for a bit. I think I can come back to The Burrow after Dumbledore gets done with our talk! See you soon.'**_

As Harry's voice and presence faded out, Hermione noticed that Ginny had some tears on her cheeks. "You must really care about Harry" she said as they climbed down from the ledge.

"It's not so much caring but.. Ok, it is but Harry's had such a hard life so far and now he's got all this on top of that. Possible Deatheaters, this soul bond with me that may tie him up for the rest of his life…"

"I thought you enjoyed being with Harry this way?" Hermione asked.

"Let's walk back to The Burrow and let mum know that company is coming. I'll see if I can explain this" Ginny said.

The two girls walked a bit in silence as Ginny gathered her thoughts. "I originally thought it was really nice to have something unique with Harry. This 'instant' communication with a boy that I thought was special in his own right."

"Are you jealous that Harry can talk to me also?" Hermione asked.

"No, that's not it. I think you're just as much my friend as Harry's and I know we are all trying to work things out the best we can. I know Harry's going to be this really great wizard and I…"

"Maybe don't feel good enough for him?" Hermione supplied.

Ginny nodded in embarrassment. "Something my mum said to me the other night made me start thinking. What if we go along for a bit all connected up and Harry falls in love with somebody else? What if it's just the soul bond magic making us have feelings toward each other?"

Hermione held up a hand. "What if your feeling toward Harry is all yours? Did you have feelings for Harry and not the 'Boy-Who-Lived' before you knew about this bond?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do you think Harry doesn't have the same doubts and questions? Concerning you as well?"

'Yes, but…"

"Then don't you think the best thing is to sit down and TALK to your friend? We're not grownups - we're not supposed to be able to make sense of anything like this! None of us are 12 years old yet!"

"And Harry accuses me of being the smart one" Ginny said with a giggle. "You'll stay and help us figure things out, please?"

Hermione came over and laid a hand on Ginny's arm. _'__**Of course, I'll help any way I can. You haven't been the only one thinking about things. Since you told me what was going on last night and earlier, I've got things you and Harry might ought to consider from me. Is that ok?'**_

'_**Of course! Your ideas have got to count for something since you got dragged, er, flown into this.'**_

"Thanks Ginny. We'd better hurry; it wouldn't do if Harry and Professor Dumbledore got there before we told your Mum."

The girls hurried down the trail and passed the twins and Ron swimming in the pond. Both girls called and waved to Ron which caused him to blush and, forgetting where he was, flounder a bit in the water. The twins laughed at Ron and the witches left the developing water fight to run to The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the breathless and laughing girls suspiciously. "What did you two do?"

"I'm afraid we distracted Ron at the pond so the twins could jump on him." Hermione just couldn't say it with a straight face as Ginny was practically falling over with laughter beside her.

"Well, I guess they'll all survive. How did your visit with Luna go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny sobered up at that. "The Lovegoods weren't home so Hermione and I have just been walking along and talking. Mum, Harry sent me a message a couple of minutes ago that he and Dumbledore were coming here shortly to talk to us."

"Did he send an owl or …?"

"He mentally sent a complete message and yes, I've told Hermione some of what Harry has been doing. I trust her not to go telling anybody else without our permission."

"Our permission?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Yes ours; mine and Harry's, yours and Dad's, and Dumbledore's of course. We're not going to be doing anything without your permission. I thought we talked about this already?"

"Yes, we did. I'm sorry dear, but things have been happening so rapidly that I wasn't sure if it had slipped your mind or not."

"How could something like disobeying you slip my mind? I liked to be able to get out of my room in the immediate future. Speaking about rooms, I think I'm going to go up to mine and change before they get here."

Ginny went running up the stairs but Hermione went and sat down on the couch across from Mrs. Weasley. "How are you getting along, Hermione? Enjoying your visit so far?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think you family is absolutely great Mrs. Weasley. I don't have any brothers or sisters so watching all the interactions is just wonderful. Even the way that the twins pick on Ron is usually good-natured. I like it here. Ginny has turned into a really nice friend also. I'm glad we're going to be at Hogwarts at the same time."

"So what do you think about our absent house guest - Harry?"

Hermione couldn't hide the little blush that came to her cheeks. "Other that that little bit of time at Ollivander's, I haven't had much to do with Harry. I'm just relying on what he's written and what Ginny's said about him. I think I'd like to know him better. I'm sorry that he and Ginny seem tied up in this bond. It's got to be terribly confusing for them. Harry's been raised as a muggle his whole life and Ginny just got offered a chance to go to Hogwarts early and maybe have a career laid out for her. This bond on top of all that has to be very intimidating."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her comments. "I hope you'll stay friends with them both through this. Neither Harry nor Ginny know anybody really well outside our family at Hogwarts. You're welcome to come visit here anytime it's ok with your parents."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be inviting Ginny and maybe Harry over to stay at our house if they would like to visit me."

Just then Ginny came running down the stairs. "Harry and Professor Dumbledore are here" she said as she continued to the front door to let them in.

Harry came in first and was followed by Dumbledore. Ginny followed the two into the living room and introduced Hermione to the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled as he shook Hermione's hand. "Miss Granger, the other young lady that was at Ollivander's. Mr. Potter has certainly exhibited good taste in his choice of people he has helped out."

Harry and Hermione both blushed to the amusement of the two adults and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley asked if anyone wanted to have any refreshments before they began their talk. When everyone declined Harry asked Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore if they objected to having Hermione listen in to their discussion.

"Ginny and I both felt that we needed someone else our age to confide in. Not only for our sanity but as another person to check with and to help keep track of us. We thought that Hermione would be with either one or both of us in classes at Hogwarts in case any more …unusual things happened!"

Dumbledore thought for a second and then nodded. "That's a good precaution to have Harry. Safety in numbers. Molly, do you have any objections?"

Mrs. Weasley said that she had no objections as long as she was also notified of any problems. Hermione nodded and the three youngsters and two adults sat down to their discussion.

Harry and Dumbledore talked for about an hour about the things they had learned and what steps Harry had been taking in dealing with the amount of power that resided in the bond. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley also asked questions to the two of them about recognizing the difference between the regular magic they had and the bond magic they had access to. Hermione asked and tried to clarify some subtle points in how Harry had been teaching Ginny so that she might be able to control the bond magic herself.

Ginny and Harry both reached the point where they both were mentally exhausted in trying to keep all the new information in their heads. Harry had to ask for a halt as he was rapidly losing any ability to concentrate. Mrs. Weasley excused herself to go fetch some drinks for everyone.

When Mrs. Weasley returned, Dumbledore noticed that Hermione had been sitting on the edge of her seat and seemed a little anxious.

"Is there something you wish to add to this conversation, Miss Granger?"

"I just thought of something, headmaster. I think I know one way Harry has been definitely connecting with the bond magic!"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 - Magic Done and Undone

Harry sat down with a dazed look on his face while Ginny just grinned at her friend. _**'I knew you could help!'**_

Dumbledore took a sip from his glass of water and sat it on the end table. "Have we missed something obvious, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood up as if she wasn't used to being the center of attention. "Just something that Harry and Ginny both mentioned in passing about their time together here. And the phone call a couple of days ago from the Underground. When I asked Ginny what they had been doing that night, she said that she and Harry had been…"

"Singing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "And when Harry sang to Ginny on her birthday, there were a number of songbirds that just appeared outside the window!"

"I know of no magic linked to singing by itself" Dumbledore said. "But there's no good record of anything that happens specifically in this type of bond. I suppose it could be possible."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Ginny laughed suddenly. "Harry, do you remember what you told me when you found out where we were? That somebody with a wicked sense of humor must have sent us to the specific P's Train! You did that! Or the magic did it for you!"

"But why didn't anything ever happen before then when I sang?" Harry looked a little confused. "I sang Happy Birthday to you along with everyone else that morning."

"Maybe you didn't have this bond with Ginny then" came from Hermione. "Maybe it developed slowly so no big magic happened until you were touching."

"And Ginny had her hands on my shoulders when the twins and Ron got frozen that morning!" Harry said. "That could explain it I suppose."

"But how do we test something like that?"

"Something like what?" Everyone turned to look at the three boys standing in the doorway. Ron had finally had enough swimming and had left the pond to come find something to eat. The twins, left without their favorite target, just followed Ron. Now all three had a big question as to why the headmaster was in their living room.

Mrs. Weasley stood up slowly. "Oh, just something that Harry did accidentally. I suppose you three are ready for a meal. Headmaster, would you join the rest of us for lunch?"

"I think that it's my turn to provide the repast, Molly" Dumbledore made a pass with his wand twice and the kitchen table was full of platters of fruit, cheese, meat pies and pastries."

Ron and the twins quickly went and changed clothes and joined the rest of the family at the table. Percy was a little surprised himself to find the headmaster sitting at the head of the table when he was called down. The two had a nice discussion about the classes everyone was going to be taking.

Dumbledore explained his presence to the Weasley boys by just saying that Harry and he had been telling Mrs. Weasley of their research at the Hogwarts library about Harry's strange magic. Ron was just too busy eating to pay much attention and the twins just asked Harry if he had found anything useful in the Forbidden Section.

Dumbledore just smiled at George and Fred and asked them if they had ever found anything useful there. Surprisingly, the twins soon excused themselves from the table and made their way up to their room.

Ginny was the one to ask if it was safe for Harry to come back to the Burrow. Dumbledore thought for a long moment and then nodded his head. "But I'd like Harry to come back to Hogwarts for a while today to test Miss Granger's theory. Miss Granger would you mind coming to Hogwarts for an hour or so?"

Hermione dropped her mouth in surprise but Ginny just prodded her a little and she nodded.

"Very well. Let me go and make some arrangements while you three floo to the medical wing. Harry, the room we did the exercise with the marbles should be sufficient. I'll meet the three of you there in about a half hour. Molly, thank you for being such a gracious hostess."

Dumbledore said his farewells and walked out of the Weasley household to apparate away. Harry was just going to start picking up the leftovers from the table but they just suddenly vanished along with the plates they came on! Much to the dismay of Ron, who had helped himself to the last pile of pastries. "You three will be back in time for supper?"

"If we're not Ron, you may have my portion." Ron didn't seem to catch the sarcasm from his sister as he waved goodbye to the three and headed up to his room.

Ginny turned to her mother. "Would you make sure that Ron doesn't eat any of our food if we are delayed?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed and said she would hold dinner just in case. Harry looked at the floo and told the girls it would probably be safer if they traveled before him and got everybody out of the way. Hermione looked at him strangely but Ginny said that she would explain once they got to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at the floo a little nervously but the two girls hung on to each other as Ginny threw the powder and they disappeared. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley again for her patience and then he took his place in the hearth.

The girls were well out of the way when Harry tumbled out of the floo in the medical wing. They both were giggling when they picked up Harry and dusted the ashes off of him. The three made their way to the classroom on the second floor that Harry had done the marble exercise in. Hermione was very impressed at the appearance and layout of the school and Harry promised to show her the library before they all returned to the Burrow.

Dumbledore was waiting in the classroom when the three arrived. All the mats were hanging from the wall and the desk that Harry had stumbled upon was absent. "I've taken the precaution of cushioning the walls and placing extra wards around the classroom to protect the people within. Anytime you would like to begin."

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. "I haven't thought of any song that would be small enough to test this idea out on. We could try 'Blue Skies' again but I hate to think I might be pulling birds through the walls. Any ideas?"

Ginny thought for a moment but then shook her head. Hermione smiled and then came over to the two and whispered to them. Harry shook his head once but then the two girls seemed to convince Harry to try their suggestion.

Harry took off his trainers and then asked Ginny to do the same. While she was doing that Harry turned back to the headmaster. "This will hopefully be something small that we can easily fix. It's from an American singer that was popular 30 or 40 years ago. I know the words but ...it's not really a style I can sing very well."

Ginny took her and Harry's shoes and put them up on the teachers' platform at the front of the room. Harry asked Dumbledore to put up another shield like last time and Hermione was surprised when the air shimmered in front of her.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his, shook his head once and then started singing:

_It's a one for the money _

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready_

_Now go, cat, go_

_But don't you step on my blue suede shoes_

_Now you can do anything but don't you step on my blue suede shoes_

_Well you can knock me down _

_Step in my face _

_Slander my name all over the place _

_Or do anything that you wanna do_

_But ahh ahhh honey stay off of them shoes_

_And don't you step on my blue suede shoes_

_Well you can do anything but stay off of my blue suede shoes_

A small whirlwind started to form around the teachers' platform by the time that Harry had got to the second line of the song and Ginny was openly laughing in amazement as Harry started the second verse. The whirlwind had started emitting random sparks as it turned rapidly around the platform obscuring their view of the shoes. Harry stopped singing soon after that before Ginny's laughing totally got in the way of his concentration.

Ginny turned to give Harry a hug as the whirlwind evaporated when he stopped singing. The whirlwind had left a small coating of glitter all over the stage. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and ran up to retrieve the items that she had placed there.

Hermione and Dumbledore walked over to Harry as Ginny shook the glitter off their footwear. Hermione was very surprised as she saw what Harry and Ginny had done. Instead of the slightly dirty white trainers they had placed up there, Harry and Ginny now were the owners of identical twin sets of sparklingly blue suede shoes! Ginny was especially giggly as she pointed out the little red and white capes that hung around the heels!

"Well, it seems Miss Granger was right in her assessment" said Dumbledore. "How much strain was that, Harry in reaching and using the magic?"

"Other than the distraction of Ginny laughing at the process" Harry replied, "there was no strain at all. Because I sort of knew the outcome I was using the song for, the magic seemed to be right there. I could tell when it started and how much to use."

"Harry is right about that, headmaster" Ginny was smiling as she put her new shoes back on. "I saw what was going on and how Harry and I were using the magic. It was nice to feel some control over this whole process for a change instead of the feeling of being on the edge of a massive drop-off."

Harry held up his shoes for the headmasters gaze. "Would anybody mind if I changed these back to what they were? They're really not my style … or color."

Hermione laughed with the headmaster but then she caught Harry up in a small hug. "You and Ginny make a formidable team. Think you can sing your way through my wardrobe sometime? You have a wonderful sense of style."

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the smiling girls and rolled his eyes. "I don't know anything about fashion or songs about clothes. Thank you for the suggestion however. You are pretty smart to notice something that was under everybody else's noses for a bit."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Are you going to need Ginny to reverse this?"

Harry thought for a couple of moments. "Since there wasn't that much magic involved, I'm inclined to say no. But, for safeties sake, we should try it together. I.. we've found out that calling magic is much different from cancelling or reversing it!"

"Very good, Harry." Dumbledore then turned to the smallest witch in the room. "Miss Weasley have you experienced anything like what just happened to you and Harry?"

"It's only happened when I was touching Harry. Nothing by myself. Other than that one incident in your office."

"Is that important, sir?" Hermione was standing by Harry when he asked this and could hear the concern in his voice.

"It could mean a lot of things, Harry. You may only have total control when you're both touching or Miss Weasley may develop her own 'knack' later or in a different way. Or again you're both going through a new learning process. Again, I'm sorry I can't give you a definitive answer either way."

"But they just proved one way they can use this bond magic. Couldn't that lead into other areas or ways they can try to control it?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I believe there could be a way to safely steer any inquiries or efforts into that. It would take some careful controlled trials by Harry and Ginny, separately and together, to work on it. Do either of you object to further discussions or sessions like this?

"No, sir." "No headmaster."

"Miss Granger, this may be a long, boring or maybe hazardous undertaking. Would you also like to continue?"

"They're my friends. I'll do what I can to help."

Ginny turned to give her friend a hug. "Thanks, Hermione. Harry and I had better change his trainers back so we can get home."

Harry went and placed his fancy shoes back on the platform where they started. He asked Ginny if she was sure she wanted to keep the new improved version but she just replied that she thought the new ones were 'very pretty and comfortable'. Harry shook his head sadly and looked to make sure that Dumbledore and Hermione had retreated behind the headmaster's shield again.

Ginny came over and stood next to Harry. "This should be easy. It's nowhere near the size of a door." Harry laughed at her comment and rested his forehead against hers for a second. _**'The twins will never know what hit them!'**_

Harry reached over and laced his fingers with hers and felt their connection to the bond magic flare up again. Harry and Ginny merged their thoughts again as he showed her the steps that they had taken before. When Harry called the magic back to reverse the spell on the shoes, he felt a huge jump in the amount of magic that was present. He knew that the shield he had constructed first was working in protecting Ginny and him but there seemed to be another outlet the magic was heading for.

Feeling his way through the magic, Harry was appalled to see that there was a huge gathering of magic reaching out to come in contact with Hermione! Mad at himself for not thinking that Hermione might be put in danger, Harry frantically thought of the best way to handle the situation! Ginny, beside him, was becoming alarmed at the amount of magic that she was feeling and turned to look at Harry.

Making a decision, Harry pulled Ginny behind him as he ran to where Dumbledore and Hermione were standing. The whirlwind gathered speed and size as it left the teaching platform and began whipping around the room! Mats were flying everywhere and dust clouded the vision of Harry as he pulled Ginny along. Pushing her towards the last place he had seen Dumbledore and Hermione, Harry released her hand and shouted out a spell with every bit of control he had left of the bond magic! **'Protego Adamantinus!'**

Dumbledore himself had been alarmed at the amount of power that had shown up to reverse the spell. He was even more concerned when he saw the Harry and Ginny flee from their standing position and run towards him. The sheer amount of magic in the room was also rapidly overpowering his own shield and he wasn't sure he could erect another one safely. Preparing to apparate out of the room with the three youngsters, Dumbledore was shocked to see Harry push his young companion next to his failing shield and call out a spell as he fell to the floor!

A crystal-clear shield formed around the two young witches and the headmaster as they watched Harry crawl under a loose mat as the whirlwind whipped around the room. Dumbledore couldn't cancel the new shield out and he watched helplessly from inside as the wind picked up Harry and the mat and buffeted them from side to side around the room! The two young witches were holding onto each other and crying as they watched through the dust what was happening to their young friend!

The storm in the room finally wound itself down. Dumbledore couldn't accurately tell if it was two minutes or five. When the last of the wild bond magic disappeared, the shield dropped also. The three rushed out from their corner to find Harry but Dumbledore stopped Hermione and asked her to run and fetch Madame Pomfrey!

Hermione left as best she could in the midst of her crying and stumbled her way toward the medical wing, calling as she ran!

Ginny was calling out as she climbed over the mess that was left in the room. She couldn't find Harry, physically or mentally! Stopping her panic for a second, Ginny closed her eyes and turned slowly. She then called out for the headmaster and headed in the direction of one of the small pile of mats along one side of the room!

The headmaster carefully pulled a crying Ginny away from the top of the pile and started levitating the mats away carefully one-by-one. It was near the bottom of the pile that Ginny cried out that she could see a foot! Dumbledore pulled the one more mat off carefully to find Harry. He was curled into a ball, half-naked, bleeding heavily from a number of cuts all over his body! He was also totally unconscious and had a large bruise that covered most of one side of his face! Ginny, while crying, tried to remember everything she knew about healing spells as she knelt next to Harry's body!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 - A Journey Back

He enjoyed walking along this path. It wasn't too steep or rocky and there were no big trees to climb over. It seemed he had been walking a terribly long time but he wasn't hungry or thirsty at all. The path led through a variety of different landscapes, wooded and open, across small streams and hillsides. The boy wasn't exactly sure where it led to but he knew he just had to see what was over the next rise or in the little stand of woods that came up next. It was a deep restlessness and curiosity that made him walk forward, ever forward.

Taking breaks when he felt like it, it was enjoyable having the sunshine on his face or the little breeze that came up sometimes. He wasn't quite sure where all the people had gone; there seemed to be a number of villages and houses that he went by that seemed deserted or abandoned. There was one house he passed that he stopped and looked at a long time. It was a little bit jury-rigged and seemed to defy gravity somehow. He stared at it a long time trying to remember why it was somehow familiar. The path called back to him however and he eventually just continued on his way. He took a nap a couple of times when he found a nice patch of grass or a tree that fit his back just right.

He awoke one time on the side of a hill. Getting up he thought he heard something different than sounds of the birds and insects that had been his only companions. Closing his eyes, the boy listened to the sound of the wind. It seemed a little deeper somehow. He could almost swear that there was a voice in there, very faint, very far away. Leaving the trail behind, the youngster climbed the nearest hill, following the trail of the wind. When he reached the summit, the sound of the voices increased a little. The boy thought the voices sounded familiar but for the life of him he couldn't remember who they belonged to.

He sat down with his back against an old oak tree and tried to pick out the voices carried by the wind. Concentrating on just the sound of the voices, he tuned out the other normal sounds he had been hearing along the way. Starting slowly, he started to pick up random words at first and had a growing sense of familiarity as those words slowly turned into phrases.

"…olly, he must have controlled the magic enough to send it away from us…"

"Harry, don't leave.."

".. a proven scientific fact that people in comas can hear…"

"… not sure why I'm doing this but Mum said.. The Rules of Quid…"

"…ed and I found out it was a specific type of toadstool powder that caused Ginny's bad react…"

"… House Quidditch team starts practice in a couple of weeks, Mr. Pot…"

" … my Aunt Muriel's recipe. Start with three cups of flour and then add…

"..ister of Magic wanted to come see you but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let…"

It was a little confusing for the boy. He knew all these voices; he just couldn't put a name to whom they belonged! There were three voices he found especially comforting- two girls and an older man. Sometimes angry, sometimes sad but all with a deep sense of caring in their voices! He started listening harder when he picked out any of those voices carried in by the wind.

He realized some of the people all saying the same name. His name. He hadn't thought about his own name while he was traveling along the path but he realized suddenly his name actually was Harry! Not Harold, Harcourt, or Harbingerajir; just plain, simple Harry. For some reason that brought a smile to his face. He had a regular name, now what was the rest of his story? These people must know him somehow. Maybe they were his family or his friends? If he could just recall who they were!

Closing his eyes, Harry tried again to pick out where the voices were coming from. He turned a little at the top of the hill he was on and something led him downwards in a specific direction. He hurried; he had to find those people before the voices disappeared! He started running as the voices seemed to get louder.

Eventually he tripped in his haste running down the hill. He tumbled over pebbles, through bushes; nothing seemed to slow him down! He continued to go uncontrollably toward the bottom of the hill. It was a fair sized boulder that eventually got in his way! He slammed into it very hard, his hands not making much of a difference as he tried to ward himself against the collision! The impact turned him over on his back and knocked the breath totally out of him!

Harry rested for a bit, trying to pull himself together. His head ached and all his limbs felt like they were made of lead.

Gathering his strength, Harry struggled to open his eyes! Instead of the sky that he expected to see, he vaguely saw a ceiling made up of stone and mortar! Somehow he had ended up lying on a bed.

Harry couldn't figure it out. He was in a totally different place the last time he had his eyes open!

Looking one way around the room, Harry saw a number of beds, all empty. This wasn't making any sense! Where was he? Harry turned his head with some effort to look the other way. In the bed pulled up close to him there was a figure sleeping!

It took a lot of will power and effort for Harry just to move his arm from under the covers and touch the person next to him. She, because he could tell it was a she somehow, seemed a long way off.

He reached out and gently brushed her face with his fingers. She smiled a very pretty smile so Harry did it again. This time the girl opened her eyes and looked sleepily at him. Harry thought she had the prettiest dark brown eyes he had ever seen even if his sight was still fuzzy!

When Harry smiled at her, the girls' mouth opened in shock and she sat up straight! She grasped Harry's hand and the smile vanished for a second. Then she threw off her blanket and leaned over to press a gentle hug on him. "I'll be right back. Don't go back to sleep! I'll be right back, Harry!"

The girl ran away calling for a 'Madame Pomfrey'. Harry was glad to hear the girl's voice because it was one of the ones that he really liked hearing. The brilliant red hair also triggered another memory in his sleepy mind. That girl's name was ...MaryAnn, Ginger - no - Ginny!

Ginny came running back with an older lady that must have been Madame Pomfrey following close behind. Ginny knelt down on one side of the bed and held his hand again. She placed some glasses carefully on his face and Harry thought when she came into focus that she had the prettiest face he ever remembered seeing!

Madame Pomfrey came to the other side of the bed and held her hand against his forehead. "The fever's broken. Did he say anything to you Ginny?"

"No, ma'am. I went to fetch you as soon as I saw he had woken up."

Harry tried to say that he was really tired but only a rough croak came out of his mouth! His throat was very dry and it was still a little hard to catch his breath. Madame Pomfrey and Ginny carefully raised him up a little and Ginny held a glass of water to his mouth. He took a couple of sips of water and shook his head a little trying to get the cobwebs out. Ginny put her hands to both sides of his face to slow that movement down. "Don't do that. Please. You might reinjure something."

Harry looked at her quizzically. "Your name is Ginny… Weasley, right?"

She smiled and replied "Yes."

"And my name is Harry …?"

"Potter. Your name is Harry Potter."

"I can't remember too much right now. It's still very fuzzy. But I know you - you're my good friend!"

Madame Pomfrey smiled at that. "It's ok Mr. Potter. Your memories will come back as you get stronger. You have had a rough week!"

"A week? Was I in an accident then?"

Ginny looked at him sadly. "Yes but you're going to start getting much better now. We were afraid you wouldn't ever wake up."

"I'm sorry but I'm still very sleepy. If I go back to sleep will you be here when I wake up? I was hearing you … and some others. I needed to find you!"

There were tears in Ginny's eyes. "I'll be here as long as you need me to be Harry."

"That's good. Oh, hello sir." Harry had seen a familiar looking older man come up behind Madame Pomfrey and smile down on him. Harry wasn't sure what the older mans name was.

"Welcome back, Harry. We were all concerned for you."

"Have I done something wrong then?"

"No."

"Could you keep this pretty girl entertained until I'm feeling better? I think I'd like to ask her out on a date sometime."

"I'm sure she would like that" the older man said with a smile.

"Yes, I would!" Ginny leaned over a gave a very careful kiss to Harry's forehead but he was fast asleep before she stood back up. She carefully removed his glasses and put them back on the nightstand.

Madame Pomfrey felt his pulse and checked his forehead again. "This is just a normal sleep. He should sleep for a good bit before he wakes up again. He's passed the biggest hurdle."

Ginny sat down on the nearest bed and her shoulders started shaking. "I was so scared I lost him. I've been waiting all week. Why am I crying now that's he back?"

"Because for a week, you didn't know if you would ever get a chance to talk to him again. It's just relief, Ginny!" This voice came from Molly Weasley who had entered and had observed everything from about 10 feet away. Ginny got up and rushed over as her mum knelt down to catch her in a hug. It was a couple of minutes before Ginny calmed down enough to look around.

"I promised Harry I would be here when he woke up." She wasn't sure if she was telling her mum or asking Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey came over next to the two Weasley women. "I am positive that Harry will sleep the rest of the night away. He won't wake up until tomorrow morning. Why don't you both go home and spread the good news to your family and we'll see if Harry will be up to visitors in the morning."

Madame Pomfrey gave a little laugh at the expression on Ginny's face.

"I said visitors; maybe only one at a time. Have you forgotten Miss Weasley that you are part of the staff now? Someone specifically asked for a staff member if memory serves me right."

Ginny blushed and spoke quietly. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I should go home and at least tell Hermione the good news. She's been almost as worried as me."

Mrs. Weasley stood up releasing her daughter from the hug. "Why don't you go tell your father and brothers that Harry is out of his coma? I'll be along in a few minutes."

The young witch left smiling to floo back to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasleys' smile faded as she turned back to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. "So what is Harry's prognosis? Will he make a full recovery?"

The mediwitch turned to look back at the sleeping boy for a second before responding. "I think physically and mentally Harry should recover fully in about a month. Given enough rest and potions but…"

"Yes, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I've tested it twice to make sure. Other than that cursed scar, there is no evidence of a magical core or any magic in Mr. Potter at all!"

The moment Harry woke up, he knew he was in trouble. This much pain and aching usually meant that he had been caught in one of Uncle Vernon's or Dudley's bad moods and he had been thrown into his room after a beating.

Cautiously opening one eye, Harry was surprised to find he wasn't in the cupboard under the stairs after all! In fact, Harry recognized the medical wing at Hogwarts immediately. Harry opened both eyes and tried to sit up in the bed but couldn't as he was terribly weak. His movement however brought three people to his bedside. Ginny, Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley. All appeared very worried as they looked at him.

"How are we feeling this morning, Mr. Potter?" the mediwitch asked.

"WE are feeling very different I would guess. You may be feeling fine but I feel like I got run down by a bus. I have a small headache and need to visit the little wizard's room, but I mostly just ache all over."

"Do you remember waking up yesterday?" Ginny came over and sat on a chair next to Harry's bed.

"I vaguely remember kind of waking up here for a little bit earlier." Harry tried to remember what had happened. He started blushing.

"Did I really say I was going to ask you out on a date?"

"Yes, you did Harry! Just before you went back to sleep."

Harry was even more embarrassed now that he heard confirmation coming from Mrs. Weasley. He covered up his face with his hands and then dropped them as the three females all giggled together!

"And I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Potter." Ginny was smiling as she handed Harry his glasses. There was something bothering her if Harry could read her expression right. He tried to contact her mentally but had no luck.

"Well, what have I done to myself this time?" Harry knew that if he had been here in the Hogwarts medical wing for any length of time that it must have been very major.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the other two females before responding. "I think Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to be here for this Mr. Potter."

"I think I deserve to know what kind of shape I'm in, Madame Pomfrey" Harry replied. "Please?"

"Very well, young man. You were extremely battered when I reached that classroom last Wednesday. Ginny and the Headmaster were both casting spells on you and putting pressure on the major cuts you had received. Fawkes was also there trying to heal some of the major injuries with its tears! You also had a serious blow to the head which resulted in your being in a coma for a week. You've been receiving blood replenishing potions and other healing draughts all week because of the seriousness of the injuries. You've added quite a few more broken bones to your list of injuries. Those at least have all healed up."

"That explains why I'm so terribly weak and can't concentrate very much."

"You'll get better as time passes. Another week of total bed rest here is the minimum you'll have to put up with."

"I guess I'll miss the Welcoming Feast and the sorting then." Harry thought that lots of sleep would also be a good thing to get right now. He could make up the classes or ask somebody to take notes for him.

"There were some other consequences for your actions in that room Harry." This comment came from Dumbledore who had quietly joined the group of females around Harry's bed.

"Good morning, sir. How bad is it?"

Dumbledore looked at the people and nodded at Ginny. Ginny gulped a little but reached for Harry's hand to hold it. "One slightly positive thing, some of Fawkes tears got on your scar while he was trying to heal everything else. It's healed up a bit; not disappeared but less open. But all that progress you made in the last month has vanished Harry. You're going to be getting a lot of potions again to build up your strength. And lots of food again until Mum can feed you properly. Additionally, the scars have all reappeared on your back so you'll have to suffer through some backrubs from Madame Pomfrey and Mum for a while."

Harry nodded a little sadly. He had gotten used to being pain free but he could feel every sore his back used to.. had again!

"And Ginny also" Mrs. Weasley said surprisingly. "She'll be having some contact with other boys and girls eventually. She might as well get started on a friend first."

Ginny turned an astonished eye on her mother and stammered out her thanks. Harry realized then how bad his condition must be if Mrs. Weasley was making this major concession.

"There are a number of your friends waiting in the hallway to visit you Harry. I would like to discuss your handling of certain things in that room but that can wait until another day. I applaud your efforts but the manner was certainly not one I would have chosen."

"We had to watch you get blown around that room like a piece of straw!" Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand. "You're lucky you didn't…" Ginny started crying and Harry did the best he could to comfort her from a prone position.

"Both Miss Weasley and Miss Granger were most upset at the condition you were in when you were pulled out of the wreckage of that room Harry. Miss Pomfrey has had a difficult time getting either of them to leave your side for any time at all. Thankfully their families persisted with promises of someone being here with you at all times."

"The final problem in all this Harry is something that potions and time may not fix. Setting up that unique shield and dispersing the bond magic exhausted you magically. Madame Pomfrey has checked and cannot find any sign of a magical core or magic in you. It appears to have been all been drained out. You may not be a wizard any more Harry!"

Harry closed his eyes in shock as he heard and felt Ginny sob next to him! The disappointment and pain he felt was almost too much to handle! It took a few minutes for a silently weeping Harry to process the new facts of his life as Ginny slowly calmed down beside him.

Harry motioned with his hand and Ginny bent over to hear him. "I'm sorry I ruined our connection. I was wondering why I couldn't reach you mentally. Now I know. Our bond is gone!"

Speaking up a little, Harry spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "I think you can resurrect those big wedding plans Mrs. Weasley. It looks like Ginny and I are no longer engaged."

Mrs. Weasley came over to clasp Harry's other hand. "And here I was just starting to get used to the idea of you being a good son-in-law. Maybe it's still not such a bad idea."

"Do you suppose I could attend regular school at Ottery St. Catchpole? I guess I'm asking if that invitation you offered is still opened."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head slowly. "You'll always have a place with the Weasley family Harry. I promise you that!"

"Why are you so calm about all this?" Ginny was rapidly losing her temper at Harry's attitude!

Ginny was amazed when Harry grinned up at her. "My last act as a wizard was just as important and meaningful to me as the first! I saved my two best friends. I can't be too disappointed in that!"

"How can you act like that? You don't have a magical future any more. You won't be able to go to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore got a strange glint in his eye when Ginny mentioned Hogwarts. "Miss Weasley, you've just given me a fortuitous idea! I know a test to see if Harry will recover his magic. You might want to ask Madame Pomfrey if she would allow everyone waiting to come in for a few minutes. I think the company of a few friends would be good for Harry!" An excited Dumbledore hurried out of the room while Ginny went to Madame Pomfrey's office to tell her what the headmaster had said.

Madame Pomfrey eventually said it was ok for all the visitors to come in to visit for a very short while. But only after Harry had eaten some food. She brought out a tray that had some porridge, plain toast and milk tea for his breakfast. Ginny smiled at Harry and told him it was going to be a very small and bland offering as he hadn't had anything solid in his stomach in a week.

Harry tried to lift the cup of tea but his hand was shaking so bad the he didn't trust himself to get a drink. Ginny pulled the chair up close to the side of the bed and helped feed Harry his breakfast.

Harry was embarrassed that he couldn't even do basic things by himself and couldn't even look at his helper. Ginny placed the spoon down finally and lifted Harry's face up. "This is what friends do for each other, Ok?" When Harry nodded and smiled, he was rewarded by a smile back.

It seemed it took along time to eat breakfast, but Harry was satisfied by the small portions. Madame Pomfrey removed the tray as Ginny went out to tell the people in the hall that they could all visit together for a short while.

Harry was very grateful to see all the Weasleys, including Mr. Weasley and Percy, come into the room. He was very surprised and happy to see Hermione and Mrs. Granger enter right after them! He greeted everyone by name and told them that he was happy to see them. He also thanked them all for keeping him company and talking to him while he was asleep! Harry smiled when he saw Ron look at Hermione with shock on his face!

Hermione came over and hugged Harry. "Not that I don't appreciate it but you really must stop this saving other people first thing Harry! You're going to give Ginny and me grey hair!" Harry blushed while everyone laughed at her joke.

Dumbledore came back a few minutes later with Fawkes. Fawkes was carrying a small bundle in his claws which he dropped as he flew over Harry's bed. Ginny caught the bundle and handed it to the headmaster as he came up beside Harry's bed.

"Now we'll see how this goes, Harry. I don't think Madame Pomfrey will let you out of here for the Welcoming Feast on Monday. This may determine if you'll be attending Hogwarts at all!" Dumbledore unfolded the bundle and there was a gasp of surprise from the older Weasleys.

It was Percy was the one to put a voice to his puzzlement. "That's the sorting hat! How does that concern Harry?"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 - Everything sorted out

Just before Dumbledore started to respond, Harry suddenly raised his hand up and cleared his throat. When everyone looked at him, he quietly beckoned Mr. Weasley over. Harry whispered into Mr. Weasleys ear for a second and then blushed.

Mr. Weasley straightened up with a small grin. "I'm afraid any explanation will have to wait a few minutes Albus. Harry needs to make a small trip that cannot be put off any longer."

Dumbledore smiled patiently while the rest of the small group felt varying degrees of sympathy and embarrassment for the 11 year old. Ginny handed a nearby robe to her father and he helped Harry to sit up on the side of the bed and put it on.

Harry tried to rise by himself but just didn't have the strength or balance. Mr. Weasley pulled him up and Ginny moved next to Harry and slipped an arm around his waist. With one arm across Ginny shoulders and the other holding onto Mr. Weasleys arm, Harry made the slow walk to the door of the bathroom. His legs took most of the journey to get used to holding his weight up again. When he got to the door, he modestly asked them to wait for him as he slowly used the wall and door for support in going in.

Ginny turned and glared back at her brothers as if daring them to say anything about the way she had stepped in to help Harry. Her mother just smiled at her daughter's determination. A much relieved looking Harry came out slowly a few minutes later. Leaning gratefully on Mr. Weasleys arm again, Harry reached out and held Ginny's hand as they made their way back to his bed.

Once Harry was safely back in his bed, he apologized for delaying the headmaster. Dumbledore was gracious in saying that no one had a problem going at Harry's pace for a while.

Harry settled back into his bed with a small grimace and shyly waved off Mrs. Grangers and Mrs. Weasleys attempt to fuss over him a bit.

Dumbledore had set the battered hat down on the table next to Harry's bed. "For the edification of the four youngsters present who haven't seen this before, this is the Hogwarts sorting hat. Placed upon ones head it evaluates your character, intelligence, aptitudes, talents, and capabilities and decides which of the four houses you should go to."

Ron suddenly interrupted the headmasters' description by turning and hitting the twin that was standing next to him! He tried to reach the other one but was stopped by his mother's voice!

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What are you doing?"

Wincing, Ron looked at his mother and answered her. "They told me that for the sorting I would have to… Oh, my manners. Sorry everyone! Please excuse me! You may continue Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at the apology. "Since I now have the young Mr. Weasleys permission…."

Harry joined the general chuckles that accompanied Ron's instant look of horror! Ron tried to hide behind his father but was firmly gripped by his mother. The look on her face made Ronald wonder if he was going to be able to get home safely, let alone come back to Hogwarts!

"As I was saying" Dumbledore continued, "the sorting hat also does an evaluation of the person's magical abilities. While it may appear to Madame Pomfrey's tests that Harry doesn't have any magic left, the hat may have another way to tell what his condition actually is. If it won't or can't sort him into a house then we'll know that his magic loss is permanent!"

The headmaster turned to address the rest of the group. "While its normal procedure to wait until Welcoming Night to sort individuals, I think the special circumstances here would be sufficient to make an exception to the rule. Harry, would you like to try this now? Or wait another day or two until you've recovered your strength a little more?"

Harry looked around at all the faces gathered around the bed. Looks of hope and worry and concern were evident on all. Harry cleared his throat. "I'd like some advice from my three best friends."

When everyone nodded at that, Harry asked his questions.

"Hermione, what's your opinion?"

"I think you should wait until you are stronger Harry. You're just getting over a major shock and another might not be good for you. A few days shouldn't make a difference."

"Thanks. Ron?"

"Glad you asked mate. I'd get it over with. That way you'd know one way or the other. But not if you get sorted into Slytherin!"

Harry had a good chuckle at his friends' directness. "And last but certainly not least. Ginny?"

The girl in question came over to stand next to Harry where he lay. "My only concern is that you heal up and get better. Maybe time will give you back the magic you've lost. I don't know. I do know how much being a wizard means to you though. It's your decision and I'll support you even if not getting sorted means you've totally lost your magic."

Harry tried to give Ginny his best smile and then closed his eyes in

thought. He took so much time thinking that the twins thought he had drifted back off to sleep. They were surprised when Harry's eyes opened with quite a look of determination.

"I'll take the risk now, sir. I may not have everyone else here for support if I wait until later."

This time it was Hermione and Ginny who stepped in to help Harry sit up straight in bed. They both stepped back to the foot of the bed to watch as Dumbledore straightened out the hat and placed it on Harry's head.

Harry felt a little buzzing in his head as the tattered old headpiece settled on him. Then he heard a little voice that seemed to be mostly talking to itself.

"_Most unusual this one…No magic, but at the same time…Incredible amounts of power there… Lots of courage… Nice amount of intelligence to go with everything else… Oldest family ties to Hogwarts…Do you want your mates sorted into the same house?"_

The last was a question that was directly addressed to Harry. He thought a definite 'Yes' back at the hat.

There was a small pause as everyone waited for the decision. At last the pointed hat shouted out for everyone to hear - "Only one house for this one - GRYFFINDOR!"

The shouts of joy and congratulations quickly brought Madame Pomfrey out of her office to chastise the group around Harry's bed. "This patient is supposed to be recovering! How is all this noise and falderal helping Mr. Potter get better?"

Mrs. Weasley stepped up to her friend. "We just saw Harry get something he needed rather badly at this time. Some hope!"

Harry was smiling quietly at the small celebration that he saw after the announcement. The twins were almost jumping up and down saying to each other "We got Harry!" Ginny and Hermione also smiling broadly that Harry had been sorted as that meant he was going to recover magically!

Mr. Weasley came over at the moment to pat Harry on the shoulder. "Congratulations. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I should get back to work. The Minister himself wanted a report on when you came out of your coma so I suppose I should go inform him. I'll come visit you Harry."

Harry thanked Mr. Weasley for his time and his visit and waved goodbye as Mr. Weasley left to floo to work. The rest of the Weasleys and Grangers were talking and most were trying to convince Madame Pomfrey that she should allow a small celebration party for Harry on his recovery!

The discussion was getting quite involved between Madame Pomfrey and the two mothers when two small forms forced their way into the middle. In a very efficient manner Hermione and Ginny both placed their hands over their respective mothers' mouths and whispered a loud "Shush" to everyone else!

Everyone turned to look back at the patient on the bed. Harry had, in the midst of all the noise, quickly and quietly gone back to sleep with a big smile on his face!

Harry woke up slowly. All he heard at first was a small rustle of paper and a small scratching sound. Slowly peeping with one eye, Harry saw that only Ginny and Hermione were present. Ginny was drawing something in her pad and Hermione was seemingly engrossed in a very big book.

Clearing his throat, Harry was rewarded by both girls turning and smiling at him. He tried to sit up but Hermione came over and helped him when she saw he still didn't have the strength to move himself.

"Where's everyone else gone?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well after Madame Pomfrey threw everyone else out, I heard Mum say she would fix everybody lunch back at the Burrow."

"My mum and Mrs. Weasley have turned into be very good friends over the last couple of days." Hermione smiled. "I think my mum likes to travel by floo; she said it reminds her of riding a roller coaster when she was younger!"

Ginny silently pointed out a potion beside the bed and Harry nodded. He knew there were going to be a lot of them. Ginny held it up for him to swallow. Harry took it with only a small grimace and then took a sip of water that Hermione held out for him afterwards.

"Thanks, I was hoping that I would have some time to talk to both you privately" Harry started. He knew he had scared them. There were also a lot of other things he felt he needed to say to them both.

The two witches came over and sat together on the bed next to Harry. Both were looking at him expectantly. "I wish our mind thing was still working so I could show you how sorry I am for messing everything up."

The girls looked at each momentarily and then Hermione spoke. "Harry, Ginny and I had a lot of time talk to each other while you were in your coma. The only real thing you messed up was yourself! We both agreed that if you came out of your coma we wouldn't yell at you for scaring us half to death. We are still very mad that you didn't take care of yourself however! But you are alive and that's what's important!"

"I'm sorry that events happened that way" Harry said with a long face. "There wasn't any time to do anything but…"

"To save us!" Hermione continued with a frown. "At this rate Harry, we'll owe you so many life debts by the time we graduate Hogwarts…"

"That you'll have no choice but to marry us both!" Ginny grinned as she said this and Harry happily disappeared under a couple of gigantic hugs from the girls!

Harry eventually had to reluctantly push the girls off as he was getting short of breath. "I'm glad you are both still talking to me. I was scared that I'd ruined whatever 'us' we were."

"You've forgotten one very important thing Harry. You can't get rid of your two fiancées quite that easily!"

Harry gasped in shock. Two fiancées? Both girls however were smiling at Harry.

"It's ok Harry. Ginny showed me that conversation about life bonds that you had with the headmaster. I'm flattered and pleased but won't hold you to presenting us both rings until you're fully healed."

Harry suspected Hermione was kidding him. She had been spending too much time with Ginny!

"I guess I owe you both something even though the bond has been destroyed" Harry said. "I'm sorry, Hermione, that I didn't realize that you had been so deeply drawn into everything until the magic came back into that room. I should have paid more attention."

Hermione was a little hesitant as she replied. "Neither Ginny or I knew it either. It's not a big deal now. I'm a little sad that I couldn't tell my parents that we had already met my future husband!"

Harry had been watching the girls with a small suspicion on his mind. "Are you both still…?" Harry held up both his index fingers and then brought them together.

Hermione lowered her voice a little. "Yes we can. We held onto each other so much that our part of the bond didn't vanish when your magic disappeared!"

"I'm glad you had at least that to hold onto through all this" Harry said. "It probably made it a little easier facing it together."

Harry yawned and both girls stood as if to move away. Harry shook his head. "Don't go away yet. Please? I don't quite want to go back to sleep yet. I just woke up."

Both the girls settled back down. Harry looked to Hermione first. "Did my wand get broken along with everything else?"

Hermione smiled at the question and reached into the drawer of the bed stand. "Here it is. Somehow you managed to put it back in your wand holster during the chaos of the room. Dumbledore has started referring to that classroom as the 'Storm Room'. There's still a strong breeze whenever anybody opens that door. He may put up a plaque officially renaming it. For unknown reasons of course."

Harry gingerly took his wand from Hermione. He felt only the faintest tingling as he handled it and felt greatly disappointed. He tried the most basic spell he knew. 'Lumos'. No light issued from his wand this time. Harry closed his eyes in despair as he realized how far down his magic level had sunk.

To his surprise, Harry felt one hand and then another join his in holding up his wand. He looked up to see both Ginny and Hermione smiling at him and he looked down at their three joined hands.

"Try it again, Harry" Ginny whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried the spell again. "Lumos!" This time a strong white light shone out of Harry's wand. Harry had a hard time saying 'Nox'; he was literally choked up with emotions.

Handing his wand back to Hermione, Harry brushed away his tears with his free hand. He wanted to hug both the girls for that support and surprise. "That was amazing. I'm very grateful to both of you for that. Maybe there's a ghost of a bond left between us after all! I will have to go get you both some rings now! On top of shopping for some new trainers."

Ginny giggled at Harry's statement. "We turned Fred and George loose in that classroom to see what else could be found. Just in case there was same accidental magic left over. Harry, instead of your old trainers or those blue things, you are now the proud owner of some knee-high boots!"

"And the color is…?" Harry didn't even want to imagine what the bond magic had left in its wild wake!

"The bottom part is black but the above the ankle the material is bright shiny green. And a weird texture! Nobody is exactly sure what the boots are made of. The twins are testing them now; they seem to fairly resistant to any forms of magic. And damage!"

"I guess as long as they still fit and nobody can see them under my robes, I guess I'll wear them. Just another of my growing list of curiosities" Harry grumbled good naturally!

"It'll be a while until you're going to be wearing anything else than slippers Harry." Ginny was serious about this statement.

"I know. That's another thing I wanted to talk over with you. With classes starting next week, could you take notes for me and get homework assignments? I'll try not being a further bother to you. Somehow I suspect Ron is not going to be good at class work right away."

"If ever" Ginny replied laughingly. "And you're not a bother to us."

"Mr. Potter."

The three youngsters looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing at the end of Harry's bed. "The headmaster informed me of your awakening and your successful sorting. Congratulations on both occurrences. I'm glad to welcome you into the Gryffindor House; your parents would have expected no less out of you."

"Thank you professor. I'll try to live up to their expectations."

"I think you've already done that Mr. Potter. I'll have your schedule for you with everyone else's. I'll assume these two ladies here will be helping you keep up in your studies until you can well enough to attend classes yourself?"

"We were just discussing that, Professor McGonagall." This was spoken by Hermione. "He can't use the excuse of sleeping through everything now. Ginny and I will make sure he stays current."

"Your work is certainly cut out for you both. I expect Mr. Potter will need some careful watching over while he's here at Hogwarts. He seems to have a knack for doing the unexpected. For example, using a spell that probably hasn't been spoken in over a century?"

Harry had the good sense not to hide his blush as the professor looked at him with an appraising eye. "I'm sorry Professor. It's not that I was trying to do anything rash but it was the only spell that made sense in the moment. I'll return your book as soon as I can."

"That is ok, Mr. Potter. You may continue copying it over. Let's try to remember that those were mostly advanced spells that were reserved for talented seventh year students and powerful wizards. No one expects a first year to have the knowledge or power to actually use them! As I've told you before, a little discretion please!"

Professor McGonagall nodded goodbye to Harry and left the two girls gazing at Harry in shock!

~~~ ~~ I wanted to thank everyone for all the nice comments and reviews. Almost 90,000 hits. That's incredible! Thanks! Captain Compass ~~~ ~~


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 - Harry Explains

Harry turned and looked at his two friends after Professor McGonagall left. Ginny was shaking her head in disbelief and Hermione had a look Harry could only guess at.

"Hermione, would you like to look at that spell book that the professor is letting me copy over?"

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with her Harry. Maybe just a peak?"

Ginny and Harry laughed at the hopeful tone in Hermione's voice. Harry remembered that Ginny had said once that she was a bookworm. It was nice to know somebody else that liked books as much as they did.

"Have either of you nice ladies had something for lunch?" Harry asked.

"We were thinking if you went back to sleep, we'd make a quick floo trip back to the Burrow and then return."

"OK, then." Harry made a show out of yawning, crossing his arms and then closing his eyes. When he peaked out, he saw two faces inches from his nose. Harry was startled and jumped in surprise. The girls just laughed together.

"I tried making it easy for you. Patchum!"

The house elf popped in surprising Hermione. "Hello, Master Harry. I'm glad you're awake. I can spread the word to the other house elves that you have come back to us. They have been concerned about your injuries. Miss Weasley, hello. What can I do for you today?"

"Patchum, this is Hermione Granger. She'll be starting Hogwarts next week and she is a very good friend of mine. They have not had lunch yet. Would you mind fetching them something to eat?"

"Of course, Master Harry. Is there anything in particular you would like for your mates?"

Ginny's face was puzzled but she answered the house elf's question. "Anything you have would be nice, Patchum. Maybe just some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. For the three of us. Nothing too rich for Harry at the present time."

Patchum nodded and disappeared in a flash. Hermione turned and asked Harry about house elves. When Harry explained that there were a number of house elves that did most of the actual work around Hogwarts, Hermione started to grow angry. Harry started to explain but Patchum reappeared with a loaded tray at that time. Hermione thanked the elf for the food and took the tray from him. Patchum bowed to Harry again and disappeared quietly.

"I can see your upset about the house elves Hermione. I don't have the physical or mental strength right now to fully explain their situation. Would you take my word until later that the house elves count themselves lucky to be here at Hogwarts? And that they are content?"

"OK, I just thought that they were being taken advantage of. I'll wait for a proper explanation Harry. I trust your judgment."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as Harry had gotten tired with the discussion. Harry finished the meal and then quietly told the girls that he thought he really would be taking a nap.

"If it's not too much trouble Ginny, could you go up and bring back a couple of books for me to read? My trunk is still up in the Hogwarts common room. If Hermione hasn't taken the tour yet, this would be a nice time for that. I'm not complaining about the company, but I would understand if either or both of you wanted to be elsewhere or doing other things. It can't be very exciting just watching me lie here."

"Actually Harry, its nice having some quiet time without Ron or the twins being about. Now that we're not fretting about your life, I'm starting to get some more instructions from Madame Pomfrey. I've kind of had a crash course over the last week in healing so I'm just trying to get back up to speed getting ready for the other courses."

Hermione spoke next. "It's actually been very nice studying with Ginny. This mental connection lets us help each other study better. And she's told me that our memories have gotten better as they did with her and you."

Harry held his hands out and the girls both came over to each hold one. "I'm glad you're both getting something from all this mess. You have no idea how much the two of you mean to me! It's ok if the bond doesn't re-establish. As long as you want me around for anything, I promise I'll be there for you."

Both girls leaned in to give separate hug to Harry. He held on to Ginny for a second longer and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened a bit.

"You sure about this Harry?"

"You don't loose anything by trying, right? Besides I'd like my own clothes! Just watch out for Peeves and Filch!"

Ginny giggled a bit and stood up straight. As Harry's eyes closed and he sunk back into slumber he heard Ginny telling Hermione that they were going to go visit the Gryffindor common room after looking in on the library.

Hermione and Ginny were making their way back to see Harry later when they heard some voices coming down the corridor in front of them. Not knowing who it was, Ginny pulled her friend into the first open room she could find. They both listened closely through the cracked door to the conversation as it approached them.

"Madam Pomfrey is quite good at her profession and I'm not sure why the plan is to have an assistant this year. It'll probably mean more work for me if the Weasley girl is anything like her brothers. I hope I'm not boring you on this tour."

"On the… the contrary, Professor Sn..Snape. I'm glad for any an…and all insight on.. on Hogwarts. Was that actually Har..Harry Potter unconscious back there? I met him brie… briefly in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, and I will warn you now, Professor Quirrell, that you need to keep a careful eye on him. He seems to be an arrogant opportunist. Nothing but trouble will come out of that one. The apple hasn't fallen far from a rotten tree with that one."

"Than… thank you for the warning then. I'll watch out for th.. that boy in class."

The voices continued down the hall and faded out of hearing. Ginny released her hold on Hermione. She had wanted to go defend Harry against Professor Snape and Ginny had to mentally warn her of the futility of confronting any professor. Especially that one!

The girls made there way back to the medical wing to find Harry setting up in bed. Madame Pomfrey was taking away a couple of empty potions and nodded to the girls as she went back to her office.

Harry was still making a face about the taste from the portions so Ginny poured him a glass of water. "How was the tour, Hermione?"

"I liked it. I even found a very comfortable seat in the library to do some reading and I think the Gryffindor common room is nice and cozy. I hope the sorting hat thinks I'm Gryffindor material; it would be nice to sit in there and have some conversations with the both of you."

"I hope you get sorted in Gryffindor also" Harry said. "I think Ginny has been counting on bunking with you if her Mum lets her stay over some nights or weekends."

Ginny nodded in agreement and then reached into her pocket. "Did you know this was going to work Harry?" She pulled an item out of her pocket and put it on Harry's stand. Harry smiled as he saw his miniature trunk.

"I had a hunch. I suspected you still have some of my 'whatever' when you said that you and Hermione had maintained the mental connection. That got reinforced when both you girls helped me with the light spell."

"All I did was lay my hand on one of the crests and told it to shrink. It shook once or twice like it was making up its mind and then it just got smaller."

Hermione spoke up. "Ginny told me the story of your trunk Harry. I think it's an incredible piece of magic and a nice legacy your parents left you. I'm sorry you haven't got into the other side yet but maybe the three of us together can figure out those clues."

"I'd appreciate that Hermione. I'm sure the solution is something simple that we just haven't noticed yet. Would you like to take a try and see if you can work the spells on the trunk?"

"I couldn't do that Harry. I haven't bonded with you like Ginny has; I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work."

"If there's one thing I've learned from Harry" Ginny stated, "is that nothing is as it seems. The unbelievable just seems to happen around Harry."

"Well, if you really don't mind? What do I do?"

Harry asked Hermione to put the trunk on the next bed and then try the reverse of what Ginny did. She placed the tiny trunk on the bed and then placed her finger on the crest and said "Grow". The trunk wobbled a bit but did nothing else. Hermione looked terribly disappointed that she couldn't affect the double hinged item.

"Let's try one more thing" Harry said. He reached out and held Hermione's hand. "Now try it" he said.

This time when Hermione said "Grow" the trunk just jumped in restoring itself to its normal size. Hermione smiled in satisfaction and then was caught up in a quick hug from Ginny.

"I guess we have a trio of sorts" Ginny said smiling. "Wonder what we can do when Harry fully recovers."

Harry had a small frown on his face. "Hermione, has anybody informed your mother about the soul bond yet? In general or what was between me and Ginny?"

"I'm not sure Harry. I know I haven't said anything to my mum about it but I'm not sure if Mrs. Weasley has said anything to her."

"Well, we may have an opportunity to find out now." Harry pointed to the door and the two girls watched as their mothers entered the room!

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger. It's nice to see you both."

"How are you doing today, Harry?" This came from Mrs. Granger who had come over to stand by Hermione.

"I'm feeling much better than yesterday. My strength has come back a little. I think I'm capable of feeding myself from now on so Ginny and Hermione won't have to baby me much longer."

Both the girls turned a little pink at the remark and Harry wondered if he had said something wrong. "I really appreciate, Mrs. Granger, that you let Hermione come and help tend to me this last week."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "To tell you the truth Harry, I don't think I had much choice in the matter. My daughter was very determined to help out and after she told me the extent of your injuries I was glad to come myself and support her. I've learned a great deal about magic while I've been visiting the Weasleys. And Hogwarts is a really amazing school."

Mrs. Granger turned to the others present and asked a question. "Would any of you mind if I had a little one on one time with Harry? I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. Hermione and I have to leave soon and I don't think I'll be able to make it back here before classes start."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and motioned for the girls to follow her out into the hallway. Mrs. Granger watched them go and then turned back to Harry. "Don't worry; I've nothing harsh to say to you. I just thought I'd like to thank you privately for all you've done for my daughter. I understand she has another life debt she owes you."

"She doesn't owe my anything! If I've helped her out at all it's only repaying the friendship she has shown me."

"Even before you met her at the wand shop? Ginny tells me you have a 'saving people' thing. That's pretty unusual these days. I also want to thank you for giving my little girl something she's never had before. A real sense of belonging. You and Ginny have welcomed her into your hearts and lives and she is really happy to have you both as friends."

Harry's face flushed at the compliment. "I know Ginny and Hermione have semi-adopted each other as sisters. I'm glad they are close. As far as I'm concerned, she's given me back that same sense of support and understanding. We've both come from not knowing anything about magic to beginning Hogwarts in a few days."

"Are you going to be able to attend classes so soon? I thought Madame Pomfrey said another week of bed rest and potions?"

"I've begged the girls to take notes and get homework assignments for me. I certainly don't have many distractions from doing my reading or homework here. I think I can manage with their help until I'm strong enough."

"You certainly put quite a scare into everyone that knows you Harry. It must have been some pretty powerful magic to hit you this hard!"

"All of my own doing, by the way!"

"What do you mean by your own doing?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Has anybody told you the reason for my injuries?"

"Only in the most general terms. Your magic being turned loose and making a mess of things."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry that things have been so hectic. If you want to hear the whole story, I will explain it to you. But maybe Mrs. Weasley and the girls should help me out."

Mrs. Granger went out in the hall to fetch the three people Harry wanted back besides him. Harry looked at the other three females who had gathered around his bed and then back to Hermione's mother. "Your daughter was here at Hogwarts and witnessed a disaster in one of the classrooms last week. Ginny and I have shared a big secret with Hermione. I don't think it would be fair to Hermione to ask her to keep it from you. Especially since Mrs. Weasley already knows what the problem was. I say was because the situation has been cancelled."

Mrs. Granger turned a worried look at her daughter who smiled shyly. "They asked me to keep it secret while things worked out. Unfortunately, it's worked out all wrong! And I haven't asked Harry to do this. He's seems overly honest about things. A little too much if you ask Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "Harry won't say this but he's got a couple of major faults. One is that he puts everybody else's feelings above his own. I think he's doing this so that Hermione won't get in trouble with you for hiding anything."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her counterpart. "Harry is a very good person to be around and I think both our daughters have found out what a truly remarkable young man he is. And not just magically!"

"In that case, I'll listen to your explanation Harry. As long as you realize I'll be telling my husband since it somehow concerns Hermione."

"I wouldn't expect you to keep any of this from him anyway. It's a very unusual circumstance, so I hope you understand that I would appreciate if you didn't discuss it with anybody else."

"Of course Harry." Mrs. Granger sat down with Hermione and held her hand. Harry cleared his throat and began telling Mrs. Granger all about the problems and circumstances that had surrounded him since he began staying with the Weasleys. With some assistance from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Harry went through his experiences and the closeness he had achieved with Ginny. Ginny started blushing when they got to the part of the probable life bond and Hermione actually started snickering when Harry repeated Ginny's comment about being magically engaged!

Mrs. Granger seemed awed that magic could make such an incredible change in two people's lives.

Harry answered her look. "It's a really rare occurrence and Ginny and I just seemed to stumble into it by accident. The bond magic while we had it was an incredible source of magic and it caused a few problems."

"Like transporting you and Ginny all the way to the London Underground without warning?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well, I can see where Hermione has inherited her intelligence from" Harry said with a smile.

"Is he always this modest and gracious?" Mrs. Granger asked of the other females. When they all nodded, Mrs. Granger chuckled. "No wonder Hermione speaks so well of you Harry."

Harry blushed but continued. "Your smart daughter figured out a way that we were using that magic and how we might control it. We were testing her theory out when the accident happened."

Hermione turned to her mother and smiled. "You should have seen Harry do a great impression of Elvis mum. They actually did the spell they wanted. It was reversing it that caused the injuries to Harry."

Harry continued the explanation. "Unfortunately, Hermione owed me that life debt for saving her at the wand shop. When Ginny and I tried to reverse that spell we did, the magic recognized that connection she had with me."

Ginny spoke up then. "An incredible amount of magical power was headed for Hermione and she had no idea it was coming! She either had to use it somehow or get crushed by its force. Harry sacrificed himself to put me, Hermione and Dumbledore behind a magical shield to protect us. The unfocussed bond magic then threw Harry around, physically injuring him, and drained his own magic out of him! That's how he ended up here."

Mrs. Granger spent a long couple of minutes in thought. "That's quite a lot to happen in a few short weeks Harry. Let's see if I have it all straight. You've saved my daughter twice at the cost of great physical damage to yourself. But one of those rescues was from something that happened by exploring this type of bond magic with Ginny. You've lost all your magic and may or may not get most of it back. And the magical bond has been broken with Ginny as a result. All of this is pretty incredible."

"Those are the facts as far as I can tell you Mrs. Granger. The life debt however is more like a personal debt of honor but it still is a magical one. I don't expect any favors back from anybody." Harry couldn't tell if Mrs. Granger was upset or angry.

"That gives me a lot to think about. And I'm going to have to talk all this over with my husband and with Hermione as well. I know how much Hermione values her friendship with Ginny and you Harry. It's just a little difficult to send her away to this world we know so little about."

"If it would help any Mrs. Granger, Hermione can write you as often as you want. I think I've told her that she can use Hedwig anytime."

"Thank you Harry. As much as I'd like to stay and visit with you and Molly some more, we have to leave. Hermione and I have a rather long car ride in front of us from the Burrow to home."

Mrs. Granger came over and gave Harry a gentle hug. "You get your proper rest and medicines young man. You are always welcome at the Granger house if you want to visit. I think Hermione is counting on you and Ginny to help her make the transition around here."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger."

Harry watched as Hermione's mother walked out with Mrs. Weasley. The two girls watched them go and then returned to Harry's bedside.

"Well that went a little better than I expected" Harry said. "At least she wasn't outright mad at me for putting you in danger Hermione."

"Take this whatever way you like, but you can be a lot to take in at one sitting Harry. My parents and I have a lot of talking to do for the next day or two. I.. I'm not sure there's going to be time to come visit you any more."

"That's all right, Hermione. I appreciate the time that you've spent here anyway. I guess I'll be seeing you this weekend if I can't make it to the Welcoming feast on Friday."

Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a very long hug. She then leaned in and rested her forehead against his as she had seen Ginny do.

Harry felt a nice sense of calm wash over him and smiled up at his friend. "You take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will Harry. Like I said earlier, you can't get rid of your fiancées that easy."

Harry laughed and Ginny leaned in to add her own hug. "Me and Mum and maybe others will be back after supper. Maybe I can get mum to show me how to give you a proper back rub then."

The two girls walked out together talking and Harry wondered if he had time to squeeze a small nap in before Madame Pomfrey came back with another round of potions and supper.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 - Recuperating

The next two days were the most boring of all the time that Harry had had since learning he was a wizard. Lots of sleep and potions were only interrupted by his visitors.

After supper Thursday night, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came back to give Ginny a lesson on giving Harry a backrub with the special salve. Madame Pomfrey gave her some general directions about the layout of muscles and how to apply the ointment. Ginny paused for only a second when she saw the scars on Harry's back. She was scared at first to put any real pressure on his back but Harry reassured her that the best way to break up the scar tissue was to go deep into the muscles and scars themselves. Mrs. Weasley who had observed the whole procedure told Ginny that she had done very well for the first time.

Mrs. Weasley left for a bit to chat with her friend leaving Harry and Ginny to visit.

"I was hoping that touching you Harry would restore our mental connection. Did you hear anything I thought at you?"

Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I felt a faint sound like flies buzzing around but not your voice at all. Don't look so sad. We may never have our mental thing again or it may take a long time to get back there. I'll still be your friend, however it goes."

"I know that" Ginny replied. "It's just that I never felt so close to anybody else as when we were in each others mind."

"Me too Ginny. But maybe it's for the best. At least now you don't have that improbable marriage hanging over your head."

"Maybe I liked that possibility 'hanging over my head', Mr. Potter! Did you ever think of that? Of course not!"

Ginny ran a few beds away to keep Harry from seeing her cry. 'Boys', she thought glumly. 'Maybe it's just me, that I had expectations!'

A weight suddenly fell on the bed and Ginny turned to see a white-faced Harry reaching out for her. Ginny saw that he was about to fall off the edge of the bed and grabbed his pajama top to pull him back.

This led both of them to end up nose to nose on top of the bed. Ginny giggled and Harry smiled back at her. "That's one way to get me up and moving. I'll have to tell Madame Pomfrey you're quite the motivator!"

Harry sat himself up and tried making himself comfortable. Reaching out to clasp Ginny's hand with his own, he started talking. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't dare to make the assumption that you still wanted to have anything serious with me. This is difficult. I've put you in danger, I just can't forget that."

"Harry, would you please try to remember that I've never blamed you for any of that? Please?"

"All our futures?"

"Yes! Even if it includes Hermione to!"

Harry mouth fell open in shock! "I've not thought of that possibility. Oh my! Both? Could I 'hear' that conversation if we ever get our mental link back?"

"I think not, Harry. We girls need to keep some secrets to ourselves!"

"Very well then. Could you at least give me a hand back to my bed - no the other direction please."

Ginny giggled and helped Harry up and walked him to the loo. She noticed that Harry was strong enough but needed some help with his balance. "Would it help if I went and got your broom Harry to help you stand better?"

"Thanks, Ginny but the balance is much better; it comes and goes now. The trouble seems to be that I'm taking so many potions that frequent trips are necessary. It's still a little tiring after I walk."

Ginny waited a few minutes and then led Harry back to his bed. She had just finished tucking him in when Mrs. Weasley reappeared. "I think we'll be getting home now Harry. Is there anything we can get you before we go?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate the fact that you both came and visited."

"I guess I can tell you both now that Poppy has asked me to help out around here once in a while. Or at least man the hall, as it were. With Ginny here part time, I have extra time of my own. That would give Madame Pomfrey more time to go assist at St. Mungo's if she's needed there. Hope neither of you mind me being around a little bit more?"

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other for a second. "I think that's great!" they said in unison. Mrs. Weasley looked them both quizzically. "Are you two doing 'that' again?"

The two friends looked at each other in shock. "Not that I know of, Mrs. Weasley" Harry finally replied. Ginny, however, had a big grin on her face as she came over and gave Harry a hug!

Harry had a puzzled look on his face as he settled back into his bed for a nights sleep. 'That shouldn't have happened. I wonder what's going on now?'

Harry woke up very hungry Friday morning. He hadn't had much appetite since he had woken up from his coma and hoped that this meant that his body was recovering a little faster.

Madame Pomfrey came in with another house elf carrying his breakfast. "Harry this is Zillah. She comes and helps me out occasionally."

"Good morning Zillah. Thank you for breakfast."

"You are most welcome Master Harry. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Just a small favor, please. Could you ask Patchum if he has a few moments to come see me?"

"Of course, Master Harry." Zillah snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Madame Pomfrey watched as Harry helped himself to his breakfast tray. "It's a good sign your appetite is coming back, Mr. Potter. Maybe we can let Ginny start smuggling you an occasional treat from The Burrow!"

Harry smiled back at her. "I have no complaints about the food here. Some of Mrs. Weasleys tarts would be nice though."

"Well, I have to go down to Professor Snape's office and fetch you some more potions. He's the one that has been brewing them for you for the last week."

"Would you give him my thanks? He may not believe you but I do appreciate his helping me."

Madame Pomfrey nodded at Harry and then walked out of the room. Harry had just about finished his breakfast when Zillah and Patchum re-appeared at Harry's bedside.

"Good morning Master Harry. I hope you are feeling better today."

"Yes, I am Patchum. I've got good news - I've been sorted into Gryffindor so we'll be seeing each other a little more. I'm almost strong enough to start walking on my own. Do you think that there is a cane or walking stick that could be found in the Hogwarts lost and found? I would appreciate it if you could take me there or find one for me."

"I think I know what you need, Master Harry. I can look in the sometimes or not room; there should be something there you can use." Patchum bowed and disappeared. Zillah picked up Harry's tray and also left after Harry thanked her again.

Patchum came back 20 minutes later with a two inch thick carved piece of wood that was about Harry's height. Harry used it to carefully stand and tested its strength, not noticing a red glow that surrounded his fingers where he gripped it. When he was satisfied that it wouldn't buckle with his weight, he turned and thanked Patchum again for his help. Patchum seemed a little embarrassed by Harry's compliment but thanked him back and vanished quietly.

Madame Pomfrey came in with a full tray of portions floating before her. She saw Harry standing next to his bed and after warning him to stay where he was, she followed the tray into her office. She returned a few moments later and asked Harry to walk a little. Under her watchful eye, Harry managed, using his staff, to slowly get to the end of the row of beds and then return.

"You may take small walks, Mr. Potter. No venturing more than the corridor in this wing though for a few days. If you are tired or get dizzy while walking, stop and rest. No tiring yourself out. You not only have me to answer to but also Ginny!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fully conscious of that!"

Harry swallowed the potion that Madame Pomfrey had brought for him and handed back the empty vial. He settled back in the bed after opening his trunk and fetching a book to read.

Ron found him sleeping with a book across his chest a while later. He nudged Harry a little bit and then removed the book when Harry started rolling over.

"Morning Ron", Harry said straightening out his glasses. "Are you my keeper today?"

"No, Mum actually suggested you might like a break from all the girly company, so I volunteered. Mum and Ginny are starting some sort of project at home. I'm actually starting to get the hang of this flooing back and forth. I brought the chess set if you think you can stand being whomped again."

"Yes, I'm actually getting a little bored reading my textbooks."

"Don't know why you want to get ahead like that. We aren't covering things until we get to classes, right?"

"You're right, I've just never had this many books of my own before. I've actually met Snape a few times so I really want to get prepared for his class."

"It won't help. As long as you're in Gryffindor, Snape will find ways to take points from you. At least that's what the twins say."

Harry grinned at his friend. "This is the same set of twins that told you that you had to ride a wild hippogriff to be sorted?"

Ron laughed. "Well they're mostly honest with me. Do you want black or white?"

The two boys quickly set up the board and enjoyed a couple of hours of good-natured competition. Zillah brought Harry his lunch but quickly returned with a separate tray of food for the always hungry Ron.

Dumbledore came to visit Harry soon after lunch and watched him make his way along with the help of his staff. He smiled at Harry's determination in getting better. He also asked Harry where he had received such an ornate piece of wood. Harry replied that one of the house elves had brought it to him to help getting around. Dumbledore just gave a small smile and said that he hoped that Harry made good use of it.

Ron left just before the supper hour. Harry had Patchum fetch his Nimbus and lent it to Ron for him to use. Harry said Ginny could bring it around in a few weeks if and when he was up to the house Quidditch practice. Ron stammered his thanks and told Harry he would make sure that Ginny or the twins would come visit for a bit after supper.

Ginny and the twins both came after supper and all had a good visit talking and laughing until Madame Pomfrey came and told them that it was the end of visiting hours. Ginny gave Harry a nice long hug and he settled back in for a good nights' sleep.

For a change, Harry was alone when he woke up. There was a note on his tray from Madame Pomfrey that she had a meeting at St. Mungo's but would be back before lunch. Harry looking at the tray, decided to take the two potions first and so he could take his time enjoying his breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, Harry changed into some of his regular clothes to start his walking. First of all he took a really good look at the staff that Patchum had found for him in that 'sometimes or not' room. There were some grooves that led from one tip to the other in a slow spiral pattern and a variety of carved letters and symbols that Harry had never seen before. Harry felt and found a tiny pair of carved eyes of all things, set in the staff about three inches from the top. There was also a clear faceted piece of glass or crystal set right in the top of the staff. Hoping that Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley could help explain all or some of those things on his staff, Harry donned his slippers and slowly set out.

He had about finished his second lap in the wing hallway when he saw Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley approaching. They seemed very involved in whatever discussion they were having. When they saw Harry in the corridor they both came to a halt. Dumbledore gave Harry a little wave of his hand and then turned, walking back toward his office.

Mr. Weasley came and met Harry halfway down the corridor. "You're color is a lot better today Harry. How is the walking going?"

"I'm starting to get used to it again, Mr. Weasley. It's hard for me to believe that only a couple of days ago I was fit enough to really get some good runs in."

"Give it some time Harry. Hogwarts wasn't built in a day you know. Well, actually it could very well have been. I certainly wasn't around."

By this time Harry and Mr. Weasley had walked slowly back to Harry's bed. Harry down and reached for the pitcher of water that was on his bedside table. He offered a glass to Mr. Weasley who declined.

"So what's going on at the Burrow today?" Harry asked.

"Just the usual madness that accompanies the last couple of days before the Hogwarts Express leaves. The twins and Ron have 'suddenly' remembered things they need for school so Molly is off with them on another last minute shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Someday she's going to let them hang themselves, I swear! Percy is holed up in his room trying to memorize every last detail of his prefects' duties."

"Sounds like fun anyway. What's Ginny doing in all this madness?"

Mr. Weasley made a face at that question. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't have asked that Harry. Ginny and Molly got into a terrible row this morning, so I'm afraid the end result is that Ginny's been grounded for the day. She's not coming to visit you! She's very, very sorry. She asked me to tell you that she forgot the patience lessons you have been trying to teach her. I'm afraid you're stuck with me as a poor substitute today."

Harry chuckled at Ginny's apology. "You're anything but that Mr. Weasley. I enjoy talking to you. I've come to rely on your knowledge and advice very much."

"Thank you Harry. It's very kind of you to say that."

"It's only the truth sir. I never had an adult treat me with anything like respect before. I appreciate that so much."

"You seem to be getting around much better today. Hopefully, you are a quick healer and won't miss too much of your classroom time."

"I seemed to have picked up my recovery rate a bit. It's getting a little easier to make my way around. Could I trouble you to take a look at this hiking staff one of the house elves found for me? It's got a lot of carvings on it that I've never seen before."

Harry reached over and grabbed the staff that was leaning against the bed stand. He handed it to Mr. Weasley but when he released his grip on it, Mr. Weasley yelled and dropped the staff on the floor!

Mr. Weasley was shaking his hand like it had been hurt. "That stunned me when you let go of it Harry! It must have some wards on it. Let's try this again. Don't let go of it this time; you must be a ground for it somehow."

This time Harry held the staff out horizontally and kept one hand on it as Mr. Weasley rested it on his knees to look at it. "It's a very old piece you have here. It's a very dense wood but it almost feels like it's turned into rock. But you can still see the grain where all the carving has been done."

"Some of these figures are Runes but it's been a frightfully long time since I took a class in that; I'm not sure about all of them but I think this one here is 'Protection'. The one over here may be 'Wind' or 'Storm'. Bill may have left some of his old course books from Ancient Runes in the attic; that may help you decipher it if you want to read up on it. Percy could tell you who is currently teaching Runes here at Hogwarts. That person or Dumbledore would be your best bet to figure out what the Runes says. I wouldn't swear to it but at least some of this other writing may be Gobblygook."

"Gobblygook?" asked Harry.

"The language of the goblins" Mr. Weasley replied. "I'm not sure if this is a magical artifact or just a walking staff with some protections on it Harry."

"Hopefully, I'll only need it for another week or so and then it can be returned to where it came from." Harry took the staff off of Mr. Weasleys knees and leaned it back against the bed stand. "Thanks for the help, anyway."

"No problem Harry. I enjoy a good challenge as much as the next person. Keeping up with you has certainly been an adventure this summer, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. It's been nice having you around Harry."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry was slightly embarrassed by the praise but was glad that Mr. Weasley still thought well of him after all the 'incidents' in the past month.

The two visited for another hour of so before sleepiness crept up on Harry again. Mr. Weasley took his leave and promised Harry that he would try to get Ginny released from her punishment. Harry waved goodbye to Mr. Weasley and fell off to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were sitting on chairs talking quietly when Harry woke up. "Good afternoon, sir" Harry said as he put his glasses on. "I'm sorry for taking so many naps but my medical advisors have given me orders to recover as soon as possible."

Madame Pomfrey just nodded her head at Harry's statement. "I think you have been doing a good job as a patient. But I do suspect that I may be seeing a lot of you Mr. Potter while you're attending Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey; I don't really mean to ever be a bother to anyone."

Madame Pomfrey pointed out the potion that was sitting on Harry's stand. Harry sat up and dutifully drank it. "I don't suppose it has ever occurred to anybody to put some plain raspberry or chocolate flavoring to these?"

Dumbledore chuckled and stood up. "There are certain traditions and reputations to need to be maintained Harry. We wouldn't want anybody to confuse real healing with candy now, would we? Then we would be no better than the Weasley twins!"

Madame Pomfrey was the one to smile at that statement. "The headmaster has asked me about your general health Mr. Potter. You've made a remarkable recovery in only a few days. As such I've granted you an afternoon pass. There's a small satchel here with some potions for later. The headmaster thinks that getting out on the grounds for a bit would be good for you. I think he's right. A little fresh air and sunshine has its own medicine. Not too much excitement now Mr. Potter!"

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I'll behave myself!"

"Very well, Mr. Potter. We'll see you later."

Harry and Dumbledore walked out of the medical wing and headed for the main doors. Once outside they turned north along the pathway around the school. Dumbledore stopped at the first bench they came to along the path. Harry sat down next to him and just enjoyed the feeling of fresh air and being outside again.

Dumbledore opened up the satchel, reached in and handed Harry a cold bottle of butterbeer. "I thought a little treat after some days of potions was warranted. But you'll have to answer that question we've put off. Do you have enough memory of last Wednesday to explain what happened, Harry?"

Harry took a small drink and tried organizing his thoughts. "Ginny and I were trying to reverse the spell on my 'colorful' shoes. When we called up the bond magic an unbelievable amount of magic appeared. It wasn't totally under our control; it was split going in two different directions. The majority was heading for somebody that had no real knowledge and protection in handling it. Hermione. Somehow she had ended up in the bond with Ginny or me or the both of us. I wasn't going to let her, or Ginny get overwhelmed by that much magic. It might have hurt or killed them. So I abandoned the spell reversal and tried to protect the three of you by pushing Ginny to where you were. And set up a shield spell."

"Why you didn't include yourself inside that shield spell?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took another couple of swallows out of the bottle before he resumed speaking. "Because that spell specifically cuts you off from all external magics. If I was in there with you, I would not have been able to even try to handle the bond magic. I used a part of the bond magic to set up and maintain that shield. If I was safe inside then I couldn't use the magic to keep the shield up. Once the magic didn't have an outlet toward Ginny and Hermione, I was its only focus. I protected myself as best I could while I dispersed the bond magic; that was my plan so nobody would be crushed or buried in the rubble. It did have enough unchecked power to even damage Hogwarts, sir."

"Sadly, you are speaking the truth Harry. Even my shield was failing in the face of all that power. Where did you find that spell by the way?"

"I'm copying over an old spell book for Professor McGonagall. To occupy my mind. That happened to be one of the spells I remembered writing down."

"I hope the accident hasn't damaged your memory. You've done very well with all the knowledge that you have had to learn in these last few weeks. I trust that actually going to classes won't be too boring for you."

"Actually sir, boring is something I'm actually looking forward to. I've had a little too much activity in the last few weeks."

Dumbledore stood up and then looked down at Harry. "Was that enough of a rest for you Harry? I'd like to continue our walk a little longer."

"Of course sir." Harry finished the bottle of butterbeer and handed it back for Dumbledore to place it back in the satchel. The two continued along the path until they arrived at the lookout over the Quidditch pitch.

Harry looked down at the path with a sigh. He wanted to just go down and sit by the stands for a bit but he didn't trust his legs yet to make the trip back up the hill.

Dumbledore sensing his hesitation turned toward Harry. "Would you allow me to apparate us both down there? There's an especially refreshing breeze by the field this time of the day."

Harry was grateful that the old wizard could almost read his mind. "That would be very helpful sir. If you don't mind."

"Very well then. You had better close your eyes for this Harry. It does tend to make the sidealong person a little dizzy once in a while."

Harry reached out with one hand to wrap it around Dumbledore's elbow. When he felt he had a sufficient enough grip on the wizard and his staff, he nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly. There was a moment of pull and a slight feeling of flying very rapidly. Harry felt himself on firm ground again after a brief moment and he heard Dumbledore say he could look now.

Harry opened his eyes to something he never expected!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 - Long Overdue Surprises

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

That call came from a group of people Harry never expected to see today! All the Weasleys, the Grangers, Professor Lupin, and Luna, with an older wizard Harry assumed was her father, were gathered in the Weasley orchard. Harry turned to look for his escort but Dumbledore had moved a couple of steps back from Harry to avoid the rush of youngsters who surrounded the boy. He received numerous pats on the back and a hug or two but dropped his staff in surprise when somebody pinched his bum!

Harry was escorted to the head of the table by Mrs. Weasley and watched as everyone settled in their seats. "But this isn't my birthday" Harry protested. He was still leaning heavily on his staff and couldn't quite get over the absolute shock of the sudden turn of events!

"That's the most brilliant thing about this…" started George.

"..it's the most perfect time to give you a surprise party!" finished Fred.

Dumbledore stood up from his place on the opposite end of the table to address Harry. "You'll have to forgive me my little maneuvering Harry. While this party was not my idea, I was happy to have a small part in getting you here. There were a good number of reasons to celebrate but I think the Weasleys picked the one that was the most overdue."

Mr. Weasley stood up as Dumbledore sat back down. "We're here to have a long overdue party for an exceptional young man. A person that has overcome a number of personal and magical obstacles while quietly making his way into the hearts of everyone here. Let's make sure that Harry knows how much we all care for him. Here's to Harry!"

Everyone raised a glass in salute to the slightly overwhelmed person at the head of the table. When they all started singing 'Happy Birthday', Harry felt actual goosebumps and had to brush away a few tears. Ginny, sitting to one side of him, squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the table groaned under the sudden appearance of a number of platters of food!

Harry helped himself to all his favorite dishes but was cautioned by Mrs. Granger 'to save room for the birthday cake'. Harry told her that if he couldn't finish his piece that Ron would certainly volunteer to help him out. This got a good chuckle from all the people who knew about Ron's appetite!

Harry turned to Ginny beside him as they ate. "I heard you were grounded today from your dad. Was that just a lie or did you really get in trouble?"

Ginny blushed a little. "Kind of both. Mum and I got into an argument over what kind of cake you'd like. I got carried away and we both said some things that neither one of us meant. I was grounded briefly but then we kind of cried together and made up."

"Good" Harry said.

"I think you'll like what we ended up compromising on."

When everyone had there fill of the great tasting food, Mr. Weasley made a pass with his wand and all the food vanished. When Mrs. Weasley asked it he was ready, Harry stood up and closed his eyes. Opening his eyes a few moments later Harry was surprised to see a cake made in the shape of the Gryffindor lion with scarlet and gold colored frosting.

Harry made his wish and managed to blow out the eleven candles with a last second puff by Ginny. Everybody congratulated Harry and asked him what he wished for. Harry shook his head not wanting to jinx it. He did look at Ginny and Hermione and winked at both of them. They both giggled a little.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hand in cutting the first piece of the cake. He asked Ginny to take it down to Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley then cut up pieces for everyone and Harry helped pass them out. He gave Hermione a small hug when he delivered her piece and she obligingly blushed a little as she smiled back at him. When Harry whispered the question in her ear about who pinched him, Hermione said it was his 'healer-in-training'. Harry nodded and then went back to his seat to eat his cake.

The cake was delicious. Winking at Mrs. Weasley who sat on his other side, Harry asked Ron if he wanted to take the extra cake back to the Burrow. When Ron nodded slowly, Harry told him it was ok with him if Ron got an extra piece but he would have to check with his mother! The twins stood up and saluted Harry. Everyone else including Ron had a good laugh at the joke!

After Mrs. Weasley vanished the cake a few moments later, Harry started getting up to thank everybody. Hermione stood also and asked Harry what he thought he was doing as the festivities weren't over yet. Harry looked at her with puzzlement but Ginny in a perfect stage voice told Harry he had presents to open!

Harry said loudly that he wasn't expecting anything but he was quickly shushed up and made to close his eyes again! Somebody made a pass with their wand and Harry opened his eyes to find a good sized pile of brightly wrapped packages sitting in front of him. The look on Harry's face caused to Ginny to start laughing again!

Harry stuck his tongue out at her but was interrupted by a small cough from the other end of the table. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and brought out a decorated box and then floated it to the Harry's outstretched hands.

Opening the brightly wrapped package, Harry pulled out two objects. The first was a bag that clinked a little when Harry held it up and the second was a book. Harry peered inside the bag and then smiled.

"The headmaster has given me a big bag of marbles and a book that's titled… 'The History of Magical Wands and Staffs'." Harry nodded his head in thanks to the older wizard but wondered if the book was meant as a hint about his new staff. Harry heard Ron telling the twins that he didn't understand the gifts as Harry was too old to be playing with marbles!

Hermione spoke up then and volunteered to keep a list of the presents Harry got. Harry said that was very nice of her and put Dumbledore's presents to one side.

Not having any particular order in mind Harry opened the presents at random and thanked his guests for their gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Granger got Harry a new pair of trainers 'to replace the ones that got changed'. Percy's contribution was a book by the title of 'Rules and Requirements for Becoming an Auror'. "I thought you might like to know what your father had to go through for his career." Harry was touched that Percy had thought about Harry's father.

Luna gave Harry a present that closely resembled what she had given Ginny. A diary with a picture of a Griffin on the cover to "record your everyday humdrum life" as she put it. Everyone had a chuckle at the remark but Harry said he was ready to record every boring day that happened to him. Fred got a laugh when he said that Harry would probably never pick up a quill to write for that reason!

Harry opened Ron's gift next. There were the expected Chocolate Frogs but Harry was happy to see a new broom polishing kit! He thanked Ron and told him that he could borrow his Nimbus whenever he liked.

The twins gave Harry a photo album that contained some pictures of Harry and Ginny from the experiment day. Harry shuddered a little when he saw Ginny's blue face! There were also some pictures of the rest of the Weasley family. Harry also pulled out a slip of paper that had 'One Free Get Out of Detention Pass' written on it. The twins told Harry that it was an offer to take the blame for one detention he got during his first year. Ginny and Ron immediately asked the twins why they hadn't got one also! Mrs. Weasley pointed out that they might not want to continue the conversation while the Headmaster of the school was sitting at the table! Dumbledore couldn't hide his chuckle at that exchange!

Harry next opened the present from Professor Lupin. It was a small book that was titled 'Personal Defense'. "Just in case you get stuck someplace where you can't use your wand." Harry nodded in understanding. "There's also one picture in there Harry" Professor Lupin said. Harry was moved to tears as the picture was one of his father and mother together. This was the first time Harry could put a face with their names. Ginny rubbed his back as Harry composed himself.

The gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was the next one Harry opened. There was a new shirt, the Runes book that Mr. Weasley had mentioned and a small tin. When Harry opened the tin he looked through its contents and then leaned over and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug! "Mrs. Weasley just gave me a bunch of her recipes" Harry announced with a smile.

"Just a few of everybody's favorites in case you get asked to fix a meal or two. And yes the recipe for stone soup is in there!"

Harry was just about to open his last two presents when there was a loud bang and an envelope appeared above the table!

Reading his name on the envelope, Harry reached out and the envelope fell into his hands. Looking down the table to see if this was a trick by the twins, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. There was a smaller sealed envelope with what felt like a coin inside. The letter that came with the envelope had Harry's name on the top and Griphook's name on the bottom but the writing in between resembled the writing on his staff. Gobblygook.

"It appears I've got some correspondence from Gringotts", Harry said.

Dumbledore had risen from his seat and walked down to where Harry was standing. He came over and Harry handed the letter to him. Dumbledore nodded as he read it and handed it back to Harry. He also pointed to Harry's staff that was leaning against the chair. Harry picked up the staff and then looked down at the letter again. To his surprise the writing squirmed around on the page and rearranged itself into readable English!

Harry looked out across the table and saw all the expectant faces looking at him. He blushed a little as he cleared his throat. "This is from the manager of my account at Gringotts. He's sent his congratulations on being sorted and entering Hogwarts. He sent along a portkey to get to Gringotts if I felt the need to discuss anything with him." Harry did not want to say the account balance that Griphook had also included!

"You still have a couple of presents to open Harry" piped up from Ginny besides him. Harry gave her a silent thanks as he folded up the letter from Griphook and put it into his pocket. He didn't want anybody to ask anything about his account! He would however have to ask Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley how a portkey was used.

"This present is from… Hermione" said Harry as he read the tag on it. He hefted it up in both hands as he smiled down the table at her. "She has obviously talked to Madame Pomfrey about my recovery. This is the flattest set of weights I have ever felt." A general chuckle went around the table as Harry finished unwrapping the gift. "This is a great present though! A songbook. 'The Heirloom Collection of 250 Best Songs'! Thanks Hermione!"

"That's to keep you from having to sing any more Elvis songs when you want to sing. There's also no songs about trains in there, I checked!"

Harry and Ginny both blushed as they remembered their unexpected trip to London. It didn't help their composure any as Mrs. Weasley then asked if there were any duet or songs for trios in the book!

Harry looked over at Ginny and then turned back to the table. "The last of the gifts is from Ginny. I should probably ask her to unwrap it as it might be rigged to explode." Ginny turned to glare on Harry.

"But I'm not going to do that. My health is not the best right now and I'm not going to place it in further danger!" Harry unwrapped the last present. He pulled out two things. "This is very nice scarf. And the right colors to. And Ginny also drew me a really nice picture of the Burrow."

Harry held up the framed work for every one and noticed that there were some figures on brooms flying around in the back ground. There was also a poem underneath that Harry wasn't going to read aloud. He bent over and gave Ginny a brief hug of thanks before standing up to address the table.

"I want to…" Just as Harry started speaking when a blur of white swooped down from the treetops and landed on his shoulder. Harry grinned at his companion and turned back to talk again.

"Let me start again. Hedwig and I want to thank everybody here for coming here and help me celebrate. Today I don't miss my mother and father quite so much. I've come to consider you all as part of my new family. This has been the best birthday party I've ever had and it's because you were all here with me. Thank you!"

There was another round of clapping and everyone came down to the end of the table to talk to Harry some more. Harry met and thanked Luna's father for the article he had printed up about him. Mr. Lovegood just said he thought it would give Harry a little more of the privacy he desired. Luna gave Harry a hug and the Lovegoods started their short walk home. Surprisingly, Ron asked to accompany them on their trip. He left talking with the both of them.

Harry turned a quizzical eye toward Ginny. She saw what he had looked at shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Harry stood up to say goodbye to Professor Lupin next. Remus just waved his hands and asked Harry to save his strength. He sat down next to Harry and asked him how he was really doing. Harry replied that he was getting better everyday but he thought it might be a long time until he was back to normal. Ginny and Hermione both laughed when the twins commented that Harry wasn't normal to start with! Remus ruffled his hair a bit and told him that there was a short chapter in the book about using quarterstaffs defensively. Harry promised to keep in touch and Remus apparated away. Hedwig also flew off and into the upstairs window at the Burrow.

Dumbledore was the next in line to say his goodbyes. Harry was surprised that the headmaster was leaving without him. "You can floo back to Hogwarts later Harry. I'll explain it to Madam Pomfrey. In fact, I think it will be all right if I leave you in Miss Weasley's fine care until tomorrow morning."

Ginny and Harry both expressed their thanks. "I'll make sure he takes his potions, sir" Ginny told Dumbledore.

"Very good then. I hope your birthday party was as enjoyable for you to have as it was for me to watch."

"Yes sir, thank you again" Harry replied. Dumbledore stepped back and silently vanished.

Harry saw that Hermione's and Ginny's parents were walking back to the Burrow chatting together. That left the twins and the two girls along with Harry at the table. "Guess I'll follow everyone else back to the Burrow. You two have to bring the table back?" Harry asked the twins.

"Of course, who else?" said Fred. Or was it George? Harry realized that since he had lost his connection with Ginny that he couldn't tell them apart any more. One more thing to add to his list of things to think about. Harry stood up and saw that someone had already moved his presents.

Hermione and Ginny were both looking at the staff with curiosity. Harry warned them that Mr. Weasley had gotten a mild shock when he had touched it by himself. Hermione came over and traced the outline of one of the Runes.

"_These look interesting. I wonder if I can see what they mean while Harry's napping?"_

"Of course you can Hermione. There's that Rune book that Mr. Weasley gave me."

Hermione gave Harry a funny look. "I didn't say anything Harry."

Harry looked at the staff and then back to Hermione. "Would you mind touching the staff again?" Hermione reached out and grasped the staff with one hand above where Harry had a hold of it.

"_**Hermione?"**_

"_**Harry! How..?"**_

Hermione had released her grip in shock but Ginny almost jumped across her to reach the staff.

"_**Harry, I heard you through Hermione!"**_

"_**This is a wonderful surprise! I wonder how the staff is doing this?"**_

"_**Do you suppose we're starting again, Harry?"**_

Suddenly, Harry groaned and staggered a bit and would have fallen without the girls steadying him.

"All right there Harry?" one of the twins asked.

"I just suddenly got tired" Harry replied. "I think we should go back to the Burrow. I'm overdue for a potion or a nap or both. We'll talk to you later George."

"It's Fred, Harry!"

Harry couldn't tell if he was being kidded or not so he just nodded at the twins and started making his way down the path. Ginny and Hermione walked along on either side of him. When they had cleared the orchard, both girls stopped and looked at Harry.

"Are you ok Harry?"

"I'm fine Ginny. It just took a lot of energy to connect with you both mentally; it's like I'm learning all over again."

"This is fantastic" Hermione said. "You can have your connection with Ginny back!"

"And with you Hermione" Ginny chided. "Or don't you want to continue along with us?"

Hermione blushed a little. "I don't want to intrude with whatever you and Harry have together. I'm content enough to have the link with you Ginny."

Ginny reached around and pulled Hermione and Harry into a three way hug. "We're a partnership. Three equals. Like the Three Moosesketeers. Right Harry?"

Hermione was giggling but Harry looked at the two girls who were both within his arms. "Right! I don't know what I've done to deserve you two as my friends but I'm just going to count myself very lucky. And try to make you both proud of me."

"We already are Harry" Hermione whispered. "Let's get you back to The Burrow. I don't need to read your mind to see that you are very tired."

The three friends talked some more on the way back to the Burrow. Ginny laughed when Harry explained the difference between the Musketeers and the Moosesketeers she had just said.

The adults were in the kitchen talking when Harry and the girls came through the door. Mrs. Weasley was happily surprised when Harry asked if it was ok if he stayed overnight. But she was also a little concerned about the strained look he had. Ginny told her mother that Harry had gotten too much excitement for a bit and needed a nap. Both Hermione and Ginny had worried looks as they helped him lie down on the sofa.

Mr. Weasley, seeing the look on Hermione's face, volunteered to apparate her home later if it was ok with her parents. After a small discussion, Hermione's parents agreed that she could stay a little bit later but had to be home before dark. Hermione and Ginny both hugged Hermione's parents in thanks. The Grangers were escorted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reappeared twenty minutes later, Harry was fast asleep on the couch and both girls were intensely checking the Runes book against the writing on Harry's staff!


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 - Saturday afternoon

When Harry woke up, Ginny was in the living room with him. Harry saw that that she was making another sketch and made his way carefully over to the corner of the room. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and smiled as Ginny dropped her pad in surprise. "You must be feeling better Harry if you can sneak up on me again."

"It was a good nap. Did Hermione leave already?"

"No, she went up to my room to fetch a sweater for herself. And the boys are out flying."

"Good, I hoped to talk to her a bit before she left." Harry leaned around the edge of the chair to give Ginny a small kiss. "I didn't want to do that out in the orchard in front of everybody. I really liked the picture you did of The Burrow."

"Mum helped me with the movement part. She thought that since you didn't have any pictures of family to put up by your bed at Hogwarts that you might like a picture of home."

"I think it's wonderful! Did you think of that poem yourself?"

"That comes from a pillow Grandmum Prewitt sent Mum off to Hogwarts with. I thought it fit very nicely."

Harry thought of the words Ginny had added to the bottom of the picture:

_Whatever you do – I hope you succeed,_

_Whatever you want – get all than you need,_

_Wherever you go, may your life be full of smiles,_

_And remember your loved ones across many the miles._

"I'm going to keep it where I can see if last thing at night and first thing in the morning", Harry replied. "Especially since it's from my hug buddy!"

Ginny smiled in response. Mrs. Weasley, hearing the voices, came in carrying a potion. "This seems like old times Harry; bringing you your medicines again. I hope you had a good nap."

"Yes I feel much better. Can I wait about a couple of minutes on that potion Mrs. Weasley? I've small trip to make first and then I'll be right back down."

Harry made his way over to the stairs but was knocked over as he turned the corner by Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Are you ok?"

"Just fine but I was heading…" Harry pointed up the stairs and was surprised to see Hermione holding out her hand for him. "I'll help if you need it."

Harry with Hermione's help made it up to the bathroom. They saw Ginny entering her room on the way back down so they stopped there. Ginny started clapping when she saw her friends coming into the room!

Harry, looking around, realized that Hermione was blushing and trying to release his hand! Seeing the mischievous look on Ginny's face, Harry turned and lifted Hermione's face up for him to see.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Harry started.

"But Harry, you and Ginny…"

"If it's ok with her that I can talk and touch you as a friend then it's ok with me also. Ginny told me she explained to you all about the hug buddy agreement we reached. Would you like us to be in the similar arrangement?"

Ginny came over and clasped her hands together over where Harry and Hermione's hands were. Harry tried very hard not to react when he saw a small swirl of colors surround their three hands! He smiled when he looked back into Hermione's face.

"Harry", Ginny said, "Hermione is almost as shy as you were when you first got here. She's never had anybody male close to her before except her dad so she's not quite sure of her footing."

Harry made it over to the chair and sat down on it. He released Hermione's hand and watched as the two girls sat on the bed facing him.

"Ok, if Ginny hasn't shown or told you what we've talked about and settled on, this is my take on all this. We're very young! We may or may not have a future together and that's all right either way. I'd still like to be a friend to you. I will stay a friend to you, I promise! If I'm out of line at any time, you have my permission to tell Ginny or her brothers and they will correct my attitude if you don't do it yourself! I'm definitely not trying to be romantic. I don't know how, for one thing. I don't know if this bond will reestablish or not but even if it does you're free to get out of it and have your own life and own boyfriends. Does that make it a little easier for you Hermione?"

Ginny nudged Hermione. "See I told you he would say something wonderful, didn't I?"

Hermione slapped Ginny's hand. Harry looked at them suspiciously. "Non mind-reading person on this side of the room! Did I do something wrong again?"

Hermione stood up from the bed. "Ginny told me after you started your nap that you would eventually say something personal and nice to make me feel a little better about this whole situation. She was right."

Harry was a little nervous as Hermione approached his chair, but she just bent over and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Harry, it's nice getting some reassurance that you are as every bit of a gentleman as Ginny has been telling me!"

Ginny came over and complained that Hermione was one ahead of her. "Happy Birthday Harry!" She also kissed Harry on the cheek but yelled because Harry reached around and gave Ginny a pinch!

"You told!" Ginny turned on Hermione but was met by a pillow to the head! Harry watched the two girls mock fight and had a good laugh. He stopped laughing when they both turned their attention on him and started tickling him! He cried uncle after a few minutes and shakily got to his feet again.

"Thank you for that! Are we all ok now?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and then nodded their heads together.

"Oh boy, this could be quite scary for me at times, you realize that?"

"We know Harry. That's part of the fun!"

Harry settled back on the chair and saw that his staff was lying on the other bed next to the open book of Runes. "What did you find out about the staff?"

Ginny reached over and picked up the staff and brought it to Harry. Harry was a little surprised. "Did either one of you get stunned when you touched it."

"No but I had to hold it for a while for Hermione", Ginny said. "She couldn't touch it at first but the staff must have gotten used to her or vice-versa."

"It was like your hand waking up after falling asleep; just a little tingling. We did find out what a number of the Runes were though."

Harry smiled at the girls. "Can we take this downstairs? I showed the staff to your dad, Ginny and he was interested in what the Runes meant."

The three friends made their way back down the stairs and found Mr. Weasley knitting and Mr. Weasley going through a newspaper. Both put down their work when the three entered the room.

Harry was the one to start talking. "It seems when I was sleeping, these two bright females here decided to do some investigating on their own. I thought Mr. Weasley that you would like to hear what they found out about that staff I have."

Hermione started looking through her notes. "We counted up 29 different Runes but only found 16 in this book you gave Harry, Mr. Weasley. There were the four basic Runes of earth, air, fire, and water on each end of the four spirals of the staff. Other runes we found translated to storm, order, creatures, heart, spirit, peace, thought, and pandemonium. Since we don't know what the other runes are, we can't guess if there's anything important about their order."

Ginny took up the report then. "Harry told us that most of the writing is gobbledygook but we found two words that seemed to be in English. One seemed to spell Griffin but the other I don't know. Dad, do you know what a Rapa is?"

Mr. Weasley leaned back in his chair and thought for a second and then got up and pulled a book from the bookcase and began thumbing through it. "Ah, here it is. A Rapa is a giant black panther that is supposed to live in the rainforests of South America. It stands 6 feet tall at the shoulder and is reported to be extremely fierce and quite resistant to magic because it is magical itself. Some forms of music are said to have a calming effect on it."

At the word music, all heads swiveled in Harry's direction. "I'm hearing about this for the first time to! I don't know anything really."

Everyone laughed at his reaction but Harry held the staff out at arm's length and looked it over very carefully. He wasn't sure he wanted to possess something that might be potentially dangerous. He leaned it carefully down on one side of the couch and then sat down in thought.

Mrs. Weasley picked that time to announce that she was going to start getting supper ready. Ginny and Hermione volunteered to help her but Mrs. Weasley said that it was only leftovers from the party and no real help was needed. She did ask Ginny to go out and call the boys in from their flying however. Ginny and Hermione left together to do that, leaving Harry with Mr. Weasley.

Harry remembered the letter from Griphook that was still in his pocket and asked Mr. Weasley what a portkey was. Mr. Weasley informed him that it was a charmed object that transported a person to a specific place and maybe back. Harry was glad that he hadn't looked or touched the coin shaped object out of curiosity.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly in Harry's estimation. The early supper was eaten and then it was time for Mr. Weasley to take Hermione home. Hermione gave everyone a hug, even a surprised Ron. She held on to the hug with Ginny a long time. She also shyly whispered to Harry that she was quite happy to have him as another 'hug buddy'. She rested her head against Harry's forehead for a second and then told her friends that she would see them on the Hogwarts Express on Monday! Everybody called out their good wishes as she flooed away with Mr. Weasley.

Harry went to sleep that night after getting another dose of the salve on his back from Ginny. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley decided the stairs to Ron's room were a bit much for Harry so he got to bunk out on the couch again. Harry thanked everyone again for his birthday party before he put up his glasses and fell asleep.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 - Departures

A pounding on her door Monday morning woke Ginny up way too early in her estimation. Ron peeked in around the corner of the door. "Get up and get going already! We've got a train to catch!" Ginny was very accurate in throwing her pillow at him. She hit him in the head, but he just laughed and slammed the door as he left. Twice!

Ginny grumbled a bit as she got dressed and made sure her bag was properly packed by the door. Only her ugly green healer robe and a couple of snacks for the train ride were in her small bag. She had debated staying home and just flooing to Hogwarts later to spend the afternoon with Harry but he had convinced her and her mum that Hermione needed to have one friend on the train.

There was something going on with Harry and Ginny wasn't exactly sure what it was. She wished their mental connection was working again. Harry had been in a very quiet mood the day before. He had been awake early yesterday morning and hadn't said much of anything to anybody before they had flooed back to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey had checked Harry over and said that he was none the worse for wear for his evening out. Ginny had stayed until she had made sure that he had eaten his lunch and then reluctantly told him that she wouldn't be able to come back and visit the rest of the day. The last night at home was strictly a family affair and even a visit to Harry couldn't violate that rule!

Harry had said he understood and that it was probably better as he still felt very tired. He said he would definitely make the next one and Ginny had threatened that he'd better.

He assured Ginny that although he would miss her a lot, he would be ok until the Welcoming Feast. Harry had decided that he would show up and be sorted (again) properly with everyone else. They hugged for a long time and Harry kissed her forehead when she left. It was an awful sad Ginny that arrived back at The Burrow and she spent most of the rest of the day in her room. She only had come out for supper and had helped her mother with dishes before she went upstairs again, Ginny had a hard time going to sleep as she thought of Harry and everything else that was going on the next day.

As she ate her breakfast though, Ginny couldn't decide if she was excited about finally riding the train that all her brothers had left on or upset that she wouldn't be seeing Harry until much later. She was still very worried about his condition. It was very unsettling having conflicting emotions like that. Her mother seemed to understand her nervousness as she had extra hugs for Ginny until they were all ready to go.

Everyone, except for Ron, was waiting outside when the car from the Ministry showed up. Ron had, of course, put off his packing in favor of breakfast and then had to scurry making sure that everything he needed was in his trunk. Her mother finally went in and shut it for him saying that Ginny could bring anything he didn't include. Ginny idly wondered how much she would charge Ron for each delivery.

All the luggage was stowed in the car boot finally and Mr. Weasley sat in the front seat with the driver. The rest of the Weasleys sat in the magically expanded back seat and Ginny sat next to her mother so she could get an occasional look out the window. She had found out the hard way that sitting anywhere among her brothers usually meant she never got a look outside. She and her mum didn't talk much on the way to London.

The car pulled into Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare before 11 o'clock. The boys were sent out to fetch carts to put their belongings on. While she was waiting for the boys to get their belongings sorted properly, Ginny looked around to see if she could find Hermione. Not seeing her or her parents anywhere, Ginny hoped they were waiting at the platform entrance. She didn't think it was fair that adult muggles had to wait outside while their magical sons and daughters could go through the barrier.

They all finally came to platform 9¾. Ginny wondered if Hermione had gone through by herself and her parents had already left. She asked her mum if they could go in and check if Hermione was on the platform and pop out again if she wasn't. Her mother agreed but insisted that the boys go through first. Knowing her brothers talents for getting into trouble, Ginny reluctantly agreed. Her father patted the boys on the back and wished them good luck and gave Ginny a hug before he walked away to go to work.

After watching all her brothers race through the entranceway, Ginny walked beside her mum as they walked through. She had only taken a few steps after letting go of her mother's arm when she was quickly pulled around a corner by one arm. She didn't have much of an opportunity to yell as she was instantly nose to nose with a very familiar pair of green eyes!

"Harry?" she cried.

"Yes, got it in one!" he replied laughing.

Mrs. Weasley turned around the corner to see where her daughter had gone and just engulfed Harry in one of her massive hugs! "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I hitched a ride." He pointed over his shoulder at the massive scarlet and gold train engine. "I have Dumbledore's approval. He thought it would be a good idea if I 'arrived' at Hogwarts with everyone else."

Ginny nodded in agreement. She had left Harry yesterday afternoon and never expected to see him this morning! This was great if they could make the trip together!

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny finally asked.

"No, she hasn't arrived yet. I've had a good spot to watch everyone come in. I've been waiting for you."

Mrs. Weasley excused herself then. "I'm going to go check on Ron, and then I'll go out and wait for Hermione and her parents for a bit, Ginny. Your father's going to be upset that he missed another surprise by Harry." Mrs. Weasley hurried off to see where the rest of her children had gotten to.

Ginny took a good hard look at Harry. He seemed different somehow.

She suddenly realized his eyes were sparkling again! They had been dull with pain and tiredness ever since he had woke up from his coma. Ginny saw that Harry was also standing straighter and carrying a different walking stick. There were no runes on it but it looked like there was a small emerald on the end of this one. Ginny was suddenly very suspicious.

Harry led Ginny to a small corner nearby that was lit up by sunshine. She was about to ask him what was going on but he put a finger over her lips and pointed up. She looked up but didn't see anything. Harry pointed up again. Ginny shook her head. "I don't see anything Harry."

A small smile went across his face and then he leaned in so their foreheads' were touching.

"_Blue skies smiling at me_

_Nothing but blue skies do I see"_

_Bluebirds singing a song  
>Nothing but bluebirds all day long<br>_

_Never saw the sun shining so bright_

_Never saw things going so right!"_

_****_Ginny mouth dropped open in shock! Harry was expecting it but he was almost knocked over as Ginny leapt at him and fastened her arms around his neck! He wasn't expecting the five words she whispered into his ear however!

Ginny looked up right into Harry's eyes and felt immediately mortified by what she had just said in her excitement. She tried getting away from Harry but he just let her down but held onto her hand. Their faces were both very red but Harry was smiling at her.

"_**It's ok, Ginny, I'm happy I'm feeling better also!"**_

"_**Ginny, what was THAT?"**_

"_**Hermione, Ginny just got carried away a bit. She's very embarrassed but I think she's very happy now."**_

"_**Harry?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm here."**_

"_**He's healed up! Hermione, he's back to normal!"**_

"_**How did this happen?"**_

"_**It's a little complicated. I promise I'll tell you both on the train."**_

Harry let go of Ginny's hand and they walked back to the middle of the platform. They stood and watched as Mrs. Weasley walked through the portal with Hermione. She was pushing her cart alone so Harry and Ginny went to help her. Mrs. Weasley was also carrying a large toad in her hands that she said she had found outside.

Ginny looked around and saw that two people were looking around in the corners and crates of the platform for something. Relieving her mother of the toad, Ginny carried it over and tapped her friend Susan on the shoulder. "Are you and Neville looking for this?"

Neville had seen Ginny carrying something and quickly took it out of her hands. "Trevor! I'm sorry. He's slipped away twice since we arrived here. Thanks Ginny."

Harry and Hermione had come up with her cart so Ginny introduced everyone. Neville's mouth dropped in shock when he heard Harrys correct last name but Harry just shook his hand and said that he was glad to properly meet him! Ginny saw that Susan was smiling in the background so she knew her aunt had straightened out the name trouble with her.

The twins and Ron came up beside them and said that they had found an empty car near the rear of the train for Ron and everybody to ride in. Neville and Susan went to fetch their carts and Ron and the twins surprisingly took Hermione's trunk and other things with them. That left Harry with his two friends in the middle of the busy platform.

Looking around, Harry 'asked' the two girls to follow him back to that secluded alcove. When all three had gotten some privacy, Harry pulled two items out of his pocket and gave one each to Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny opened hers first and pulled out a nice thank you note from Harry. Something shiny fell out of the envelope and Ginny reached down and picked it up as Hermione opened her envelope.

"**Harry, what's this..?"**

"**I was never serious about holding you to that…!"**

The two girls looked at the presents Harry had brought them. Each girl looked down on a small silver spoon ring that had a simple knot of gold on its face. Harry explained as he took each ring from them and slipped it on their pinkie fingers.

"I certainly needed to thank you both for all the help and support. And affection! I found these in Diagon Alley; the embellishment is Irish and it's called a trinity knot. These are promise rings to you from me and they are charmed so that they can only be seen by you! I promise that I will always be your friend and be there for you throughout our time at Hogwarts and afterwards. I also promise you my intent to always keep you safe."

Harry held his left hand out flat in front of him and the girls saw that he was wearing an identical ring himself! Ginny shakingly put her hand on top of his and Hermione, slightly dazed herself, put her hand under their two. Both girls were totally unaware that they each murmured "I promise" in response!

There was a sound of a very clear bell that somehow went through the youngsters. Then the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded startling the youngsters. The three friends quickly left the little alcove. Ginny went quickly to stand with her brothers in getting a hug from her mother. Mrs. Weasley also beckoned the others over and gave hugs to Harry and Hermione.

Everyone hurried to get on the train as the last boarding whistle sounded. The three waved at Mrs. Weasley from their compartment window as the train left on its trip to deliver the newest class to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Epilogue

It was a very bright and sunny day when Harry Potter and his friends arrived at Platform 9¾ to leave for Hogwarts. As such, hardly anybody noticed a number of simultaneous events that happened just before the train left on its journey.

- There was a quick and fleeting sense of happiness and contentment that covered a number of blocks centering on the rail station at Kings Cross. People in the area had a smile on their faces for no apparent reason for the rest of the day.

- The surviving Death Eaters that retained the Dark Mark on their

forearms felt a sharp pain that quickly spread from their marks up their shoulders and to their hearts. A number furtively checked with healers complaining of heart attacks symptoms.

- A certain ledger in a small office in the Ministry of Magic opened itself and a line of text was written on a blank page by an invisible quill. The page shook itself once and then vanished and the book quietly closed again.

- The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry raised his head from the book he was reading and smile briefly before turning to the menu that was planned for the Welcoming Feast.

- The goblin named Griphook was quietly working on a number of accounts that were his responsibility when a bright glow came from a pile of ledgers sitting at a place of honor in his cubicle. When Griphook opened the front page of the book of his most important client, he nodded. Griphook secured his cubicle and went to see his supervisor. Unusual events called for unusual measures and Griphook had no idea when and to who send announcements must be sent out!


End file.
